The Malfoy's Legacy
by DxCxS2
Summary: When Scorpius' sister, Zephyr, meets Albus Potter, the Weasleys, the Potters and the Malfoys are all forced to intermingle. Following the next generation, Scorpius and Albus are enemies, but are forced to interact by new dark forces that are rising at Hog
1. Prologue Meeting for the First time

**Memo: Hey! This takes place after Book 7 and follows the 2****nd**** generation at Hogwarts! It is a continuation of Let Go Draco- which I have yet to finish. I've finally moved it to fanfiction! Please read, if you feel like reading, but you don't have to in order to understand this. Please review! Thanks!**

Scorpius ran a head of Zeph. She was taking her time He was more excited than she was. She felt her mother nudge her.

_Head phones_ she noticed her mother mouth, but pretended she didn't understand. A hand plucked the left one from Zeph's ear.

"Camilla" she heard her father say to her mother "She can keep them, I bet she's nervous."

Her mother glared at her father "Draco, she needs to be open to meeting new people and how will she be open to meeting new people, and being open, and friendly if she's got her head phones blaring in her ears."

Her father laughed slightly "I don't remember that about you, you were pretty reserved around new people." Her mother rolled her eyes. It wasn't like Zeph had a hard time meeting new people, she was just happy with her music on. Her headphones weren't a shield, but just something she liked, and Zeph did what she wanted to. She always had.

"Still..." she began but paused "Oh, where did Scorpius run off to?" Her father looked around.

"He's a bit too excited" he caught worried glance from his wife "I'll go find him." And her father ran ahead.

"Are you nervous?" her mother asked. Zeph laughed.

"About what?" she responded, one head phone still in her ear.

"I don't know, friends, being away from home, sorting…." She listed. Zeph looked up at her mother. While Scorpius was the spitting image of their father, Zeph was more of a mix. She had long straight jet black hair like her mother, and her father's pale complexion. Her icy blue eyes could cut anyone down, and she had a very pristinely beautiful face. Soft skin, dark pink lips, big eyes. Her eyes took up most of her face. Her mother knew her daughter would be a heartbreaker.

"Well" she began preparing to answer her mother worries in order "I'll make friends, and Forest and I are going to sit together on the train. She said her brother Jack is going to help us out with stuff. I'll learn to be away from home, and I'll be back soon. Sorting, well" she looked up at her mother. She knew her mother had been in Ravenclaw, and her father in Slytherin. They had never voiced their opinions or tried to force anything on her or her brother. "As long as I'm not in Hufflepuff I'll be fine" Zeph answered honestly.

Her mother laughed, but gave her a serious look "Hey be careful what you say, you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Her daughter gave her a half serious half jesting look.

"Mom, I've read up. I know the houses. Don't you agree?" Her mother responded in the same half serious half jesting tone.

"Well," she sighed "yes I do agree. Oh look!" she pointed forward "There's your brother and father, let's catch up to them."

Zeph noticed her father staring at a man across the way. The man looked from her father to her brother and turned away, and in that split turn, Zeph noticed the thin scar on his forehead. _Harry Potter_, she realized. Her father and mother were talking to Scorpius now, the same speech the Zeph had skillfully avoided. She was looking across the platform when she noticed a boy a ways off. He noticed her looking at him and gave a weak smile.

Zeph laughed and stuck out her tongue. He was slightly taken a back, but after a few seconds of adjusting responded. She made an ugly face, her monster face as she called it. She liked it, it amused her. Once again the boy was a bit shocked, but tried to respond, to no avail, with an uglier face. She laughed, rolling her eyes. He waved now. Then Zeph felt something hit her from behind. She crashed to the ground. On top of her was Forest. She had dyed the underneath of her short dark brown hair deep blue.

"ZEPH!" Forest cried "Are you ready! Finally!"

Zeph pushed Forest off her and got up "Of course I am. I'm done with hearing Jack brag every time he comes home for Christmas." She touched Forest's dark blue hair. "Charmed?" Forest shook her head.

"Naw, dad went out and bought me real muggle dye." She responded. Zeph could hear Forest's mother groan in the background.

"Yea Camilla, _James_ went and bought her real dye. Can you believe that? We could have just charmed it.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be fun to try out" he responded to his wife. Zeph's mother Camilla laughed, and her father Draco patted James jestingly on the back.

"Good job there, Shay looks elated."

The parents continued to chat as Forest, Zeph, and Scorpius began to talk about starting school.

"I hope you get sorted into Ravenclaw." Forest said to Zeph.

"Why?"

"Because Ravenclaw is the BEST!" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Forest, but you are wrong, Slytherin is the ultimate best."

Zeph chimed in "I'm happy as long as I don't get into Hufflepuff."

"Want to fight about it Malfoy!" Forest half joked. "Muggle style?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes "Place and time Bianchi, place and time."

The three had partaken in a lot of muggle dueling as they grew up, with each other. It wasn't long before they were boarding the train, their parents waving good bye to them, sending them last minutes wishes, praise, and byes. Zeph and Forest got into their compartment. Scorpius had popped in saying he'd see them later, but he was going to hang out with some other guys. Zeph and Forest took the chance of having an empty compartment to just change right there. They talked for a while, Forest lazily lying across the seats. After a bit, Forest had somehow fallen asleep. Zeph had her headphones in when she noticed she was a little bit hungry and decided to seek out the snack cart that Jack had told them about.

She meandered, noticing all the students bustling about the train. They were going to arrive soon. Zeph walked when Helena came on her muggle iPod. She got lost in the song when she ran into someone.

"Sorry" she heard when she looked up. It was the boy.

"Hey you!" she said laughing and pulling off her head phones.

"Yea it's you." He responded nervously. "What're you doing out here?" he asked glancing down at his feet and then back up.

"Oh I'm leaving." She lied. He looked up shocked, before he registered the sarcasm.

"Oh me too." He played "Just felt like getting off. I'm good at hopping off trains."

"Oh really?" she answered "We have that in common." He laughed.

"So what're you doing for real?" he asked.

"What are you doing for real?" she shot back.

He shoved his hand in his pocket. "I have some stuff of my brother's I found in my bag so I was just bringing it to him."

"Oh…" Zeph began "I should let you do that" she stepped out of his path way. The boy looked at the small bag and back to Zeph.

"You know what." He said "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"I don't know…" she lied. He rolled his eyes.

"Be right back."

Albus tried to move as quickly down to his brother's compartment as he could without looking like he was running like some dork.

She was so pretty, that girl. He froze. He hadn't even asked her name. He went to turn around and blow off his brother when he ran into someone.

The boy had pale skin, and hair so blonde it was almost white.

"Watch it" the boy said. Albus ignored him. "Hey excuse me- you" Albus turned around.

"Oh." He began "So you're a Potter."

"Well, you must be a Malfoy. Look I don't have time for you."

"What's wrong Potty?"

"Don't know ferret boy."

"Do you want to fight?" Malfoy asked.

"You don't want to fight me, Malfoy; you might bruise your pale little face."

The two boys felt the anger building. Albus wasn't sure why he didn't like Malfoy, it, it just happened. He started it anyways, not Albus. That's what Mafloy's were liked Albus gathered from eavesdropping on his father's conversations with Uncle Ron. Albus was going to make his stand right there. The two boys prepared to fight right then and there when all off the sudden Malfoy was jerked back.

"Scorpius…" he heard a whine "I can't find the butthead who ditched me and I'm short for buying a cauldron cake and I'm hungry."

The angry look on Scorpius's face melted. "Forest, I'm a little bit bus-"The hand of the small girl with dark brown and blue hair dragged him back.

She yawned, not listening to his protests. "I'm hungry. I'll pay you back later."

"How?" he shot back.

"I'll get it from my bag." She responded.

"Why don't you just get the money from your bag now?" he retorted. She groaned.

"Becauseee" she whined "It's too far, and I'm already half way to the cart." Scorpius groaned glaring back at Albus.

"Not today Potter" Albus glared back. The girl suddenly stopped, her interest peaked.

"Oh so you're Potter." She got uncomfortably close to Albus, looking him up and down. "Interesting…" he heard her say. "I-"but she stopped. There was a loud growl and she whimpered. "My stomach!" She grabbed Scorpius and proceeded to drag him away. "I need to eat now! Bye-" she looked back. "What's your name?"

"Albus" Albus said confused by the turn of events.

"Bye Albus." She waved, dragging Scorpius to the cart.

Albus stood for a while confused by the events feeling his father's stories weigh down on him. He sighed in confusion when he felt the train stop. They were there, and he still hadn't gone back the girl. He got his stuff, and ran off the train looking for the girl, but she was gone.

Zeph waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. The boy didn't return. Zeph wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but she was a little bit upset, with a twist of annoyance. The train stopped and he still wasn't there. Zeph went to go look for Forest and Scorpius when she found them at the compartment gathering there things.

"Where'd you go?" Forest asked Zeph with a cauldron cake half in her mouth as she lifted her bags.

"Yea" Scorpius answered "Forest came and pulled me out of a fight to help her pay for her cauldron cake."

"Nowhere" Forest answered starting to pack up her stuff.

She smiled and laughed. "You were going to lose anyway. I saved your butt, Albus would have won."

Scorpius looked a little frustrated "Look I…"

"Why were you even going to fight him anyway?" Forest prodded, handing Scorpius some of her bags. He already had his.

"He just bumped into me, was completely rude to me and started calling me out for being a Malfoy like there was something wrong for it. My grandfather isn't me, and we are all past what happened, well I thought. No wonder he's a jerk, probably gets it from his father…"

Forest handed him another bag before they left. "You eavesdrop on your father's conversations too often." Forest said.

Scorpius looked a little irritated causing Forest to laugh "She's got you there" Zeph said as they exited.

"Maybe you should just start over, start fresh with Albus, you know?" Forest began "I mean what happened then shouldn't effect now." Scorpius nodded.

"I'm…. I'll try, but if he acts all high and mighty, it'll be my thing." Forest ruffled his hair.

"That's the spirit!"

Albus sat with the sorting hat on his head. It hadn't even come close to 10 seconds when the hat shouted Gryffindor! He got up cautiously as he headed to the cheering table where Rose was already seated. He sat next to her. Across from them was a girl with sandy blonde hair, freckles, and dark brown eyes. She smiled and waved. Albus waved back cautiously. She shouted over the cheering "I'm Jillian, Jillian McLaggen."

"Albus" he replied "Albus Potter."

"I know" Albus saw Jillian mouth as there was a roaring applause from the Ravenclaw table. Albus saw the girl walking to the table, smiling. The girl. Her long black hair tossed as she walked. He wanted to apologize, but he was embarrassed. So embarrassed.

Little did he know he wouldn't apologize to her until his fifth year.


	2. Friends Friends? Friends

Zeph walked into her potions class late, as planned. 3 galleons clinked together in her pocket. Forest turned around and shot a glare at her. I giggled inside as Forest huffily flipped back to the front of the class with Nick Finnigan. He turned around and shot me a big thumbs up. He had been asking me since he found out we all had potions together to let him be Forests partner. I wasn't too convinced until I thought about how mad Forest would be. Nick had been on after Forest since second year when she punched him in the face for calling Scorpius a scummy pure blood. For some reason ever since then he thought she was the most amazing girl in the world.

"Miss Zephyr?" Slughorn called. All Zeph's teachers called her Zeph and not Malfoy. She liked her first name and was proud of it, so why not use it? "You are late. It's the first day of class Miss Zephyr."

"I know I'm very sorry Professor, it won't happen again, there was a girl who was having trouble in the loo and…"

"That's enough Miss Zephyr" he laughed "but please don't be late again, I'd expect more from a member of the Slug Club!"

"It won't happen again sir" Zeph answered with a smile.

"Well "Slughorn clapped his hands together "Everyone has already chosen their partner's…" then someone ran through the doors.

"I'm sorry Professor!" he shouted panting. The boy looked up. It was the boy from the train. "I over slept."

"All is forgiven. All is forgiven." Albus looked up surprised "For a second I thought that Miss Zephyr wasn't going to have partner this year and I was going to have to triple up."

He looked at her and gulped. It was strange Zephyr thought 5 years of school and they hadn't spoken since.

They walked over to their seats. He pulled out her seat. Zeph was a little bit shocked, but she sat down.

Slughorn began to talk about the years and what they would cover. "Now" he said "In partner's you are going to analyze the pot in front of you and tell me what potion you have there. When you think you have it right it down and leave the class."

They looked down at their pot. Zeph went to remove the lid when a hand was on top of hers.

"Hey," the boy said "I never got to apologize about first year, about leaving you on the train." Zeph looked at him shocked, he remembered, and he was apologizing?

"Don't even worry about it." Zeph replied taking out a piece of parchment.

"No," he said "I feel terrible about it… still. Can we start over? I want to make it up to you." He said. He put out his head. "I'm Albus."

Zeph took his hand and shook it. "I'm Zeph." She smiled and then turned back to the pot. Albus went to talk, but Zeph stopped him. "We can talk more after we get this done." When she lifted it brilliant aromas rose into the air. It was a dark pink. She stuck a ladle in it and stirred once. It was thick. She leaned in and smelled it.

Albus leaned in too "Strawberries, cotton, and the ocean." Zeph's brow twisted.

"No, mountain air, acoustic guitars, and kiwis." For a second they stared at one another. Suddenly, there expressions changed.

"I've got it!" Zeph cried!

"I don't!" Albus cried in the same exact tone. Zeph glared at him.

"It's a love potion, don't be an idiot." Albus laughed.

"Ouch that was cruel I'm not that good in potions. No need to poke at me." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh you can take it. You're cruel."

"What?" Albus shot back.

"After you left me on the train…" she jestingly whined.

"I thought you forgave me!" he gasped. Zeph laughed writing down the potion and walking out of the class.

"I was kidding!" she shouted back.

"Oh…" Albus sighed. Then he froze. "Wait… about what?" he shouted. She waved backwards.

"Got to get to class!" he heard her shout.

"About what?" he shouted once more, but she kept walking.

Albus walked into his first Slug Club dinner that first Friday of the month. He had just be invited this year for the first time, but only because he was a prefect. And because he was a Potter. He sighed, It was helpful, but at the same time annoying. Jillian ran up and took his hand.

"Hey!" she kissed him on the cheek. "You're late you know."

"Yea I know, I've just been thinking a lot, losing track of time." The truth was Albus had been spending a lot of time with Zeph. She was sharp, quick, humorous and viscously direct. She was easy to have complicated conversations with. She was never faking anything. He would try to make jokes, but when he did, she only laughed when she honestly thought it was funny. When she didn't she just wouldn't. She was so real.

Jillian rubbed his fingers "Hun?" she questioned "You worried? Is it about next week try outs?" Albus pulled himself into reality.

"What?" he began no registering her words "Oh er…" she ran her fingers down his back. "Yea that's it..."

"Awww sweets" she whimpered shoving herself in front of him "It'll be fine. You've been on the team since last year, Talent of your father you have. Dinner's about to be served we should head over to the table."

They sat down next to Rose. "Hey Jillian, Albus what's been going on? It's been a month and we've barley seen each other."

"Sorry," Albus began "I've just been busy."

Jillian was now talking to her friend Kim Johnson. Rose spoke a little more quietly "It's just weird not talking to my best friend as much you know? I see you've been making friends lately." She gestured with her fork across the table. Albus followed it, his eyes landing on Zeph. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail exposing the entirety of her face. She was chatting with Tom Macmillan, the Hufflepuff keeper. She was wearing a short loose dark grey dress, a leather jacket hanging on the back of her chair. She noticed Albus staring and shot a quick smile across the table. Albus sent one back.

"Well?" Rose played with her fork on her plate.

"Well what?" Albus answered. Rose sighed.

"You know what I mean."

Albus fiddled with his feat "I have no idea what you mean."

"Do you want me to spell it out" she glanced over at the oblivious Jillian.

"It's not that way." Albus answered. Rose raised her eyebrow in question.

"We are just friends." he told her. "I'm not like that you know."

"I hope so." Rose took a sip of water.

"Honest, I've been with Jillian for a little over a year now, and I care about her a lot." Rose gave him another look.

"I said honest. Zeph is just a cool person, we're just friends."

Rose studied him for a moment. "Ok I'll take it." After the dinner the students meandered about waiting for dessert. Zeph came and found Albus.

Jillian was hanging on his arm when she ran up to him. "Ok so I was thinking about what you said and you are wrong if anything, a unicorn name Steve is so much…" she paused feeling Jillian's intense stare. "Um Albus." she began forcing everyone to not ignore the awkwardness of the situation. "Who's your _lovely _friend?" Albus had a feeling Zeph knew exactly who she was, at least who she was to him.

Before Albus could answer Jillian was off "I'm Jillian, Jillian McLaggen. Albus's girlfriend." She said the last part with a certain amount of pride and authority. A smirk snuck onto Zeph's face.

"Well you should be very proud of yourself." She said mockingly "I mean what an accomplishment."

"Well now," Jillian began in a Snotty tone. "There's no need to be rude."

"And the pot calls the kettle black" Zeph snapped.

"What?" Jillian was lost now.

"Too late pygmy puff." Zeph was on top of a now struggling Jillian.

"Excuse me!" Jillian exclaimed looking up at Albus for defense. He stood still not desiring either girls' wrath.

"You know I don't know if you're deaf or stupid." Zeph said taking the verbal abuse to the next notch.

Jillian squealed with anger, glancing up at her boyfriend.

"Don't pull him into this" Zeph began "This is between you and me, and let me say you asked for it."

Jillian was through "You think you are better than everyone don't you! Just because you are from scummy little line of pure bloods!" Zeph was no longer amused as she stabbed Jillian with her eyes.

Tom walked up from behind her. "Is there a problem?" he asked seeing the darkness in Zeph's icy blue eyes.

"No, not at all" she said "I'm done. This girl just needs to get back to reality." Tom smiled at them both complacently trying to make peace. He put out his hand.

"Hey Albus" he greeted.

"Ready for try outs Tom?" Albus asked.

"Born ready." Tom replied. The darkness in Zeph's eyes had died now.

"Bye Albus, talk to you later." She paused for a split second "Bye Jillian, brilliant talking to you. We should do this again." And with that Zeph was gone Tom trailing behind her.

When she was gone Jillian turned to Albus angrily.

"Sorry?" he began.

"Sorry!" she stomped "Sorry! You let her cut me into little teeny tiny pieces!" She stomped hard a few more times. Albus was worried she was going to break her feels she was stomping so hard. And they were big CHUNKY heels.

"Everything was just going too fast and… I'm sorry. I'll talk to her about it." He reasoned. That's when the fire lit up in her eyes.

"Talk to her! Again!" she grabbed his arm yanking him out of the room. They were drawing attention, well she was.

"Why would you talk to that bitch again? She was so rude!" she demanded.

Albus looked down the hall to notice people were still staring. "Because she's my friend. Look you got to see both ways, you were a bit defensive and she got mad. She's like that, but it was a misunderstanding, I'll talk to her."

"What was the misunderstanding?" she shouted angrily "She's a bitch there's no misunderstanding." There was a pause "You don't… you don't. You don't want her do you?"

"What?" Albus replied "No, we're just friends calm down."

"No you aren't!" Jillian shot back.

"Jillian" he held her steady as she was violent stomping now "We are just friends. I would know."

Jillian huffed and marched off. Albus knew she'd be fine in the morning she just needed her angry attention time. 3 friends ran to her aid. Albus let out a deep breath.

What a roller coaster.


	3. Thinking

**Thanks for reading! Please keep doing so and review! The song at the end is I'm Sticking with you by The Velvet Underground. Link-**

**.com/results?search_query=I%27m+sticking+with+you&aq=f**

"What's wrong Zeph?" she heard Forest ask from the staircase. Zeph had been lying in the dormitory on a couch staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing." Zeph replied still staring at the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" Forest yawned "It's about 3:18 in the morning and you are still down here. You even got back early from Slughorn's. early. You sure nothing's up?" Forest made it to the couch, and plopped herself sown.

"Mhm" Zeph replied. Forest gave her a light push.

"Liar." Zeph sat up.

"Fine. Jillian McLaggen pissed me off with all her prejudice, and stupid bimboness." She finally said, obviously holding back from the other lovely statements she wanted to make about Jillian.

"Jillian?" Forest asked in a stunned manor, "Jillian McLaggen? Why the hell were you talking to Jillian McLaggen. She hasn't got a brain in her head much less a decent conversation. You might as well have been talking to a tree stump. And notice I said tree stump not tree."

Zeph groaned. "I know, I know, I just let her get to me."

"What about that helium head could get to you? And wait you never told me why exactly the two of you even started talking."

"Well I was running over to talk to Albus, and she was just rudely glaring at me, so I snapped at her and…"

"Hmm" Forest mumbled. "Albus, Albus. He and your brother are besties you know." She laughed but received a soft kick from Zeph "Anyways you seem to have been spending a lot of time with him."

"I like talking to him." Zeph replied.

"I see, you like talking to him. Isn't he dating Jillian McLaggen?" Forest stretched her legs and yawned again.

"Mhm" Zeph barely responded.

"So she got a bit territorial tonight I'm guessing." Forest waited for Zeph to respond but she didn't. "So do you like talking to Albus or do you like Albus?"

"Well of course I like him, why else would I talk to him. I don't go out of my way to talk to people I don't like." Forest rolled onto her side and shook her head.

"You know what I mean." Zeph didn't respond. "I mean like as in like like, don't go all first year on me." Forest grumbled into the couch, eyes closed. Zeph just continued to stare at the ceiling. "So what'd she say?" Forest finally said giving up on the previous question.

"She started poking at me" there was a pause. Forest waited to hear the rest of the sentence she knew was not finished "She was commenting on my blood, being a pureblood, being a Malfoy."

They sat their quietly. "Well she's a stupid little prat. She just out right-" but Zeph cut her off.

"It wasn't out right, she was suggesting it." Zeph corrected. "I'm just tired of people judging me when I haven't done anything, and I can't escape. People tell me tojust ignore it, but it's part of history. My Grandfather's name Lucius Malfoy, it's there for everyone to read forever."

Forest shook her head slightly "I don't know what you can do besides push you know? Eventually people who aren't stupid will get it and the stupid people, you can just leave them behind." Zeph sighed leaning in the couch.

"You know, you are my best friend and I love you right?" Forest said into the pillow, trying her best to stay awake. Zeph smiled at her friend.

"Thanks." They sat their quietly for a few minutes. Zeph felt herself finally feeling a little bit more peaceful, falling asleep now that she had gotten her feelings off her chest. Her eyes lids felt heavy as her body relaxed. She was almost about to fall asleep when Forest shot up.

"I FORGOT TO TELL YOU TH-" but Zeph pressed her hand over the mouth of her shouting friend.

"People are sleeping!" she whispered. Forest nodded and Zeph removed her hand.

"We have a guitarist!" Forest exclaimed in the loudest whisper possible. Zeph rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Zeph asked worried about who Forest had sought out. Zeph, Tom and Forest were in a band together and were playing the first Room of Requirement party. The school had secrets room of reuirement parties once a month after quiddtich games. Apparently the school never had parties there when her parents went. It was only for 5th years and up, and being 5th years they had gotten Calix Lovegood, a 6th year to let them play at the first party. Zeph was nervous, especially since they had lied about having a guitarist. Tom drummed, Forest was on base and Zeph sang. And Zeph was getting more worried because the reason they got permission was because Forest was taking on a new commitment.

Ever since last year Calix Lovegood had been pushing Forest to try out for the Ravenclaw seeker. Their current seeker, George Pippin, graduated, and this year they were seeker less. He never would have stumbled upon her if Finnigan hadn't stolen her wand, flying away saying he wouldn't give it back until she went out with him. In response she chased him down on Scorpius's broom, caught him and took him out in seconds. Everyone was shocked seeing as no one at school had ever seen her touch a broom before. However Zeph new better, she knew her mother was a great quidditch player and in no way would either of her children Forest or Jack be mediocre on a broom. In order to get the gig, Forest had to promise she'd at least try out.

"So who's the guitarist?" Zeph asked wanting to know before she fell asleep. Forest yawned.

"**Dominique Weasley" she mumbled. Zeph's ears perked up.**

** "Isn't he a fourth year?" Zeph asked holding her eyes open for only a few more seconds.**

** Forest snuggled into the couch "Yeah, but he's fantastically amazing awesome-tastic."**

** "Better be."**

** Albus walked into the dorm to find his brother James waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room.**

** "Al, my little brother " he crooned. Albus shook his head at his overly theatrical brother. "I heard what happened."**

** Albus sat down next to him "What happened? I love hearing things about myself I didn't even know" he said sarcastically smiling. James smirked.**

** "Oh I'm pretty sure this happened." Albus glanced at his brother and leaned back into the couch. "Heard you were in the middle of a little cat fight."**

** Albus released a loud groan. "It wasn't a cat fight!" he whined.**

** James eyebrow rose "Oh so it did happen."**

** "No it didn't!" Albus shot back.**

** James shook his head "Al, my dearest little brother…" Albus shoved his brother.**

** "Can't you go bug Lily or Hugo?" Albus didn't bother mentioning Rose because no one messed with Rose.**

** "Why would I bug someone when I can help my favorite little brother?" he poked. "Now, tell me what happened." James**

** Albus sighed. He might as well, it wasn't like it was a secret. Jillian had managed to make it all very public. He turned to his brother and told him everything. James Shook his head, placing it in his palm and began to laugh to himself.**

** "What?" Albus demanded. James looked at his brother partially shocked but partially expected. His brother just didn't get it.**

** "Your girlfriend was peeing all over you, so this Zeph girl just lunged." James chuckled "And that Zeph, she likes you, you know." Albus was shocked, but he wasn't sure why it was a happy shock. Zeph didn't like him.**

** "No she doesn't like me." Albus argued "We're friends."**

** James got up from the couch and stretched "I didn't hear a just in there." He sang annoying his younger brother. **"I'm heading to bed. Gotta get up early." Albus shot his brother a curious look "Jack Bianchi and I are charming the school toilets to so that when they flush the crap appears in Proffessor Neona's room." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Why do you mess with her so often? It doesn't lessen your pile of detentions." Albus asked. James looked down at his brother.

"The woman sent terrible reviews home for us last year in defense against the dark arts. Remember how mad Mum was?" James answered.

"Yes, but I also remember you would frequently jinx and hex people the entire class." James chuckled.

"Well we were the best in the class." James smiled heading up to bed, Albus chosing not to dignify his brother's gloating with a response.

When he was alone he pulled out his wand and a small tape from his pocket that Zeph gave him. He charmed it so that it would play. He'd never seen a tape before, but Zeph had shown him how it worked and said that she had some of her favorite songs on it. A chipper little song started playing and Albus let it wash over him.

He thought about the apology he was going to give Zeph tomorrow.

**Did you like it? Please review! We're developing the characters and their relationships and pretty soon things'll get messy!...that sounded so cheesey. I apologize. I'll try to update as often as possible.**


	4. Apologies and Lies

Albus and Zeph sat quietly in potions no quite talking or note passing, which was strange for them. Zeph was taking very detailed notes. They hadn't said anything to each other yet. Albus tried to be as diligent as Zeph was, but like his father he could never really get into potions. He tried to grab what Slughorn was talking about, the wolf bane theory, and the hopes for one day a potion that can completely cure werewolves. He was getting into the technology of it all as Albus allowed himself to give up on good note taking. He preferred days when they worked on potions, those days he didn't really have to pay attention and quiet chatter was permissible, but today, the day he needed to speak to her, they were note taking. She was scribbling down words quickly and nodding as if in comprehension. Albus let his eyes wander around the class room.

Forest was blatantly not paying attention. In classes she didn't like, she didn't try. She was a little bit mad at Albus from stealing her partner. While Zeph was good at potions, Forest would slide by with her help. Now she would just cram before an exam. A few desks away Rose was seated with John Welch. She was like her mother, except smarter. While her mother studied constantly, she didn't need too. She casually took notes on and off moving along smoothly. Albus sighed.

"And that" Slughorn began "is all for today, I realize it got a little bit complex, but I have a feeling all of you will be able to keep up." He smiled at Rose and then Zeph. "For those of you trying I have faith." He made direct eye contact with Albus. Not matter what Albus did Slughorn was always 'having faith in him', but Albus knew what that faith truly was; extended pride in his father. "And lastly, for the others." He was staring at Forest who showed no sign of discomfort "I wish you the best of luck." Zeph got up, scooping her books up all in one motion preparing to leave, when Albus realized he wasn't going to get to speak with her at all. Forest was walking towards her, but stopped and walked away when she saw Albus grab her shoulder.

Zeph looked up at him with freezing blue eyes. He swallowed. Was she angry with him? She was cold, but she didn't pull away. Albus held eye contact with her.

"Zeph…" he started slowly, "I'm sorry for last night. Jillian was out of line." Zeph tried to suppress a smile. She stopped moving away directing her body to face him.

"Thanks," she replied "Sorry I got a little bit… snippy." Albus raised his eyebrow.

"A little bit?" Zeph glared at him jokingly jabbing him in the arm with her fist. She laughed lightly, and he took it as a sign of forgiveness.

"Hey I thought you were here to apologize to me" she chuckled. They both stood there for a moment as the class cleared out.

"What do you have next?" Albus asked Zeph, picking up his own books. They were walking now, but she stopped and looked into the air.

"Next…" she mumbled to herself, then shook her head "I've got choir practice with Flitwick." Albus was a little bit shocked by this, he had never really known anyone in the choir.

"Choir is a class?" he twisted around towards her his face looking as if he had just made some new discovery. Zeph beamed up at him.

"Yeah, a lot of people don't really know that" she answered him "I love Hogwarts the thing is it's just academics and sports. They cut out anything else. Now at Beauxbatons the curriculum may not be as strong, but I've got more options. You know?"

He didn't know, he had never really thought about it. In fact, he hadn't known anyone else who had really thought about it.

He wanted to ask more, too know more, but he wasn't quite sure what to ask. "So," he began uncomfortably as they walked to her choir class "what do….. you do?"

"Well we are walking to my choir class" she began bumping into him lightly "so you could assume I'm a painter." For a second he was about to ask about it when he realized she was messing with him.

"Ha ha" he said in a monotone voice, "very funny." She rolled her eyes. "SoI can assume" he began "You are a singer?"

She released a fake gasp. "How did you know?"

"So do you just do choir?" he asked not really knowing much about music besides the fact that she liked it.

"No, I'm in a band." She responded.

"Really?" he exclaimed. He could see her smiling with pride behind her heavy bangs as he looked down at her. He wasn't that much taller than her. She came up to about his nose. She was pretty tall for a girl. She had thin arms and legs, somewhat petite, just her legs were long, unlike her friend Forest. Forest was short, small and petite with a little waist, but bustier with thicker legs. She wasn't heavy, just Zeph she was fragile, more like a doll.

She brushed her long black hair out of her face "Well you should get to your class or you'll be late."

Albus looked to the ground and back up at her, not really wanting to go, but knowing she was right. "Yea…" he began to walk away but stopped. "Are you going to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff quidditch match this weekend?"

She was about to enter the classroom, but turned around, her silky black hair flipping around with her. "Uh-uh. Forest's playing so I'll be there, and we are playing in the first Room of Requirement party this year afterwards."

"Forest plays quiddtich?" he asked slightly stunned. He had never really seen her on a broom before.

Zeph nodded. "Her brother, Jack, is a beater, and Lovegood has been pushing her to join."

"What does she play?" he probed. Zeph looked up, thinking for a moment.

"She's the seeker…" she paused "Yea she's the seeker."

Albus felt a little bit of panic rise in him, but controlled his reactions very well, for the moment. It could be settled later. "Well I'm looking forward to seeing you play! Are you going to next week's Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

Zeph nodded "Yea, I'm going to being going to most of them this year. Lovegood wants Forest to get a good look at this year's competition or something." Albus noticed the hallways starting to empty.

"I'll see you later" he waved as he headed off to class. Now that he knew things were settled with Zeph, he could figure out what was going on with quidditch.

At the end of the night Albus went to find James in the common room, but he wasn't there. Rose noticed his panic as she was studying.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up from her copy of 'Charms Accelerated: Theory and Practice'. He turned to his cousin and sat down.

"It's about quidditch." She rolled her eyes. She was the only one in the family not entirely infatuated with the sport, besides her mother.

"And?" she asked, politely book marking her book and closing it. She and Albus always made time for each other. They were the same age so it had made it easier for them to relate than to their other cousins.

He took a deep breath "Ravenclaw has a seeker." Rose raised her eyebrow.

"And they aren't supposed to?"

"Well, they are, but we thought it would be, well I don't know, but it's Forest, and they've been pressing her, and I've never even seen her fly before, so why would they push for her you know? I mean William Parker was ok, but you know he graduated last year, and they've never been that good, but we thought it would be someone like Susan Lemming because she's a chaser but now it's Forest and I know her brother is a beater bu-" Rose gave him a light whack to the head. "Sorry." He ended.

"Sometimes you get a little bit too wound up." She sighed "And what am I supposed to do about this?"

"Oh," he said thinking back to his original intentions "I need to find James." Rose stared at him for a few moments.

"Really?" Albus nodded. She whacked him lightly again.

"Sorry."

"He's down at the library with Jack. If you are smart you'll wait for him to come back up here."

"Ok," said Albus relaxing into his chair. Rose was so much more organized than he was, at least in her head. In Albus's head everything would get all jumbled with panic and Rose would have to set him straight. Albus should have learned to do it on his own, but Rose had always helped him with it.

Albus and Rose played Wizard Chess until James came up, which was pointless. Rose was destroying Albus as he struggled to compete with her. While he wasn't very good in the first place, his mind was occupied.

It wasn't until around nine when James came up, soaked. Before he could even step on the carpet Rose pointed her wand at him instantly drying him off.

He smiled at her in gratitude. "Thanks cuz."

"I'm guessing it didn't work?" He shook his head.

"Bingo." He pulled up a chair sat down with them. " When we tried to put the lake inside the library, well the mermaids didn't react well, so we didn't even make it to the library."

Rose shook her head "Didn't I already tell you it wouldn't work?"

"At least I tried!" James said sarcastically "I did my best!" His trade makr fake enthusiastic smile spreading. Rose laughed lightly. Rose rarely laughed, she didn't laugh at slap stick humor, or farting and such, but reveled in mockery and satire.

"James!" Albus exclaimed. "I forgot! Ravenclaw has a seeker!" James gave him the same look Rose did earlier.

"Aren't they supposed to?" James said. Rose smiled, pulling in her lips to hold back a smile.

"Well, it's Forest Bianchi." Albus said.

"She flies?" James questioned unenthusiastically "Didn't know that."

Albus wondered why his brother wasn't as worried. "Neither did I! And apparently Lovegood has been pressuring her to join. I mean why would he pressure her if she wasn't good?"

"Al, Al, my dearest baby brother" he began, causing Albus to become slightly angry, but he quickly quieted himself down. "We don't need to worry. Ravenclaw has never really been that great, I mean sure, Jack Bianchi does what he does well, but you know they aren't better than us. You, Nicole Henderson, and Terry Cormac are amazing chasers, I'm a great keeper, John Yu and Lindy Grande are great beaters, and Jenny Lim is a good seeker. I have put together the perfect team this year. There is NO need to worry. How good could they have gotten since last year?" he said full of confidence. Albus sighed.

"I guess."

"I know" James shook his head "But what I don't know is how you found that out. Jack has been keeping things quiet."

"Oh, Zeph told me." He answered his brother's query. Both his brother and Rose looked up.

"You two are still talking after her and Jillian's run in?" Rose asked.

Albus nodded, a smile hinting at the edges of his mouth "Yea I apologized this morning to her."

"You apologized?" James questioned.

"Yea after potions, and then she told me Forest was the seeker." Albus answered casually. Both Rose and James glanced at one another.

"She just told you?"

"Well no," Albus began "We were talking about just stuff and I was asking her if she was going to the game because we might-"

"Hold on" James interrupted "You have a girlfriend who obviously doesn't get along with this girl, and yet you continue talking t and hanging out with her?"

Albus "Yeah, why not?"

"Why?" Rose shot back.

"Well she's fun to talk to and interesting and smart and she just-" Albus started, but Rose interrupted.

"And you DON'T like this girl?" she emphasized the don't. "I mean I've never heard you talk about Jillian like THAT."

"I don't like her!" Albus said very defensively "We're just friends! Why does everyone have to-"

"Calm down." James demanded "I swear sometimes you can get so feminine." Albus shot him a nasty glare. "Kidding." He stated, then mouthed to Rose 'not'.

"Okay, we believe you." Rose lied. They sat in silence when Jillian ran up. She put her hands on Albus's shoulders.

"I'm going to bed." Albus said, brushing Jillian off and heading upstairs. Jillian looking frustrated marched up to her bed.

Rose and James sat there in silence until they could no longer hear footsteps.

"When do you think he'll break it off with Jillian, and admit it to Zeph?" James asked.

"When do you think he'll admit it to himself?" Rose retorted.


	5. A Surprising Quidditch Match

**Thanks for sticking with me! Please review, read and favorite! I would love your feedback good bad or whatever! And for those of you who haven't seen Let Go Draco (it comes before this) is finally up! Please read if you want! ENJOY! (too many explanation marks sorry)**

Zeph walked down to the quidditch pitch with her brother Scorpius. His friends had left early for the game that day, but Forest forgot her lucky necklace so he had gone back with Zeph to get it for her.

"How do you think Forest'll do?" Zeph asked as they climbed down the grassy hill to the pitch.

"She's going to do great. I've seen her fly, and I know for a fact she doesn't need this" he said lifting up the necklace with a small silver coin on the end. "I don't even know why she still has it. "

"Remember? You gave it to her for luck when she was 7 and Jack dared her to jump from the roof onto her broom."

Scorpius groaned "That's why I don't get it! She broke her leg! How is this good luck? It scared the crap out of me? When I was mending I sat by her bed until it was finally fixed."

"She's dealt with worse." Forest commonly injured herself.

"Still, I see nothing lucky about this!" he shook the coin on the necklace. He shoved back into his pocket as they neared the pitch.

"Wait…" Zeph started "I don't know where she i-"

"I'll take it to her." Scorpius cut her off "I forgot to wish her luck anyways."

Zeph walked into the stand in search of Tom Macmillan. She was pushing her way through the stands when she bumped into Jillian.

Jillian went to shoot her a nasty glare, but stopped herself, forcing a fake smile over her lips. Albus bumped into a stopped Jillian, turning around to see Zeph standing there.

"Hey Zeph!" he waved happily, causing the anger to only grow more in Jillian's eyes.

"Hey Albus," she turned to Jillian. Time to be the bigger man, woman. "Hi Jillian" she said, but instead of it coming off as an act of kindness the fire in Jillian's eyes grew. She tossed back her curly sandy-blonde hair, nodding in reply. Zeph felt angry for a moment, thinking about how Jillian had no reason to be angry with her, but Zeph released her anger, there was no reason for this to be like Slughorn's dinner.

"Where are you going?" he asked, not noticing Jillian's increasing frustration "I mean to watch from."

"Oh well I was looking for Tom, but I really haven't been down here that often-" she started.

"Sit with us!" Albus exclaimed as Jillian squeezed his hand, but he didn't flinch. Zeph wondered if it happened often.

She took a moment to access the situation, Jillian McLaggen staring her down, and Albus inviting her to spend more time with them. If she went with them, she was a total winner, she was polite, she anger Jillian beyond belief, and she got to spend more time with Albus. Was there anything wrong with it? She wasn't doing anything bad, she thought to herself. You can have friends that you find really attractive.

She didn't even find that much attractive about him. Just his eyes, his messy hair, odd smiles, the way he walked with his head, Zeph stopped herself. She needed to stop thinking about him. About him in that way. She could be attracted but not… she stopped herself again.

"Sure" she replied, unable to hold back the bright smile that took over her face. Jillian was fuming. Zeph, during the very few moments she had spent with her, had never seen her this angry. Was it wrong that she was amused?

Albus smiled, leading the girls to a small spot to watch the game. It was just starting when the teams emerged flying around. Forest sped quickly around the pitch, skimming the edges and diving up and down, flirting with the crowd and shouting obscenities. Zeph smiled and rolled her eyes.

"She can fly?" Albus exclaimed "Since when did she become so good at flying?"

"Since always." Zeph replied "Her mom shoved her one a broom before she could crawl."

"What mother does that?" Albus was still shocked as he watched Forest corkscrew through the air and Lovegood yell at her to stop.

"Well her mom is Shay Bard." She answered casually.

Albus looked stunned, but Jillian shook it off pretending to watch the game. "The keeper? She's one of the top 10! Ever! Why hasn't Forest been on the team the whole time?"

Zeph shrugged "I don't know, she just wasn't."

Zeph turned to watch the game. The Hufflepuff's were overwhelmed by the combined speed and power of the Ravenclaws.

Lovegood was blocking every attempt they made at the goal, their chasers were scoring, and not one player had been hit by a bludger, but they weren't even the best. The entire school was in awe of Forest. She was agile and fast, dodging and diving, searching for the snitch. She was always speeding somewhere never still, and neither was the snitch. Alex Goldberg, the Hufflepuff seeker was trying to keep up, but just had no clue what she was doing. In fact, Zeph wasn't sure anyone knew what her plan was as she sped over the pitch, up and down back and forth.

Out of nowhere Alex was charging Forest. Apparently he had given up on trying to figure out what she was doing, and instead thought it better to stop her. He was about to ram into her, the crowd filled with shock at such a brutal tactic when Forest spotted him out of the corner of her eye. They were about to collide when Zeph gasped. Forest had swung her arm and rammed her fist right into Alex's face.

"Is that a foul?" gasped Jillian, but Albus had a different reaction, pure fear. Zeph smirked, proud of her friend. Jim Thomas, the commentator, said nothing. While it violence was common in quidditch, seekers getting involved in the mess was highly unusual. Alex grabbed his jaw. Zeph wondered if it was broken as Forest sped off. She was going directly into the ask and disappeared into the clouds.

The game continued, minus one Forest. Zeph was searching for Forest in the sky when a hand fell on her shoulder. It was Tom.

"Found you" he said to her. Albus noticed the new addition.

"Hey Tom!" he said for a split second before he heard a loud Ravenclaw cheer and turned back to the game.

Jillian turned, not even nodding this time and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend as she pretended to have interest in the game. Tom elbowed Zeph lightly.

"What are we doing here?" he whispered to her underneath the cheering and yelling "I mean, last time after your little squabble…" he started.

"They invited me." Zeph answered.

"They?"

"Well not they" Zeph explained "Albus did."

"What's going on with Jillian?"

"She's not pleased" Zeph replied almost silently in comparison to the screaming students. A small grin broke out on her face.

"And you enjoying this!" he half gasped shaking his and releasing a small chuckle. "Home wrecker" he mumbled. Zeph eyes got wide. She wasn't a home wrecker!

"Am not!" she protested.

"Are too" Tom shot back.

"AM NOT!" she stomped on his foot, and that was the end of that.

About ten minutes in she dove back down, moving quickly and agilely, but with more direction than before.

30 seconds later the game was over, Forest sitting side saddle on her broom, holding the snitch high in the air.

The Ravenclaws who had not seen such a fantastic victory in a long time broke out in screams, including Zeph. Tom grabbed Zeph and pulled her into a hug. She looked over too see Albus mouthing something to James Potter across the way. Zeph had never noticed how similar they looked.

It looked like James was mouthing 'we need to triple our practices'. Zeph smiled. So Ravenclaw was finally competition.

Ravenclaws were flying around the pitch celebrating their victory. Forest was once again flitting around riling up the crowd. Lovegood flew right up in front of Zeph and blew her a quick kiss. Tom, Jillian and Albus all turned to look at Zeph.

"What was that!" Jillian demanded her face green with jealousy.

Tom looked slightly stunned, and Albus, a bit more like Jillian.

"I don't know," Zeph tried to explain "Maybe because I finally got Forest to join the team?" Albus immediately accepted the answer, Jillian chose to move on, and Tom didn't take it for a second.

As the cheering calmed down the stands started to clear as 5th, 6th and 7th years prepared for the Room of Requirement party. Jillian was tugging on Albus as they left.

"See you at the party?" he asked.

"Of course." Zeph shouted as Jillian pulled him farther away "Remember?" At that statement Jillian finally made her strongest tug, puling Albus from the stands.

Tom rocked back and forth on his feet. "Awkward" he sang, but Zeph ignored him.

"Shut up Tom." She finally said "we need to go change."


	6. Go Home

**Thank you so much! Please comment and such! The songs Zeph sings if you would like to know are Lovin' Touchin' and Squeezin' by Journey and In Your Room by The Bangles. Personally I imagine her to sound like Ariana Grande. Enjoy!**

Albus slipped up to the 7th floor with Rose, Jillian, and Sam Johnson. Sam Johnson twisted around the corner checking for teachers, to be specific Filch.

"We're good" he stated. "All the way up and no stops." Albus gave him a soft punch to the shoulder. They all followed Sam down the hallway. For a muggleborn, he truly got magic. He understood how alarms worked better than anyone Albus knew. It was how they became friends. Albus, first year, first night was sneaking around out in the halls, searching for his lost history of magic when he ran into Sam. He was about to get caught when Sam helped him out, and ever since he, Albus and Rose had been close friends.

They saw the Room of Requirement door and went in, the door disappearing as they entered. Being there first party in the Room of Requirement, they were shocked by the large amount of people. They knew fifth years and up went, but it the room was so large. People were dancing, talking and drinking. Loud music was blaring, when Albus remembered who was making the music.

He looked around when he noticed in the front of the room there was a stage and bright lights. It took him a minute to recognize the familiar voice echoing through the room. The song ended and she flipped her hair around beaming into the crowd. There were cheers, causing her smile to grow even more.

"Aww you guys are great" she said into her wand. She was wearing a short dark purple dress the ended at her mid-thigh, loosely hanging over her thin body. She was wearing jet black boots covered in chains with small heels. Her bright blue eyes shone brightly, and happiness was illuminating from her.

"Now, for our next song, we are going to do a cover." she said into the wand. "Now when we were little, we used to visit Forest grandparents." Forest moved up to the wand.

"They are muggles" Forest said into the wand.

"Anyways." Zeph started "When we visited, they would play this song by this old muggle band. And personally, I loved it. I didn't get what it was about when I was younger, but I have a feeling everyone here will get it, and love it like I do." The crowd cheered in response. Albus assumed that was a yes.

"So here we go!" she exclaimed "Lovin' Touchin' and Squeezin'!" Albus heard the music start, Zeph swaying slightly to it, looking down at the ground when she looked up.

"You make me weep. I wanna die. Just when, you said we'd try" she sang over the audience her strong and lucid voice sweeping over the students like the ocean tide and pulling them into the music. Everyone restarted dancing. Albus didn't realize he was staring until Jillian yanked him onto the dance floor with the rest of the students and couples. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she swayed to the music. Albus tried to keep eye contact with Jillian the whole time, but when she pressed her head into his chest, Albus let his eyes flicker to the stage.

"Cause he's lovin, oh he's touchin, he's squeezing! Another!" she sang over the audience. He was mesmerized by her voice, her face, her body. For the beginning of the song she had mostly been strutting around her long legs, but now she was thrusting into the audiences., her body wild.

"Na na na nan a nan a" she sang into the audience, shaking her head, her hair flying around as it flipped up and down and side to side. He watched her toss and turn on the stage, something not only sexual but beautiful about her. The song ended, and she froze looking down at the ground.

She tossed her head up, and her and Albus's eyes met. While she had been very wild and free, he saw her pale cheeks become pink. And she shook her thick dark straight hair over her face. Albus quickly took his attention away from her, directing it to Jillian.

He didn't like Zeph. He didn't like Zeph. He was not attracted to Zeph. At all. Maybe a little bit, but people had girlfriends and were attracted to models, and dancers and other people so it was the same thing right? He told himself, but his stomach turned in disagreement.

The next song started.

"I love it in your room at night, you're-" he heard, but tried to pay attention to something other than Zeph. He saw Rose dancing with Richard Thomas. Scorpius was standing with a group of his friends. He scoffed further scanning the audience. Lovegood was eyeing the stage. Now that made Albus more angry.

He tried to ignore it and bring his attention back to his girlfriend. Jillian had charmed her hair straight, but Albus wasn't really sure why. She started to snog him, but Albus wasn't in the mood pulling away, not paying attention to the obvious frustration taking over.

The music stopped and Lovegood was on stage.

"Now let's have another hand for Go! Griffin Go! They did a great job tonight." He winked at Zeph. The crowd thanks hem with applauds and screams of joy. He poitined his wand to the ceiling and generic music began to play as the band left the stage.

"I'm thirsty" Jillian said "Will you go get me something to drink?"

"Sure" Albus replied walking away as she began to chatter with her friend Ramona Lexington. He wandered through the large groups of people, pushing his way over to the left of the Room of Requirement. Behind a large countertop sat Winky the House Elf. She smiled happily pouring drinks that she had brought up from the kitchens.

Winky was the only free elf in the Hogwarts kitchen, but no one ever asked her why. Apparently she would burst out in tears of explosion, but working at Hogwarts she seemed somewhat happy.

"Hi Winky" Albus said leaning on the countertop. "Can I get two pumpkin juices please?"

"Of course Mr. Potter!" she exclaim "Winky loves to serve at parties!" She toddled away when he heard his name being called. It was Zeph. She was standind next to him, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Good job up there!" he congratulated her. She smiled "But I only got to see the last two songs." he apologized.

"Oh it's fine, at least you got to see my favorite" she said lightly, a soft smile lit on her face.

"Let me guess, Lovin' Touchin' and Squeezin' was your favorite wasn't it?" he asked, and her eyes widened with surprise.

"How did you know?" she seemed surprised.

"Well," he started "you just seemed really into it, like you weren't even on stage, you were just in the music." Her cheeks began to redden.

"Oh…" she replied, but he realized that she might be embarrassed.

"No I thought it was really s-" he stopped and changed his word from sexy before it passed his lips "sincere and fun to watch." Her cheeks were still a little bit pink, but she bore it well.

"Yea, we decided to end with Forest and my favorite songs." She explained "And Lovegood said he wanted us to stick with covers tonight."

"Covers?" Albus questions.

"We did songs by other people, nothing that we've actually written."

"Why?"

Zeph let out a fake groan "I don't know, I think he just wanted to see how we played and how we were with an audience and such."

"Two pumpkin juices!" they heard Winky squeak, sliding them to Albus as she dealt with people on the other side. Albus noticed Zeph's eyes flicker to the crowd, when he saw Scorpius at the end of the counter. He squeezed the glass slightly, not realizing he was staring intently.

"Oh, God," Zeph said noticing where he was looking "I don't know if I'm going to be able to deal with that."

"What?" Albus said returning to the conversation.

"Scorpius and Forest" that's when Albus saw Forest was with him. "I mean, it's been a long time coming, it's still on its way because neither one has the guts to admit it, but I'm not sure if I'll ever ok with it."

"It's ok," Albus replied "I don't think you should ever half to be." Zeph's eyes flickered again. He tried to follow them, but failed.

"Really? I hope so, because I'm going to try, and I'm not sure if it'll ever work" she laughed. Her eyes flickered again.

"You know," she started re-catching Albus's attention. "your girlfriend is glaring over here, it might be about time you brought over that pumpkin juice."

Albus then remembered why he was over there in the first place, awkwardly holding two pumpkin juices. "Oh yea.." he mumbled "I should go, but great job tonight. Maybe I'll see you later tonight? If not I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, maybe" she said the smile fading "See you later."

Zeph could tell that Albus wasn't prepared for the fight that awaited him. He walked directly into the battlefield with no clue that Jillian would start shouting at him, and he was so unaware what he had done. Zeph sighed, that definently meant he had no feelings for her.

She looked back down the counter and saw Scorpius and Forest talking, smiling. Every few minutes or so someone would come and congratulate her about the game, but then they'd leave and Scorpius and her would go back to talking, unaware of their own flirting. It was strange thinking that her brother and best friend had feelings for each other, or least it was obvious to Zeph. She was just glad they didn't know they liked each other. Maybe Albus was right, maybe she didn't need to accept it, but she wanted to. She glanced over finally seeing Jillian march out of the party with a few of her friends.

She continued through the part hanging out with Tom, and towards the end Lovegood. He had complimented her on her performance, and graciously thanked her for finally convincing Forest to join the team. He said he would have to pay her back sometime, with a nice meal at their next Hogsmeade visit or something. Being polite she agreed. He was tall, smart, and very good looking with soft blonde hair and shimmering green eyes. Forest had always commented on how good of a body he had, but Zeph hadn't really noticed until she tried to.

As the night wore on people began to leave, but not the Ravenclaws. They were stil rejoicing over their victory, congratulating Forest and cheering for the team. Finally Forest and Zeph managed to slip out heading to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

They were almost there when something seemed wrong. There were people crowded around the knight statue staring up. Zeph and Forest ran over to investigate when they saw it.

Floating in the air was the Death Mark, and below that, someone had written on the wall in bright red

_Go home death eater._


	7. Hello I'm

**I just want to thank all the readers! I'm just shocked by the numbers I'm getting, but please review! I'd like to hear from you.**

That Monday whispers and rumors travelled around the school. Apparently someone had cast the Dark Mark in front of the Ravenclaw dormitories. The day before, Sunday, Ravenclaws were being called into McGonagall's for questioning. The whole school had read about the dark mark, new of its existence, but never in their time had they seen one.

On the way to the Great Hall that morning Albus saw a tall man with white blonde hair strode through, utterly furious to McGonagall's office. It was probably some parent who felt their child's safety was threatened what with the dark mark and ideas of Voldemort running through the school like wild fire.

While most the school was gossiping about whom and why, the Ravenclaws stood staunch together, not saying anything to anyone about it. Unlike the fear and suspicion the rest of the school held, the Ravenclaws seemed somewhat angry, and slightly sad as they held together.

Albus listened to the rumors his friends shared with one another that morning, going through his classes the thoughts stirred in his head. There hadn't been such a scandal since his father had gone to school.

He walked into his potions class and noticed that Zeph was very silent and reserved. She sat there quietly, not her usual self with chatter and humming. She was very still as if in thought.

"Hey Zeph" he said not mentioning the dark mark at all, as he knew the Ravenclaws were very touchy about the subject.

"Hi." She said quietly in her seat. Class was about to start and he wasn't sure what to say to her. He looked around the classroom. Everyone was there, except for Forest. Her seat was unoccupied. Class started and Zeph quietly began working on her potions.

"Do you need help?" he asked even though he had no clue what he was doing. He was expecting some sort of jest or poking at his limited schools but she merely shook her head no and continued working on her potion in complete silence. He was doing worse on his potion that usual as he sat there, because he could not focus on it.

He looked up and saw Slughorn move to the back of the dungeon. Albus turned slightly to see where he was going when he saw the same tall man with white blonde hair standing in the back with Forest. After a few moments of silent talking and multiple glances in Albus's direction Slughorn approached their desk.

"Miss Zeph?" he began "Your father Mr. Malfoy is here. Could you come with me?" Albus felt shock run through his body as he connected the dots.

Zeph was a Malfoy. Draco Mafloy, his father's enemy was her father. Scorpius was her brother. She didn't want her best friend dating her brother. She was a Malfoy. It ran in his head. Death Eater blood line; that's why they were investigating. He felt his blood freeze with confusion.

Zeph nervously followed her father through the hallway. Forest reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. She took deep slow breathes as they neared Professor McGonagall's. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and the three of them climbed to the headmaster's room. They stopped at the door.

"Zeph," her father began resting his hand on her shoulder "you go in first. I'll speak to the head master after this." He turned to Forest. "Thank you Forest." She looked worriedly at Zeph.

"It wasn't a problem Mr. Malfoy." Forest said, and then gave her friend a strong hug before departing down the stairs.

Zeph looked to her father and then pushed open the door walking into McGonagall's Office. The paintings of previous head masters peered down at her, mumbling in curiosity. She recognized two the painting that sat side by side; Serverus Snape an Albus Dumbledore from her text book.

"Miss Malfoy" she said, gesturing for Zeph to take a seat. She sat down across from the head master. "Why do you believe you are here?" Zeph took in a deep breath.

"I don't know Professor" she answered. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"You know of the death mark that was above the knight in front of the ravenclaw dormitories don't you?" Zeph nodded. "And do you believe you have any affiliation?"

"No Professor" she lied.

"Miss Malfoy," she began her voice softening "you are in no trouble. Yesterday when speaking to students who might have seen the culprit, your friend Miss Bianchi ran into the room. She told me she believed this was a hate crime, a hate crime against you." Zeph gulped. "Now at first I was wary to the idea, we have so rarely had hate crimes such as this one at Hogwarts, but after reading the message and well assuming some of your family history, the pieces fit. I would like to know if you know anyone who would be angry enough with you to do such a thing."

She waited for Zeph's reply. Zeph didn't want to say who she thought it was. She had no desire to point fingers, only to let the past be the past. "No I do not."

"Very well." Said Professor McGonagall as if she already knew who it was. Zeph had the feeling Forest already told her. "I am very sorry this happened here, and I for one am very ashamed, know that we will look for justice."

"Thank you Professor."

"You may go now." Zeph could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Zeph left the room. Her father patted her lightly on the back and then entered the room.

She didn't listen for long, all she heard were serious tones from both the adults, but chose not to try and eavesdrop on their conversation. She had no intention on learning more; as she said she just wanted to forget about it and move on.

Albus went out of his way to walk by the Ravenclaw dormitories, secretly hoping Zeph would be there but unsure of what he'd say to her. She wasn't there, but he saw for the first time what everyone had been talking about.

The Dark Mark was gone, but behind it, on the wall was a message.

_Go Home Death Eater_

It wasn't really what Albus had expected, a threat to a death eater. He remained puzzled as he headed to the mandatory school meeting McGonagall was holding.

In the Great Hall Albus found Rose and sat down next to her. He hadn't seen Jillian for most of the day. The students were settling in as Albus surveyed the school in search of Zeph… Zeph Malfoy. He cringed. Chatter was in the air while they waited.

He took in a deep breath and decided to ask Rose for advice. "Rose," he began.

"What do you need? Just spit it out I can hear the 'I need something' in your voice" Albus tried to take it as a compliment, but he had a feeling she was taking out her anger about missing classes on him.

"Let's say I like someone" she was about to roll her eyes when he re-explained "I don't like like them, but as a friend I really enjoy them. Now let's say they were of a different…" he tried to think of something not obvious "political background than you."

Rose gave him a long stare. "Political Background?"

He nodded fervently just wanting to hear her answer "Because of your differences in the past and now should you end the friendship."

"No, why would you?" she retorted without even thinking. Albus wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or not. He sat silently thinking of how easily the answer had come to her. Rose had always been smart, so if that was it, he was going to go with it.

Everyone became silent as McGonagall approached the podium.

"Now" she cleared her throat "I know there has been talk of scandal, and I wish to be clear and be honest with all of you. Saturday night someone cast the death mark by the Ravenclaw dormitories. Now at first, it was believed to be in support of Voldemort; however, a second look caused us to realize the reality of the situation. Behind the dark mark was written _Go Home Death Eater_. I will not tolerate for such hate crimes to be enacted in my school. This was a personal attack against a Ravenclaw that shall not go unpunished. We are almost sure of whom the culprit is, and if you admit it to me, the repercussions will not be as harsh. Parents have complained, faculty have been angered, this is not acceptable. We all know about the past, but I say this once and I will not again; we are not to look at the past and continue the faults of others onto students now. This blatant prejudice will end now. The next time a situation like this occurs the consequences will not be as tame; Expulsion will be considered. This is not the Hogwarts that Albus Dumbledore believed in and many of your parents fought for. This is not a matter I take lightly."

The students sat there in shock staring up at Professor McGonagall. Very few had expected this. The Slytherins had a look of relief on their faces, probably worrying that they would be pinned with the blame. Hufflepuffs seemed to be thinking it over. Many Gryffindors were digesting. Ravenclaws looked a bit better, as if there had been some sort of justice for them.

"You are all excused" she ended leaving the podium. As the students left Albus figured out why Zeph had left the room.

His stomach turned with guilt. She wasn't at fault, she was the target. He wondered silently who would do such a thing to her. Wandering the hallways he attempted to find her when he realized the easiest way to do so.

He took out a small map his father had given him in his 3rd year. After looking for a few minutes he saw Zeph's footsteps down by the dungeons. She was probably getting the work she had missed.

Albus had made it down just as time. Zeph was leaving, when she saw him and started turn around. He broke into a run to catch her.

"Zeph!" he called out "Zeph!" She stopped letting him catch up to her. "How are you?"

"Been better"

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" he said. She sighed.

"So you know?"

"Know what?" he retorted.

"You wouldn't have said sorry if you didn't know, didn't know it was directed towards me." He sighed, she was right as usual. "Does it bug you?" she asked. "It bugs a lot of people. Deters them you know?" He stared at her. "Does it?"

"Does it what?"

She looked down at the ground "Does it deter you?" He stopped for a moment. It was a break it or make it moment. This was a decision he had to make.

"No," he decided pushing it from his lips before he could change his mind "No it doesn't." A small sad smile broke out on her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He leaned in and hugged her for the first time, feeling his arms wrapped around her delicate body, the heat of her radiating against him, her smell. She pulled away shoving her hand in front of him.

"Hello" he grabbed her hand "I'm Zeph. Zephyr Malfoy." He shook her hand.

"I'm Albus" he said "Albus Potter."


	8. A Date

**Thank you everyone SO much for reading!**

Albus had known Zeph was a Malfoy for 3 months, 1 Room of Requirement party, and 4 amazing wins for Ravenclaw.

With Forest as their seeker they were unbeatable. She would speed through the game, maybe rough some players up, and then she'd somehow have the snitch.

"I don't get how you do it." Zeph said to Forest when Professor Neona left the room. They were supposed to be reading about inferi and ghosts, but they already knew the differences. "I mean you look like you fly around like a mad man, and you knock people off their brooms and then you somehow have the snitch." The class's chatter covered up their chatter.

"Well, you really want to know how?" she whispered. Zeph nodded in reply. She didn't really care for quidditch, but this was something that interested her.

"Ok" she began her voce quieter "I pretend I'm in a snitch. I don't waste my time looking for it, sitting in the air, just so that when I can see it will fly away. So instead, I speed around, and at any sign of it I just charge, so I'm just as fickle in my movements as the snitch."

"But what about the people you knock of their brooms?" Zeph asked. Occasionally she'd ram into people, just at the right time so they'd lose the quaffle. That's when Forest released a small giggle.

"Oh" she laughed "Those are accidents." She was smiling as her friend stared at her, stunned. Of course, Forest was the accidental quidditch star. Everyone thought that because she was a Ravenclaw she had some secret foolproof pattern or strategy, when really she was out there pretending she was a snitch.

"So Albus has been wasting his time" Zeph allowed herself to smile "He's been trying to figure out your pattern so in the next game you have against Gryffindor, none of his chasers get knocked from their brooms." Zeph laughed "He's so stupid."

"You're so stupid" Forest shot back, Zeph raised her eye brow "I can't believe you didn't know Albus was a Potter." An embarrassed smile grew on Zeph's face. "I mean you knew his brother was, and they look almost identical. Did you never think to put two and to together?"

"Not really…" Zeph admitted "I mean, well, it's not like he goes around saying 'I'm the son of Harry Potter'."

"It's not like you go around saying 'I'm the granddaughter to Lucius Malfoy.'"

"You didn't really help your point at all, and I don't think he is quiet for the same reason as I am." Zeph retorted.

Forest nodded, weighing Zeph's words "True, but-"and hand slammed down on Forest's book. She looked up giving a weak smile.

"Hello Professor Neona."

The tall woman glared down at her. She hand thick curly black hair pulled into a bun. She peered down at them with her dark brown eyes. She was a beautiful woman, and brilliant in Defense against the Dark Arts, but she was strict as hell. As long as you didn't cross her, you wouldn't suffer her wrath. She was considered one of the top 50 most brilliant witches of the century, and she was barley 27.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw" she stated, the class around them silent.

After class the two girls were walking to their potions class. Free from the class they were able to talk freely.

"Who are you inviting to Slughorn's?" Forest asked, as they walked. Forest wasn't part of the slug club, so she wasn't in the same predicament as Zeph. "Is you know who going with you know who?"

Zeph groaned aloud. "What do you think?" Zeph knew exactly who she was talking about, Albus and Jillian. No one knew how Zeph felt, except for Forest. She was fully aware, Tom thought maybe, but he didn't know for sure.

"Well I don't know…" Forest said "Maybe…"

"Please" Zeph cut her off "Don't make me think about it more than necessary."

"Well, you aren't going to go alone are you? Why don't you bring Tom?" Forest asked, trying to help her friend.

"Tom's not going at all; he's going home early this year." Zeph answered.

The two girls thought, Forest giving names, and Zeph telling Forest why it wouldn't work.

"You aren't making this any easier on yourself" Forest told Zeph "You just want to take him, you kind of need to just settle, or he needs to dump that-"

"Let's not get into it" Zeph interrupted.

"I'm so glad, she turned herself in."

"She did?" Zeph questioned. Forest nodded.

"Yup," Forest replied "I followed her after the meeting, the one you didn't go where McGonagall addressed 'the situation'. Anyways, she went right up to the office, blubbering like an idiot and apologizing. 3 months of detentions." Forest looked rather pleased. Jillian was super polite to Forest now, Zeph had a feeling Forest let it slip that she had turned her in.

They walked into the potions class, and Zeph sat next to Albus. After the lecture, they started to work on the draught of the dead.

"So," Albus began, his potion overheating, and Zeph reached across stirring it twice for him. "Who are you bringing to the Christmas party?"

She didn't want to say no one, "I'm unsure." She changed the subject "Are you going with Jillian?"

He nodded in reply, "It's soon, are you thinking about it?" Zeph didn't want to answer.

"Yea" she mumbled, quickly changing the subject again "You should crush the bean with the side of the blade" she told him.

"Oh wow." He remarked after trying it. For the rest of the class Zeph helped Albus for the rest of the class, avoiding the subject of the Christmas party.

Later that night Zeph sat alone in the common room, trying her best to finish her essay on the relations of hippocampi, and hippogriffs before her Care of magical creatures class the next morning. She scratched her head with her quill, when she felt a hand trace its way across her shoulders. Next to her sat Calix Lovegood.

He gave her a small flirty smile. "What's up?" he asked.

Wasn't it obvious Zeph thought, her paper sitting in front of her. She looked back down at it, finished the sentence before she forgot it "The ceiling." She said in a monotone voice.

"Ha ha" he responded in the same monotone voice. "Very funny. Working on an essay?"

"Really?" she replied quickly, fake interest in her voice "I had no idea."

He smirked, getting comfortable in his seat "I know you can be callous, witty and sarcastic" he replied "There's no need to be sharp with me." She started to feel bad. She sighed.

"Sorry" she sighed, laying her head down on her desk "I've just been having a really crappy day, and I'm sort of pissy, and now I have this essay due tomorrow and I don't want to do it." She whined, rolling her face so that it lay flat on the essay. He patted her back. She lifted her head resting her chin on the table as she looked up at him.

"It's ok." he stopped patting her and she sat up. "I wanted to ask you something, I thought it might brighten up your day." She leaned back in her chair.

"And?" she responded. He chuckled lightly.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" he laughed "I like that about you." Her cheeks warmed up, but she tried to suppress the blush. "Well, I was wondering, if you'd like to come with me to Slughorn's Christmas Party, feel free to say no, even though I believe that you already feel free to do so." He smiled to himself.

This was secretly a blessing Zeph felt. He was nice, and smart, and attractive. She could stand his company. Why not? She smiled inward as she thought about how this was an answer. She didn't have to think, she didn't have to ask anyone, all she had to do was say yes.

"Hmm" she began "I don't know…" she smirked, and he smiled back.

"So I can take this as a yes?" he retorted.

"What do you think?"

"I think you should tell me what color your dress is, so my tie can match."


	9. The Song at Slughorn's

Albus walked to Slughorn's party with Jillian wrapped around his arm like a snake. They were about an hour late. Jillian had taken the longest time to charm her hair so that it wouldn't get messed up. She was wearing a rich red dress, with a deep cut in the front that went well past her cleavage. She was grinning lightly at everyone as they walked in, half socializing with everyone.

It hadn't been 10 minutes before Albus had been bored. He had never noticed before how bland Jillian was, he just liked that she smiled and laughed at his jokes. She wasn't a bad person, Albus just felt like, after almost two years, he barely knew her, and at the same time, he knew all there was to know. They wandered through the people, and spoke to Slughorn before they went to dance.

He wrapped his arm around her while they swayed on the dance floor. That's when he saw Zeph. She was laughing walking onto the dance floor, her hand linked to someone behind her. She was wearing an airy dark blue dress, her hair swinging around, her bangs falling in her face. He watched diligently, waiting for the person she was with to reveal himself. He sincerely hoped it was Tom. Then through the crowd, appeared Calix Lovegood.

His tie for his dress robes was also dark blue, and he followed her onto the dance floor. He was smiling as well. Albus didn't know what they were saying but he could see there lips moving, obviously absorbed in conversation. He confidently swung his arm around her, drawing her close. She lightly ha her arms around him as they swung around easily on the dance floor, not caught up into the fact that I was a slow song. She would fall around him, and he'd catch her and they laughed. Albus could feel his arms tighten around Jillian, as he tried to fight of the green monster growing inside of him.

He attempted brushing off his feelings of envy, but he failed. He looked down into Jillian's eyes. She fluttered her eyelids. He leaned down and kissed her, he kissed her, but nothing. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't like he had felt something strong before, it was just a kiss, but then a kiss was a kiss. What could a kiss mean? He held longer more forcefully pursing the kiss as he drew her in tightly.

Albus pulled away and looked back down at Jillian. She looked very pleased with herself, lightly tossing her hair, which after tossing it, magically flew back into place. Jillian yanked herself closer to Albus, more seductively, her legs entangled with his on the dance floor, which wasn't really working out. She may have felt like this was something good, but it just felt wrong to Albus. He characterized it as a struggle dance, as she pulled him more and more tightly together. Finally Albus gave up on this, pulling away from her.

"Thirsty?" he asked. She looked disappointed, but none the less followed him. They stood around chatting now, holding their drinks in their hands.

"Albus!" he heard Zeph call, Calix Lovegood trailing shortly behind. Jillian glared at Zeph. "Hello Jillian" she said. Jillian flashed a fake smile.

"Zeph! Are you having fun?" he asked, and the noticed Calix Lovegood standing awkwardly next to them "Lovegood." He greeted.

"Potter" Calix Lovegood replied, his trademark glamour bad boy smile plastered on his face. "We're having a-" he began.

"It's so fun!" she interrupted him "And did I tell you? Slughorn asked if I'd sing a song!"

"Really?" asked Albus, honestly interested. Jillian rudely yawned. "When?"

"Soon." She answered "That's why we left the dance floor, for some water before hand."

"Speaking of which," began Calix Lovegood "we should get some."

"Oh yea!" she exclaimed "I'll see you later Albus!" she waved as he lead her over to the drinks.

Albus was honestly excited for Zeph to sing. Jillian could have cared less, but when he heard Slughorn introduce her, he pulled Jillian onto the dance floor.

"Now," she began into her wand "Professor Slughorn asked me to sing a song for tonight." She smiled into the audience who beamed back up at her. "So here I am, I'm only singing one song, by me. I made it out of my own emotions and thoughts, and I hope you all like it."

She took in a deep breathe.

"_Moon drops fall on my shoulders, submerging me in light_

_ I want to hold you in my arms_

_ Touch you beneath the luminous star light_

_ Not held by the days jealous qualms_

_ If only you knew, if only we were the stars that shoot above_

_ Free of this star crossed love_

_ If only the night was ours, a possession to behold_

_ If only this love wasn't something untold_

_ The days grow long, as the sun is not ours_

_ And forever it feels_

_ I yearn for the night's loving flowers_

_ Tied to the day, my mind only reels_

_If only you knew, if only we were the stars that shoot above_

_ Free of this star crossed love_

_ If only the night was ours, a possession to behold_

_ If only this love wasn't something untold_

_ I could be brave in the dark_

_ Where no one could see, no one but you_

_ And on this new journey I embark_

_ For once I'll be true_

_ Let me be free_

_ Let the night take me away_

_ Let the stars see me stripped_

_ Let the sky be the witness to my truth_

_ Let you know everything I can't say_

_ If only you knew, if only we were the stars that shoot above_

_ Free of this star crossed love_

_ If only the night was ours, a possession to behold_

_ If only this love wasn't something untold_

_ If only this love wasn't something untold."_

Her voice pulled everyone into another world as they swayed gently and slowly together in the now dim light. It was slow, and soft, different from when she let herself free on stage at the party, but here he could feel her soul pouring out. Albus held Jillian in his arms, but it wasn't like she was there, he was wrapped in the soft deep tones of Zeph's voice. She crooned into her wand, her voice filling the room with a new beauty. At the end, she looked into the audience, her eyes somewhat watery.

The song had touched him, tapped his mind in a way he was unprepared for. He felt uneasy, and Jillian felt wrong in his arms as he watched Zeph stepped off the stage, submerged in applause.

He heard talking afterwards mutterings of her song, it's meaning, and a few mentions to a shelf. The night drew on without him.

It was a beautiful song, but, he was not attracted to Zeph he told himself. He didn't feel that way, not at all, he didn't like her, but his stomach churned in disagreement.


	10. See you next year

**I want to thank whoever is reading this and ask you, to PLEASE review!**

Zeph unleashed a sigh of relief as she left her final O.W.L, history of magic. She didn't doubt that she didn't do well, she was hoping for an A at best, but memorization was not one of her strong suits, well it could be if she wanted it to be. Forest walked out shortly after, a wide smile on her face.

"We're done! Summer!" she shouted stretching her arms in the air, a teacher running into the hall only moments later to hush her. "We're done!" she loudly whispered. "School's over! We get to go home!" Relief was written all over Forest's face. She didn't care about the results of her O.W.L.'s she was just happy they were over as they walked upstairs to change before their last dinner of the year.

On the way down to dinner, Tom finally caught up with the two girls, throwing his arms around them. He flipped his curly light brown hair back, and smiled at them.

"Hurrah!" he sang, and the two girls laughed "Got any plans this summer?" he asked.

Forest groaned slightly and the two friends shot her a questioning look. "I'm going to be practicing all summer." She whined.

"Practicing what?" Tom asked.

"Quidditch."

Zeph nodded in reply. "Oh yea," she began "I think I heard Scorpius mention about meeting up and practicing with you a bit." She saw her friend suppress a smile.

"It's going to be quidditch this and quidditch that. I mean I like flying and all but I also like napping and reading and… napping, but now Jack is all happy that we were undefeated for the first time in like 10 years, and my mom is too excited for me."

Zeph could imagine Mrs. Bianchi's happiness and excitement over her daughter's success in quidditch this year. She laughed "Oh God," she said as she truly thought about it "I bet your mum is estatic."

"You don't even know" Forest responded.

"Well don't you like it?" Tom asked. Forest nodded.

"I do, but I also like pissing off my brother, and he's all happy about it. I mean we've barley fought!" Tom laughed at Forest's belligerence.

Suddenly a person grabbed Zeph's hand.

It was Calix Lovegood, Zeph stopped for a moment to be polite. He had been nothing but nice to her the whole year.

"Hey Calix" she said, feeling a bit odd that she had been calling him by his first name so often. "What's up?"

"Oh, I can say hi now, without having a reason, now can't I?" he teased "Or rather good bye." He pulled her into a strong hug.

"See you next year." He said.

"Yea," she responded in a forced awkward tone, receiving a laugh from Calix "You too." He waved good bye as he proceeded down the corridor. When he was out of ear shot, Tom decided to comment on the run in.

"Calix is after you, ya know." He stated simply "Quite the player."

"He is not a player!" she shot back, her voice revealing she didn't quite agree with herself. "Just friendly."

"Reeaal friendly" Forest teased "Not that it matters since Zeph has already had her heart stolen." Tom giggled.

"Oh so it's true?" He leaned close to Zeph "Zeph's heart belongs to Po-" but he was silenced by Zeph's hand smashing into his face.

"Shut up." She stated simply, the two friends gleefully laughing over torturing their friend. After a few minutes of silence Zeph stopped stewing in her anger "I just need to leave it behind, it's so one sided, it's not even funny."

"I'm n-" but Tom fell silently when his eyes met Forest's. Something in her eyes told Tom to tread lightly, that she didn't like to hear it. Zeph truly didn't like her hopes brought up. After all, he had a girlfriend and they had been together forever, at least it felt that way to Zeph. Two years now, as Zeph knew from running into Jillian who always seemed to find a way to mention it. It was her only warning she had left, after getting in deep trouble from the 'death eater' threat.

Forest and Zeph sat in their compartment reading, the curtains drawn so people wouldn't feel free to enter. Tom was saying his last good byes to his boyfriend, so he wasn't in the compartment with them. Zeph had her earphones in as she read through her cop of the Quibbler. Calix's mother Luna Lovegood was the chief editor of the magazine, which she found to be the strangest magazine she had ever read, talking about whipsnaps, gnomes and crumpled horned snorlacks.

"Oh crap!" Forest shot up in her seat, and Zeph took out her earphones. "I forgot to tell Scorpius we aren't practicing on Tuesdays anymore! What part of the train is he in?"

"I think he's with Nick and Pears down in the back." Forest hopped up.

"I'll be back in a second." She jumped out of the cabinent, crashing into someone. "Oh sorry…" she started.

"Don't worry about it Forest, have you seen oh-." Came a familiar voice Zeph leaned forward. "Found her." He said with asmile.

He walked into the compartment shutting the door. "Hey Zeph., I haven't been able to find you anywhere."

"It's intentional." She replied, setting down her copy of the quibbler. "Forest and I don't like people popping in and such, fitting in last minute goodbyes."

"Oh," he began "Then you won't like this." She laughed.

"No, no" she smiled "It's ok when it's between close friends."

"We have grown close this year." he commented. "I'm really happy about it."

"Me too." She said, taking her legs rom the seat to give him more room. She just realized she was pushing him to the edge of the seat with her feet.

"What're you listening to?" he asked.

"Oh," she noticed she never took her head phones off, and took a moment to register the song. "Then She Appeared by XTC." She replied "Do you want to listen? It's a good song."

"Sure" he answered scooting close to her, and Zeph helped him pu the other head phone in. "These things are difficult…" he struggled, letting Zeph take over.

She felt herself blush as she realized that their arms were entangled, and ran around his neck as she tried to get the head phone in. Once it was in, Zeph thought about how close they were sitting, their thighs practically touching. She consciously held her hands at the center of her lap as the music played.

He turned to her, "I really like this one." They were face to face, not even inches away. She could see herself in his eyes.

"Yea it's a nice one." For some reason they didn't turn away, they stayed looking deep into each other's eyes.

_In the clearest summer sky  
Suddenly just changed address  
Now shines from her blue eyes  
Then she appeared, brittle shooting star that dropped in my lap  
Then she appeared, dressed in tricolour and phrygian cap  
I was a little troubled_

He leaned forward, and their lips touched, but it was more than that. She felt her tensions relieved as they kissed each other, he placed his hand behind her head. She wasn't aware of anything, anything, anything but now. She felt suddenly happy, here in this moment, the music, -

They ripped a part returning to reality at the sound of the door slamming open and then slamming the shut. Zeph felt her face heat up as he saw the same amount of panic on Albus's face.

He stood up awkwardly. "Well," he looked down at the ground, "I'll see you next year."

"Yea." Zeph said, unable to think "that." He opened the door, and waved awkwardly at Forest who was standing outside before literally running away.

Forest looked from Zeph, to Albus, from Zeph to Ablus. "I think I choose…" she paused

"not to ask."


	11. Summer

Albus looked down at the parchment as he sat in his room, at his desk. His owl nudged his hand slightly, glancing from the paper to him. It held out his leg.

"No Eliza" he said to the deep black owl "Not yet." The letter was completely blank, all except for the name at the top. _Zeph._ He rested his head in his hands as he stared down at the letter.

That was all he was able to come up with. Zeph. Not even a dear or a hello, he just, he wasn't sure what to write. It glared back at him, taunting. In the waste basket was another letter. It was crumpled so it was no longer readable, but before it was damaged it was entitled _Jillian._

Neither letter was coming easily. He drenched his brain, btu he wasn't sure what to say, wasn't sure what he wanted, and let it erode him. His owl looked at him at confusion, wondering why Albus would start these letters, but never give them to her to take anywhere. She cocked her head. He patted it lightly when there was a knock at the door.

"Al!" he heard a voice call. His brother's head popped in the door "Al! Mum says we're heading over to Uncle Ron's and Aunt-" but he stopped. Albus looked up at him, from the looming letter. "What's that Al?" his mischievous smile grew "Writing a letter? You never write letters?" he teased as Albus through it behind his back.

"It's nothing." Albus responded "I'll be down in a second." But this did not deter James who lunged at his brother.

"Why so embarrassed Al?" he asked as he and his brother crashed onto the floor, rolling around. "This for your little girlfriend? Huh? Is it for your girlfriend."

"YOU TWO!" they heard a small voice shout as their youngest sister Lily walked into the room. She looked younger than 13, but she had a sharper tongue than most of James or Albus's friends. The only one with a sharper tongue was Rose. "what are you doing!" she demanded "Mum is getting mad, and you know Dad wil be up here sooner or later if you don't get your fat arses down stairs!" She looked a bit annoyed.

That's when James took the chance to tear the letter from his brother's grasp, pressing him onto the ground.

"Zeph?" he said allowed. "Zeph?"

That's when Lily's interest was piqued. "Zeph?" she asked "From what I know, she's not your girlfriend." Now Albus's face was entirely red, it was practically a tomato.

"It's nothing." he shouted, finding the strength to shove his brother off and tear the letter out of his hands. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm going down stairs." She stated "Before this gets ugly." And at that she trode back down stairs to her parents, off to get both her brothers in trouble.

"Why are you writing to Zeph? Zeph Malfoy? Really?" his brother shook his head "I thought you had taste." He felt uncomfortable as his brother said it. "It's so strange to me, isn't it strange to you? I mean seriously, doesn't it bug you at all? All can think about is dad's conversations you know? It's almost like… betrayal." He said half-jokingly, but Albus heard some of the seriousness in his voice.

He had felt odd about the whole Zeph thing, he didn't know what to do, and no one, no one but Forest knew about the kiss. Albus swallowed. What if Scorpius found out?

"I mean, she's bloody fantastic," his brother was no longer messing around "funny, smart, hell of a voice, and not that hard on the eyes," Albus could tell James had been thinking about it for him "but I don't know. Don't you feel torn?" Albus didn't say anything, he sat silently, the letter clutched in his fist.

"JAMES AND ALBUS POTTER!" they heard a shout. It was their father. "Your mother sister and I have been waiting for nearly 20 minutes! We need to go! We don't want to miss Hugo's birthday!" he noticed they were on the floor "What, are you two doing?" he demanded.

Albus felt his stomach flip. How would his father feel about this? His father, who didn't exactly have the best relationship with the Malfoy's, what would he think? He looked over to his brother, wondering what he would say.

"Well, Albus was sitting around writing to Jillian, and so I tried to…" he lied, but their father cut him off.

"If I told you once," he began "I've told you a thousand times, DO NOT try and push yourself into your brother's private affairs."

Albus sat their shocked at his brothers lie.

"Yes dad." James responed.

"Ok," their father said, pleased with himself "Now let's head out shall we?"

Zeph sat on her porch, like she did every night. The sun was just setting as she breathed in the warm summer air. A dark brown owl flew over to her, landing on her right. She felt her heart leap. This could be it, this could be it. She had been hoping all summer to receive a letter from Albus. It dropped the letter and flew away.

She smiled, opening the letter, but then felt her heart drop through her stomach. Calix Lovegood, again. She groaned. Why couldn't he just use the same owl? That way she wouldn't get her hopes up.

Her brother sat next to her.

"How was Forest?" she asked.

"She's getting even better. Not everything she does is on accident anymore." He laughed. He could see his sister was evidently down, the missing headphones was his first tip, his second was that she hadn't seen Forest in at least a week. "Why don't you come next time?" Scorpius asked "You haven't seen her in at least a week."

Zeph shook her head "She's visiting this weekend, besides you know I can't stay up on a broom." Her brother didn't argue it. He was sitting quietly, when he noticed the letter in Zeph's hand.. "Who's it from?"

"What?" Zeph asked. She was drifting off into thought, into just, she didn't even know.

"The letter." Scorpius clarified.

"Oh, Calix, Calix Lovegood." She answered quietly. He nodded.

"He's a nice guy." Scorpius lied. He didn't want to make her feel any worse than she felt. "What's it about?"

"He just wanted to go to Diagon Alley next week."

"And?" Scorpius pushed. While he didn't find Calix to be the best guy, he wasn't the worst, and he was tired of his sister sitting in her room, blasting music the entire night.

"And what?" she retorted, staring into the sky.

"Are you going to go?" he asked.

She shrugged "I don't know."

"You should." His sister looked at him curiously. "Because you know, why not?" She stared into the sky.

_Why not?_


	12. The Snogging on the Way Back to School

Albus had written neither letter. He had received plenty from Jillian, who he would appease with short replies, but never saying anything of substance.

_Substance_

He walked slowly on the train. He was in his sixth year. He took a deep breath. Everything was changing. He thought back to his O.W.L.'s. What was he taking this year?

_Advance Potions_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_Charms_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Herbology_

A little bit more than his father took, and much more than his brother. He wanted to be an auror just like his Dad was. He would look at father's files when he came home, reading about dark wizards and witches. His brother, James, didn't want to be an auror. He was already working with his Uncle Fred at the joke shop, so he had dropped some classes.

He knew Rose was taking ton of classes, of course, her mother had been conditioning her too. Lily was in her fourth year, so she still had time to think about it.

He wondered what Zeph was taking. He stopped himself. He was having to consciously stop himself from thinking about Zeph, from letting his mind wander to her unnecessarily. He sighed, thinking back to the letters, as he looked for Sam. He had wanted to talk to Rose about it over the summer, but she wouldn't understand. She'd call him a two timer, and probably jinx him, or spike his pumpkin juice. He gulped. She could be scary like that, and Lily was surely following her example.

He looked up and down the train for Sam, when he stopped and saw Zeph, but he didn't stop because he felt awkward about them. Oh no, it wasn't that at all.

There Zeph stood, or rather was pressed against the wall, Lovegood pressed against her, their lips locked like animals. It didn't seem a friendly kiss, but something wild, and superficial. Their eyes were closed so they didn't realize Albus was standing right there, unable to walk through because of the two snogging people. He felt awkward as he stood there, staring at them. He released a forced cough. Nothing. He released another. Still nothing.

"Zeph." He announced as she lazily pulled away. "Can we talk?" he asked. He looked up at Lovegood. "The two of us." With the mere twist of her head, Lovegood left them. Albus looked into the compartment and noticed no one was in it.

"It's my stuff." she stated as she walked in. Albus followed her in, closing the door.

"What was that?" he demanded angrily. She looked up at him indifferently as she sat down, stretching her legs across the seat.

"What was what?" she shot back coldly.

"What's your problem?" his voice full of frustration.

"I don't know." She snapped "What's yours?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he exclaimed, stomping his foot down.

"No, actually it's not, why don't you let me know, and real mature" she glared at him with her icy blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing with Lovegood?" he was practically shouting.

"It's none of your business!" she retorted standing up. He went to open his mouth "After that!" she exclaimed "Not one word from you over the summer, NOTHING. Not one letter, not even 'hey how're ya doing buddy' nothing!" He went to open his mouth again, but she kept going "I'm sorry was I mistaken? Was your owl no able to find me?" He stared at her, feeling all the guilt build inside him. He reached out to touch her hand, but she yanked away.

"I'm just con-" he tried to explain, but Zeph was prepared for his statement.

"No you're not!" she shouted, then took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "No you're not." Her voice was lower not, she was noticeably controlling her tone. "You know exactly why. You can't get past judging me, I know you try your best not to, but you know it's not good enough. You judge me because of my blood, because of who I am." She swallowed "And I'm no longer going to be embarrassed by it, shy away from it. I am me, and I'm not embarrassed, and you are! You are happy that Jillian is known as something, you, you, find permissible."

"Zeph, I really li-" but she silenced him with her cutting words.

"Are you still with Jillian!" she demanded. He said nothing. "Did you break up with her this summer?" she was glaring at him. "Did you? Are you going to go walk to the end of the train and end it now!" he stared at her speechless, broken hearted, confused and stupid. "Get out." He didn't know what to say as he slowly stepped from the compartment, the door slamming shut behind him.

Forest and Tom sat in the compartment with Zeph, unsure of whether or not to bring up Albus. Forest had not brought him up the whole summer, thinking they would get together, but after seeing her with Calix Lovegood, Forest knew it wasn't the case.

"So," she started, catching Zeph's attention, preparing to ask what she had been hoping her friend would bring it up all summer. Shee looked up from the Daily Prophet. "What's with you and Albus?"

"Nothing." Zeph replied coldly, going back to reading.

"Friends?" Tom bravely piped up.

"No."

Tom and Forest looked at each other, trying to figure out how to go about this with their friend. She was obviously, angry, hurt, but not at all indifferent as she tried to be. She was rarely indifferent.

"Look," she sat up, pulling her head from the paper "Let's just leave it. I don't want to talk about it, I'll be fine, and I just want to have a good fun year with my friends." A weak smile spread on her face.

Forest sighed "I'm trusting you-"

"Please" Zeph interrupted "Don't worry about it." Forest nodded.

She reached her hand into her bag "Chocolate Frog's anyone?"


	13. Silent Spells and Silent Feelings

School was going along smoothly, except for a few things. Because of choir practice, Zeph would need to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. At first, Albus thought this would give them a chance to, well talk. For him to explain, but that didn't exactly happen. Jillian was in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She had been overly hapy for the beginning of the year, due to the fact that Zeph and Calix Lovegood were now together. She apologized to Albus for being so angry the previous year. Now that Zeph and Calix were together, Jillian believed all her suspicions put to rest. She let go of constantly clinging to him all the time, and when Zeph didn't even glance at Albus in class she was estatic.

She sat up at the front of the class, with Winry Wood. Winry was a nice girl, short red brown hair, and deep dark green eyes. They had become closer during their time in choir together.

Did it really matter to him that she was a Malfoy? Should it? He had asked Rose, and she said he was stupid… but she didn't know the details. Was there a difference? He could see himself, happy with Zeph, but then his mind wandered to his family. What would they think, what would they think of his care for Zeph, a Mafloy, the family that was once so devoted to Voldemort? What would his father think who had lost his family, his mother who had lost friends, and everyone he knew who had been destroyed by the tragedies they supported?

A few times Albus thought about speaking with Zeph, but he was so upset, and unsure of why. He was happy with Jillian, wasn't he? Hadn't he always been? Why was he so confused now, it wasn't like Zeph was the first girl he had met since Jillian, he had known plenty of girls who had had interest in him, and not felt anything for them. As he thought about it he realized how stupid he sounded as he pressed his face into his hand as Miss Neona lectured on about casting spells without speaking. He wasn't really paying attention, he couldn't with Zeph on his mind.

Ever since the kiss, why had he done it? Why? He just couldn't help himself. To him, a kiss had always been a kiss, but with her, with her, he needed to, it was different. He hadn't felt it before. It stirred in him like a wild monster, needing to be unleashed. The thought was cliché, but it was true.

It was so long ago though, was he the only one holding lingering feelings? He wondered to himself silently. Maybe on the train, when they had spoken, she wasn't upset because she fancied him, maybe it was just because she was embarrassed. He felt his stomach drop. It made sense to him. She no longer felt anything, if she ever did. She was over it, not even so much as acknowledging his existence. He swore, since the train ride, she hadn't even looked his way, or ever looked upset. Knowing she was over it certainly made thigns simpler, but it didn't make Albus any happier. Whenever he saw her she was smiling and happy. She was smiling, and laughing along with her friends, singing her songs mindlessly, walking the corridors with…

Zeph and Calix. Whenever the two were around each other, they were constantly on each other. He remembered seeing them snogging on the train, in the corridors, by the pitch, the great hall, in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories, then he felt himself explode as his imagination wandered to behind the knight, behind the doors of the entrance. He crushed his wand in his hand.

"Mr. Potter," he heard from the front of the classroom. Miss Neona had caught himnot paying attention "Since your hand seems to already be on your wand, how about you come up and demonstrate a duel with a mixture of aloud and silent spells with…" she looked around the classroom "Ah, Miss Malfoy."

The two went to the front of the class. "Now we are only dueling to disarm." She stated. "Bow and then begin."

Before Albus could even think to bow he heard Jillian.

"Go Al!" she shouted, but was immediately silenced by a glare from Miss Neona, but that wasn't what Albus noticed. He saw a flash of anger in Zeph's eyes, that seemed to bubble up. He hadn't seen her angry for a long time, and it was so real, but Albus knew he must of imagined it. She no longer had any feelings for him, at all, anger, sadness, nothing.

The two walked towards each other and bowed, then walked back to their spots. They stared for a moment. He realized, he would have to attack her. He would be careful, just disarm.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, but Zeph flicked her wand and the spell had no effect. She was already pulling out silent spells. Then suddenly he saw silver spurt emerge from the tip of Zeph's wand.

"Protego!" he shouted blocking them.

"Use silent spells!" Professor Neona demanded from her seat.

Albus stood there, staring at Zeph's wand, waiting for a flick or movement of some kind to indicate she was going to use a spell.

_Levicorpus _thought Albus. Nothing happened. He thought harder _Levicorpus!_ He swung his wand, but nothing happened. "Levicorpus!" he finally said aloud the spell shooting at Zeph.

"Protego!" she commanded, the first spell she had said aloud, blocking his spell.

"Tarantallegra!" he pointed the spell at her legs, but she jumped. The spell bounced from the ground to the wall and hit Beth Macmillan, causing her to fall, unable to control her legs. "Stupefy!" she ducked and the wall reverberated bouncing from the wall and back at him.

_Protego _he thought, blocking the spell.

"Finally Mr. Potter" said Miss Neona.

"Serpensortia!" Zeph shouted, a snake flying from the tip of her wand onto the floor. Albus stared at the snake. Maybe she was mad, very mad. It slithered closer hissing, as the stared at the snake.

Suddenly his wand flew from his hand, hitting the ground. He looked up at Zeph. There was no mistaking the emotion in her eyes, the contradiction. He could see her desire to let him struggle with the snake, and her need to help him in case something bad happened. A tearing sadness and anger grew in her eyes.

"Finite Incantatem." he heard Zeph say, as the snake disappeared.

"Very good Miss Malfoy!" began Miss Neona. She turned to Albus "At least you did one." She said unenthusiastically. They returned to their seats. "Now class, Miss Malfoy did a perfect job of showing us how helpful silent spells can be. We are able to use simple spells such as expelliarmus silently, while our opponent is still dealing with previous spells, and Mr. Poter did his part as well. We saw how easy it was for Miss Malfoy to dodge all the spells he said aloud." Her mocking tone was directed towards Albus, but he didn't care. All Albus could think about was what he saw in Zeph's eyes. Those emotions, they were very real, there was no denying that. She still felt something for him, no matter how much she tried to hold it down. Albus wasn't quite sure if it made him happy or not, her suffering and remaining feelings, but it sure as hell didn't simplify anything.


	14. Behind the tank and tea time

**Sorry. My first long chapter in a long time. Enjoy! A lot happens…**

A warm October wind rushed over Forest and Scorpius as they walked from the pitch to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The air was cool and crisp, carrying the voices of the school choir. Forest felt a little sadness cloud her mind as she thought about Zeph. She worried about her being in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, only because she had to see both Jillian and Albus in that class. Zeph said all the time she was fine, and smiled and hummed in the hallways, but Forest knew it was all a lie.

Still, it was nice to walk a long side Scorpius to class, there free hands swinging back and forth, just skimming each other, the mere touch being intense.

"You excited for the upcoming match?" Forest asked as they walked.

"Yea, I guess," he began less enthusiastic than Forest expected "Not that there is any point in trying after seeing you practice this summer." She blushed at the compliment, letting her long dark brown and blue hair shield her from him for a moment.

She flipped back her hair "Well, I wouldn't have cleaned up my playing as much if you weren't there helping me."

"Ah," he began bumping into her "So humble, I feel like I'm one of the few people to get to see this side of you." He smiled down at her. He was tall, the whole family was pretty tall, but Forest couldn't say the same for herself.

"Oh," she bumped with her shoulder, crashing into his elbow "Don't think you are so special." He laughed at her common cruelty.

"Sorry I'm not as modest as you" he teased.

"That's right!" she shot back "I am the most humble person ever. Hufflepuff's look at me, and say 'wow, Forest Bianchi is so modest, I wish I was her.'"

He rolled his eyes, giving her a light shove. She rammed back into him. Then a force split them a part. It was Tom.

"Forest, Scorpius, we're going to be late for class." He shoved them forward, destroying the moment Forest was enjoying.

They walked into class, a bit confused by the rearrangement of desks. In the middle of the room was a large cube, emitting awful noises, covered by a large sheet. It was a strange hissing song, somewhat like a scream. There were drops of water in the floor. They sat, cautiously, keeping a good distance from the box.

The class began to fill, but Professor Neona had still not entered the room. While the students waited they whispered in excitement, rumors flying like wildfire about what was in the center of the room. However, when Professor Neona entered every student fell completely silent. She stepped around the large square.

"Today, I've decided to go a bit…off the normal course. I know how normally we work with wizard on wizard combat, but today, I'd like to do something different. There are other things we need to prepare to fight against."

"Today we will be fighting…" she yanked off "a warm water mermaid." The class stared in shock. The creature looked nothing like they had never seen. It swirled around and hissed, ramming into glass. Its skin was pale icy white, it's eyes large and threatening, monster like, as it screamed and hissed.

"As shocking as this may sound," she began, completely unfazed by the thrashing creature behind her "this is when it's least dangerous. I know some of you have seen the cold water mermaids that live here, but they are nothing compared to the wam water ones. Warm water mermaids are least dangerous in their most frustrated state." She pointed back to the glass. "However, the way we see them portrayed, and painted, that is when they are most lethal. A warm water mermaid, when she looks soft, innocent, beautiful, she has the power to enchant you, and then drag you under the water and devour you."

As she spoke the mermaid's terrifying features began to fade, and it's face change. The long dark knotted hair smoothed out, and changed to a chocolate brown. He strangely shaped eyes grew round, and a deep warm brown. Her once strained skin regained its health. She stared out at the students, eyes filled with fear. It pressed its small hands against the glass. They could hear something coming from the water, something that wasn't English. She struggled there for a moment, glancing between the students and Professor Neona. She searched her mind for the very little English she knew. Forest stared unsure of what to do.

_Help_

It looked like she mouthed into the glass.

"Now when a mermaid returns to this state, you should immediately take action." She lifted her wand pointing it at the mermaid "_Lentrin Redelmarta_" she casted. Suddenly the mermaid began to writhe in pain, hissing, as it, she, it slammed her fist into the glass. Her eyes stretched as she screamed with in pain, the spell doing something to her…something, her hair flew wild, and her fangs emerged. She started to return halfway, when Professor Neona turned once again to the glass. "She is a tough one. Got her from a muggle tuna catching net. _Letrin Redelmarta_" she commanded again, the mermaid thrown again into the screams of pain. "_Letri -"_

"STOP!" Forest was brought out of her fear by a shout from next to her. "This is immoral and wrong!" It was Scorpius, he stood now, filled with anger.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Neona turned away from the mermaid, who began to breath steadily again "Please do not interrupt my lesson. 10 points from Slytherin."

He didn't stand down. "This isn't a lesson, this is a torture session." She raised her eyebrow, the annoyance in her eyes changing into an entirely different emotion.

"Mr. Mal-" but Scorpius continued.

"Under the new laws, where mermaids, vampires, and goblins are getting the rights every wizard and human has. The minister of magic is meeting with the leaders of the-"

"Those laws have not been passed yet, nor should they ever be." Her words cut through the air with a certain arrogance.

"A teacher is not supposed to assert their political beliefs. Isn't the wizard elite ideal what our parents fought against when Voldemort rose to power all those years ago?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Would you like to go see the head master?" she shot, now infuriated. He stood still for a moment. Forest looked up at him and recognized the look in his eye.

"Yes I would." And he left. Forest knew he would go speak to Professor McMonagall, the mermaid would be fine, and he would get his way. He was ambitious, and when he had a goal, he reached it.

Albus walked down with Rose to Hagrid's. Albus held the bag of tea leaves from Professor Longbottom in his hand, trying not to drop it as they moved down the hill.

"So I've been struggling lately with silent spells" she said as the navigated their way "I mean I'm trying, but I don't really get it. I was wondering if you've gotten it." She was throwing her fiery red hair into a ponytail. "I know last time you had your arse handed to you, but this is really the first time I've struggled with casting spells before, and you wouldn't believe how frustrating it is!" she exclaimed. Albus laughed.

"Oh I don't understand at all," he smiled "It's not like I have ever had trouble casting spells." He lied. She rolled her eyes and continued on about school. Albus wasn't paying much attention, his mind occupied. He was going to ask Hagrid what he thought about the Zeph Malfoy situation. He wasn't sure when, but he was going to. Hagrid was an old family friend, and his father looked up to him. He had known Albus since he was born, and he felt like he could trust Hagrid with this, with anything.

They knocked on the door. "Hello there!" Hagrid bellowed as he swung the door open "A bit late. Oh I see yeh've broght the tea leaves from Professor Longbottom!" he picked up the bag, which was minuscule in his hand. "Well come in come in! I'll put it on!"

Rose and Albus walked into the small warm cabin, discarding their coats. Hagrid set up a little tea pot.

"Would yeh mind feedin' Buckbe- I mean witherwings fer me?" Hagrid asked as gestured to the bag of fresh meat behind him.

"Not at all." Rose answered before Albus had a chance to say anything. If Rose loved anything, it was all the strange creautures Hagrid had. She would spend extra time with Witherwings all the time, and sometimes Hagrid would have something else like a baby dragon, or a unicorn, or a Pegasus. She happily rushed outside, bag in hand. This was Albus's chance.

"Do you need help with the tea?" Albus asked.

"Could yeh take out a few cups fer me?" Hagrid asked. Albus obliged.

"So…" Albus began awkwardly as he reached up for the cups "I had a question to ask you Hagrid."

"Why don' yeh jus' ask me now?" he asked sensing Albus's need for privacy.

"I like a girl." Albus said, hearing Rose's rare laughs of happiness as she fed Witherwings.

"Don' yeh have a girlfriend?" Hagrid sat down across from Albus. "Er..., Jil- Jillian McLaggen righ'?"

Albus nodded. "That's part of the situation."

"What's ther rest o' the situation?"

Albus explained everything to Hagrid, since point blank, all the way back to 1st year. He nodded silently. For being such a large old man, so hulking, he was quite a good listener. He nodded, as Albus went through with his story, all the way until their duel, the last time she had even looked at him.

"Firstly, yeh need to end things with Jillian. It jus' isn' fair to her." He said, Albus nodded.

"Secondly, yeh need to get past this Malfoy issue yeh have. Yeh like this Zeph, her bein' a Malfoy, it doesn' change her does it? Judgin' her jus' 'cause she has death eaters in the family, is jus' like death eaters judgin' muggles an' muggle borns." Albus went to his mouth.

"Fer example, I've got giant blood in me. Can' say my dad is the best person, but people don' judge me anymore 'cause o' tha'. It's the same with Zephyr Malfoy. She's a great girl, yeh can' blame her fer her grandfather."

Albus nodded. He decided to take Hagrid advice. "Thanks Hagrid-" he started just as Rose walked in, a genuine smile on her face.

"Finished with Witherwings." she said placing the bag next to the door.

"Just in time. The tea is jus' about finished. I have to thank Neville fer the tea later. It's my favorite." He went back to check his tea. "Oh did yeh hear about wha' 'appened?"

"What?" Rose sat down next to Albus.

"Professor Neona, she brought in a mermaid, startin' teachin' the kids how to fight it. Anyways, Scorpius, he got mad an' started to pull out laws she was breakin' an' went straight to the headmaster. Swear the boy's goin' to be a politician, or activist, somethin'. So I get called in, an' her arguement was tha' a mermaid was still technically labeled as a creature, an' I had to tell her she was wrong. Almost got the school sued, tha' boy is so much like his father." He chuckled.

"And what about Professor Neona?" Albus asked.

"And the mermaid?" Rose chimed in.

"Stormed off all mad, she did. Now, I 'ave to make sure the mermaid is healthy until she gets taken back to her home, Scorpius made arrangements fer tha'. Also I gotta keep tabs on all the creatures the professors use from now on, good thin' to." He poured the tea into their glasses. "Now how are things fer all o' yeh?"

"Good," Rose answered "Been getting a lot done in my studies, thinking about next year."

"Not good." Albus whined, receiving a smile from Hagrid and and Rose "I hate potions, I'm just not doing well at all, I don't know how I passed my O.W.L.'s."

"'Ave yeh talked to professor Slughorn about it?" he lifted up his tea and took a sip. "I'm sure he-" he stopped, and began to cough profusely.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked her voice filled with concern. He kept coughing for a moment more until he stopped, his face turning blue. Albus and Rose both looked down at the tea.

"Go get help now!" Rose demanded as she pulled out her wand. Albus didn't hasten to obey. He sprinted out the front door, and up the hill up to the castle. HE didn't know who to ask, what to do. He was charging up the side, breathing heavily, when he rammed into Professor Slughorn.

"Professor!" he gasped for air "We need your help down at Hagrid's now!"

"What is the problem my dear boy?"

Rose and Albus sat outside the infirmary filled with worry.

"He's fine now" they heard Professor Longbottom say as he walked out the doors. "But then." He paused "Someone poisoned him. Someone poisoned the leaves is sent him."

Tom and Forest walked up the mermaid tank when the class was empty later that day. The mermaid lay asleep in the tank, knowing that soon it would be free, she would be free.

"You know what's interesting" Tom said to Forest "She looks a lot like you."

"No…she doesn't" Forest argued weakly. She could see the errie likeness now that Tom had mentioned it.

"I wonder why Scorpius was the only one to do anything. I mean I think we all knew it was wrong, and we just sat here." Tom sadly stated. Forest nodded.

"I don't know, I just didn't think about it. Just.. I don't know her humanity, it never occurred to me." Tom sighed.

"It's sad…I wonder if he thought about it, because she looks so much like you." Forest blushed at the thought, but openly refuted it.

"No that's not it" she sighed "It can't be…"


	15. Relationships Amiss

It was the day before the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff quidditch match, when Jillian and Albus were down by the lake. Albus wanted to do it somewhere private, somewhere alone. After almost 3 years, he owed Jillian that much. It was silent, she tried to cling to him, but he wouldn't let her. It didn't feel right letting her think everything was ok, it wasn't right It was time to stop that, now that he had been doing it for almost a year.

"Jillian," he started nervously. "Jillian, I'm sorry but we need to break up." He waited for tears, for anger, for something, but that wasn't what he received. Her arm swung across and she slapped him right across the face. She didn't stand there for much longer before she stormed back up to the castle. I took Albus a few moments to register what had happened. He had been prepared to talk it out, to apologize, for her to cry, and for him to give her a gentle hug. Instead she had slapped him hard across the face, which actually hurt. A lot.

He touched it lightly, but it still stung. He sighed. That was the least of what he deserved. Still, things were finally going in the right direction. He just had to correct his other mistakes. Albus looked up at the castle.

One step at a time. One step at a time.

Sam, and Albus snuck up to the Room of Requirement after the match. Everything was already going, but Zeph had not begun to sing yet. Generic music ran through the room as they navigated their way through the students.

"So," Albus heard as he was swung around. It was Rose "I heard you finally ended things with Jillian."

"Took him long enough right?" Sam commented, receiving a good shove from Albus.

"Where'd you hear?" he asked Rose. He had only broken up with Jillian this morning.

Rose's signature smile grew "Oh, you haven't been in the common room since this morning, have you?" They shook their heads "Let's just say Jillian…" she paused searching for a new word "she's on…a rampage."

"Yea, and it'll get worse as soon as you make a move on Zeph." Albus shot a glare at Sam. "What? I'm only saying what she's thinking?"

"True." Rose defended Sam. Albus groaned.

"I really don't want to get into this." The music got louder "Especially not here."

"Why not?" Sam asked honestly curious.

"You really don't know?" Rose shot. Sam was still confused as he stared at her. She sighed. "She's dating Calix Lovegood."

"I forgot about that" he patted Albus on the back "Lost cause dude. Such a tragedy."

"What do you mean lost cause?" Albus shot back angrily.

Sam sighed. "You know what they say about Calix Lovegood."

"No! What?"

Rose patted him too. "Calix Lovegood, loves good." She said half seriously half teasingly.

"Oh stop messing with me." Albus groaned.

"We aren't. I mean just ask Rose…" Sam began, but received a glare from Rose. "God! You guys need to let me know when and when you don't want me to say anything."

"Maybe if you didn't just say every little thought that popped into your head you would-"

"You and Calix Lovegood?" Albus sputterd, interrupting Rose's rant. She looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Can we not talk about this…" Sam began, Rose shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"You were the one that brought it up!" she snapped at him. He grew much more quiet. She turned to Albus "We only snogged a bit third year, after he and Jillian-"

"Jillian?" Albus exclaimed.

"Well that was before the two of you got together, we ended just before Nikki Caud-"

"Nikki Caudwell!"

"Yea don't you remember it was a big deal when he and Winry-"

"No, no, no," Sam interrupted "You ended right before Lizzy Davies."

"You remember." She teased his face going red. "But yea he and-"

"Stop!" Albus demanded, catching his friends attention "I don't want to hear about every relationship Lovegood has been in. I just want to get myself together, and stop thinking about all these relationshi-" he was walking backwards when he ran into someone. "Sorry-" he turned around "Lily?"

It was Lily. She was standing there, hands intertwined with 6th year, Jim Benson.

"Hey Lily." Sam said immune to the shock his friends had.

"Lily," Albus began "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dancing." She answered.

"Fourth years aren't allowed, the door only opens to 5th and u-" Jim raised his hand.

"Lily," Albus grabbed her wrist "Can I talk to you?"

"Um," she pulled away "No you can't."

"Jim?" Albus asked.

He looked from Lily to Albus, Albus to Lily. Then he saw Rose. "I'll go get us something to drink."

Lily glared at her cousins. "What do you want?"

"Lily! Are you insane!" Albus demanded.

"He is two years older than you! You are only 14! And recently turned at that." Rose Added.

"I am old enough to do what I want, neither of you have any room to comment! James doesn't care!" she argued.

"James is busy running around being an idiot! Of course he doesn't care!" Rose shot.

Lily tossed her dark brown hair. "Look, I don't feel like arguing this. I am well aware of everything I'm doing! I don't walk around like an idiot messing with people's heads like Albus does! I know exactly what's going on between us!" She marched off angrily.

"Pegged you there" Sam said, his words unwanted by everyone, and for once he recognized the fact. "Sorry."

"I need to go talk to Zeph." Albus said, as if none of what had occurred ever occurred. Rose nodded, understanding his need to, as Sam was just catching on.

Rose shook her head. "And how is it that you are considered street smart?" she sighed.

Zeph was talking to Calix before she had to sing. Well it wasn't really talking, mostly snogging. He pulled away mid kiss.

"You look fantastic." He breathed "So hot in pants, and your legs are so…" she kissed him to shut him up. She didn't feel like hearing all of that. Maybe it was rude of her, but she just didn't. It was just mindless jabber he wanted to make so she'd be more… she didn't even care, she just wanted to distract herself, and Calix, he did a great job of it.

Forest poked her friend, a bit annoyed by all the Calix thrashing around. "We're on in five." Zeph pulled away.

"Yea, I'll be up in a minute." Forest nodded, leaving her friend behind. Zeph allowed her sensibilities to take control. "I need go over there now." Calix nodded.

"See you on stage ba-" but Zeph left before he could say babe.

Zeph wriggled her way through the people, when she ran into Albus. She went to find another path, but he grabbed her wrist

"Zeph I need to…"

"No!" she yanked away her wrist, tears filling her eyes "No! You are with Jillian! I don't want to talk! No!" was all she could manage as she tore through the people.

"Hey Ze-" Forest stopped. "Are you okay?"

Zeph nodded, attempting to recompose herself. "No. I'm good." She blinked, returning to her sanity.

Forest accepted it as they got on stage. Zeph got on stage and sang, unable to tear her eyes from Albus who stared back. Every song she poured out her soul, the insanity driven inside of her. It was probably her best performance ever, but all she noticed in the crowd, was Albus looking back up at her.


	16. An Offer

**Ah, we are finally at this point in the story, and the story is only beginning! Please review!**

Albus woke up to a pillow being thrown into his face early that Sunday morning. He tossed it back, slamming his eyes shut, and rolling over.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep." Sam bellowed as he stomped across the room.

"I wasn't." he replied sleepily as he sat up, giving up on the rest.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sam asked as he thrust on his shoes "Because I will, but man, I'm starving."

"Nah, it's fine go ahead." Albus pressed his hand into his face.

"Cool," Sam replied "See you in the Great Hall." Albus merely nodded as he slummed out of bed, and got ready for the day. He was still sort of mopey about the night before. He had really tried to talk with Zeph, but she just wasn't interested anymore, she was actually the exact opposite. He slammed his head into the wall. He screwed everything up. Everything.

On his way to the Great Hall he heard shouting. It felt early for shouting, of course, it felt too early for everything to Albus. That's when he noticed the voices sounded familiar. His pace quickened. In the middle of the Great Hall were Zeph and Lovegood. Fighting.

She looked frustrated, her face flushed with anger, as he shouted at her.

"I'm the slut?" she replied "You are a slut!"

"No!" he roared back "I've been trying to ignore it! Pretend you are over him, but you aren't, you just aren't! You haven't ever had interest in me; you were just passing the time until he dropped her!"

"That's not true!" she screamed back "It's not!"

"Oh really?" he said in a high and mighty voice.

"Really! And who are you to judge me! You use people all the time!"

"So you admit to it?" he snapped, his voice righteous and angry.

"Admit to what?" she said exasperatedly.

"Using me! You've fancied for Potter our entire relationship!"

"Relationship?" she cried "You call constant snogging, and your idea of a conversation talking about my body, and yours a relationship? Is that a relationship?"

"Hey I've been with girls before and they were pretty pleased by that! I think it is!"

"Well it's not!"

"Well then why are you with me!" he shouted "Oh wait I know why, because you can't have Potter!" he bellowed.

"That's not why!"

"You've had eyes for him the whole time! He's all you really ever wanted!"

"Is that what you want me to say!" she screamed, her eyes filled with tears of embarrassment. "Do you want me to admit it? Admit that I have feelings for Albus? Is that it? Is that what you want for me?" A victorious look took over his face as she looked crying. "You know what?" she began walking closer to him "You're an ass, screw off." And then she parted.

"You can't break up with me?" shouted Lovegood. "No one break up with me! You aren't doing this!"

"I sure as hell am." she said not even turning back around to look at him.

"Fine, but you'll regret it, and when you come back I'll be gone! Death Eater!" She left the Great Hall and ran into Albus, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she charged away. He stepped into the Great Hall, and every head turned at stared at him.

Lovegood marched out not long after, and Albus followed him. He was angry. It wasn't long before they were outside alone. Without warning Albus pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Lovegood turned around as Albus's wand had been knocked out of his hand by someone behind him.

"Expelliarmus!" Lovegood's wand also flew from his hand. Albus went to look behind him when he felt a fist slam into his face and he fell to the ground. Lovegood fell only seconds later.

It was Scorpius. "You two are arses! Potter! Lovegood!" he stated.

They both stared up at him, in shock. Albus had been expecting to duel Lovegood, or wanting to, but now he was on the ground, his face bruised. Scorpius, having avenged his sister, abruptly left the two boys on the ground.

Zeph sat in her dorm for most of the rest of the day, utterly humiliated. She had shouted her feelings for Albus across the Great Hall. She took the rest of the day to recompose.

The next morning Zeph woke up early, having fallen asleep earlier than usual the night before. Forest was still passed out on the bed. She got up and shoved her friend.

"Not yet…" Forest whined, but Zeph wasn't in the mood to be patient. With one firm shove Forest crashed to the ground. "I can sleep here." Forest mumbled. Zeph rolled her eyes knowing her friend would get up sooner or later. "Feeling better?" she heard Forest call.

"Loads."

"Lying is bad for your skin." She heard Forest reply; the sound of footsteps came closer. Forest was up.

"Liar." Zeph said

"Yea, " Forest began sleepily. She released a yawn. "Good thing too." Zeph laughed slightly. Forest smiled.

Down in the Great Hall, Zeph felt eyes fall on her. She sighed. It was her fault. She sat down quietly with Forest, Tom, and strangely today, Scorpius. The four began to talk when McGonagall went to the podium. The Hall fell silent as they prepared for the announcement.

"This year is the 30th anniversary of the victory in the Battle of Hogwarts." She began "And this year, in celebration for our victory, and remembrance of those we have lost, we will be holding a winter ball. We shall meet a week from this Friday in the Great Hall, for the ball. It has become a tradition of the schools to once every ten years, have this ball, this only being the 3rd time we have celebrated, so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. There will not only be students here, but parents, and some members of the ministry. Everyone is to come in their best." McGonagall went into detail about the attire, the night, the people attending, no names she recognized, and the reason for the ball. After she finished speaking the Great Hall burst into excitement, talking about the ball.

It wasn't long before Zeph felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Mafloy." It was Professor McGonagall. "May I speak to you in my office?"

"Yes Professor." She replied, following McGonagall to her office. The old woman looked quite happy as she sat down, brushing back her grey hair.

"Miss Malfoy, I have an offer for you." She started "We would like to have a student sing a tribute to those who have fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and during those dark times in general. After much talk with the teachers, and a wonderful review from Professor Slughorn, we would like to invite you to sing." Zeph sat, feeling torn; wouldn't it be controversial that she, a death eater descendant, was singing in honor of those who had died? And those who had fought?

McGonagall could see the stress in her eyes "Miss Malfoy, we would be honored if you would sing. I don't want to force you into it, but you are very much wanted." She paused "It would be a very brave and honorable thing for you to do." Zeph took in a deep breath.

"I feel honored that you have asked me" she paused. It was time to decide. "And I would love to sing."  
"Wonderful!" McGonagall smiled.


	17. The Ball

Zeph took deep breathes as she entered the used to be great hall, which was now converted into a large ball room. There was a lot of controversy about Zephyr Malfoy singing at the Victory Ball. She had done her best to look presentable. Her long black hair was pulled into a side braid. Her dress was simple, but elegant and modest. It was a thin light grey material, with a thin layer of lace over the top. The dress covered her entire chest and fell to her knees. She wore slight black heels and very little make up.

She could hear everything, people's breathing, their footsteps, and the light music being played in the background. Someone squeezed her hand.

"Ready to open the ball?" Forest asked, receiving a glare Zeph.

"Does it look like I am?" she shot back.

"Well," Forest started "You've never been nervous for a show before."

"This is different!" Zeph snapped.

"How?" Tom chimed in with his normally rotten timing.

"Because!"

Forest fed the fire. "Because why?"

"Because this time, nobody wants me to sing, I have to do it perfectly! It's like.." she paused "It's like my apology for everything that's happened."

"But you never did anything…" Tom said quietly.

"I know, but when Professor McGonagall offered me the opportunity, I don't know, I just…" she paused "I just had to." Forest nodded, her friend's reason being reason enough.

Someone touched Zeph's shoulder. "Miss Malfoy" McGonagall called, Zeph turning around. "It's time for you to be on stage." Zeph swallowed, realizing she needed to abandon her panic.

Tom shot her a thumbs up. "Good luck!" Forest said to her, as she left with McGonagall.

On stage Zeph tried to make sure she was breathing. She stood, holding her wand in front of her lips preparing to speak. The stress began to build; her mind was going to explode. She could hear their judgments in her mind, _death eater pure-blood wizard elitist dark wizard_. She closed her eyes trying to freeze them all out, opening them to look for a friendly face in the crowd. A face to draw her strength on.

Suddenly, Zeph and Albus's eyes had fallen on one another. He waved slightly, sending her a warm smile. Courage built up inside of her.

The crowd of students and faculty stared up at her expectantly.

"I am honored to sing for you tonight, to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." She started into her wand, eyes all on her. "I thought a lot about the song. I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who was hurt in any way from the struggle and pain all those years ago, and to the growth of a new generation of wizards and witches. I think everyone here knows it; it was written by some very famous wizards. I'm not quite sure what else to say, but I only hope if I can express it through Blackbird, by the Beatles."

She stopped talking, and tore her eyes away from Albus letting go of everything else but the song.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night-" she started, her voice intoxicating the crowd, but this time, this time there was something different.

Her voice was always beautiful, but this time it was heart wrenching. The song matched perfectly. There was a certain pain, but a beauty of rebirth in her voice as the audience felt her sadness and own pain, along with her sympathy of that of others, but it wasn't all dark. Her voice reminded people of the rebirth, the reformation they were going through because of those hard times. They were reminded, the sun would rise again. Her eyes began to heat up, and tears dripped softly down her cheeks.

No one danced, no one spoke, they were all hypnotized by her voice, the love, the sheer power, and pure emotion. When she finished the room was left speechless, a quiet, dignified and respectful applause filled the room. Professor McGonagall retook the stage.

"Thank you very much Miss Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said, a second quiet applause filling the room.

The music began, and the students and teachers finally began dancing. Zeph spent her first dance with Tom. He had been concerned about this so his boyfriend was dancing with his younger sister for now.

They swayed around the dance floor aimlessly. Zeph tried not to scan the dance floor, but she couldn't help it. She saw Calix with a girl who had long sandy blonde hair, with a certain curl. He twisted around and Zeph got a look at her face. Jillian. Jiliian McLaggen. Her long glittery dark pink dress flared around. Seeing where her eyes fell Tom spun her so she could no longer look.

Her eyes now fell on Forest. She was wearing a slightly short dark blue dress that synched in at her waste, highlighting her figure. She was dancing with Scorpius, his hand bringing her in close as they whispered to each other, smiling and laughing. Zeph smiled looking up at Tom.

"How long do you wager?" she asked him. He glanced up at the ceiling as if he was calculating.

"3 months." Zeph shook her head.

"Really? I don't think until the end of the year…" There was a tap on his shoulder. Zeph and Tom turned to see Albus.

"May I cut in?" Albus asked.

Tom glimpsed down at Zeph, searching her face for permission. She gave a slight nod.

"Sure." He said letting go of Zeph as Albus took his place. "I'll see you later."

"Find you later." Zeph replied, with a wave.

She and Albus moved slowly around the dance floor, not far apart, but definitely not too close. His head was just above her. She wasn't sure whether to look straight up at him, unsure of what to say.

"You look beautiful tonight-" he started, she felt a blush coming on as she said nothing, but his tone suddenly changed "I mean not that you don't always look- I just mean particularly- well not that" she laughed.

"I get it." She smiled, finally looking up at him "I get what you mean. And thank you." He smiled awkwardly at her as they slowly turned.

"You know," Zeph started, wanting to continue the conversation "you don't look half bad yourself." She teased, trying to lighten the air around them.

He smiled down at her "Oh thank you, how heartfelt" he said dryly. She felt his hand right along her waist. "You sang beautifully up there." She finally looked him directly in the eyes.

"This is sad." She smiled.

He looked a bit confused "What is?"

"This string of awkward compliments that we're trying to pass off as a real conversation"

He laughed. "You haven't changed one bit, just as blunt as before." She felt him pull in her closer to him as the song wore on "I missed you." he said quietly. Zeph bit her lip, no longer looking directly at him. "And I'm really sorry for everything."

"Thanks," she said softly "I really appreciate it."

"So," he started moving out of apology territory "I was listening to some music this summer and I found a band I think you'd really get into."


	18. Death After the First Date

Harry Potter walked into his bedroom, his wife already sitting in bed. A familiar bird was perched in the window sill and flew off. Ginny lay in bed, a letter in her hands. She put it down, revealing her huge smile. Harry looked at his wife oddly as he got into bed next to her.

"James?" Harry asked.

"Yea" she answered. James normally spilled everything about his brother and sister at school, everything, except for all he trouble he got in. They pretended they weren't lenient with his constant misbehaving because of all the information he sent them.

"What is it?"

She seemed too only look happier. It was strange to see her so clearly revealing her emotions. It must have been big. "It's Al." She leaned forward, filled with excitement. "He's broken up with Jillian McLaggen."

"You're joking." Harry began, but looking into his wife's eyes, he could see she was not. "What? When?"

"According to James, only a week or so ago! Oh if only we had gone to the ball!" she exclaimed.

"I think, this," Harry started as he fell back onto his bed "is some of the best news I've heard in a while." Harry felt a little bit guilty, but not entirely.

"I know" Ginny curled up next to her husband "Almost three years of that girl! Three years!"

"We'll never have to have her visit at dinner again…" Harry sighed happily.

"I'll never have to sit there and take an hour to explain that just because she makes up a word, doesn't make it a word."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Our son is finally growing up." They stared up at the ceiling, feeling happy. Harry wondered what the next girl Albus brought home would be like. He thought back to when he went to Hogwarts. It was his 5th year when he stopped going after Cho and realized his feelings for Ginny. Maybe the next girl would marry his son. He didn't want to get carried away, but it was a possibility.

"I hope the next girl he brings home is smart." Ginny mumbled falling asleep in Harry's arms. Harry was still awake.

"And nice."

"Funny."

"Interesting"

"Not a total bi-" Ginny yawned. Harry chuckled to himself.

"Well if he's happy…"

"and she's not Jillian" Ginny chimed in.

"then I'm happy."

It was snowing heavily on Saturday. Zeph and Albus had gone together for the first time. Albus held her small hand in his tightly, secretly worried the wind would blow her away. They trudged through the snow up to the castle, the wind at sometimes being unbearable and at other times not even existing.

It had been their first real date. They hadn't really declared being together yet, but they were getting there. Albus was being very cautious, taking his time, not trying to rush anything. It had been a crazy path to the present, and he didn't want to screw anything up. They had spent most of their time, and walk back, catching up, filling in the blanks. For the past few months they had lived very separate lives.

"Did you ever find out who poisoned Hagrid?" she asked when the wind wasn't tearing their voices away.

"No. After some looking into it, McMonagall reckons it was an accident."

Zeph looked at Albus curiously "How is getting poison an accident?"

"Well, I don't know, but Professor Longbottom wouldn't have done it." Zeph kicked a large clump of snow as they walked on.

"I'm not saying Professor Longbottom did it. Just maybe, someone."

Albus let his head fall back as he thought about everyone in the school. "Who? I don't think anyone has anything against Hagrid."

"I know it's werid, he's nice, who would try to poison him?" she said.

"Weren't you the one who was just trying to convince me he was poisoned?" Albus retorted.

"I wasn't trying to convince you" she argued "Just a bit confused by how you accidentally poison someone." Albus really hadn't thought about it before that point. "You know what I think?" she paused. "Conspiracy."

Albus couldn't help but laugh. "You think everything is a conspiracy."

"Do not!" she shot back.

"What don't you?"

"Plenty of things." She almost fell into the snow, Albus reaching forward and catching her.

"Name one." The two were silent for a few minutes, as they stood still in the snow, hands interlaced.

"Shut up." She whined, running her head into his chest. They were like that for a moment, facing each other, her head against his chest, hands interlocked. The wind had died down, but it was still cold as they edged closer together. Albus could feel the heat of her body as he brought her a little closer. She looked up at him. He could see her breath, feel her breath. They were so close now, faces, lips, only inches away.

He didn't want to do anything, anything to push her away. He moved halfway in, and lingered, giving her the choice to reject, or accept, while stilling making his intentions understandable.

He stared into her icy blue eyes. She was so fragile here in his arms, so close. He felt his stomach tie itself in knots I had never been in before, a new emotion birthed in him. Her black bangs fell in her eyes, and he brushed them back, just lightly grazing her face, running over her soft pale skin. She leaned in and kissed him. It was amazing, he pulled her in even closer, responding to her kiss. It was the first real kiss, their first permissible kiss, and Albus's second kiss that truly, truly drove him insane. They moved as one in the moment, reacting to each other instinctually. He was getting carried away with himself, no longer aware of his where abouts, when the wind blowing hard again, knocking them into the snow.

The shocking cold tore them from their moment, entangled in each others' arms.

"Wow…" was all Albus managed to say. He noticed a look of worry on her face as she untangled himself from him, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

She shoved her hand deep inside her boot. "Crap!" she patted down her pockets. "I don't have my wand!"

"And you're just realizing this now?" Albus asked as he helped her out of the snow.

"Well because normally it wouldv'e been in my boot and stabbed me when I fell…" she stopped "Oh I know where it is!" she exclaimed taking his hand and hers and trudging through the snow.

"Where is that?" Albus decided to ask unsure of where they were heading. From what he knew they were going in the direction of the castle.

"It's in Class room 11!"

"You take divinitation?"

"Yea Firenze is a genius." She answered "I think he'll be in the room, his normally has office hours on Sunday's, but occasionally he's with his herd."

Albus didn't know much about divinitation. His parents didn't exactly have the highest regard, and well, let's say he didn't get an 'O' on his exam last year.

It was getting dark by the time they had made it up to the castle. Zeph leaned heavily into Albus.

"I am so tired." She yawned.

"Me too." He replied. After fighting the winds on the way back and the snow, they were both a bit worn. He pushed the door open, hearing a gasp of terror from Zeph. She ran forward tears in her eyes.

"Professor!" she cried, running forward to a lump on the ground. "Professor?" she flipped around to Albus, who ran up to her. On the ground, lie Firenze, not breathing, not moving, with no heartbeat. Flitwick came scurrying into the room.

"Miss Malfoy is that you scr-" he stopped when he saw them on the floor next to a dead Firenze.


	19. The Clash

**Chapter 19! Who's excited! I am!...Sorry. Please review. Thank you, your comments, opinions, and thoughts are always wanted.**

Zeph hadn't said much since she and Albus had left Classroom 11. She had stopped crying long ago, but it had been replaced by a vacant stare that Albus found even worse. He held her hand tightly as they were walked by Professor Flitwick up to Professor McGonagall's office. Albus sat outside the office while Zeph was speaking with McGonagall. Their parents were being called in to be informed of what their children had just scene. The school had been really good about, making a greater link between the school and parents. Form what Albus knew, Dumbledore, the head master during his parents time, had often kept the two very separate.

Flitwick was waiting with Albus. Zeph came out of the office.

"Do you need anything?" Albus asked but Zeph shook her head, not even trying to say anything.

McGonagall followed Zeph out. She turned to Flitwick "Could you take her to Madam Pomfrey? She could use a little…" she paused "well you can see."

Flitwick nodded, walking down the staircase with Zeph.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall lead Albus into her office. They sat down across from one another, two chairs set up for the parents who might come. "Mr. Potter, I have spoken with Zeph about what had happened how much she knew and saw, and now in order to keep stories straight I'd like to speak with you. Could you tell me what occurred this evening?"

Albus nodded. "We were at Hogsmeade all day, and on the way up to the castle Zeph realized her wand was missing, and that she had left it in class room 11, Firenze's class room. So we walked up there, to the castle, and we went to the class room. I opened the door, and she saw him, and then I saw him. She started to shout at him, not really believing he was dead, and then Professor Flitwick came in."

McGonagall nodded "Well, both your stories line up."

"Was her wand in there?" Albus asked, remembering that they had never gotten her wand.

McGonagall looked at him, her expression filled with worry "We found her wand. What's troubling is that, well we checked it out, and…" she paused "The last spell cast on it was the killing curse."

Albus's eyes grew wide. "I would prefer you not to tell her. I realize that she has not done it, but her knowing that her wand," she paused "was used to kill one of her favorite teachers…" Albus nodded.

"I understand." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened, and Zeph's father, Mr. Malfoy, entered the room. "Mr. Malfoy. Your daughter is in the infirmary." His face filled with panic. "She is in a fine physical state, but…" she took a breath "Please go check on your daughter in the infirmary, and give Mr. Potter and I a few moments. We'll be done shortly." He looked down at Albus, taking him in. Albus felt awkward.

"I'll be up afterwards Professor" he said, shutting the door.

"I would like to ask you," she began when they were alone again "Did you see anything unusual on your way up to the room? Did you see anyone in the room?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but no." she nodded, looking as if she accepted the answer. There was another knock at the door.

"Yes." McGonagall said. Albus's father came in. "Hello Mr. Potter."

"Good evening Professor." His father said, sitting down next to his son.

"Are you aware of why we have called you here?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I was just informed I was urgent."

"Very well," she began "I would like to wait a moment for our other guest." There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Albus felt the weight of the room. There was a knock. "Come in."

Mr. Malfoy walked into the room, the stress in his face reduced after seeing that Zeph was mostly alright.

Harry shook his head "Alright, what trouble did his kid get Albus in?" he sighed. He wasn't prepared for the three glares that were shot at him. "What?"

Mr. Malfoy charged up to Albus' father. "Look here Potter…" Mr. Potter shook his head as he stood up.

"Professor McGonagall," Mr. Potter said "This is Malfoy we are talking about and…" then to everyone's surprise Albus stood up.

"Not you too Dad!" he shouted, angry with his father over the ideas he had only weeks ago been plagued that. Everyone stared at the young boys unexpected outburst.

"Look Albus the Mal-" his father tried to start, but Albus interrupted.

"Why the hell are you judging her!" he shouted. "You don't even know her!"

"And you do!" his father shot back with authority in his tone, that Albus disregarded. "Why the hell are you even associating with a Malfoy!"

"Because DAD, I'm dating her, and her name is Zeph, Zephyr Malfoy for your information!" he shouted. It felt liberating to just shout it aloud. "We are dating, and we've been friends since last year! And you come in and just blame things on her, just because you and her dad didn't get along, how many years ago! Bloody Hell!" his father looked extremely frustrated unsure of what to even do with his son.

"Albus…"

"No! And do you want to know what happened?" he shot. "No you don't so let me tell you! We were walking up to the castle, when she realized her wand was missing, so we went to go find it in class room 11, and when we found Firenze? And you know what? He was dead! She freaked out, and then we gave our testimonies! I don't even know why you got called here!"

There was an air of tension in the room as McGonagall absorbed the occurences. It was silent for a moment, no one knowing exactly what to say. Mr. Potter stood there, shocked by his son's outburst, something he had never experienced with Albus. McGonagall stared at Albus, this being the first time she ever saw him truly angry. Mr. Mafloy, well, he was honestly impressed by Albus's outburst and defense of his daughter.

Albus wasn't sure what to say either, lost in his own anger and frustration. He tried to calm down, but he really couldn't.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall began, both Zeph and Albus' fathers looking up. "Oh, not you Mr. Potter, the other" she corrected "Would you mind leaving the room momentarily?"

Both Mr. Malfoy and Albus exited the room. They stood awkwardly outside the door. Albus could faintly hear some of the conversation.

"Mr. Potter, you may have many honorable qualities but forgiveness and the ability to move on are not two of them!" she said harshly. Albus felt embarrassed for his father, and bad that he had lashed out in public like that. How embarrassing to be lectured in front of your child, but Albus thought again how embarrassing it was that his father so righteously said all of that. He loved his father, looked up to him, and respected him, but right now, right now he was too angry for words.

"You may believe Draco Malfoy is 'the bad guy' but times have changed Mr. Potter, as did he long ago, and back before the fall of Voldemort he did help us?"

Albus stood, feeling unbearably awful as he listened to the arguing of his head master and his father, and the things that he just didn't agree with his father on. looked down at the conflicted son of his enemy, of course, his son, didn't seem all that bad.

"So," Mr. Mafloy began drawing Albus' attention away from the feud going on in the next room "you are dating my daughter."

Albus suddenly felt a new awkward overcome him. "Yes sir." He said overly polite. Mr. Malfoy released a small smirk that he hid away quickly.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Not very long," Albus said in a controlled tone. "But it's been a long time coming." The words just fell out of this mouth. A long time coming? What was that? He wanted to punch himself, but he stood very straight, very rigid. Mr. Malfoy nodded to himself.

"I wasn't aware she was dating anyone this year so far"

"She dated another guy not to long ago." Albus let slip, realizing that she might not want her parents to know about this. He expected a large reaction from Mr. Malfoy, who gave no inclination of having one.

"Was he a nice guy?" Mr. Malfy asked, continuing the uncomfortable conversation. Albus thought for a few moments. Depending on how her father took it, he could end up shotting himself in the foot, no matter what he said.

"Nah, complete git…Well I hated him." Albus answered, receiving another small smile from Mr. Malfoy. He was a tall man, with pale skin, and white blonde hair. Zeph had his eyes exactly, and his skin tone, but not much else. They stood there awkwardly for a while longer.

"Look," Mr. Malfoy began "I want to thank you for defending Zeph, and I'm sorry that this is happening. I can't say I don't deserve it. You know," he paused "you make your own bed." Albus nodded unsure of what Mr. Malfoy was saying, but had a feeling it meant something big, and had to do with the choices in his past. Albus nodded so Mr. Mafloy knew he had heard him, but he was unsure of what to say.

"Pot-" Mr. Malfoy paused "I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

"Albus."

"Albus, I don't think McGonagall needs you here anymore, and-" the door opened and Albus's father came out. There a tension between the two men that made Albus uneasy. Right when he was beginning to feel comfortable around Mr. Mafloy, his father had to remind him of every reason he should not be.

"Mr. Mafloy" McGonagall called.

Mr. Mafloy gave a slight nod "Potters" he said as he entered the room shutting the door. Mr. Potter and Albus walked out side by side, neither one saying anything to the other. At the bottom of the stairs they parted their separate ways, wordlessly.


	20. Cooling Down, and Invitations

It wasn't many days later that James, Albus, and Lily were all back home. Albus had spent the past few days back not speaking to anyone in his family, well, not speaking to his father. There was a definite tension in the house.

Harry had come back after the meeting and told Ginny all that had happened, however neither expected Albus to still be angry when he returned home. After four days of rarely seeing Albus around the house, Ginny pulled Harry into the kitchen to speak about the new issue. James was out with Jack, Lily was asleep, and Albus was up in his room.

"Harry," she began "Albus is still upset. This is getting out of hand." He nodded at his wife who leaned onto the counter.

"I'll go tell him to get out of i-" Harry Began but Ginny's face became stern.

"No!" Ginny snapped, catching him off guard "Don't feed the fire!"

"Well than what should we do?" he asked, desperate for a solution, but not the one his wife gave him.

"We let him know we accept it!" she exclaimed, the thought finally getting into the open. Harry, reluctant to the idea, hoped his wife meant something else.

"Accept what?" he asked, faking a curious tone.

"Accept that he is dating a Malfoy" Ginny answered annoyed. "We don't even know who she is, he didn't even let us know, didn't even hint!" He could hear the worry and hurt in his wife's voice, but the voice in his head disagreed.

"We don't need to know who she is!" he argued, frustrated with Ginny. "We know who's raised her, her parentage!" His wife's eyes flew up in rage.

"You know who used words like parentage? You might as well throw in loneage and blood line. It's like when death eaters spoke about muggle bor-"

"I'm not talking about muggleborns!" he interrupted. "I'm talking about Draco Malfoy!"

"You can't see the parallel!" she shouted. The sad part was, he could see it, so clearly, but something in him, something in him held the prejudice. "Harry, we saw him, back when Albus was starting Hogwarts remember? You didn't have a problem then!"

"He was a death eater, his father was, they're dark wizards! They-"

"You even said it yourself!" Ginny stopped, lower her voice "You said McGonagall told you, he was on our side before Voldemort fell. You said she has irrefutable proof!"

Harry took a breath, thwarted by his wife "Does that make a difference in who he is? And how can we even believe that?"

"You said, she said his situation was very similar to Serevus Snape's."

"Snape was differe-"

"How is he all the different? How?" she shot back. Harry felt himself fuming on the inside. He could see all of Ginny's points. She could see her husband coming down, reason overtaking emotion. He was passionate, she'd give him that. He felt unjust, one of the things he hated most.

"Look, I know how you get about these things, you have a one track mind, you become determined and set in one idea, which is great, but it's hard for you to switch ideas. I know you are a bit… self-conscious about how the situation turned out, but we need to accept that Draco Malfoy is no longer 'the bad guy', not for our sakes, but for our children's."

Harry stood, torn by reason and emotion. "You're right." He succumbed.

She sighed, feeling her husband's defeat. She walked over to him placing her hand softly on his back. "It's not about right and wrong," she started "It's about our son, and the fact that he is hurt and embarrassed. I won't say I don't have prejudice, because I do, but we can't let it get in the way of our son and his happiness." Harry nodded. "Remember? As long as Albus is happy…"

"And it's not Jillian" Harry added.

"Then we are happy." She smiled softly at her husband, trying to calm him down.

Harry sighed, finally trying put his emotions aside. "So what do you suggest we do? Should I apologize?" Ginny shook her head.

"I don't think an apology will be enough…" she said, as if she was going to add something.

"I figured," Harry waited to see if his wife would say her idea "What do you think we should do?"

"Well I have been thinking about it, and I do believe an apology is owed to Albus…" she paused "as well as the Malfoys, Draco in particular because of well you know." She saw Harry cringe, but he tried to keep it together.

"Is that all?" he asked reminding himself of why he was doing this. The idea of apologizing to Draco was not one he felt at all happy about, but it was manageable.

"No…" Ginny started, worry in her voice. "We need to show Albus that we are accepting, set an example for our children, so I would like to invite the Malfoys over for dinner during the break."

Harry paused unsure of what to say. "What?" he managed to sputter. Ginny took in another deep breath, as if her deep breathing would calm Harry.

"I would like to invite the Malfoys to dinner." Harry stared at Ginny.

"You want me, to invite the man I have been at odds with since I was 11, to eat with us, here in our house?" he said stunned. "Is that it?"'

"No." Ginny said sternly "I want us to invite our son's girlfriend, who he would stand up against us to defend, and her family, to dinner." Harry was once again defeated by his wife's logic.

There was a long silence between the two. They looked at each other, beyond words, speaking with years of marriage. Harry sighed.

"At least he won't like this anymore than I do."

Draco and Camilla Malfoy were up waiting for their friend Shay Bianchi to drop of their children at their house. The two had gone out to the quidditch pitch for the day. While Camilla was excited, Draco was just hoping Zeph came back without any broken limbs. Unlike her brother and her friend, she was awful on a broom.

Draco was getting some work done, checking out the properties, organizing files, while Camilla was going over some things for St. Mungo's, records, loans and such. It was quiet, until an owl flew into the room. It landed on the ledge.

"Draco, were you expecting any last minute payments?" Camilla asked getting out of her seat to go get the letter.

"No," he said curiously "I thought I got all the payments earlier." There was a pause as the owl flew away.

"This isn't business related." She stated, looking curiously at the envelope. "I didn't recognize the owl. Did you?" she asked her husband.

"It didn't look familiar to me." Draco said, turning away from his work. Camilla came and sat back down at the table with him.

"It's addressed to 'the Malfoys'" she said, opening it. She gasped. "Oh God…"

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"Dear Draco and Camilla Malfoy, I would like to apologize for my behavior last week-"

"Potter?" Draco said after looking over his wife's shoulder. He was caught completely off guard. His wife silently read the rest of the latter and then passed it to him. He looked it over, completely taken aback.

"They are inviting us to dinner at the end of the week." Camilla said before Draco could finish the letter.

"Don't we have something to do?" he asked.

"Draco!" she shot "This is an adult gesture! Please! Let's be mature." He sighed.

"You're right…" he started "They wouldn't buy that we're busy. We need to think of a better lie…" he joked only to control his emotions, which were in a muddle. He wasn't sure whether to be angry, humiliated, or what. It was a nice distraction from thinking about the bizarre situation.

"Draco!" she shot again.

"I was only half-joking" he said in an attempt to calm Camilla.

She rolled her eyes. "That means you were half serious." He smiled at her in order to relieve the tension and ignore his feelings of distaste for the letter.

Camilla reached across the table, holding her husband's hand. He was worried about it, for multiple reasons. For one, he didn't like Harry very much. Secondly he didn't like Harry that much because he was slightly jealous of Harry. What must it feel like, he thought, to be the hero in the end? They had each made their choices, but by the time Draco started turning his life around, in his sixth year, it was already too late for that. If Draco had anything it was pride, pride that had been crushed and replaced with humility and a new sense of pride. He wasn't the same snot as he was before, of course, he was that snot a long time ago. He tried to push away his own selfish worries.

Draco sighed. "So we're going to do this?"

"I think it would be the adult thing to do, and it would make Zeph very happy." Draco was still silent. His wife smiled "I'm sure Harry will be just as unhappy and uneasy as you are." He smiled back at her.

"Thanks for comforting me, with your kind sugar coated words" he teased.

"Always happy to" she replied with a smile.

Albus lay in his room going over his dad's copy of quidditch through the ages. Eliza was perched across the room. She cooed softly.

"I know Eliza" he sighed "I can't be mad at him forever." Albus was still angry with his father, just unsure of exactly where to go with it. Albus knew he wouldn't be angry much longer, but still. He rolled onto his stomach. It was all so confusing. The week had been quiet at home, he avoided his father most of the day. There was a letter from Zeph on his desk, reassuring Albus that she was feeling much better now, but he wasn't.

There was a knock at the door. After weighing who it might be, Albus decided to say nothing.

"Albus I'm coming in anyways" he heard his father say. Albus sighed as he sat up. It was time to be mature and get over it.

"Hi Dad" It was the first thing Albus had said to his father in quite some time now.

"Albus," his Dad started, sitting next to him on his bed "I wanted to talk to you about that meeting a while ago." Albus felt a certain anxiousness in his stomach. He nodded. "I'm sorry for the way a reacted, it wasn't sensible of me" his father paused as if thinking back "I haven't done that in a long time, and it wasn't fair of me to put you in that situation or assume what I did."

What Albus' dad told him made him feel better. He wasn't lying to comfort him, the honesty put Albus at ease.

"Thanks Dad." He said, achieving a smile from his father.

"I'm happy that you're happy son, and to show you that, your mother and I have invited the Malfoys to dinner."

Albus' happiness changed to sheer panic. "What?"

"We have invited the Malfoys to dinner." His father rushed so he wouldn't have to think about what he said. "We are just waiting on an answer." He looked down at his son, and smiled, believing the look on his son's face was excitement and not horror.

Every possible negative outcome came into Albus' head. Zeph. Here. In his house. With her family. And his family. James, and his nonsense. His sharp tongued sister Lily His father and her father. It was the first time Albus thanked his mother for her sanity.


	21. Preparation

**To everyone who has ever given me a review, I want to say thank you, and I love you, because whatever you said, somehow helped me write this story. So it's thanks to you guys. Please review!**

Zeph tore through her closet, nervous for dinner with the Potters. Her music was on, in attempts to calm her, but it wasn't working. She continued to stress as _Daughter _played in the background of her stress. She was unsure of pants, skirt, or a dress. She threw on a nice turtle neck, and long skirt. She left her hair down as she went out to ask her mother how the 5th outfit looked. Opening her door to find her mother, she saw Scorpius.

"What are you wearing?" she demanded. He gave her a quick up and down, and laughed t himself.

"What are you?" he asked. He smiled at his sister's apparent frustration. He wasn't at all happy about going to the Potters, but his mother and convinced him to go. She reminded him that if he ever went into politics he'd have to learn how to be around people he didn't like without offending them.

"Just something appropriate for the occasion."

"You're right it is appropriate…" Zeph felt a little bit better for a moment "What time are you getting back from the Salem Witch trials again?" he teased, receiving a swift punch from his sister.

"Not funny." She whined.

"This time, I agree that you should change again" he said, his smirk growing with his sisters annoyance.

"Yea well you need to change to." She said, serious.

"Why?" Scorpius retorted. He looked down at his clothing. He was wearing black slacks, a white button down, and his tie.

"Can't you be dressy casual?" she sighed.

"There's no dress requirement, besides" he smiled proudly "I look good."

"Just because there is no dress requirement doesn't mean there isn't one!" Socrpius stared, a confused look on his face at his sister. "You are half dressy half casual, that way if everyone is dressed up you don't look casual, but if they are casual, you don't look to dressy."

He still stared. "That doesn't explain dressy casual at all." She stomped.

"Just do it!" she walked into her room slamming the door.

"I don't know what dress casual is." He paused. "Hell I don't know what casual is." He heard his sister release a loud groan of annoyance, and smiled to himself. At least the evening wasn't a complete waste of time.

Zeph sat in her room, letting the music play loudly as she changed yet again. She was stressed. She normally didn't get stressed for trifling things like dinners, but this it made her stomach flip. She liked Albus, she liked Albus a lot and she wanted to make a good impression on his family. She knew they had their differences, but everyone was being mature. Standing there bare, she searched her closet for something that would make a good impression. There was a knock at the door. Zeph quickly threw on a robe.

"Come in." she shouted so that she could be heard over the music. Her mother walked into the room and pointed her wand at Zeph's music, turning it down drastically.

"Still searching?" she said sympathetically sitting on the floor next to Zeph's closet. Zeph nodded.

"I don't want to look like a tart, but I also don't want to look like a Puritan…" she sighed, sitting next to her mother on the floor. She pushed back Zeph's bangs with her hand.

"I'm sure you have something in between in that black hole you call a closet" her mother smiled at her. "Now what are you really worried about?"

Zeph exhaled slowly as she looked down at the ground. "What if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?" her mother asked, softly rubbing her daughters shoulder.

"Because, I'm just…" she paused "I bet they loved Jillian. She had pretty curls in her hair, and was always pleasant to the people she liked, and was a Gryffindor, and she-"

"Who's Jillian?" her mother pried. Zeph felt uncomfortable going into that part of her feelings, but she told her mother anyway.

"Albus' long time ex-girlfriend." Zeph said grudgingly.

"Oh," her mother said, getting the Jillian comments now.

"I couldn't be the more the opposite of her." Zeph mumbled.

"Zeph," her mother said sternly "You are wonderful, and they will like you. You are smart, and funny, and interesting. You can't compare yourself to someone else, because you are you." She smiled "You aren't Jillian, you are Zeph, just be yourself." She let her words sink into Zeph. "Besides, I don't know anyone who doesn't like you."

"Jillian doesn't."

"Well Jillian's jealous." Her mother answered matter-of-factly. Zeph smiled at her mom.

"Thanks."

She hugged her daughter and got up. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, just get ready so we can go." Zeph, once alone, was again faced with her closet. She sighed.

Albus buttoned up his shirt, clumsily. He skipped a button. Releasing a groan he went to do it all over again. He was feeling uneasy, what with the Malfoys so close to arriving in his home.

The strange thing was, this wasn't his first time meeting Zeph's family, except for her mother. He had known Scorpius since first year, and the two, while they weren't constantly at each other's throats, they held no fondness for each other, in any way, what so ever. They kept to their own lives, Zeph, and quidditch being the only two links. Now Mr. Malfoy, he had only met once. He seemed reasonable enough, attempting to be somewhat talkative to his daughter's boyfriend, but Albus' mind skipped to a different memory Mr. Malfoy. He recalled the look in Mr. Malfoy's eyes when his father had insulted his children. There was something vicious and sharp there, that let Albus know, Mr. Malfoy was not at all docile. Mrs. Malfoy he knew very little about, only that she was very selfless and that she was close with the Bianchi's.

Thinking about the Malfoys, he wondered silently to himself, why he wanted to badly to impress them, but the answer only took a second. Zephyr Malfoy.

He found himself thinking about topics to bring up, questions to ask, ways to keep Lily from saying something rude. Of course that had been settled, her mother decided to also invite Lily's boyfriend. She'd be somewhat nicer with him around. Albus winced. He forgot about James. There was no knowing if James would pull a stunt, a joke, do something offensive or embarrassing. How would he stop it? Then, the answer came to Albus.

"Kreacher" he whispered. There was a loud crack, and a wrinkly old house else appeared in the room.

"Master Albus…" he croaked, diving into a low bow "called Kreacher?"

"I need your help Kreacher." The house elf looked up expectantly "I need you to go snoop through James' stuff."

"Master James…?"

"People are coming over for dinner tonight" he explained "and I'm worried James is going to pull a prank, I need you to look through his room for anything suspicious and bring it here."

"Master Albus, wishes for Kreacher, to steal from Master James?" Kreacher said uncomfortably.

"It's not stealing it's preventing." Albus tried to comfort Kreacher. Kreacher didn't seem entirely convinced, but gave a quick bow.

"Kreacher will return shortly" and with a loud crack, he apparated.

Albus waited, still anxious for the dinner, he went to go brush his teeth for the third time that night. He spat, releasing a bit of the tension, but not much. There was a crack in the other room. Albus sped into the room.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Kreacher didn't find much, no he didn't." he sighed "Kreacher found a box of puking pastels, and Master James' cloak."

Albus took the puking pastels, having expected as much, but looked at the cloak curiously.

"Thank you Kreacher." Albus said, the elf smiling at a job well done.

"Is that all Master Albus needs of Kreacher? Kreacher needs to help Mistress Potter in the kitchen." he said in his dry voice.

"No that's it. Thanks Kreacher." Albus said dismissing the house elf who disappeared with a crack.

Albus sat on his bed, letting the silky, fluid fabric run through his fingers. It was strange to his touch, and almost airy. He draped it around his body, wondering why his brother had it, and even more so why Kreacher bought it. Albus looked down, down at the floor. His body was gone. He jumped back, dropping the cloak and he appeared. He lifted it up ginergly, testig it on and off his body.

No wonder James had it. Albus bet Kreacher saw him use it loads of times pulling pranks. Then it clicked, so many pranks the James had pulled on Albus… that Albus didn't understand why they happened. So maybe this one wasn't going back he thought as he stuffed it in his drawer.

Albus sighed, when he heard a ring at the door. They were here.


	22. Dinner with the Malfoys

**I've actually found myself postponing writing this chapter, I mean I have been busy, but as I write it I feel every bit as uncomfortable as my characters… problem… Please review! And Favorite! And Such!**

Harry went to answer the door. It was really a night he had been dreading all week, and somehow, he wasn't sure how, but Ginny had gotten him to agree to it. He was curious though, about his son's new girlfriend. What she looked like, how she acted, and those sorts of things. The one thing he hoped, was that she wasn't another Jillian.

His hand rested on the knob before he opened the door. For a second, he considered not opening it, as if that would make the people on the other side go away, but that was a childish thought. He door opened, the Mafloys at the other side. Furthest to the front was a girl with jet black hair and heavy side bangs. She was tall, and thin, much less voluptuous than Jillian. She wasn't much shorter than Harry. She was wearing a simple dark blue dress with a large black jacket. She looked up at him, a smile growing on her mouth.

"Hello Mr. Potter." She said, She had round pink lips, pale skin, and bright icy blue eyes, just like her father. The thought was unnerving.

"Hello," Harry began quietly, still adjusting. It felt like a dream, something that oculd never happen in reality, Draco Malfoy and his family in his house. "Come in, it's cold outside" he said matter-of-factly, because at the moment it was all that came to mind. The girl smiled walking in, Albus greeting her somewhere behind Harry. Shortly behind Zeph was a boy he recognized from Albus's first year. Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was tall and thin like his father, the same icy blue eyes, and white blonde hair. He wore black slacks with a white button down and a black suit style jacket. He thrust his hand forward in an emotionless way.

"Mr. Potter," he stated very clearly. Harry was a bit taken aback by the upfront manner in which Scorpius addressed him. It was very… official. Harry shook his hand. "Scorpius" the boy introduced himself, and then went to address himself in the same manner to Albus. Next came Draco and Camilla Malfoy.

Zeph looked the most like Camilla out of her twins. They both had the same jet black hair, round eyes, pink lips and thin figure. She wasn't as pale as her husband and children, however she wasn't dark, and had brown eyes with flecks of orange. He never knew Camilla Zelopium well, she was on the ravenclaw quidditch team back at Hogwarts, one of the only female beaters he had ever known, but it wasn't because of brute strength, it was entirely strategic. The door shut behind them. Everything was official.

"Thank you for having us over Harry," Camilla said with a soft smile. He barely noticed her elbows quickly run into her husband.

"Nice to see you Po-" Malfoy froze, quickly catching himself "Harry." It was the strangest feelings, Malfoy calling Harry by name.

"It has been a while, Camilla… Draco" Harry had to consciously think as he spoke, not wanting to slip up and call him Malfoy. It was odd, calling Malfoy by name, uncomfortable, but Harry took a deep breath.

Albus stepped slightly forward "Mr. Malfoy," he said shaking his hand, "Mrs. Malfoy"and then he stepped back, a realization coming over his face that he should have planned farther in than that.

Then there was a painful moment in the entry way, as the 6 of them stood in some sort of circle, trying to pretend they weren't all entirely uncomfortable as they feigned smiles and glances around the room. It was probably one of the longer 3 minute period in Harry's life, as he stood, unsure of what to do or say next. He could feel the tension building in the room over them. Mafloy… Draco stood very straight, as did his son. Camilla smiled, unsure of what to do next, but the most painful were Zeph and Albus.

When Zeph had come in, she and Albus had had an awkward attempt hug, uneasy about showing any sort of affection in front of their parents. They stood next to each other, somewhat close, but very aware of the room around them and of making any sort of physical contact. Their hands hovered clumsily next to each other, unsure of whether it was appropriate or not to hold hands.

It was becoming utter torture until a gift from heaven entered the room, in the least likely form, James Potter.

"Mum says dinner's ready!" he shouted in an unreserved manner as he walked into the room. "Hey everyone, I think you know, I'm Albus' older brother, because really who else could I be? I know the twins there already know it." He said in a relaxed manner, that in some settings would seem inappropriate, but here it calmed everyone's nerves. "So you guys move from that spot now," he said breaking the spell of discomfort that held them previously.

The table had been enchanted, now holding spots for ten people instead of the usual six. They sat around the table. Ginny had been interested in Italian food lately. Her, Kreacher, and James (who could cook which shocked many) had prepared pasta putanesca, garlic bread, and porpetta.

"This looks amazing." Camilla said to Ginny.

"Thank you so much, I've recently really started to love Italian food." She responded.

The families began cliché conversations, referencing the weather, Christmas, but things didn't truly get started until the topic of politics came up.

"Well the goblin rights will be the first to be passed, but I don't think they will get the right to a wand for another century at the rate the Ministry of Magic has been reforming." Scorpius said, the first thing he had said the entire dinner. Harry was slightly impressed.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked, curiosity in her voice at the boys strong opinion.

"Well," Scorpius began, placing his fork down on the table "We wizards have been fighting with Goblins for hundreds of years, they have rebelled, and on both sides it's gotten bloody, but it wasn't until much later that they were minorly accepted into wizarding society. And it has been at least what 70 years since then, and now, now we are considering their rights? It's absurd. You also add in the certain representation of power that the wand holds, a statement of being a wizard, it would be the ultimate means of acceptance, and our society" he paused "We're recovering, and it will take a long time before wizards consent to wands."

The Potters were slightly shocked by the amount Scorpius had just said at once, being the most they had heard him speak the entire night.

"Then what about the centaurs, and mermaids?" Lily asked for once honestly wondering, her boyfriend Jim Benson quietly sitting next to her.

"See, we are just starting up contact with them. Centuars will be easier, now that they aren't completely opposed to wizards. It will take time, and work, but they'll get more right in wizarding society. Mermaids however, they are different. It's an entirely different society. To start, very few wizards speak even a little bit of mermish. I'm starting, but it's very difficult. Right now, what I'm hoping for is the legal definition of creature to change, to make the transition in equal rights easier." Lily nodded accepting it as an answer, but Harry was intrigued.

"Scorpius," he tried to say without feeling uncomfortable "Do you want to go into politics?"

He nodded "It's the goal."

Camilla turned to Harry, her face lit with pride. "He's very informed about the government today, and knowing so much, he's marched up to the headmasters office quite a few times." Scorpius' face had a tinge of red for a moment.

"Like father like son." Ginny mumbled without thought. She looked embarrassed for a moment, until she looked over at Camilla who was silently laughing, and Draco even had a slight smirk.

"Scorpius," Lily began "I've heard about it, why are you always choosing to get in the middle of things?" Lily really wasn't that involved with anything. She wasn't shy, she just did her school work, and what was necessary.

"Well, it's the choices I make right now, that will make me who I am" he said naturally. Harry felt shocked in that moment, to hear the words he heard so long ago, being repeated. It was strange, as if suddenly he was detached by the shock.

"Right now, I'm really into the whole new rights movement. I've been researching, and I know most of the organizations seeing as they are getting more press now.. . except for one… I read about it in Ancient and Modern History : an unbiased look at wizarding history… what's it called?" Scorpius turned to his sister.

"Wait I get the books confused" Zeph said to her brother "The one by Bagshot or Granger?"

"Granger." He answered "SPILL? SPUN…"

"S.P.E.W." Zeph said proudly, getting an unexpected reaction.

"She listed that as a group?" Ginny asked, astonished. Harry, for the first time at dinner, was enjoying himself, as he tried to hold back a laugh, and looking around at the table, Malfoy, Camilla, and Ginny were all trying to do the same. Harry was doing the worst job. The children looked at the adults, completely confused at what was so funny.

Harry tried to straighten his face. "So Zeph, what exactly are you interested in?"

"I really love music." She said.

"Musical theory?" Ginny asked, a bit of worry in her voice. Harry could see Zeph get a little bit unnerved by the tone, but then he saw Albus' hand go underneath the table, holding hers, and the nervousness dissipated.

"She's in a band." Albus started.

"and I sing." Zeph finished.

"You're a singer?" Harry asked, a bit of shock in his voice.

Her eyes sparkling with happiness at the mention "Most of us started playing together back when we were younger, and it's going great. We've been playing together a lot, and I've been getting a lot of on stage practice. I really want to try the whole thing out professionally, and have a career in the muggle and wizarding world, like the Beatles or Sid Vicious or Pink Floyd."

"You know mum, she's actually fantastic." James mumbled, taking another large bite of porpetta. Zeph swelled with pride, unwilling to brag about herself, but happy about the compliment.

"Thank you James."

"Yea she even sang at the Victory ball." He threw in before shoving another piece of porpetta in his mouth.

"When she was young we noticed her voice was very nice, so she started getting trained at a young age." Camilla chimed in. The conversation was growing weak, when Draco spoke. He had barely said anything the entire dinner.

"So, Albus, what exactly do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"I want to be an auror like my dad." Albus began, "I've pretty much wanted to be one since I was little, so I've been working on it."

"It's nice that you want to do what your dad does." Camilla said with a smile.

"And you James?" Camilla asked "You're in your seventh year if I'm right?"

James nodded "Actually I've been meaning to talk to everyone about this." This caught Harry and Ginny's attention more than anyone else as they looked at her son. "I've been working with Uncle Fred for a while, you know, with the joke shop, and" he paused. Harry felt something he wasn't ready for about to happen. "He was thinking about extending to America, and he was talking to Jack and I about starting the next new joke shop there."

There was a long pause, Harry and Ginny, unsure what to say in front of guests. The tension grew.

"Neither of our children want to have our jobs either." Camilla said to loosen the tension, and draw the stress off of James "At least one of your kids wants to."

"I've never asked, but I've always wondered, what exactly is it that you and Mr. Malfoy do?" Albus asked. It was something Harry had always wondered himself, but never asked, just the forever unanswered question. He felt himself on the edge of his seat waiting for the answer, but Camilla went first.

"After the war and before Zephyr and Scorpius we had a couple of muggleborn transition homes for the muggleborns who had run away or had their wands destroyed, and after we had the kids, I started volunteering at St. Mungos."

"So if you do a lot of volunteer work how does…" Albus uncomfortable let his sentence drift away, not wanting to be rude.

"We own a lot of land" Draco answered. "We rent it out, basically for homes, shops, and other things." This made perfect sense to Harry, it was why he never really saw his family working, but they had so much money, and the family went far back, so lots of land was probably accumulated over time.

"It's so strange that I never knew that…" he heard Ginny say as he thought to himself, this whole evening is just so strange.

He looked over the table. Draco Malfoy sat next to his wife, evidently uncomfortable, but smiling politely none the less. His wife continued conversation when it fell. Lily sat with her boyfriend. He said very little, but she made her usual quick comments. James was the most comfortable, having completely settled into the situation. Scorpius sat straight, and was obscenely polite, evident that he was practicing for when he was a politician. Albus and Zeph were next to each other, involved in conversation, but at times Harry noticed the silent conversations they would have with their eyes, and smiles. And Harry, well he was just baffled by the situation, the last thing he'd ever imagine happening in his life, but what Harry didn't know was that this was only the beginning.

**Long chapter, I know, very little action and a lot of character development. I hope everyone liked it though, but the story is going to start twisting soon! **


	23. A Death Eater's Death

**Ah, yes. Please review! And thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!**

It was mid-January when Zeph was being walked to her dorm by Albus. Their hands swayed between them as they talked. Zeph smiled happily at him. Winter break had been over for a while now, and everything had been going smoothly. After the dinner with the two families, Zeph had come over one another time.

The first dinner caused her a lot of stress at the beginning of her break, but all had gone good enough. There was definitely a tension during the dinner, but no one had been rude, and everyone had been extremely civil. When they got home, she heard her mother saying how much she liked Albus in the kitchen. Zeph was hoping that the Potters felt the same way about her. She even felt she made a good impression on Mrs. Potter. The second dinner the two had even had a long talk. Mrs. Potter wasn't at all like Zeph's mother.

Mrs. Potter didn't talk as much, she used her words very sparingly. Unlike her mother, she had more of a power in the house of boys, not unlike her daughter Lily. It made sense to Zeph that in a house of boys, they would need to put down some ground rules, and be well... a bit more hardened.

"Good night." Albus said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It is a good night." Zeph replied, receiving a raised eyebrow from Albus. "Tomorrow is Friday." she said rolling her eyes as his obliviousness.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Albus left Zeph to go up to her dorm.

Zeph was walking on air as she went up to her bed.

"Back late." Forest said shaking her head and not bothering to look up from her book "What have you and Albus been up to?" Zeph couldn't help but giggle, she wasn't a giggly girl, but right now she was ecstatic. "Tsk tsk."

"I don't know…" Zeph started "it's just been great."

"I haven't noticed." Forest said from over her book "but you should get some sleep seeing as you haven't been getting any the past couple nights… what with all the sneaking out?"

Zeph shot up. "How do you know?"

"You aren't exactly quiet, I mean you practically stomp down the stairs." Forest teased putting down her book, and lying on her bed, her eyelid falling over his eyes. Zeph knew it wouldn't be long before Zeph was out and hell Zeph needed to get some sleep. Zeph was just falling asleep, when footsteps were audible from the stairway. Forest was right about one thing, how loud walking on the stairs was.

It was Lona Mayson. "Zeph!" she said in a loud whisper. Zeph lazily got off her bed.

"Mhm." She answered.

"You have a letter. It was labeled as important, so I figured you should read it on arrival." She handed the letter to Zeph.

"Thanks," Zeph said before she left. She stared down at the small white envelope.

"What is it?" Forest mumbled trying not to sleep.

"Dunno yet." Zeph sat down on her bed, and began to open it. "I'll know in a minute."

Forest yawned. "Tell me when you do, and wake me up if I'm asleep." Zeph nodded.

_Zeph,_

_ We've sent a letters to you and Scorpius. Early this morning your grandfather died in Azkaban. He was sick already, as you may have known, and died around 4 of dementor free causes. We were informed by the authorities. We have had permission to remove his body from the prison for a burial at the Malfoy cemetery. Your father and I have been arranging the funeral and it will be held around noon on this Sunday. We will come for you at Hogsmeade Saturday morning. Your father has already spoken to Professor McGonagall. I know you didn't know him well, or at all, but I would like it if you came. I know it will be strange, but if you'd be more comfortable you could bring someone. Maybe Forest? Please send me an owl in the morning. I know it's late._

_ Love,_

_ Your Mother_

Zeph stared at the letter. There was a long silence and Forest sat up and stared at her friend from her bed. Zeph still hadn't looked up from the letter.

"Zeph," she heard "What is it?" Forest fought to stay awake, sensing something, something wrong.

"My grandfather died…" she said softly.

"Your mum's dad?"

Zeph shook her head. "No… Lucius." There was a moment of silence.

"Wasn't he in Azkaban?" Forest asked

Zeph nodded "He died there."

"It was because he was sick, right?" Forest asked quietly.

Zeph stared down at the letter. She tore herself from it and handed it to Forest. "Yea, because of that." But was it really? Zeph couldn't help but wonder. Forest read over the letter to herself.

"How do you feel?" she asked when she finished.

"I'm not sure… I barley even know him you know?" Zeph began "But he's my dad's dad you know? And he's never been in my life, but at the same time… he's a huge part of my life."

"You don't have to know." Forest replied. "Do you want to go?"

She nodded. "That's the one thing I'm sure about."

"So I'll pack tomorrow night and then…"

"No." Zeph interrupted. "You can't come."

"But I want to-"

"You have a game Saturday night!" Zeph snapped. "With Hufflepuff! Don't think I don't know!"

"You wouldn't have known before you were dating Albu-"

"It doesn't change anything!" Zeph said, falling back on her bed.

"A game is a game." Forest answered. "And I know you don't feel comfortable going alone."

"I won't be alone. Scorpius will be there." Forest rolled her eyes.

"Scorpius will be just as comforting as a rock." Forest said "I mean I lov-" she paused awkwardly releasing a sputter. "I mean you know as well as I do, this weekend Scorpius is going to be more withdrawn than usual."

"I know there are going to be scouts at your game, and that this could very well get you a chance at being on a professional team after we graduate." Zeph ended the argument.

"Damn that Albus Potter." Forest mumbled.

"Just stay here, and do well for me." Zeph rolled over. "Okay?"

Forest growled by nodded. "And you figure something out. Your dad will be stressed, your mum busy, and Scorpius withdrawn."

"Fine" Zeph sighed, shutting her eyes, and falling into a happily thoughtless, dreamless sleep.

Albus and Rose were talking on their way down to grab breakfast before their charms class.

"No see, when you say it you don't focus on the object you focus on aroun-" she paused, Albus left hanging on her words.

"Around?" Albus asked desperately "Around what?"

"Sam." she demanded, poking him hard in the arm. He had been sleeping on the table, unwilling to look up and speak he simply groaned, burying himself further in his arms. "Sam!" she only poked him harder and spoke louder. "Ask Caudwell if I can see her Daily Prophet."

He groaned turning to her. "Nikki," he started "Rose wants to know if she can see your Daily Prophet."

"Sure" she said passing it to Sam who tossed it to Rose before placing his head back down on the table.

She read through it quickly. "Albus," she began as she was finishing up "Have you read the prophet yet this morning?"

He looked up from his toast "No, why?" he said after he finished chewing. She pushed the paper towards him and he read the title.

The Death of Lucius Malfoy

One of the Last Death Eaters

Next to the title was a picture of an old man, with grey and white scraggly hair. He leaned forward coughing.

"She didn't mention this…" Albus said, picking it up and looking it over.

"Well it only happened yesterday," Rose began "and I haven't seen her all morning, so I'm guessing she knows by now."

Albus allowed himself to tune into the mumbles around him, talk about Lucius Malfoy's death. The reactions were mostly positive to his death, mumbles of safety and reassurance, and an end to death eaters. How must if feel, Albus wondered to himself, to have everyone celebrating your grandfather's death, to have it written everywhere,

"Are you going to check on her?" Rose asked, but Albus was lost in thought.

"What?"

"Are you going to go see if she's alright?"

"Zeph?"

"No." Rose said dryly "Sam." He lifted his head at the mention of his name. "Oh go back to sleep!" she shot. He took this as reason enough and his head fell onto the table. "Of course Zeph!"

"I haven't seen her all morning." Albus answered.

"Well she's right there." Rose pointed across the room to through the door to the Great Hall Zeph was walking by, about to disappear. "Go now." She said as Albus scrambled up, snatching the rest of his toast as he sped to follow her. Rose sighed as she watched him run off.

"Why don't men think of these things on their own?" she mumbled.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled. She pushed him lightly a smile on her face.

Albus chased Zeph through the halls. She was walking with Forest. He caught up to her, and sped to a stop in front of her. Forest looked him up and down and laughed.

"Potions." she said to Zeph as she left them alone.

The two walked quietly towards the wall, creating a small bubble of personal space.

"Zeph," he asked softly, loosely holding her hands "Are you okay?" At that she didn't look him directly in the eyes She stared down at the ground, her arms swaying slightly.

"So you read the prophet?" she breathed.

"Just a few minutes ago. How long have you known?" he asked, his hands tightening around hers.

"Since last night." She replied softly. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands. "What do you think?"

He paused, unsure of what she meant. "About?"

"This."

"I'm wondering if you are okay or not, and if I can help in anyway." At this Zeph finally looked up at him, her icy blue eyes torn with confusion.

"Really?" she asked as he realized what she had meant; she was wondering what he thought about her grandfather's death. In the celebration amongst others, she wondered what Albus thought. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in.

"Yes, really" he answered, her head now resting on his shoulder. She didn't seem upset, just unsure, but still he wanted to hold her.

He released and she pulled away, but not far, still close enough for whispering difference. She was staring back down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Will you come with me?" she rushed through the sentence as if getting it out of her mouth fast enough would change its meaning.

"Where?" Albus asked.

"To my grandfather's funeral. This Sunday. Scorpius and I are leaving tomorrow morning." She said quietly. "I don't want to go alone, and Forest can't go." Albus swallowed silently. Go to the funeral of Lucius Malfoy, one of the prominent death eaters with his new girlfriend? He felt uncomfortable about the whole situation, being with the Mafloys for the weekend, Scorpius Malfoy, at the funeral of Lucius Malfoy. Then he looked at Zeph's eyes, a mix of hope and fear. He made up his mind.

"So I should pack tonight?"


	24. The Funeral

Albus ,Zeph and Scorpius sat on a bench in front of an old basket. They still had another eight minutes before they could use the portkey. Albus felt uncomfortable on the bench, but he sucked it up. This wasn't about him. The snow at Hogsmeade was almost up to their ankles, and they all sat bundled in their jackets not saying anything.

Scorpius got up. "I need to go to the… I'll be back in a minute." He walked over the Hog's Head, more silent than usual.

After a few moments Zeph turned to Albus "Thank you." He held her mitten enclosed hand.

"Don't even mention it." They didn't talk as she leaned on his shoulder and they sat quietly, the cold winds occasionally howling around them. "Did you guys know him well?" he finally asked after sometime. He heard a slight sigh after her.

"Our grandfather" she started not looking at Albus but directly into nowhere "we only ever met him once. It was back when we were about nine years old. My parents received a letter that he was sick. Scorpius and I had snuck out of bed and were eavesdropping at their bedroom door. They were arguing. Our parents don't argue a lot of they we knew it was something important. They were discussing visiting him while he was sick before he died. See our dad, he planned on doing it on his own, but our mum thought that we should all go, that it was important that Scorpius and I met our grandfather before he died. We didn't know he would be in Azkaban for another eight years. In the end my father caved, and we went to go visit my grandfather"

"You visited him in Azkaban?" Albus asked shocked.

Zeph nodded. "It was dark and terrifying, I kind of go against my mother's judgment now. It was the first time I had ever seen a dementor. Scorpius had once before, but not me. It was dark, and there were cell after cell. We could hear the cries and angry jeers coming from the sells, the hopeless, and maddened faces. We were escorted by dementors up to his cell. It was about three levels of that, the jeering, the cries and moans. It was terrifying for an eight year old. I remember wanting to fall back, and following after Scorpius who strode forward. My mum gently pushed me forward when I would forget to walk and just stand terrified."

Albus looked at her eyes now the memory causing them to shiver with fear. He held her hand tighter, and saw her return back to the present, freed from her fears.

"I remember when we finally stopped. There wasn't a lot of jeering, just glares, which seemed to be worse. We were in front of a cell. Inside was my grandfather. His face was pale and warn, and his hair was dark grey and white, twisted together in matts. We stood there and he stared at us from behind the bars. Then he looked up at our dad and said "_So you married that daughter of a mudblood". _It was the first time I had ever heard anyway speak like that, and, well it shook me. He looked back to us and spat. _"These are no grandchildren of mine. Disgusting. Blood tainted. The Malfoys die with me." _I don't really remember what happened then, but we were leaving. My dad told something to my mum and then she took us out. Our dad stayed their though. About an hour later we were all back at home. Then they apologized for putting us through it, but I don't know if they should have. I still don't know how I feel about it."

Albus nodded. "I'm sorry." He said, but she finally looked at him directly in the eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about it just is. Was it good that I saw my grandfather once? I don't know. Maybe one day, I'll be happy I did, I don't know. What he said though, those were exact words." They were silent as Scorpius came and sat down next to them. He looked at his watch.

"We should grab in the next minute. On three." He said. They all stepped forward, hands hovering over the basket. "One, two, three!" They all grabbed the basket and they were gone. The world spun around them, everything disappearing. Albus felt himself losing his stomach. They let go and suddenly it all stopped.

Albus was in a new place. It was strange, large towering ceilings, and deep stone walls.

"We're here!" Zeph shouted, her mother running into the room.

"Just in time, we could us some help."

It wasn't until late that night that Albus, Scorpius and Zeph were done helping They had been preparing the house for the wake that was to take place before they headed to the Malfoy Cemetery. Albus wished that now he was back to setting up. He was uneasy as he sat on a bed in Scorpius' room. It made sense that her parents would like him to sleep there, but being in Scorpius' room was just… just… Albus wasn't even sure.

They were preparing to go to bed, when Albus heard loud music coming from the room next to them, Zeph's room.

"She does that." Scorpius said to Albus.

"All the time?" Albus asked, but Scorpius shook his head.

"Just when she's really happy, or really sad, or really confused, so just when she's feeling a bit extreme" Scorpius answered as they both lay in their respective beds. "She played a lot of Moldy Peaches this summer." Scorpius added as Albus swallowed uneasily. He was pretty sure why she had been blaring music over the summer, and pretty sure Scorpius was aware as well.

"So this one is confusion and sadness driven?" Albus stared up at the ceiling as he asked.

"I think you've got a mix of happiness in there." Scorpius answered, catching Albus by surprise.

"Really?" he shot, but Scorpius answered quietly.

"Just listen." It took a while for Albus to note the words. It was a soft melody, quiet but powerful, slow and beautiful.

_And I try to believe that it's nothing but a cross  
But it's incredible, so incredible  
I'm traveling like the light, light, light, light, light  
Traveling like the light  
Light, light, light, light_

He let the faded music wash over him. He dared to let his eyes dart to look at Scorpius. He was asleep. He thought back to the beginning of this year, of last year, of his time at Hogwarts. Not once did he imagine himself here. Never, and yet here he was. And he was ok with it, more than ok. Albus shut his eyes and just listened. Not only could he hear the music but he could hear Zeph moving around in her room. He wanted to go over, but decided against it. Everything was around him, and the same time, there was nothing as he fell asleep.

The wake was very short. Albus stood by Zeph as he watched her relatives talk and gather. Everyone in the room including himself was dressed in black. Zeph had on a dress that fell past her knees with long sleeves that was peppered in black lace.

"That's my grandmother" she whispered to Albus before she introduced him to a tall old woman with white and grey hairs brushed into a bun. She had brilliant icy blue eyes that wee red around the edges and watery. It was her husband who had been in Azkaban, who had died in Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy. She stood next to another woman who Zeph explained to be her grandmother's sister, a woman who Albus knew. Mrs. Tonks, Teddy Lupin's grandmother.

They had a polite conversation, but Albus and Zeph could see Mrs. Malfoy was in no place to converse and excused themselves from the conversation.

"One thing I always find strange is how much my Great Aunt looks so much like Professor Neona. Isn't it erie?" she whispered to Albus. He thought about it.

"That's odd, except," he paused "she's wrinkled and doesn't have the same constant glare. Huh, it's strange how long I've known her and never thought about it."

"Yea," Zeph replied "Sometimes it spooks me in class, I'll just be sitting their and get confused for a moment."

"I wish Mrs. Tonks was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Albus sighed.

The funeral itself was very solemn and quiet. The Malfoy cemetery was quite large. He looked around and recognized some names from his history books. All his history was becoming less a book and more of a reality to him. Scorpius said nothing the entire time. He wasn't solemn, just, it seemed to Albus as if he wasn't there, withdrawn.

Zeph's grandmother was crying, but her father remained still, much like his son. Albus looked over to Zeph, who he noticed was tearing up. He followed her eyes and realized she was watching her grandmother. Albus took her hand, and she gently squeezed it, enjoying its reassurance. Hands intertwined they stood, and watched the burial of one of the last death eaters, Lucius Malfoy.  
**I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, a lot of character development lately. The song (if you were wondering) is Traveling like the Light by VV Brown. Thanks and Review!**


	25. A Story About Jim Benson

**Ok, this isn't the chapter I was talking about looking forward to, but it's necessary! Please review! It's short, I know.**

Albus was walking back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade with Rose and Zeph. They were talking about preparing for their N.E.W.T.S. when they saw Lily and Jim Benson snogging on the school grounds. Zeph could feel Albus's hand become tense around hers.

"Lily?" Rose called in order to stop her cousin from her snogging. She pulled away from Jim and shot a strong cutting look at the three of them. She turned back to Jim, the look of her eyes softening.

"See you later babe" she said quietly, as he leaned in to give her another long steamy kiss that was quite inappropriate for the moment.

"See ya" he said to her, turning to give the other three a quick nod and wave. Lily leaned on her back leg, a bitter look on her face. After Jim was far enough Albus began to talk.

"I don't like him." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know him" she snapped.

"Lily," Rose began gently "We don't, but you two… you are young, and well… he's older… and the two of you seem rather sexu-"

"Oh don't pull that crap with me" Lily rolled her eyes "It's like a pot calling the kettle black" Rose glanced over at Albus.

"Well she's right I mean…" Rose mumbled "Can't say we've been the best examples." She looked from Albus and Zeph. Zeph stepped back.

"This is a family affair, I am just a bystander" she said lifting both hands into the air. Rose laughed lightly.

"Soon enough" she said under her breath receiving a quick elbow jab from Albus.

Albus redirected the attention back to Lily "This isn't about us, it's about you and him and we think he's told old for you."

"Look you don't know him, and if you think he's just using me well he's not. I've gotten to know him, and he's a really deep person, he's had a lot of struggles in his life." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, so you can stop being an asshole" she shot. Albus rolled his eyes.

"What has he been through that's been so awful?" Albus pushed. Zeph could see the worry in his eyes for his sister.

"You want to know?" she was getting annoyed, and sensitive. Zeph had never seen that tender look in Lily's eyes before. "His mum is a witch, and his dad's a muggle."

"So he's a halfblood." Albus said "That's not that bad."

"His mum's dead. His dad killed her after he found out she was a wizard. He's in foster care right now. Happy?" she said rapidly, her words filled with anger and sadness. Albus suddenly felt the anger melt away, and now felt like a huge jerk. "Now I've got to go. See you later." She parted her words filled with poison.

Albus groaned. "Now I feel like a jerk." Zeph patted him lightly.

"I don't think any of us saw that one coming." He groaned again. Zeph tried to make him feel better, but she could see Albus felt like crap. However Rose had already adjusted and accepted. "I certainly didn't."

Zeph and Albus were walking to the library to get some studying done. They had been down at Hogsmeade, but the thought of taking their N.E.W.T.S. next year hung over them. The two sat quietly at a table in the back. Albus felt Zeph's knee resting on him, as she next to him her legs folded on her seat. She was deep into her reading.

He liked to watch her when she focused, of course he could never. He would read on and off, stop paying attention, watch Zeph. One thing she could do was focus when she needed to. She scribbled down notes on and off, falling deep into reading or deep into note taking. Albus was losing focus as he began to look around the library.

Students were walking in and out, no one realyl studying, well minus Zeph, and Rose at a far away table by herself. Albus shut his book, preparing to get up.

"Need me to put anything back?" he asked, looking for something else to do. She nodded pushing two books away from her.

"Thanks…" she mumbled to him jotting something down. Albus picked up the books and carried them over to their shelves. A lot of them were on the other side of the library, which caused Albus to wonder why they had even chosen to sit so far off.

He placed them into the shelves when he heard voices.

"I'm going to do this! At first, it was just… but now!" He heard a feminine huff and saw Professor Slughorn emerge. He looked flustered his round face a deep red. Albus had never seen him look like that before. He straightened himself off and then stormed away. Albus wondered what that was about.

He shoved the last book in its place and went to follow him. He was moving rather quickly, being the rollie pollie-ish man he was. Albus was moving as quickly as he good when he ran into someone. Someone's.

Madame Pince and Professor Neona were in his way. "Sorry," he mumbled in an attempt to slip around them and continue following Professor Slughorn, but Professor Neona grabbed the back of his arm.

"Not so fast." She said as she pulled Albus in front of her and Madame Pince.

"Where are you running to?" Professor Neona tightened her grasp on his arm.

"And more importantly why are you even running the library!" Madame Pince demanded sharply. Albus looked over their shoulders, but Professor Slughorn was gone. He sighed.

"Sorry Madame Pince." He sighed "Won't happened again." She glared at him, but nodded and marched away. Professor Neona released him.

"Good day Mr. Potter." She smiled and walked off.

Albus groaned as he walked back to study with Zeph. She was still absorbed in her reading, but Albus, Albus was only thinking about one thing. Why was Slughorn so upset?

**And that's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Every review makes me SUPER happy to REVIEW!**


	26. Hostage

Scorpius rapidly took down notes in potions class. He had his exams coming up and he wanted to do exceptionally. Not that he didn't always want to. A table behind him sat Albus.

His potions class was made up of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Scorpius was reforming his opinion on Albus. He didn't hate him, but he sure as hell didn't like him. Albus was now in the grey zone. While dating his sister he had gotten better, but still, they didn't get along, and that was that. It wasn't really anything he was desperate to change, it had been their relationship for six years, and whether or not Albus was dating his sister, that wasn't going to change. Soften, maybe, but change no.

He scribbled down the notes on the different poisons and how to differentiate them. Smells, colors, scents, Slughorn spat them all out quickly, his face tired and ridden with stress. He was getting quite old, Scorpius thought as his mind wandered from his notes. The man paced back and forth as he spoke, not looking at any of the students. His eyes were strained, and bags hung low underneath them. His hands trembled slightly as he wrote some names on the chalk board behind him.

Scorpius caught himself wandering and went back to taking down every word Slughorn was saying. He was speaking rapidly, but Scorpius wasn't going to screw up now. He was looking to be exceptional in all of his classes.

Finally Slughorn ended the class and Scorpius dropped his quill allowing his cramped hand to flex. He sighed in relief. It was his final class of the day, a double potions period, and probably his most stressful.

"Scorpius that was the worst class of my life" his friend Antonius whined his face down on the table. Scorpius patted his friend on the back.

"Oh don't be dramatic." Antonius lifted up his head.

"Your hand looks dead dude." Antonius began. "Let's just get out of here." Scorpius nodded, leaving the classroom promptly with Antonius.

They were walking down the hall when Scorpius realized he was missing something. He stopped to think.

"What's wrong? Antonius asked. Scorpius sighed.

"I left my notes in Slughorn's classroom."

Antonius rolled his eyes. "You can just copy mine."

"Your what?" Scorpius replied.

"My notes." he answered.

"You take notes?" Scorpius asked. Antonius glared at his friends. "Look I've seen them and they are crap." Antonius opened his mouth to object, but closed it. "Exactly, look I'll meet you back in the common room after I grab my notes."

Sam groaned as he left the classroom. "That sucked." Albus nodded in agreement, but Rose rolled her eyes.

"Please neither of you two did anything." Sam raised his hand.

"I tried." but Rose rolled her eyes at his comment, causing him to smirk slightly. "Well he just said too much too quickly for too long, and I barley slept last night."

"Oh poor you." Rose retorted. "And what's your excuse Albus?" Albus hadn't said much most of the day.

"I still feel bad." Albus finally said.

"About what?" Sam yawned.

"The whole Jim Benson thing." He mumbled, but Rose shook her head.

"Why?" Rose questioned.

"Because I feel like I've unfairly been a jerk to him." Albus answered.

"Albus," Rose began "You've just been what an older brother should be to his younger sister's boyfriend" she laughed, but Albus still looked serious.

"Still…" Albus looked down at his feet. "After what Lily told us-"

"It's not your fault Albus" Rose interrupted him "It's just life."

Albus sighed "I know, but, you know maybe I shouldn't have been so rude…"

"Yea I mean didn't you and Scorpius hate each other, and now he's never rude to you, I mean isn't that brother thing-"

Rose glared at him "Not helping." She emphasized the helping, hitting him hard in the arm.

"Sorry," he said to Albus rubbing his arm "Why don't you, you know, just apologize?"

"For what?" Rose asked "For his parents."

"No." he retorted "Just for being rough on him. He was still in Slughorn's classroom before we left, maybe he's not far from there now." Rose nodded slightly.

"For once you said something that was helpful." Rose said with a smile, receiving a shocked look from Sam.

"For once?" he shot.

"You name another time, I'll take it back." She answered. He stopped there for a moment, lost in thought.

"I think I'm going to actually take Sam's advice." Albus said, walking away from his friends "So I'll find you guys later."

"Don't worry." Rose replied "By the time you are done, Sam and I will still be standing here, trying to think of another time where he's said something helpful."

Sam glared at her, and Albus couldn't help but smile as he walked away. Then he sighed, as he walked down the halls, back to Slughorn's to find Jim Benson. He had been trying his best not to judge people before he got to know them, and well, he'd done it again. His head fell back and he closed his eyes for a moment, but then he pulled it together and continued to Slughorn's, and that's when he noticed Scorpius. He hadn't seen Albus, but he was walking in the same direction.

Albus thought of ways he could avoid Scorpius, but then he quickly caught himself. Why was he going to avoid Scorpius? What had Scorpius done to him? Ever since he had started dating Zeph, Scorpius had been nothing but civil to him, and this was how he reacted? Thinking of ways to avoid him? They were on neutral grounds, but could that be fixed? Did they have to just be civil? He barely knew Scorpius, and he learned that the niht he came over for dinner. Maybe, just maybe, he and Scorpius could get along more than he imagined. Albus took in a deep breath, gathering all the maturity he could muster.

"Scorpius" Albus called out. It felt so strange calling him by his first name. The tall blonde boy turned around. He looked a bit confused.

"Need anything Albus?" he asked as Albus walked toward him, and was soon walking with him.

"No, just saying hi." Albus answered, feeling very uncomfortable, but he tried to stifle the emotion. "What're you up to?" Scorpius still didn't look at ease, but he answered civilly anyways.

"Left my notes in Slughorn's classroom."

"Hey I'm headed there to!" Albus retorted in a friendly manner, a bit to friendly for Scorpius whose look of discomfort was growing. Albus felt awkward, seeing as he had pushed the friendliness a bit too far. "Hell of a class today huh?" Albus finally said.

Scorpius nodded "Yea, I wasn't able to break from taking notes once."

Albus laughed "I wasn't able to take notes period. Mine suck from today." There was a pause as the ideas for conversation died.

"You know…" Scorpius began "you can copy mine to get what you missed if you want." Albus was shocked by the offer, not in a bad way, it was just unexpected.

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that." Albus said as they reached the closed doors of the dungeon. Albus pressed his hand on the door. It was locked. "Shoot." He went to turned around, but saw Scorpius' wand out. He whispered a spell and the door opened with ease. Albus shot him a shocked look but Scorpius just shrugged.

"I worked hard on taking those notes today, and I'll be damned if I lose them." Albus followed him into the classroom, that they both assumed was empty. It hadn't been a second before they were both unable to move, frozen, and the doors slammed shut behind them. The two looked to the front of the classroom and saw a man fall to the floor. It was Professor Slughorn. Next to where he had fallen was a figure. It turned toward them. Jim Benson.

"Malfoy…. Potter" he began walking towards them, Slughorn's body still frozen on the floor. "Don't the two of you know it's rude to walk into rooms when the door's been locked? It means the people inside of the room would like privacy." He sighed. "This is a complication indeed, but…" he paused "I think I know how to deal with this."

Albus felt himself able to control his mouth again, but Scorpius started talking before him. "What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "More like I'm sane. Of course, without explaining this particular murder may seem a bit odd, however this is none of your business.

Scorpius was thinking "You… you killed Firenze?" he asked.

"Well you've gotten that." Jim answered "Smart you are."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Why?" Jim began, his voice tinted with anger "Why the hell was a monster here, tainting this school? It was only right of me to help fix this God forsaken place, I'm only doing my part." He smiled maliciously.

"You aren't going to get away with this." Scorpius grunted struggling against the spell. "You kill us people will know something's up. 3 dead at once? No one's going to be able to hush up anything, and you don't? Well I'll make sure you rightfully end up in Azkaban."

Jim laughed quietly to himself. "You really think that's the reason I'm not going to kill you?" he smirked "It's simply not time yet, wouldn't want to upset the others you know."

"What others?" Albus asked.

"Well the Magic Regime, You won't know the name now, but soon enough." He paused "As of now, no one knows the name. We are ensuring the purity of our race." He leaned back on the desk. "And as for the killing you, it's not my place. However we can't have you go around spilling names and pointing fingers." He sighed "So I guess a threat will have to do."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Threats? Really? You really think threatening us is going to keep us quiet?" Jim Benson revealed a dark smile.

"No, Scorpius, please don't assume me to be so thick." He looked only at Scorpius now. "I'm observant and I know how to manipulate both of you." He turned to Albus "Albus, y9ou should watch out, I wouldn't kill your sister, she's quite a girl, you know she's like doe in my hands at the moment, and I won't kill her, but an accident? Or what about your girlfriend? Zeph? Or that best friend of yours. Sam? He's quite disposable." Albus looked uneasy. "You keep quiet, and they all stay safe and intact."

He turned to Scorpius now. "See I've already hit Zeph, but Scorpius, you've got a disposable friend too, now don't you? Who's that girl, your sister's friend, Forest?" Suddenly Scorpius became tense. "Don't think I haven't seen you two together, the way you act towards her the way you look at her" Jim gagged "disgusting. It wouldn't be hard to simply, remove her, what with all the danger she's put herself in, a fatal accident isn't impossible." Scoprius was paler than ever before now. "That's right, don't think I haven't seen you two, or that others haven't because rest assured, know I don't act alone." He paused as the two boys realized the magnitude of his threats. They settled in.

"So," Jim began "Can I trust you two keep quiet?" He smiled "We wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone now would we?" Albus could feel the spell melting away, but he still felt frozen. What was going on? Why did Jim kill Firenze and Slughorn? Why weren't they dead now? Was this the only way he could protect the people he loved? He glanced at the usually reserved Scorpius. He had still look paler than ever, but his face became composed.

"How do we know you could actually harm them?" Albus asked.

"Do you really want to find out?" Jim asked his hand going to his wrist "Because if you require a demonstration, we could start with-"

"NO!" Both Scorpius and Albus gasped at the same time.

Jim smirked. "So, I believe we are at an understanding?"

Scorpius looked at Albus and then directly into Jim's eyes. "We pretend this didn't happen, and say nothing, and everyone mentioned and unmentioned stays unharmed?"

Victory rang in Jim's expression. "I'm a reasonable man." he stated "There's no need to uselessly spill good blood." Albus caught that last line. So, to Jim, killing a Same, killing a muggleborn, wasn't good? A muggleborn had good blood? Thought whirled in Albus' head as he realized they weren't dealing with the same situation their parents had. This was some new monster.

Scorpius looked to Albus. Albus nodded. "We concede." Jim clapped his hands together.

"Excellent" he picked up some papers of a desk next to him "I have other business to attend to, so you two return to your lives. Scorpius?" he held the papers towards Scorpius "Would want to forget what you came here for, now would you?" Scorpius nodded, taking the notes. "Then off with you." Jim said, swinging the doors open with his wand.

Scorpius and Albus left, shaken by the events they wandered far off, towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Once completely alone Scorpius began to talk. Before this he had had a vacant look on his face as if he was somewhere else, withdrawn from this world and alive only in thought.

"We're trapped now." He started looking at the sky "They can manipulate us however they please. It won't end here. It's going to grow, and all we can do is follow instructions." He clenched his fist tightly, still not looking at Albus.

"How do you know?" Albus asked, not liking the feelings of hopelessness Scorpius was bringing to light.

"Because." He paused, and turned towards Albus "We're in a hostage situation."


	27. The Aftermath

**So, chapter 26... I hate writing when bad things happen to characters I like. I tell myself "No I'M IN CONTROL! I am the writer! I can fix it" but then I remind myself that everyone goes through things, and trials, and gets into bad situations and it's how we discover who we are, in stories, and in real life. This is one long story, I think, (I'm answering a question), and I just love making the characters develop, making them human you know? It sucks that they are stuck in this, but you know what can they do? (That's right what CAN THEY DO ;) let's seeee) One more thing, I see my characters come off as 'promiscuous' unless I say they aren't virgins or they have children, assume all the main characters are virgins. Sorry I didn't make that clear earlier. (But that whole situation isn't important to the plot so it doesn't matter that much). Thanks, and please review!**

Albus felt more drained than usual as he woke up that morning. Yesterday felt like some weird faint dream that plagued his mind. He rolled over shutting his eyes, trying to make the thoughts and images go away, like if he closed his eyes everything would be better, none of this would have ever happened, no one would be dead, and no one would be in danger, but he opened his eyes returning to the chaotic mess he had woken up in. He groaned as he sat up and remembered the conversation he had had with Scorpius the day before.

"You know what I noticed?" Albus began, Scorpius glancing up at him. They had been sitting at the edge of the forbidden forest just thinking after the incident with Jim Benson, the moment their lives had been turned upside down. "He never said he would kill Zeph, Rose, or Lily, but Forest and Sam were on the table, don't you think that's weird?"

"How so?"

"Well, we're all family, minus you and Zeph who are brother and sister."

Scorpius nodded "It makes sense to target family, friends…"

"Yea, but why won't he kill them?" Scorpius shook his head.

"Dunno." They sat quietly for a longer, the worry eating away at their insides.

"Scorpius, how do we know that he can actually go through with his threats, or know that we've said anything?" Scorpius shrugged.

"Fear, and we're in no place to call his bluff if he's serious. If he is, and this 'Magic Regime' exists, then we have to be careful who we trust, we just don't know who, or how many people are on his side. We don't know anything." Scorpius said.

"But we can trust them." Albus said, his voice filled with determination, determination to fix this.

"Who's them?" Scorpius asked.

"Zeph, Forest, Sam, Rose and Lily." Albus listed "Well maybe not Lily, not sure she'd believe me, what with the terms we're on. They have to be trustable, they are the ones at stake." Scorpius nodded.

"Well we'd have to go somewhere with total privacy, and I don't think a large group by the forbidden forest is the smartest idea."

"In the Forbidden forest?" Albus recommended, but Scorpius shook his head. Albus went back to thinking. Then it came to him. "Room of Requirement, tomorrow. It's a Tuesday, no one will be there."

"After class?" Albus nodded. The two agreed in silence, and let the feeling of the temporary fix soothe them, but soon the holes were seen, and the bigger picture in both of their hands was revealed. Scorpius' eyes fell on Albus.

"Remember how I said the choices we make now, decided who we are later?" Albus nodded. "So what does this choice make us?"

Albus rolled out of bed and saw Sam snore on his bed. He tossed his pillow over at him. "Sam!" he called. Sam mumbled in his sleep. "Sam wake up I need to talk to you!" Sam lazily lifted his head.

"Now?" he yawned his eyes still closed. Albus looked around the empty room. Was her really safe?

"No, after classes in the Room of requirement." Albus answered. Sam rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow.

"Then why are you waking me up now?" he groaned.

"Because I need you to remember. Do you got it?" Sam didn't respond. "Got it?" Albus demanded before he went to go find Rose.

"Got it!" Sam shouted before slamming his face back into his pillow. Albus went down stairs on the searching for Rose, when Lily appeared. Her eyes didn't carry the usual venom.

"Al," she began "Can we talk real quick?" Albus glanced around the room, Rose no where in sight.

"Sure." He said following his sister to the couch. It was early, and the room was mostly empty. She took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, you were right." She said. Albus blinked a few times, thinking he must have been hallucinating, but everything was real. Albus had never heard Lily apologize before, or admit she was wrong, well she wasn't exactly doing that. He corrected his thoughts, she said he was right. "I broke up with Jim?"

"You did?" Albus said a bit too happily, but Lily shook it off.

"Yea, I realized you and Rose were right. I thought about it, and things were getting serious quickly." She paused "not _that _serious, but oh Lord, never mind that. The point is, he's just a bit old, and I'm young and still figuring things out. There's no point in rushing into anything."

"That's great!" Albus caught his enthusiasm "I mean, it's great that you've sorted yourself out." Lily nodded.

"I'm just really happy we went out." She smiled. This peaked Albus' curiosity.

"Why?" Albus asked, curious at his sister's light hearted smile.

"Well we just got so close emotionally, it's like we're best friends, practically." She sighed happily "I mean we've gotten to know each other so well, and I just trust him, like, more than anyone. I told you what he's been through, and he really needs me, he's in a tough place right now." Albus' jaw dropped, or at least it would have if he wasn't biting his tongue. He couldn't y anything especially not here, and would his sister even believe him? Jim was working all the angles, and best friend was far worse than boyfriend.

Albus felt at a loss with what to do with his sister. She was dangling on a string right above a pit of hot coals, and she didn't even knew it. In fact she was willingly there. He wanted to be angry at his sister, but he couldn't be. She didn't knwow aht Jim was, or what h was up to. He had been feeding her lies for probably a very long time now, feeding her this false sense of trust, and she was young stubborn and naïve. It wasn't her fault, he didn't know how long Jim had been building this with her, what had had been saying to gain her hard earned trust. Maybe, her not knowing, maybe her as Jim's shield, maybe right now that was the safest thing for her.

"You two are completely serious?" Rose pressed after Scorpius and Albus had finished freely explaining the events of the previous day. They all sat comfortable on couches the room of requirement had provided.

Forest stared at Scorpius for a solid ten seconds. Their eyes met for only the last 3. "He's dead serious." She said matter-of-factly.

"Have to be." Sam concluded "Why the hell else would Scorpius and Albus drag us all into the same room, the day after it's announced Slughorn has died of 'natural causes'."

Everyone nodded. Sam's reasoning, this once, was foolproof. Considering his life was on the line, Sam was taking it considerably well, as was Forest seeing as they were 'disposable'. Rose pressed her face into her hands taking a deep breath. Her shoulders shook slightly. Sam lightly placed his hand on her back. Maybe he wasn't taking it well, Albus thought, maybe he just knew he needed to be strong. After a few minutes the information sank in. Albus looked around the room.

Rose lifted her head from her hands. Sam's still lay lightly on Rose's back. Zeph's hand tensed around his. Scorpius and Forest had silent moments, or silent conversation.

"We thought it was something all of you are concerned with, so you should all know. I was going to get Lily, but…"

"No," Rose cut Albus off, forcing strength into her voice "It would have been a bad idea. We don't know how she would have reacted."

"Even with everyone here?" Scorpius asked. Rose shook her head.

"You don't know how stubborn she can be." Rose replied. Scorpius nodded his head slightly. Zeph let go of Albus' hand and pressed hers together.

She looked at everyone, and took a deep breath "So what now?"

"What can we do?" Rose replied, the sound of defeat ringing in her voice.

**Sorry for the REALLY long note at the beginning, and the somewhat hopeless tone the story has taken, but I'm being realistic (as realistic as you can be in a story about magic), but don't worry, things will get better.**


	28. Coping

**So, it's been eventful, and now it's not… or is it? I hope you enjoy and please review! And about reviewing- A lot of people threaten. They say "I won't update until I have _ number of review. Hold on. They get them? AFTER THREATENING? So here's just a thought, I don't threaten, I just say enjoy and PLEASE review! PLEASE! I'M BEING NICE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

It had been a month since Albus and Scorpius had gathered Zeph, Forest, Rose and Sam all in the same room. It had been a month since Slughorn's funeral. It had been a month since Albus had realized the danger they were all in. It had been a month since Lily and Jim had broken up and become 'best friends'. It had been a month since Albus and Scorpius had spilled the secret to Forest, Rose, Zeph and Albus. It had been a month, and everyone was still safe. School was almost over and no one else had died, no one had gotten hurt, and it was almost as if the Magic Regime had disappeared. Almost.

Albus learned one thing, life goes on.

He found himself everyday checking up on everyone, that they were safe, that things were normal, that at the beginning and end of every day they were safe and alive. Sometimes Albus wished he had never even brought up telling them to Scorpius, because he could see the fear that sometimes lurked in their eyes.

When Albus walked from class to class, when he sat in the Great Hall, when he was at quidditch practice, Albus couldn't help but wonder, was anyone around him part of the Magic Regime? Who could he trust, who couldn't he, who was planning killings and who wasn't. Who were these people? Why were they doing this? What was their motive?

Albus found it occupying his mind, even during quidditch practice. He was in the air on his broom. They were supposed to be preparing for the match for the house cup. Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw, but Albus wasn't seeing much of a point. They were going to lose. With Forest as their seeker, they didn't even have a chance.

With the new amounts of stress, she had been practicing more than ever. Constant late nights on her broom, extra hours, flying as fast as she could, not regarding her own safety. Zeph was worried, but Albus knew; it was just how she coped.

The day of the House cup Zeph stood anxiously with the other Ravenclaws, well they weren't anxious. Only Zeph was. She tried to be excited for the game with the rest of her house, but the worry for everyone around her always plagued her. She sighed and forced a smile onto her face. It was a hot early summer day. She had her long black hair up in a ponytail. A warm breeze carried the teams onto the pitch.

First the Gryffindor team flew out, and on the other side of the pitch screams and bursts of red and gold flew into the air. The cheers bellowed across as they hoped to somehow defeat the Ravenclaw team. It didn't take long for Zeph to spot Albus. He flew well, very controlled, none of the insanity that Forest unleashed when she flew. She waved at him lightly. He waved back, before returning to flying.

Next the Ravenclaw team flew in. Zeph broke out in cheers with the rest of her team. She tried to seem as enthusiastic as the rest of the Ravenclaws.

Someone grabbed her shoulder. "Zeph, barely recognized you with your hair up." She glanced behind her.

"What a crappy brother you are." She teased. He rolled his eyes stepping next to her.

"We've almost made it through the year" he said "We can talk to the authorities, or our parents or whoever once we aren't at Hogwarts. I have a feeling this is bigger than just students."

Zeph nodded. "Not here." she coughed.

"Vague enough, and I figured safe enough buried in the screams" he answered. She shrugged.

"Maybe, but now is not the time to be taking chances" The game started everyone was off. The score was Ravenclaw-70 Gryffindor- 90. Albus was good, really good. He scored at least half the goals. She could tell the stress he funneled into constant practice was paying off. That's when Zeph saw forest. She spun around quickly on her broom, more recklessly than ever, taking turns so sharp that Forest looked as if she was slipping off her broom. She shot into the air and then would crash into the ground. She slipped towards the back of her room, then literally almost fell off the front as she flew around searching for the snitch.

Zeph looked over at Scorpius whose face was tense with worry. "I wish she wouldn't fly like that" he mumbled. "I've been trying to talk to her about it-" Zeph interrupted him.

"Albus said he thought it was her way of coping."

"Well then Albus doesn't care" Scorpius shot coldly. It took him a moment to register the venom in his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's ok." Zeph answered softly, barely audible over the cheers of the crowd.

"I'm just…" her brother took a deep breath "her safety…" he paused "it means a lot to me." Zeph nodded.

"When will you tell her?" she asked.

"Tell her what?"

"Never mind." Zeph said. She didn't want to say he might be running out of time. Not yet. She didn't want to bring the idea into her mind that someone, anyone, could reach an end at any point. She took in a deep breath and tried to suppress the thought. She wanted to enjoy the game.

It only went on for about 20 more minutes. It ended with the Gryffindor's team in defeat. Forest had caught he snitch with two hands, navigating her broom with her knees in a downward dive for the snitch. Possibly the most dangerous way she could.

After the game Zeph went to go find Albus, to congratulate him. She ran down to catch him before he left to go shower in the common rooms. She saw him, when she saw someone approaching him. It was Professor McGonagall. They were talking and her and Albus walked away together, up to the castle.

**Sorry it's short, it's getting late and I have to get up for work. We get a better look at the characters before more action sets in.**


	29. Fatal Accidents

**Wow, almost chapter 30…. I need to update Let Go Draco eventually, but I hope you like this chapter of Malfoy Legacy! Please review! And when I see please review I don't mean just this chapter, review any chapter you like one's you loved, hated, understand now etc etc.**

Albus nervously followed Professor McGonagall up to her office. She had said she needed to talk with him, privately. It couldn't be anything bad, he hoped to himself as he followed her up the stairs to her office. His brother didn't look worried when she approached Albus after they had lost the game, of course worry was never really James' thing, and James didn't know half of what was going on, in fact he didn't know anything. Albus wondered shortly why it hadn't occurred to him to tell his older brother. James had been stressed with school, his N.E.W.T.S. and preparing to move to America with Jack, so Albus had barley seen him the second half of the year.

Albus sat down across from McGonagall in her office. Had someone slipped? Suddenly an awful idea grew in his mind, _had anyone been hurt_. He thought he had seen everyone at the quidditch game, but had something happened before hand? He had been busy playing after all.

He sat there, uncomfortably as she prepared to speak with him. He tried to focus on something, anything else to put him at ease. His eyes followed a small fly that flew around the office.

"Mr. Potter" she struggled to say from across the table in her withered old voice. It brought him back to where he was. She struggled for a moment, closing her eyes shortly and then forcing them back open. "It has come to my attention that you have been near during the times of death of two of our faculty members, and the poisoning of a third." She stopped clenching her fists for a moment "You were with Professor Hagrid the night he was poisoned, you were with Miss Malfoy when the two of you found Firenze, dead." she shut her eyes again, taking in a deep breath "And you were on your way to Professor Slughorn's the day he died." Albus thought he knew where this was going.

"Professor I didn't do it!" he exclaimed.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you didn't, Mr. Potter." She stood up straight now, reassuming her stance of control. She was getting old, getting tired. "I have called you here to ask you," she paused "if you have seen anything suspicious." Albus clenched his hands. He was alone wasn't he? Could he not trust Professor McGonagall? He took in a deep breath.

"Professor, I have evidence to believe that Jim Benson, and a group called 'the magic regime' are behind all of this. Scorpius and I saw them and -" Suddenly a glazed look fell over Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"That will be all Mr. Potter." she smiled dazedly "Thank you very much for your help. Please don't talk about this again; we need this to be a matter between the two of us." It was strange, the new light way in which she moved the strain that had left her voice, the unreal look in her eyes. "You may go now."

"I don't think you-"

"You may go now Mr. Potter." she cut him off. HE nodded, standing up and leaving.

It was weird, the whole conversation, he could trust Professor McGonagall, but was she already aware? Was this a matter the school was already dealing with?

He sighed as he walked to the Gryffindor Common rooms to take a quick shower. HE could ask Rose for the prefect password to go to the prefect bathroom, but he wasn't in the mood. Not after that, and besides, he needed to clean up for the celebration for the Ravenclaw team. He wasn't really paying attention when a force ran into him. It was Zeph. She was breathing unevenly.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she looked up at him, struggling with her words. "What happened?"

"It's Forest and Scorpius." she managed to sputter "They are in the infirmary. I got a call and-" she began to struggle again. He took her hand, and squeezed it, dragging her out of the panic that was overtaking her.

Down at the infirmary the two found Forest, completely fine. She rushed out to Zeph. Zeph grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed squeezing her friend, but Forest still looked upset. She hugged back, but quickly escaped her friend's embrace.

"It's not me it's Scorpius." Forest said. "It all happened so fast."

"What happened so fast?" Zeph shot "When?"

"It was about, like 30 minutes ago." Albus listened, but a new thought appeared in his head. He had tried to tell Professor McGonagall about 30 minutes ago, maybe 40, but still it was close. "We were walking up to the Ravenclaw dorms because we had fallen behind after the game, and well the knight, it fell."

"It fell?" Zeph shot "how could it fall? It's magic, it can WALK, how does it fall?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" Forest gasped. "It just did! And then the sword fell with it, and out and it was about to hit me and Scorpius pushed me, and it went right into his stomach!" Tears were building up in Forest's eyes, it would've hit me in the chest, I've been told."

The two girls continued talking and Albus became lost in his own head. This couldn't be his fault could it? It was just him and McGonagall, and, and, how would they have known? She could have died, and now Scorpius, he was injured. Was he even alive. He numbly followed the girls into the infirmary.

Scorpius lay on a bed, a bloody shirt on the floor. A very bloody shirt. His stomach was wrapped in bandages. There was a bottle of some sort of medicine on the table next to him. He went to sit up, but winced and laid back down, somewhat propped up.

Madam Pomfrey bustled through. "Mr. Malfoy, you need to not exert yourself!"

"I was just sitting up" he argued.

She mumbled something under her breath as she picked up the bloody shirt. She turned to Zeph and Forest "I've already spoken with him. He's healing right now, and he'll be right as rain in the morning." she said to them, and they nodded. "Good thing Mr. Malfoy moved you, it could have been fatal, and well" she paused "If you hadn't flown him here it could have also been fatal." She smiled "but everyone's alive and well now. I've been saying for years there are way too many accidents just waiting to happen here." she mumbled something else before leaving them alone in the room.

The three were silent for a few moments.

"I think it's a warning." Scorpius said cryptically. Albus gulped. He knew it wasn't a warning. It was a consequence, but Albus didn't want to reveal for what. Two people had almost died thanks to him. Almost. He reminded himself. They were alive. "A warning, because something big is going to happen soon."

"A bit extreme for a warning." Zeph argued, but Scorpius solemnly shook his head.

"We don't know who we're dealing with, what they find extreme," he paused "and what they find permissible."

Albus had dragged Rose to the room of requirement. Last time they were there no one heard anything, unlike the time with McGonagall. She was angry to be dragged from her studies, but after hearing the news that Scorpius was in the infirmary, and why, she followed Albus. They sat down and Albus quickly gave her a rundown of the day's events.

After he finished telling her she sat back for a moment and shut her eyes.

"So he was right," she said "When Scorpius was talking about how this might be bigger than just students," she paused "I didn't believe him, but now." she bit her lip "I'm just thankful that I never sent the letter to my mum and dad or the authorities. If they knew about your conversation, then they might very well be monitoring the owls." Albus nodded.

"I never thought of sending an owl to anyone." Albus mumbled.

"That's because you don't think." he glared at her "But it's good you didn't either." They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"You think they would've chosen someone close to me." Albus said. Rose shook her head.

"This just shows what we're dealing with."


	30. Things Brought to Light

Forest sat next to Scorpius' bed overnight. She had walked back to the ravenclaw dorms with Zeph, but slipped out in the middle of the night and snuck down to his bed side. She saw Zeph stirring before she left, but was glad her friend didn't say anything. It was dark in the halls, but Forest was used to navigating through dark halls. She liked to sleep, but at the same time she hated it. In her house she would sometimes leave, navigating through complete darkness up to her roof, where she'd lay and look at the stars.

But this was different, it wasn't the need to feel small, to feel insignificant that she'd crave in the middle of the night. It was that this, Scorpius' injury, had become a massive force in her life. She knew how she had always felt for him, but nothing had shook her like this. Nothing made her feel this weak, and the fact that he did this to protect her drilled into her mind. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this state.

She stepped quietly through the halls, trying to dodge prefects. She knew Gryffindor was on duty tonight, and they got the job done. She sighed wishing it was Hufflepuff. She heard footsteps, and quickly turned around a corner freezing.

"Shut up!" she heard in a whisper before the feet moved on. In the shadows she couldn't make out the figures. There were more than two, but Forest couldn't make out an exact number as they rushed by, not noticing her in her stillness.

She waited until the footsteps had faded, and the whispers had disappeared before moving again. It wasn't long before she was in the infirmary, doing her best to be quiet.

"Lumos" she whispered into the darkness.

"Couldn't sleep?" she heard causing her to jump. "Sorry," the voice laughed. It was Scorpius. She glared at you.

"You scared the crap out of me." He smiled. "And why are you awake?"

"Heard people." She frowned. She had woken him up.

"Sorry I meant to be quiet but I was really worr-"

"Not you." He cut her off "I'm happy you came down." The two paused awkwardly. She sat down at the end of his bed.

"So why'd you wake up?" she asked, pulling them out of their discomfort.

"I heard people arguing in the halls about an hour ago." He explained. "And then I just couldn't really go back to sleep." She nodded.

"I was just really worried." She stopped for a moment, thinking about her words. "About you?"

"Were you?" he teased with a smirk. She pushed him lightly. Forest knew people didn't really see him like this, calm, casual. She was comfortable around him, and he was with her, but still the question of what more they could be hoevered over there heads. She was scared, scare he was just nice to her, didn't feel the same way.

"Thanks." She said quietly, causing Scorpius to look at her with a look of confusion. Forest was rarely ever quiet.

"For?" he finally asked.

She swallowed. "For… you know, earlier today." He placed his hand on her knee sitting up.

"Forest," he began "There is no need to thank me, I'm just happy you're safe, and I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't done that."

She felt her cheeks heating up, and bit her lip. They carefully avoided the actual event.

"Look," he said with a smile. Twisting out of his bad "I'm practically back to normal." He stood up, and walked in a circle "By morning I'll be perfect!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. He glared at her, as he sat down next to her.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. A jet of light shot past the door.

"Crucio!" they heard a voice shout, and then shortly after another, more familiar voice shouted protego.

It was Rose Weasely's.

Rose had been on duty during that night. Everything had been fine and calm for most of the night. She thought she had seen Forest, but that was understandable. Albus was somewhere monitoring something else. The new potions teacher, Professor Elms had been sleepwalking, and Rose had woken him up, and helped him realize what was happening.

That was when she was ambushed. A spell shot past her head. Then another, this time the intention was clear.

"Protego!" she shouted, deflecting the second spell. Then she pointing her wand up to the ceiling, shooting out balls of light that hovered above them.

Before her stood, Jim Benson, the Gryffindor, Nicholas Zambini, the Slytherin, Johanna Badli the Hufflepuff.

Johanna smirked devilishly, as if the game had just become fun, her deep blue eyes

dancing with pleasure. She and Jim pointed there wands at Rose. Rose didn't know who to attack, because they were both going to attack her.

Then, without warning a blast of light shot past her head. Johannaa's wand was knocked from her hand. She looked shocked and confused, but Rose used the moment, to defend herself. She shout a bodybind curse at Jim, but he deflected it. Two more people joined the battle. Scorpius and Forest. Spells shot through, and when Johanna retrieved her wand the battle was even.

Shouting and loud bangs and crashed filled the hallways. Rose could here people, stirring, steps in the hallways. Soon the entire Magic Regime would be exposed.

Another spell came close to hitting rose, a killing curse. Footstep pounded in the hallway, as Albus joined the fight. Rose was pretty sure he had no idea what was happening, but he had taken a good guess. They were winning in the battle when they heard students voices in the halls. Forest had managed to his Johanna with a body bind curse, leaving her frozen on the floor.

Together, Albus and Scorpius had taken down Nicholas, and the last one left was Jim. He looked angry, and frustrated.

"It is our time to rise!" he shouted "I'm done with this damnation in silence! We need to revolt now! You think we're powerless? This is far from the end, we-"

A green light spurted through the air, hitting Jim square in the chest. His eyes widened. He gasped and his body fell lifelessly to the floor. Only minutes later, students stood around them. Rose turned around to see Professor Neona standing behind them, wand in hand.


	31. Summer Begins

**Sorry, it's not an exciting chapter, but it's an important transition before their next year. This one was a hard one to write…..We're reaching the end~ eventually! I hope you enjoy!**

Albus happily got on the train home. He was tired and sunk lazily into his seat. His eye lids were heavy and he yawned deeply, ready for what would hopefully be a simple summer. Zeph and Forest were sleeping in his compartment. Tom was going to stay with them, but his boyfriend wanted to hang out for a while. Scorpius had come and said good bye to her earlier, but Albus had a feeling that they would be seeing each other a lot over the summer.

After the revelation of the Magic Regime, Albus, Zeph, Rose, Forest, Scorpius and Sam had been endlessly probed with questions from the ministry as well as the daily Prophet. Articles boomed, highlighting topics such as the safety of Hogwarts, and what exactly was 'the Magic Regime'. Albus had told them everything, everything but his conversation with Professor McGonagall. He and Rose decided to leave that out. With the questions of Hogwart's staff and safety, he didn't want to make things any more difficult.

Johanna and Nicholas had argued that they were underneath the imperius curse, and had no idea what was going on. They were put on trial and Johanna cried. Seeing as there as there was no proof, to two were pardoned.

He looked down at Zeph who slept beside him. Her breathing was slow and calm, her face free on the tension, stress and worry it had held no that long ago. Albus smiled, glad to see that she was calm again, that the heaviness in her heart had disappeared, but it still sat firmly in Albus' heart.

He tried to relieve the stress, to calm himself, but something, something shook in the depths of his mind. The words rattled endlessly, plaguing him mercilessly.

He told himself the Magic Regime would end. He said it was over. He reminded himself Professor Neona had killed Jim Benson. He remembered it was now the aurors' top priority to undercover everything they could about the Magic Regime. He knew he had helped them in every way he could. He knew the people he loved were safe now.

But still Jim Benson's words echoed in his thoughts, his worries, his fears.

"It is our time to rise! I'm done with this damnation in silence! We need to revolt now! You think we're powerless? This is far from the end, we-"

Their time to rise? They were in silence? They weren't powerless? – Jim Benson alluded to an idea that hung over Albus- There were more like him. There were more in the Magic Regime.

He had brought up the idea in letters to his father, to the school, to the Ministry, but they all gave him old prideful smiles, reassuring them that everything was under control. That this was a small thing. That Jim was likely bluffing, or exaggerating, or caught in the heat of passion. That this was nothing like death eaters.

They gave him their words, their plans, their reasoning, their thoughts, their reassurance, but none of it eased Albus, it only made him more tense.

He knew he shouldn't be paranoid, but the last words, the last words were the worst, haunting him in the shadows of himself.

'This is far from the end'

Far from the end? Albus wondered, far from the end of what? There were more plans, there was more to this? Jim could sense he was facing his end there, his final threat, what did it mean?

He had brought this up as well, but he was 'assured' that it meant nothing, and if it did, it would be solved soon, and that when he returned things would be safer than ever, but somewhere in his gut he didn't trust that.

He placed his hand lightly on Zeph's shoulder, feeling her breathing before he laid back and closed his eyes, trying to fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Zeph sleepily got off the Hogwarts express. Albus had pulled her from her sleep and forced her to leave the train.

He mentioned something about her parents waiting outside, and not getting left on the train forever, and wasting away to die. She luckily got up. However, Forest did not go as easily. Zeph sleepily rested her head against the door as Scorpius, Tom, Albus, and Sam to force her to stand and move from the compartment- accompanied by fighting, falling, and a couple of sleepy swings and an attempted spell. The two had been tired, after nights of tossing and turning, they could finally have a nice solid sleep.

They were 10 minutes late getting of the train, but they did eventually, Forest only half awake. Albus kissed her goodbye before Rose, James, Hugo and Albus parted with their families, who looked sincerely concerned after the events of the year.

Forest, Zeph, Jack, and Scorpius waited for their parents at Platform 9 ¾. Jack was excited. He had graduated. He was on his way to America. He smiled broadly, his face shone with excitement.

Forest stood tiredly like a zombie, wavering back and forth when her mother ran forward and grabbed both her children in a hug. Scorpius and Zeph stepped back, trying to avoiding the chaos Forest's mother caused. She shook madly.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU ARE SAFE! IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU HOME! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW? WHY?" she cried. Forest mumbled incoherently not truly awake, as their father tried to pry them a part.

Zeph's own parents were only moments away as they came to get them. Zeph's mother's eyes were stricken with worry and fear. She sighed.

While she had already spoken with her parents previously, and they had read the papers, she still had a lot of explaining to do.

It wasn't until the middle of the summer when Albus was seeing his brother off. They stood at the muggle airport uncomfortably. It was his first time at a largely muggle institution. Men in strange outfits waved things over people's bodies, and muggles took off their shoes before walking underneath strange rectangular frames.

The whole situation was odd to Albus as he took of articles of clothing before walking under one himself. He half expected something to happen as he walked underneath it, but nothing happened. He just walked through.

The people who worked their allowed them to go all the way with his brother to his flight. They made it barely ten minutes early, and Albus wondered why they had to do so much before they arrived.

He noticed, also there, was Forest and her family, seeing off Jack. For a moment, he wondered why they had gotten their so early, before he realized that Forest father, was a muggle born. They joined the Biachi's. Jack and James looked at each other, excitement clearly oozing from every pore in his body.

They shook slightly, barley able to contain their happiness as they hugged and kissed good bye their families good bye, receiving advice, reprimands, and demands.

It was only a few minutes before boarding the plane, when my uncles, Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan appeared, smiles wide.

"Muggle transportation?" Uncle Fred mused "Fascinating isn't it!" Uncle Lee rolled his eyes.

"The American wizards really should connect with our flew network, it's a waste of time coming here." He complained, obviously unhappy with the plane situation, where as Uncle George was beaming.

"We'd better board!" he said cheerfully! "_Weasleys_**' **_Wizard Wheezes!" he shouted, to the dismay of many muggles "IN AMERICA!"_

_ "We can celebrate when we finish the deal." Uncle Lee said, calming George. He looked tired, sleep deprived. George nodded._

_ "Well Boys?" he said more controlled now, which wasn't much more controlled. "Come on!"_

_ Jack and James were speechless- Their dreams- finally being brought to fruition. Albus looked up at his mother. She was controlled, her yes sad, but proud, as were her fathers. He looked down at Jack's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Bianchi._

_ Mr. Bianchi was smiling slightly at his son, his eyes not as excited, but understanding the excitement of his son, genuine happiness on his face. Mrs. Bianchi, however, looked different. She was crying, sobbing openly, switching between anger, happiness and sadness. Albus smiled as he understood why Forest was the way she was. This only went on for a few minutes before, she stopped, forcibly stifling her tears. Jack hugged his mom tightly, and spoke to hs family._

_ James hugged our mother, then our father, then Lily. He came up to me and messed up my hair. I glared at him._

_ "Thanks." I mumbled. He laughed._

_ "Little bro, if you need anything ever." He started "Let me know." He smirked. "See you later."_

_ When James left, I saw my mothers eyes water, and Mrs. Bianchi begin to bawl again. I looked out the window, the giant muggle machine shooting into the sky._


	32. A Very Important Night

**So our next chapter we'll be back at Hogwarts. GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS. This chapter however, it's pretty important- A lot of story development made. Oh yea and some INTENSE character relationship development. But I won't tell you here. :D Review after this.**

Zeph and Scorpius cautiously entered Forest's house. They had been there a few times, but never when extended family had been over. In her last letter to Zeph, Forest had begged them to come, seeing as her brother wouldn't be there to ease away the loneliness she felt when her Bianchi side of the family visited.

Now, people who didn't know Forest believed that seeing as her father was a muggle born, they would have muggle relatives visiting, but they didn't. Well they did have muggle relatives. Zeph would have been much more comfortable with muggles around. She wouldn't feel her heart speeding up, and her nervousness over taking her.

She never could be comfortable around vampires, no matter how much she tried.

It had barley been a minute when they heard a skidding, and a crash. A few minutes later, Scorpius and Zeph heard shouting. It was Mrs. Bianchi and Forest, something about not flying in the house. Once it ended Forest entered the room.

"Sorry." she sighed. "I've been so bored."

"I didn't know you weren't allowed to fly in the house." Scorpius said, the smirk returning to Forest's face.

"Only when the relatives are here." Forest answered "She wants to seem like a good parent in front of…the relatives."

It wasn't long before Mrs. Bianchi came in and scolded Forest for not returning to the room. Apparently they were about to have dinner. Forest groaned.

"Vampires eat?" Zeph asked with caution as they approached the dining room.

"Nope." Forest groaned "This is entirely tradition. There is no point at all. They don't even eat, they just sit there staring at me like I'm a fatty."

Mrs. Bianchi shot Forest a look, and Scorpius chuckled to himself.

It was rather uncomfortable as they sat around the table. There were three vampires at the table. A woman with short blonde hair, and deep red eyes, and pale skin. She looked as nervous as Zeph, her foot sharply bouncing up and down. Occasionally she would force a smile, revealing her fangs. Next to her sat a man who looked very much like Mr. Bianchi, but paler, with small red eyes, and shorter. The third man had short black hair, and a gaunt face. His red eyes peered cautiously over the table.

The man who looked like Mr. Bianchi, was his brother. His much older brother, but in his early twenties, he was bitten by a vampire. It wasn't until Mr. Bianchi was 10 that his family was reunited with his brother. According to Forest everything was completely safe, but the fact that they still drank human blood would never settle with Zeph, but she held herself together.

Scorpius tried to make civil conversation. "So how long are you here for?" he asked Mr. Bianchi's brother.

"Oh, at least for another couple of-" Mr. Bianchi began, but his brother cut him off.

"We're actually heading out tonight." Mr. Bianchi gave him a shocked look. Zeph noticed a wide smile appear and disappear on her face. Mrs. Bianchi was glaring at Forest.

"You just got here" Forest father argued. His brother looked down, not making eye contact.

"There have been complications. It was evident to the whole table, that not only was it a private matter, but a worrisome one. After a silent exchange between the two brothers, the matter was settled, and the rest of the dinner was uncomfortably civil.

Scorpius was downstairs. Zeph and Forest were up in Forest's room, and Mrs. Bianchi, a former professional quidditch player, Shay Bard, was asking Scorpius about how had quidditch gone this year. She knew Scorpius and Forest had been drilling and was curious about how her daughter had been performing. Scorpius liked Mrs. Bianchi. She was smart, and overly enthusiastic and emotional, a lot like her daughter. He smiled, very easily seeing what Forest had gotten from her mother. However, she wasn't one sided, she had her father's quick wit, and sarcastic manner.

When Mrs. Bianchi was satisfied, she let him head up to the girls room. He took his time, newly uncomfortable with the idea of going up to Forest's room. When they were children, it was nothing, but now, now that they were older, things were different, and bedrooms meant different things. Things, he chuckled to himself. He was thinking like an immature 12 year old.

"What do you mean it's not safe anymore!" he heard a voice exclaim. He stopped in his tracks. It was coming from the sitting room. He stopped. Would it be wrong to listen?

He could hear Mr. Bianchi and his brother arguing.

"You know my one friend, Jullian? The older vampire, the one who found you guys for me after I left for Italy?"

"Jullian Di Lomari? I remember her." Mr. Bianchi answered.

"Dead."

"Dead?" Mr. Bianchi gasped. "But vampires don't just die."

"I know. She was visiting Diagon Alley. People like us…" he paused "creatures, we aren't safe here anymore. We're being murdered left and right, and it isn't safe for us to stay anymore."

"You don't think…" Mr. Bianchi drifted off.

"I do. The Magic Regime, that thing that's been everywhere, I highly doubt they ended with that boy at Hogwarts. The Magic Regime, whatever they are, they are alive and well, and it's easy to see who they are targeting, especially with the new political movement."

Scorpius was frozen next to the door. He could sense where this was going.

"Anyone who isn't a wizard."

Albus looked himself up and down in the mirror one last time. He hoped he looked good tonight. He and Zeph had been together for eight months now, and well, he wanted things to be special. He ruffled his hair to the left, then to the right, then to the left. He groaned, giving up. He clunked downstairs, passing Lily's room. The door was closed. She had been pretty upset since Jim Benson's death, and the revelation of who he really was. She was getting over it thought, she was tough, but Albus still wanted to check on her.

She was sitting on her bed reading, nail polish spread out on her bed, and her toes splayed out.

"Lily?" he peaked into the room. "I'm leaving."

"And?" she said sharply. He smirked slightly, glad she was getting back to her cruel spirits. She had been indecently kind the past few months and it was getting to him.

"Well, I'm going out with Zeph, and I won't be back 'til late."

"I like sloths." she shot back.

"What?"

"Oh," she sat up, a teasing smirk on her face. "I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter." He glared at his sister, secretly happy she was feeling better.

"Fine. Bye." He said before shutting the door and heading downstairs. He was just about to exit the house when his mom caught him.

"Why are you looking so nice tonight?" she said, stopping him before he could leave. She examined him.

"I'm just going out." he answered.

"What's with the back pack?" she asked.

Crap, he had forgotten about that. She gave him a motherly smile.

"Seeing Zeph?" He gulped. She gripped his shoulder in a comforting way. "Why so nervous? I've never seen you like this before."

"It's just," he clenched his hands "it's important, and I want everything to go right." They paused for a moment.

"You aren't…" his mother began.

"No I'm not, let's not talk about tha-"

"Because if you are…"

"I'm not." Albus cut her off.

"Well, you can always talk to your father. In fact I can call him down. Har-"

"Nothing!" Albus shouted over his mother, his face completely red. "Mum, please, it's not that. We've just been together a while, and I want to have a nice date. I've been planning it for a while."

"And you sure you-"

"Sure. Completely. Entirely." He answered quickly before his mother could embellish. She studied him for a moment.

"Have fun." She told him. He took in a deep breath. "Don't be home too late." He nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be home later." He said before stepping out of the house and apparating away.

He was on the door step of the Malfoy residence. They lived in the city, but the entrance was out of muggle view. He knocked.

Scorpius answered the door. "Albus" he said formally holding out his hand.

"Evening Scorpius." He answered, taking his hand and shaking it. Evening? Where Scoprius' formalities rubbing off on him? Before this moment, Albus could not a place a time he had ever said 'evening' as a greeting.

"She'll be down in a minute." Scorpius said, sensing Albus' sudden discomfort. His voice quickly dropped. "When we get back, we need to talk." Albus was taken aback by the unexpectedness of this but he simply nodded. Albus heard quick footsteps, and Zeph appeared.

"Sorry" she answered. She was wearing a casual, but nice light blue dress that complimented her eyes. Her hair was down. She over her dress she ahd a heavy black leather jacket. "I'm ready to go." She turned to Scorpius "Can you tell mum and dad I'm leaving?"

"Sure." He answered, before leaving the two alone. Zeph took Albus' hand. Albus felted his hands sweating, his face heating up.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Albus gulped. He should be panicking, he planned all this out.

"Surprise." He answered. She grinned, bumping into him.

"Oh really." she said. "Then take me there." Albus gripped her hand tight before apparating. In a matter of seconds they were in field. It was beautiful, the grass blew in the wind. There was a river by them, that crackled and gurgled reflecting the sky, reflecting the stars. Above them, was a sky filled with stars. More than filled, super saturated with stars. Overflowing. It was like someone had crushed a giant diamond and thrown it into the sky.

"It's…" she paused "amazing." His hand tightened around her before releasing.

"I've been looking for a while." Albus explained. She was still in awe looking up at the sky. Albus opened up his back pack pulling out a blanket, and laying it on the ground. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, rummaging through the back pack.

Zeph's eyes were still glued to the sky. "Yea."

"Good." he said, catching her off guard. She turned to him not expecting the answer, or the blanket laid behind her, or what was in Albus' hands. "Because I brought dessert. Mint chip, or chocolate?" he asked. "Or Strawberry?" He could feel her happiness.

"Strawberry." She said falling down next to him on the blanket. They quietly ate the ice cream, absorbing the beauty around them. The river rippled not far away, crickets chirped, leaves rustled, and the stars shone brightly.

After the finished their ice cream, the two sat, holding hands, and singing songs together, mostly songs Zeph had showed him. A lot of muggle music. She laughed nicely at his attempts, but he loved her voice, how it added even more beauty to the night. He rolled on his side facing her. She rolled to face him.

"Zeph." he whispered.

"Yea?" she whispered back. It was getting late, and he could see her eyelids getting heavy. There was no better moment than this.

"I love you."

**TOLD YOU- Yea. That's right. For a second I thought it would be funny to mess with you guys and change it to **

"**Yea?"**

"**It's over."**

**And then be like JK- and give the real ending, but I decided not to… anyways, I hope you guys liked it enough to review. We're getting close! A lot of stuff is going to be happening in their last year of Hogwarts.**

***gasp***

**Excited. REVIEW!**


	33. Starting 7th Year

**YAY! New chapter! Please review!- We're starting 7****th**** year and well… I don't want to spoil it….**

7th year Zeph thought to herself as she sat on the train. She could feel excitement running through her, her hands shaking. She and Tom talking about preparing for their N.E.W.T.'s and the classes they were taking, while Forest snoozed, her head on Zeph's lap.

"You guys broke up?" Zeph asked Tom. Tom nodded.

"I just realized I was too mature for him." Tom answered, a sly smile on his face. Zeph rolled her eyes.

"You met someone didn't you?" Zeph asked. Tom smirked.

"At least I ended it first." He put his feet up on the seat next to him. Zeph half sighed half laughed.

"Yay for your conscience."

"So," Tom began "I barley spoke to the two of you this summer." He glanced down at Forest. "Are they going ou-"

"Not yet." Zeph answered the question before he could even finished

"Well that answers that." Tom looked to Zeph now. "What about you? You and Albus have been dating for a while now…did anything happen over the summer?"

Zeph blushed, and bit her lip. Tom released a devilish grin.

"Well look at you miss-I-los…"

"Not that!" Zeph cut him off. He looked at her curiously..

"Not that?" he questioned, "then what?"

"Well… I told him I loved him." She said quickly and nervously.

"You didn't say it first did you?" Tom demanded.

"No…why? Does it matter?" Zeph said, some worry in her voice.

"Good." He smiled "It means he's finally manning up." He teased Zeph, but she sighed.

"Thanks."

"So… did he just say it?" Tom finally asked.

"Well…no." Zeph began "We had planned a date, but I didn't know where we were going, or what we were doing. So on the night he came to my house, and we apparated to this beautiful meadow, at night and you could see all the stars, and we ate ice cream and we just held hands and sang songs, and then he told me he loved me."

Tom wore a harlequin smile. "Aww that's so cute. Did you guys skip through a field of meadows afterward?" he teased.

Zeph shot a playful kick at him. "Shut up, I'm not telling you anything anymore."

"I'm only kidding," Tom laughed "It's nice that he put so much thought into it, and well it was perfect for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeph shot, half playful, half serious.

"You're just so…pure." He teased, in an attempt to fluster his friend, but then he changed notes "And the funny thing is no one really knows it. I guess it just shows… how well he's come to know you." Zeph's entire face lit up red.

"You like that don't you?" he poked. Zeph bit her lip. "You loooooove it." Her face became redder.

"Shut up."

"You love it." Tom concluded playfully.

Albus walked into his new potions class. He smiled happily. This year he had class with the Ravenclaws once again. Forest and Zeph were sitting together, chatting idly, when Albus and Sam slipped in behind them.

"Well look who's here?" Forest teased, throwing her feet onto the desk in front of her, and leaning back. "Albus Potter. It's like 5th year potions all over again except for one thing."

Both Zeph and Albus looked at her curiously.

"This year you two aren't ruining my life, by forcing me to be partners with a total DEAD- BEAT!" she snapped. Zeph smiled.

"Oh come on Forest, be a little bit nicer. It wasn't that bad." She patted her friend, but Forest glared at her.

"Besides," Albus chimed it "I remember it being pretty funny." Forest shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"I hate you guys." she groaned, sliding her feet from the desk, placing her head on her desk. Zeph laughed patting her friend. "Don't comfort me, you don't love me" she half laughed as she over dramatically rolled off her chair onto the ground.

That's when Albus noticed Sam looking toward the front of the room, Rose was sitting with Tom laughing.

Albus laughed at his friend "Sam," he said pulling Sam out of his trance. "No reason to be jealous."

"About what?" he said weakly, and Albus rolled his eyes.

"20 points from Ravenclaw." The four heard from behind them. "And it will be another 10 if you don't get u _immediately _Miss Bianchi."

Forest got up "Sorry, Professor…."

"Donovan." he answered her unasked question as she got her seat "Professor Hector Donovan." Albus turned around to see what the deep voiced professor looked like. He was lanky and tall with short cut sandy blonde hair and deep dark dark dark brown eyes, so dark it almost seemed black. He had an angular face with a strong jawline. "And Miss Bianchi, if you pull something like that in my class again, you will receive an immediate detention."

The whole class was uneasy. Potions had been relaxed and somewhat fun back when Professor Slughorn was taught the class, of course he was so old that they could practically get away with almost anything. Even with their temporary professor, Professor Elms, who had been called in on a favor last year and was practically senile, the class had never felt hostile.

It didn't take long for the class to catch on, and fall inline. Professor Donovan wasn't someone anyone wanted to mess with. There was something terrifying about him, as if he was far from rational.

With him as their teacher it was impossible for Albus to talk to Zeph. They were either rigorously taking notes, or being timed on how long it took them to brew a potion. And someone was always being shouted at. Every one mistake cost a student 10 points taken away from their house.

Even though he was strict, Albus really didn't feel like he was learning anything, in fact he felt like the small amount of knowledge he had about potions was being hammered FROM his head with Professor Donovan. Professor Donovan believed thoroughly in not making mistakes, and in order to not make mistakes, the students should be punished for their mistakes, to eradicate there flaws.

The whole situation caused Albus to wonder how he had even gotten hired in the first place. Almost all of Albus' professors were excellent at the subject they taught, and even better at helping the students learn it, but Professor Donovan wasn't exactly good at either of those things. He mostly went by the book and punished. After a while, Albus learned he had gotten the job and an amazing recommendation from a teacher, and wondered what exactly that teacher had written about Professor Donovan.

Albus thanked God that he sat behind Zeph instead of in front of. Even thought he could talk to her, her could catch glimpses of her between his notes, and stirring in potion. One day, Albus felt the sudden urge to pass her a note. Just a nice one, and no one was really paying attention.

He slyly folded the paper, and went to put it on the ground and kick it over, when something lifted the note into the air, but in that moment that wasn't what Albus noticed. He saw the top of a mark, just for a second as the hand had strained to grab the note from him.

It took him a moment to register what had happened when Professor Donovan began to lecture Albus.

But Albus wasn't thinking about the lecture.

Albus wasn't thinking about the note he passed.

Albus wasn't thinking about the 20 points just taken from Gryffindor.

Albus was thinking about how he had just seen the dark mark on Professor Donovan's arm.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	34. The Potions Master

Albus, Sam and Rose went through the list of all the registered death eaters. First they eliminated from the list any who had died. It limited their list by a lot, but not enough. Albus thought it would be good to look at those in Azkaban first. They ran down the list of names and pictures of the death eaters, not finding any with names even remotely close to Hector Donovan, or any that even looked somewhat like Professor Donovan.

Not finding anything, they went to the list he was more likely to be on, the pardoned list, which was significantly shorter. The death eaters here had held up in court, and been forgiven for their crimes and not punished at all.

There weren't many on the list, but Albus felt a jolt as he went over a familiar name.

Draco Malfoy

Suddenly everything he was doing felt like an invasion of privacy, as he passed the one person on the list he knew personally. His girlfriend's father. He looked just like himself, but younger here in some ways, and older in other ways.

Here his eyes carried a certain stress and pain that now they didn't lack, but weren't weight down by. However his face had less wrinkles. He looked younger and thinner, too thin in fact. Unhealthily thin, so that the angles of his face were overly pronounced. His eyes were just as piercing, and he had the same intelligent and cunning look, just sharper and younger.

For a moment, he wondered how Zeph felt about it, or Scorpius, their father being on a list of pardoned death eaters. Then his mind jumped to the next thought with ease. Why had Draco Malfoy been pardoned? In the history books there was practically nothing about him, only about his father, but he was a known death eater.

He forced himself to pass the name, to finish reading all the others on the list. He stopped, confused by the time he reached the end. He went over the list again. Then he looked through all the pictures again. He passed it to Rose and had her look it over.

She found nothing. She passed it to Sam, who likewise, found nothing. Albus went to the 'deceased' list. He looked through all the names. Nothing. He reread all of the lists.

"Hector Donovan isn't on any of the lists," Albus began, confusion in his voice. "how is that possible?"

Sam yawned, leaning back into the couch. "Al, are you sure you saw what you saw?"

"Completely positive."

"Well," Rose began, a frustrated look on her face "Then he should be on one of those lists. Maybe he just changed his name…"

"Rose," Albus interrupted "I've looked at all the pictures over and over again, and not one of these faces looks remotely like his."

"He could have easily gotten that fixed." Rose suggested, not wanting to accept the idea Albus was attempting to bring to light.

"But why would he?" Sam asked, receiving a quick glare from Rose. He rolled his eyes "Fine tell me what to say. Would that make you feel better?" She cut off her glare and turned away from him, now choosing a new tactic; ignore Sam.

Normally Albus would have laughed, or at least smiled at their interaction, but he was preoccupied.

"Not just that," he said to Rose "All the death eaters, it says where they are located. It would say he was here so that explanation doesn't fit."

There was a long uncomfortable silence between the three of them. Finally Sam let out a loud grunt.

"Am I allowed to speak my mind, or should I my thoughts approved by you first?" he said to Rose half playfully half seriously. She rolled her eyes.

"If you must."

"I think we all know what Albus is suggesting here." he began "Looking back on the last hour, Albus has been wanting to say that we have an unregistered death eater working on campus."

It didn't take long after Sam had said it aloud for the three to rush to Headmistress McGonagall's office. It was nearing dusk as they moved quickly, with a façade of calmness, through the hallways.

Sam wasn't paying attention when he collided with Professor Neona. Her black hair hung loosely around her face and she peered down at them with her dark eyes.

"Where are the three of you rushing?" she asked "It's almost time to head in for the night."

Albus and Sam stood frozen, unsure of how to answer. Something about Professor Neona always made their skin crawl, and blood go cold.

"We need to speak to Professor McGonagall immediately." Rose replied clearly in a strong voice for the three of them. Professor Neona raised her eyebrow, pursing her pink lips, and fiddling with the end of her long sleeves.

"Tonight," she started in a soft voice "Would not be the best…the Headmistress, she has a lot of last minute arrangements to attend to." She rolled her weight onto her left leg. "Can I help?" she asked, her warm eyes lulling Albus into almost telling her as he opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.

There was something strange about Professor Neona, at one moment she'd make your skin crawl, make you feel as if she was about to strike, and then in a second you were lulled into trusting her as if she only had your best interests at heart. Luckily he had caught himself as he remembered the three of them decided the only person they could talk to would be Professor McGonagall.

"No, I'm sorry we just need to speak with Professor McGonagall." Rose said very clearly. Professor Neona eyes held a look of interest.

"Well, I'm afraid the headmistress is very busy, so you can all see her later, and as for now you three should head back to bed." A sternness grew in her voice, and the three submitted and headed to their dorms, but in reality they didn't. Albus lead them to the girls bathroom. The three were a bit confused by the destination, they normally avoided this bathroom at all costs.

"Can we get out of here?" Sam whined as his eyes searched the bathroom.

"In a minute." Albus replied. "Kreacher." Albus whispered into the nothingness. There was a loud crack.

Kreacher appeared in the bathroom. "You called?" he croaked. Albus nodded.

"I need you to do me a favor Kreacher." Albus asked, Kreacher nodding in reply. "I need you to go get the cloak I borrowed from James. It's under my bed." There was another loud crack.

Rose and Sam stared at Albus, confused. It was only a few moments before there was another loud crack. Kreacher stood holding the silvery cloak.

"As Master Albus requested" he croaked. "Is there anything else?"

Albus took the cloak. "No, thank you Kreacher", Albus said, and with a deep bow he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Rose asked looking curiously at the cloak Albus held in his hands.

"Watch." He said lifting the cloak over his shoulders and then over his head. As it surrounded his body he disappeared. There was a high pitched giggle.

"Albus?" Sam asked into the air "Where the Hell have you gone? And please don't tell me that giggle was yours."

"It wasn't me!" Albus argued dropping the cloak so his head was visible.

"It was me…" said a voice, a girl's voice. Moaning Myrtle floated into the room, a smile spread wide across your face. "Albus Potter. Finally stepping into your father's shoes, just like James did all those years ago." She smirked as she floated around them.

"What're you talking about?" Rose asked Myrtle.

"Oh years ago…" she sighed happily "when your parents were you age. In fact, they started going around second year with the cloak. Did he give it to you?" before Albus could answer Myrtle flew through him and uncomfortable close around him. "Drop it for a moment, would you please Albus?"

"Why?" Albus asked uneasily. She giggled. "And what about my dad and the cloak?"

"Toss it to Weasley for a moment would you?" she smiled. Albus took it off, revealing himself, and gave it to Rose. "Mmmm." Myrtle mused "Nice strong build like your father. Tall, lean, very handsome." Albus's cheeks began feel warm as the grew red,

"Your father, Harry Potter" she started "He used to go all around in the school in that with Ron and Hermione. Causing all sorts of mischief."

"My Dad?" Albus stuttered.

"And your older brother. He was even worse" she sighed "Did he give it to you before he left?"

Albus stuttered again awkwardly before lying "Yea, right before."

"I thought so. I remember it like it was yesterday" she crooned swooping around him. "Whatever trouble you're about to cause be careful!" She squealed before disappearing into her toilet.

The three left underneath the invisibility cloak. The halls were dark, and there were teachers and prefects, but with the cloak it was easy to avoid them. Sam was practically in love with the cloak, crooning about how much it could've helped them in the past, while scolding Albus. Soon they were at the gargoyle.

"Dumbledore." Albus whispered from the cloak. It hopped out of the way and the three ascended the steps.

"Take off the cloak! We don't want anyone knowing we have it!" Rose whispered to Albus.

Once they were visible Albus pushed open to door to the headmistress' office.

"Albus?" they heard Professor McGonagall say "Rose? Sam?" She got up from her chair.  
"Why are you all out after curfew?"

"Professor McGonagall, Donovan is a death eater!" Albus said rashly, recieivngglances from Rose and Sam. "Well ex-death eater!"

"And what makes you think this?"

"We saw it Professor," Rose said calmly "on his arm." She paused. "The Dark Mark."

She sputtered quickly, clenching her eyes shut. "I am completely aware of who I have hired." She said each word separately and clearly.

"Aware that he's a death eater?" Sam thoughtlessly mumbled.

"That's enough!" she hit her hand forcefully upon her desk. "I do not need students chastising the teachers I carefully hire!" She took in a deep breath "Now I'm very busy! Please return to your dormitories!"

The three were still stunned as they exited her office, the door slamming behind them. As they left the gargoyle gave them a shrug.

What was so important? Why was she so busy?

**Sorry, I can't say it's my best work, but it's important.**


	35. Traditions Reborn

Albus was pacing the halls with his invisibility cloak. Sam and Rose had gone to bed, but Albus couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about his meeting with Professor McGonagall only an hour ago. It was dark and hard to see, but he didn't mind. No one would be up at this hour. He wandered aimlessly through the halls, preoccupied with thoughts when he crashed into something or someone. There was a certain shuffling when suddenly he saw a wand swinging around.

"Who's there?" hissed a familiar voice. "Lumos." It said the wand lighting up. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

"It's me." Albus answered in a whisper, but Scorpius didn't look like he felt any better.

"Who?" Scorpius whispered into the darkness.

"Can't you-" Albus paused. "Oh." He said before pulling off his invisibility cloak. Scorpius looked shocked for a moment but he quickly regained his composure. "Scorpius, what are you doing by the…" Albus paused again. His mind was a little bit slow. He was sneaking back from their ravenclaw dormitories. Albus suppressed a smirk.

"What are you doin-" Scorpius looked around and stopped. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I never got to talk to you."

Albus felt weird about that. Talking to Scorpius. Although the two had been through some difficult ordeals together, Albus still didn't feel like they were friends. Hell, Albus didn't even feel like acquaintances. "Sure, how's now?"

"Perfect" Scorpius answered. There was an awkward moment as the two stared at each other.

"Do you want to star-" Albus began but Scorpius cut him off.

"Not here." Albus raised his eyebrow, but didn't question. Scorpius' tone was usually formal, but this, this was different. This was serious.

"Where?" Albus breathed.

"Room of requirement." He answered quickly.

Ten minutes later Albus sat uncomfortably in the room of requirement with Scorpius, and a half hour later they had filled each other in on their new worries.

"Have you told Zeph, or Forest?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "I wasn't sure about anything, but more than anything I just didn't want to freak anyone out."

"So why'd you tell me?" Albus asked "Zeph's your sister, you and Forest are so close, so why are you telling me?"

"Like it or not," Scorpius began, not making eye contact but looking down at his palms "Albus, I trust you, and your judgment." Albus swallowed uncomfortably as he absorbed the information. Not the death's of vampires, but the fact that Scorpius trusted him.

Scorpius stood up. "I have some reading to get done." He said matter of factly. "Send me a message if anything else happens."

Albus looked up at him. "What else do you think is going to happen?"

Scorpius sighed solemnly. "I don't know."

Zeph, and Tom were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. It was a quiet morning. They had only been in school for a week, and Zeph felt she was still adjusting, and by still adjusting, she meant adjusting to her new sleeping habits. She fought to keep her eyelids up as she yawned over her morning coffee.

"Up late last night?" Tom asked, his eyes lacking the bags that Zeph's had.

"Yup." She managed to answer before shoving some toast in her mouth and tiredly chewing it.

"Having fun?" he asked in his usual energetic and perverse manner. She rolled her eyes.

"I wish." She mumbled sipping her coffee. She had really messed up her sleeping pattern over the summer. Occasionally she was with Albus, more often she was with Forest, but most of the time she lay in her room listening to music and writing songs late at night, and then waking up late the next day.

Now she was having trouble sleeping so early, and without music blaring sleep was even more difficult. Tom smirked at her and she tried to glare back, but her sleepless eyes could not manage.

"Morning Zeph!" she heard Forest shout from behind her, a bit to cheerily for her taste. Scorpius followed shortly behind.

Zeph groaned. How was it that Forest had energy? She didn't even get to bed until eleven.

"Why do you look so tired?" Forest asked as she took a drink from Scorpius' coffee.

Zeph yawned. "Why don't you?"

"Because unlike you I don't stay up drawing for half the night."

"I can't sleep!" Zeph exclaimed. "And I can't just lie there!"

Forest and Tom laughed to themselves, further poking at Zeph, but in their jeering she noticed that Scorpius was not joining. He looked anxious and tired. Far more tired than Forest looked. Suddenly everything stopped. Zeph looked up to see Professor McGonagall. She cleared her throat. It echoed through the Great Hall. Everyone was silent.

"Students," she said into the crowd "After debate with the ministry, and my own communication with other wizarding schools, we have made a decision. A Decision to continue on a tradition that we stopped many years ago. One that was filled with excitement, and intrigue. This year Hogwarts will, again, be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

One her last word the doors of the Great Hall opened revealing girls in blue dresses who filled the air with fresh scents, and on the left entered tall boys draped in black robes with furs.

"Living with us this year will be the students of Durmstrang and Beaxbatons schools." She said clearly as two new tables appeared for them to sit at.

"I know many of you are wondering why a week into school the tournament was beginning. Originally, the Ministry was unsure, but together we were able to convince them. If you who wish to compete as one of the three tributes must enter your name in the goblet of fire by this friday. For those of you who are not seventeen yet, you will be unable to enter, so that means some of the sixth years, and all of the seventh years. We have ensured that ministry that this will be the safest Triwizard Tournament to date. The last tournament, which I am sure your parents remember, resulted in the death of a loved student, Cedric Diggory. While the contests will be dangerous, we will do our best to prevents such incidents from ever happening again."

Professor McGonagall glanced around the room with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Triwizard Tournament."

**Bum bum bum. Ok so that's all I can give you, I won't be writing for the next two weeks, but it's going to be an interesting year! A lot is going on… please review!**


	36. The Four Champions

**Sorry I've been gone the past two weeks, but I'm back with a short chapter. There will be longer ones later, and more frequently now that I'm back. I hope you like!**

Thursday night Scorpius stood in front of the goblet, holding a small slip of paper. He had carefully written his name on it only a few minutes ago. For being so small, it felt surprisingly heavy in his hand.

He knew what putting it in the goblet meant. It mean he could possibly be the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard cup. It did bug him though that it was still being called the triwizard cup when it was no longer just three schools. He was competing with Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Earlington, the new American wizarding school. Scoripus had read in the newspaper that the American's had thrown a fit when they weren't going to be included in the cup.

Beauxbatons' students were all fair and beautiful, even the boys. They wore simple blue silk uniforms, much too thin for the winters at Hogwarts. There was something constantly sophisticated about them as they roamed the halls. Their headmistress was a tall old women, with a heavy accent who appeared to have some connection with Hagrid.

Durmstang's students were much more rough. Out of all that came there was only one girl. They all wore thick fur uniforms, and indifferent expressions. There headmaster was a middle aged man with dark hair that was buzzed, a thick moustache, and beady brown eyes that barley peered out from under his Neanderthal forehead.

Earlington's students were a bit more scattered, less focused. They ranged in race, size, and gender, but acted similar. They were much less formal about situations, louder, and more direct than Scorpius was used to. The girls' uniforms consisted of dark blue plaid skirts, and white button up shirts with black pull over sweaters. On the sweaters there was a red and blue emblem with a star at the center. Their headmaster was tan with curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was young and fresh.

Three other people he'd have to compete with. It almost worried him, except for the fact he wasn't entering to compete, he was entering to get on the inside of the Triwizard tournament. To Scorpius the triwizard tournament didn't seem to fit. A week late? Fights with the ministry? It just didn't sit well with him, and the only way to be completely aware of what was going on, he was going to have to enter.

Thankfully, not a lot of people he knew were entering, and no one he would have to worry about either if they were the champion. He knew his sister wasn't entering, and knew that Forest wouldn't enter, and most quidditch players thanks to Mrs. Bianchi. Forest's mother through a fit when she thought quidditch was going to be canceled She marched into the school and demanded it not be shut down. Apparently when she went to school, and the triwizard tournament had occurred, quidditch was put on the backburner, and she made sure it wouldn't happen again.

He glanced around at the scragglers who were weighing whether they should enter or not. Scorpius stepped forward and after a deep breath dropped the piece of paper into the goblet.

After dinner that Friday the Great Hall was entirely silent. The hall was packed with students. Albus and Sam sat quietly as they prepared to here who the champions from the four schools were. Albus wasn't really worried. He hadn't entered, Sam hadn't entered. He didn't know of many people who did. Tension filled the room as Professor McGonagall called the first name.

"The Durmstrang champion is-" she paused to read the name "Alaric Taurean." A boy with dark black hair stood up in the crowd and walked to the front of the room. He was short and thick, with a deep scar down the left side of his face. He stood straight and faced the crowd with emotionless eyes.

The Durmstrang headmaster smiled as the Goblet spat out another slip of paper. It flew into Professor McGonagall's hand. She took in a deep breath before announcing the name.

"The Earlington champion is Adeline Kaida" she read. Albus looked around to see a tall thin girl with long pink hair tied pulled into a ponytail walk up. She had cherry lips and golden almond eyes. She had a certain fierceness to her for being such a delicate girl.

The headmaster nodded approvingly, but there was a certain nervousness in his eyes as his students heartily cheered and whistled for her.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Gautier Geraldene" From the crowd stood a lean boy with large blue sharp eyes and wavy blond hair. As he walked to stand with the other champions Albus could hear audible sighs, gasps, and from the American's some uncalled for noises. He stood proudly next to the other two victors. Albus felt his fist tighten as he waited for the next champion, the Hogwarts champion. Even though he felt the whole Triwizard Tournament was dodgy, he still felt himself anxious to discover who the champion would be. Probably a boy. He just had the feeling that it was going to be a Gryffindor boy. Or Hufflepuff.

The Hogwarts student's waited expectantly for their champion to be announced. Silence fell again.

The last paper flew into Professor McGonagall's hand. "And finally the Hogwarts champion is…" she paused for a moment as she opened the neatly folded slip of paper. "Rose Weasley."

Albus laughed for a second. Surely he had heard it wrong. Rose would never enter the tournament. He looked around to see who was walking up to the front, but when he looked back he saw Sam frozen, an expression he had never seen on Sam, one of complete worry and fear. Albus looked back up to the front to see Rose Weasley standing with the other champions.

** If you read it please review! PLEASE! I love reviews, they make me so happy.**


	37. Weighing Reasons and Wands

**Another one! This gets a lot of background in…. I like the new characters. I think I do...Enjoy!**

Rose was walking to the dormitory alone. She had taken Albus' cloak that night after their fight. What did he mean it was reckless to enter? She was alone up on the seventh floor when she took off her invisibility cloak and sat against the wall. What had she gotten herself into? She looked back on all the other contestants. What did she have against them besides brains? And not that much at that? The Beauxbatons boy, and Earlington girl both looked pretty sharp.

Rose pulled her knees into her chest and allowed herself to freely think. There was too much celebration in the Gryffindor dormitory that a Gryffindor had been chosen to allow from thinking, and after her argument with not only Albus, but Sam too, she was glad to be alone.

She took in a deep breath of air and closed her eyes, clearing her head. A hand brought Rose out of her head. She looked up to see Scorpius stand right above her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I've been looking for you. We need to talk." She stared up at him stunned. "How about now?"

"Um…" she paused trying to process the sudden change in situation.

"It's urgent." he said.

"Ok… I guess." She said getting up awkwardly. They walked in silence down the hall to the Room of Requirement.

When they were both sitting Scorpius broke the silence.

"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" Scorpius asked Rose. Suddenly her confusion turned into rage.

"Of course I do! Do you think I can't handle myself too!" she stood up preparing to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying." Scorpius said in a collected voice causing Rose to stop. "This Triwizard Tournament doesn't seem right to me. Nothing adds up. And after last year, and what's been happening, I think I have every right to be weary."

Rose stopped to evaluate the situation. The more she thought about everything as a whole instead of in pieces. She bit her lip. What may have started as an act of defiance turned into a blind sighted jump into dangerous territory. Had she really not thought about it? Was this really the first time she was putting the pieces together?

"I thought you would have known seeing as I'm sure Albus realized what was going on and I thought you two would have talked about it or-"

"No" Rose said before he could finish.

Scorpius groaned. "You know sometimes he just…."

Rose was no longer listening. Her breathing grew short when Scorpius took her shoulder tightly in his hand.

"Look I had entered so I could see what was going on, on the inside, and well I'm not the champion you are. It took me a few minutes to realize that even though I wasn't chosen I could have someone on the inside."

"Me?" Rose answered. He nodded.

"Only if you want to."

She paused.

"I want to."

Rose stood in a small classroom waiting to be interviewed and have her wand weighed with the other champions.

The desks were all pushed to the left side of the classroom. Alaric Taurean was on his own, silent with a dark grimace on his face. He was turned so that she couldn't see the scar on his face, which she knew would only make his grimace worse. Gautier wasn't far from Rose. He stood straight and erect, the sunlight falling on his face making him that more beautiful to look at. Just as Rose about to look for Adeline the door flew open and fell shut, revealing Adeline.

Her hair was no longer in its ponytail, but instead it hung down to just past her elbows. She yawned and walked up to Rose.

"Adeline Kaida" she said thrusting her hand in front of Rose who took it cautiously. She smiled her golden eyes growing small and pink cherry lips spreading wide.

"Rose Weasley…" Rose replied. Adeline turned to Gautier walked towards him, once again thrusting her hand out.

"Adeline Kaida."

Gautier looked at her for a moment, but then flashed a model worthy perfect smile "Gautier Geraldene. Eet ees a pleasure."

Lastly Adeline walked across the two of them to Alaric. She put forth her hand and smiled.

"Adeline Kaida." There was a silence and he looked down at her hand, and then back up at her. Rose felt tense just watching. After a few minutes of silence his hand grabbed hers.

"Alaric Taurean" he said in a rough voice. She smiled again releasing his hand just as Mr. Ollivander walked in, followed by the four headmasters, a photographer, a few teachers, including Professor Neona, and Ms. Chang, a writer for the daily prophet.

"Everyone is already here?" Ollivander began with a wrinkly smile. "Perfect. Let's begin. Oh before we weigh your wands…"

Ms. Chang stepped forward. "I want you all to stand together." She stepped forward. "Girls in the center….perfect!" she pulled away from them and stared for a moment. "Ready. And one, two, three smile!" There was a flash of light. "Perfect! Now we can proceed."

Mr. Ollivander stepped forward. "Now, I'm only here to check that your wands are in good condition for the tournament. Mr. Geraldene if we could start with you first." Gautier walked forward to hand Ollivander his wand. The old man's hand reached and lightly took it from him before bringing it in front of his aging eyes.

"Eight and three quarters of an inch, sturdy, oak and…. veela hair? This is far too similar to…" Ollivander began to whisper when Gautier interrupted him.

"My couseen Fleur's? Yes we 'ave ze same bloodline. My great grandmuzzer was 'er grandmuzzer's seester. Eet's 'er 'air."

"Interesting…" Ollivander began further observing the wand. He pointed it away from the champions. "Lumos" he said the wand lighting up. "I'll have to inspect it further someday, but for now, here you go Mr. Geraldene."

Gautier took back his wand and stepped back into the newly formed line.

"Miss Kaida if you please." Adeline walked up handing her wand to Mr. Ollivander.

He held it delicately in his hands, bringing it close to his face, and then far, letting it tip from side to side on his palm. "Nine inches, flexible and…" he paused "This is odd" he said, breathing in. "I haven't seen this wood be used before…"

"It's palm" Adeline answered. He glanced at her suspiciously but not before redirecting his attention to the wand.

"With pegasus feather?" She nodded. "Does it work well?" he asked her.

"Wonderfully." He handed it back to her.

"Maybe I should experiment with palm." He mumbled to himself before turning to Alaric who wordless gave Ollivander his wand.

"11 inches, pine, and dragon heart string. Sturdy but flexible. Loads of character. Now this is a wand I'm used to. It's a very good wand." He looked at Alaric for a reply, but received nothing. "Very good. There you go Mr. Taurean."

Rose gulped. It was her turn.

"And now our champion from home. Miss Weasley may I?" His wrinkled hand reached out and Roe placed her wand in it.

"One of my own. Nine and one half inches, willow, and phoenix talon. A lovely wand, very elegant, one of my favorites, this will serve you well" he gave it back to Rose who let out a sigh of relief. The contest hadn't even begun and she was already stressed. She tried to not even let herself think about how the first challenge was in a week.

**Getting to the challenges :D Please review!**


	38. The First Task

**Here we are, the first challenge! I hope you like it!**

The crowd around them cheered in excitement for the games, but Albus couldn't really share in their excitement. Albus was too busy being worried about his cousin. He had started looking up past tournaments, only to discover in the most recent one someone had died. The one his father had participated in. It was strange to think that his dad had been a part of the triwizard tournament and never mentioned it to him. But at the moment, that wasn't the main thing on his mind. Sam was pouting again.

Scorpius and Rose had been spending more time together than usual, which didn't even mean much since they didn't spend time together at all before. The fact that now they occasionally spoke didn't mean much to anyone, but Sam.

The sudden jump from never speaking, to once a day having a conversation was something that only bugged Sam. It wasn't like he would mope all day, just when it was happening.

"Get out of it." Albus said with a small shove.

"Out of what?" Sam said not bothering to look back at Albus as he glared intently at the champions' tent.

"Green doesn't look good on you" Albus half mumbled.

"What?" said Sam snapping out of his trance shortly.

"I don't get why your jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Sam snapped "Jealous of what? I'm not jealous at all!" There was a silence as Sam tried to cool off, with no success.

Albus followed Sam's stare down to the champions' tent. There was nothing happening, as the tent stood still among the cheers and commotion. He was about to look away when he saw some movement towards the back of the tent. A tall blonde boy was walking out the back. Scoprius.

He looked down at Sam's clenched fist.

"Not jealous, huh?" Albus asked Sam. Sam loosened his fist and groaned.

"What is he even doing back there?" Sam mumbled sadly to himself.

"Probably wishing the champions luck."

"Why am I not down there doing that?" Sam half asked to Albus, half to himself.

"Because you're up here being an arse." Sam groaned at Albus' response. Albus shook his head slightly before looking up at the course. Whatever was happening, it looked like a race of some sort. There was another large tent placed at the beginning.

He glanced back over at Sam who didn't look any better.

"Buck up." Albus said "Rose is probably nervous enough, she doesn't need you sitting out here looking all pissy." Sam sighed but nodded in agreement as he forced a weak smile onto his face. It looked more like he was constipated than anything, and Albus couldn't help but laugh.

Sam gave him a soft punch in the gut. "Shut up" he said with a partial chuckle. Albus smiled. Sam always quickly felt better after Scorpius' and Rose's interactions were over.

Immediately the cheers grew louder as Professor McGonagall left the tent and faced the crowds. The challenge had begun.

Rose was breathing slowly trying to keep herself calm. Scorpius had told her to keep her eyes out for anything suspicious. The difficult part was she didn't know what was suspicious and what wasn't, seeing as this was the first triwizard tournament she had ever attended. She just tried to stay alert. Rose could hear the cheers from outside.

"Champions, come on" she heard Professor Neona say from behind her. "Let's move forward. Bid adieu to your headmasters and such. We need to move" she said ushering them forward.

It wasn't long before they were being pushed out from the tent. For a moment Rose was confused when after exiting the tent they were in another tent, but quickly her surroundings made sense. In front of them stood 4 large cages each containing a gryphon.

Rose withheld her gasp. One bucked angrily and rammed into the side of the cage. "How is this the least bit safe?" she said to Professor Neona who looked on at the gryphons, a smile on her face.

"At least you aren't fighting a dragon. This is nothing in comparison." Rose stared on for a moment. If that was what the triwizard tournament before, then what exactly were they considering safe for this one?

The one who had rammed the cage screeched angrily, pacing back and forth. It was a brilliant orange, beautiful and strong. The one to the left was much more quiet, more of a red brown with a glisten in its eyes. The one to the right was a mix of brown and black. It continually spread its wings and would ram the top of the cage. Finally the orange and brown one on the end roared and scratched at the bars of the cage.

Quickly Rose calculated. If they got to choose she'd either head from the red brown one, or the brown and black one.

"While the headmistress explains the rules of this challenge to the audience I'll explain to you." Professor Neona began "The rules are simple. You will each be put into a cage with the gryphon. From there you will mount it and exit the cage to race to the end of the course, where you will receive something necessary for the next challenge. Understood?"

We all nodded. It was simple enough in theory, in practice is what Rose was more worried about as she realized that the safest choice would be the red brown one. The champions began to proceed forward to the gryhons when Professor Neona stopped them.

"They are assigned, according to weight of course. Safety first" she said with a smile. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Safety first my as-" Adeline began but Neona cut her off and placed in her in front of the orange and brown gryphon.

Rose angled herself toward the red brown one, but Neona grabbed Gautier.

"This one is yours. Lovely gryphon." She said moving to Rose. She was going in line, and that could only mean one thing… "Rose, come along, here's yours. Beautiful, is he not?"

As the Gautier, Alaric, and Rose approached their gryphons the screeches and roars only grew louder. Rose took a deep breath when the tent around them dissolved into the air.

"Let the challenge begin!" she heard Professor McGonagall announce and suddenly Rose was in the cage with the gryphon. It screeched at her but she remained firm. She wanted to look to the other champions to see what their tactics wore but she didn't have time to look. She saw fire out of the corner of her eye. It ran toward her.

"Protego!" Rose casted, the gryhon bounced back and screeched. She didn't want to have to hurt it. There was a breaking noise and one gryphon was out. It was Gautier's. Only a minute later Adeline was following.

The gryhon went to charge again.

"Protego!" It slammed back, no screeching this time. It silently began to access the situation, trying to make itself appear bigger by spreading out it's wings and cocking back it's ears. Then Rose figured it out.

"Accio meat!" Rose casted. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then the meat came through the bars and into her hand. It's attention was suddenly caught. She held it out to the beast and it looked cautiously from her to the meat. It came closer and snatched it from her hand with its beak. While his head its head was down she grabbed a fist full of feathers and swung herself over and around its neck.

Without warning it bucked slammed her up against the top of the cage. There was something on her back. Blood. But there was no time. Almost an entire minute had passed. She pressed her wand to its neck stinging it. The beast shook but stopped bucking. She conjured a bridal onto the gryphon. It shook unhappily first, but after the warning Rose gave it by pressing her wand against its neck it submitted.

She lifted her wand and pointed it at the cage. "Diffindo!" The cage tore open and she and the gryphon flew. She heard a boom behind her. She knew who it was. Alaric.

Rose pushed her gryphon forward. Adeline and Gautier weren't far ahead of her. She pressed into it's sides, and the gryphon pulled back its ears and sped forward.

The feeling was fantastic, flying. She had only ever been on a broom before, which was horrifying, but this was something else. She felt secure and sturdy against the large beast, its heart racing underneath her. Her body was buried in its feathers as she clung on for life. She was catching up to Gautier when she noticed something. His gryphon began panicking. It dove up and down. Without warning it shot up directly into the sky high above the clouds. Pulling on the bridal, Rose followed him into the sky.

He was struggling to hold on as it shook madly. He was flung about on its back like a ragdoll. There was blood tricking from his neck. She saw another gryphon rising in the sky. Adeline was just ahead of them. From her wand fell a long fiery whip. She snapped it at the gryphon and it panicked, flipping itself backward, dropping Gautier. Rose dove, going faster and faster, just trying to position herself underneath him. When he was below her she looked up an casted "Wingardium leviosa!" The spell slowed him down as she lower him onto her gryphon.

Gautier was unconscious. Rose positioned herself so that he was in between her and the gryphon before flying off to the finish line where on doubt the judges were, but more importantly where medical attention could be received. They weren't far and it was only minutes before she landed. Alaric was already there, standing proudly, a goat in arms. There were 3 others goats.

"Congratulations!" They heard Professor McGonagall say, until she gasped.

"He needs help now."

**The first challenge! And the first long chapter in a REALLY long time. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	39. Almost Aftermaths

**Yay! Another chapter! It's just flowing out of me like vomit…. PLEASE REVIEW :D**

"What happened?" Scorpius demanded directly after the challenge. Rose was just leaving, a smelly goat in her arms. He wrinkled his nose choosing to postpone when he asked about the goat.

"Gautier is under Madam Pomfrey's care now. He'll be fine." Rose didn't look up at him. He didn't knew her well, but he could tell she was upset.

"You sure got out of there-" but she cut him off, stopping in her tracks where they were out of the crowd.

"Of course I did. Someone almost died and they're about to blame it on the challenge" she angrily mumbled.

"So you think it wasn't an accident?" Scorpius asked.

"What wasn't an accident?" He heard from behind him. He turned around to see the Earlington champion, Adeline Kaida.

"Nothing." Scorpius said.

"I'm not stupid." Adeline snapped "I heard most of your conversation, and what happened today was highly unusual."

"What was?" Rose finally said, her interest obviously peaked as her scowl faded.

"His gryphon's behavior" she answered "It was weird. It was perfectly fine after I reasserted control."

"Perfectly fine? What do you mean?" Rose retorted.

"After you caught Gautier I finished bringing in his gryphon."

"It didn't fly off?" Scorpius said with a puzzled expression.

"I wasn't going to let it just fly away." She shot flipping her pink hair over her shoulder to face Scorpius. She was almost as tall as him, her eyes maybe a quarter of an inch below his. Her gold eyes bore into his.

"Can you take us to it?" Rose asked yanking Adeline out of her stare.

"Yeah, I can. When?"

"Now." Scorpius answered "We really need to see it before they take it back." Adeline nodded.

"Let's go."

Scorpius and Rose followed Adeline down to the stables where the gryphons were being held, and then to Gautier's gryphon. He was a large gryphon, much more calm now.

"See I knew there was something up as soon as I found out the gryphons were assigned. I was going to ride this gryphon, but I was switched to that one. It was the only one that wasn't freaking out" she said pointing down to the orange gryphon. "He was throwing the biggest fit, I really thought that whoever was pulling the strings wanted to do away with me, not Gautier."

"The safest one is always the one throwing the biggest fit." She paused. "And why would someone want to kill you?"

"It's not really something I want to go into." Rose said quietly.

"Mmm," Adeline murmured "Reasonable."

Scorpius studied the gryphon. It seemed to behave like all the other gryhons now. "Can you explain further on the biggest fit thing you were just saying?" he asked.

Adeline nodded. "Gryphons are normally 'throwing fits', but once you dominate them they become submissive. However if you skip dominating one, for example mount it in it's sleep or something ridiculous like that, the 'throwing fit stage' reinstates. So you know if you pick on at the height of a fit, it's the safest one seeing as it won't return to throwing a fit."

"But Gautier's wasn't." Rose replied. Adeline nodded.

"I won't ask many questions, but explain to me the basics."

"Have you heard about 'the magic regime' or anything like that back home?" Scorpius asked quietly. She stepped closer to him.

"I've heard" she answered even more quietly.

"Well, we have the slightest feeling that if not them, someone is rigging the triwizard tournament, That it's not safe. But we tell you this in confidence" he whispered "And having some extra eyes out could be helpful." He put out his hand, "Can we trust you?"

"Consider me trusted. I found it sketchy that we were suddenly flown in, and now this gryphon accident, which you don't think is one." She paused. "…..I wonder"

Adeline approached the Gryphon with ease and took out her wand. She held her wand steady on the beasts eyes and mumbled something. She pulled away her wand and red sparks flew up. The gryphon panicked, but Adeline only nodded.

"It," she stopped "He was tampered with. Someone sedated him. He reached the height of his fit midair." She then went and tested each of the other gryphons, but Gauiter's gryphon was the only one had been sedated in the past 24 hours.

Albus and Zeph were having their first nice day in weeks. Her hand was in his as they walked back to the castle. They had spent their lunch under a tree, watching the leaves fall in the cool autumn wind. There weren't very many. Albus took in a deep breath of the clean air and glanced back at the grounds, thinking about how soon they would be covered in white.

"Have you seen Rose?" Albus turned around to see Scorpius standing directly in front of him.

"No we haven't," Zeph answered for Albus as he collected himself "Do you know where she might be?" she turned to him, brushing back her hair with her other hand so she could properly see him.

"Rose?" Albus thought for a second "Did you check the library?" Scorpius nodded. Albus bit his lip. "She might be in the Gryffindor Dormitory. We can go check if you want…" he started.

"That would be fantastic."

Albus felt uncomfortable as they walked, but he sucked it up. "So, why do you need to talk to Rose?" he asked trying to make friendly conversation.

"Adeline figured out basically what the next challenge is" he said with a half-smile. Albus took it without question, but when he glanced at Zeph he noticed that her face was muddled with confusion.

"Adeline?" she said in a voice that Albus knew well, her inquisitive displeased voice. She never outright attacked like Rose, or Forest. She would corner with you a smile and then reveal her fangs. Sometimes he thought she could have easily been in Slytherin.

"Adeline Kaida" he replied with a politically correct tone. No wonder Zeph was used to cornering her prey, you had to corner Scorpius first.

"Why are you hanging around Adeline so much lately?" she said cooly.

"She's helpful. Most of the time she just comes up to me and starts talking about things." He answered, a matter of fact expression on his face. Albus lead them forward. He could feel something bad about this in her tone, and something innocent in his. It was odd to him but he walked forward.

"When does this happen?" Zeph retorted.

"Occasionally. Every other day. I'll just be somewhere and she'll appear."

"That's it?" Zeph snapped.

"That's it." Scorpius answered. "But she is bloody helpful. I'm about to save our champions arse with what she said today."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Before they could continue on Albus interrupted them. It was almost as if they had forgotten he was there, but he was going to postpone this. If this ever got ugly, it wasn't going to be then.

"So how's the Slytherin team shaping up for next week's quidditch game?" he asked Scorpius. Zeph's hand tightened around his. She looked up at him and he smiled weakly. She sighed to herself, her grip loosening.

"We're doing pretty good, but we're only hoping to place second this year. We're being realistic." Scorpius replied calmly.

"It would be impossible to place first this year with Forest as Ravenclaw's seeker."

Scorpius smiled to himself. "Yeah, she's amazing." He said tenderly. Albus looked at Zeph to see the angry tension on her face evaporating. There was a silence as Scorpius lost himself for a moment before bringing himself back to the conversation. "I hear from that she's might be even better than your dad. I heard that he was amazing to watch play."

Albus felt a bit awkward for a moment, imaginary tension binding him. Was that a compliment? To his family? "Yeah I've heard stuff but never seen him play." He said unconsciously, while still feeling weird about the compliment.

It still felt new and strange when they arrived at the Gryffindor dorms. Albus knocked on the painting and Hugo opened it.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a second" Albus said to both of them as he disappeared behind the painting, hoping the Zeph didn't try and corner Scorpius again while the three of them were together.

As he expected Rose was sitting on the couch with Sam, her knee resting on his thigh as she was pouring over a book and he was sleeping.

"Rose!" Albus said waking up Sam, who glanced around drowsily "Scorpius has something he wants to talk to you about." Sam was suddenly awake, his pout about to appeared when Albus said "You too, Sam."

Sam got up and looked at Albus quizzically as they followed Rose out of the common room.

"Really?" he whispered. Albus turned to look at him.

"No."

Out in the hall both Scorpius and Zeph were still intact.

"What is it?" Rose asked as Sam and Albus were catching up.

"You know the goat? The one you got after the first task?"

"Yeah," she replied in a annoyed manner "It's tied to my bed, no doubt eating my bedpost."

"Well Adeline knows why they gave goats. It's not only part of the challenge, but it's a clue." he said, speaking more rapidly as he reached the end of his thought.

"And what?" Rose said after a few moments of silence.

"It smells like sulfur, and it's a goat" he stated as if they would understand, but instead they only stared at him. "What smells like sulfur and eats goats?" He only left a slight pause this time, not willing to wait "Chupacabras."

"What the hell is a chupacabra?" Sam demanded before anyone else had the chance to respond, but before he could go further Rose squeezed his elbow. "Ow!" Rose shot her serious look at him.

"Chupacabras are like wolf, monkey vampires" Rose explained. Scorpius nodded.

"Why haven't I ever heard of a wolf, monkey vampire?" Sam retorted.

Scorpius looked at Sam catching him off guard. "They're native to America" he answered as Rose thought to herself.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Rose concluded, but Albus felt the need to interject.

"Hold on. How is THIS safe? Vampires drink blood!"

"Adeline explained it to me," Scorpius began "They are known for drinking goat blood, but they drink more than just that…"

Albus interjected "I know! What if it-"

"They can't drink pure human blood. Something about it isn't good for them, although American wizards still don't know why." Scorpius answered before Albus could even as his question.

"So then what's the task?" Sam asked.

"Most likely to protect the goat." Scorpius answered "In a race, or for some given amount of time."

Zeph looked to her brother "But how do you fight a chupacabra?"

He frowned then. "That's the problem. There aren't really any known ways."

**Yes. Chupacabra. I didn't really give you any time to ponder that one, but you know… yea ahahaha I hope you liked this. The past couple chapters have been focusing on only a few characters so in the next two don't be surprised when people start coming back, and no, not from the dead. Review please!**


	40. Romantic Surprises

**Another chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

Zeph rested her face in her hand. She used to enjoy potions class, but that was then and this was now. Professor Donovan was reading the passage he had assigned the night before. It was getting slightly ridiculous. Forest's eyes were fluttering closed. He turned around talking practically talking to the board as he wrote down what he was reading. Zeph sighed when she felt something jab her lightly in the back.

Albus quickly handed her a piece of paper. She grabbed it and flipped around, releasing a small sigh. Passing notes in Professor Donovan's class was always tricky, and if he caught someone, well it was at least 20 points away from their house. She silently opened the note.

_Yule Ball with me?_

Zeph rolled her eyes, a smile at the edges of her lips. It had been announced a week ago that this Christmas they would be having another ball, the Yule Ball. It was a tradition that had happened every triwizard tournament. She had assumed they were going together, but the idea of him asking was amusing. She flipped over the note and started writing.

_Very__ romantic. Did you think of that all by yourself? _

_I'll have to think about it… I might be busy. I'm going_

_To a quidditch match tonight though. Want to come?_

_And I like the effort._

She folded it up and dropped it on the floor, kicking it behind her. She heard Albus pick it up, a small chuckle escaping. Professor Donovan stopped writing and flipped around, surveying the classroom. He shrugged it off and returned to writing.

A note slid between Zeph's legs. She reached down and picked it up, quickly opening it .

_I knew there was a reason I liked you._

_I'll pick you up, let's say… before the_

_game. Yeah, that sounds good._

_Now pay attention. Love Albus._

She smiled to herself folding the note and placing it in her pocket. The class was dull and quiet. Zeph turned to check on Forest who was now entirely asleep. That was never good. She took her quill and jabbed Forest's arm who woke with a silent start. She had mastered that, the silent start, after falling asleep so many times at her family dinners.

Forest yawned and sat up straight just as Professor Donovan turned around to lecture more. Only a moment later she had everything he had written on the board written on her paper.

Donovan shut the book. "And for today that will be all class. I want five pages on poisons Monday. Dismissed." Zeph looked at Forest who rolled her eyes. He had assigned it three days ago to be due today.

"Mine is done." Zeph said to Forest as they were leaving the classroom.

"Mine is not." Zeph wasn't surprised, but waited for the explanation. "There was no point. I knew he wouldn't collect it today and I had a ton of charms work to catch up on thanks to quidditch." Zeph laughed quietly.

"You're the captain. Can't you fix that?" Zeph was Forest. Forest shook her head.

"Irrelevant."

Zeph walked not only with Albus to the quidditch game, but also Forest, Tom, Sam and Rose. It was funny how they had merged in ways as they all walked in a chatty happy group together. Rose was a bit stressed, trying to figure out a way she could fight a chupacabra. Sam was attempting to get her to relax, but as usual Forest and Tom were only making things worse.

"If it's like a vampire can't you just stab it through the heart with a stake?" Tom asked Rose.

"No," Forest interrupted "You would offend my uncle if you said that. There's a difference between vampires and monkey wolf vampires that drink goat blood."

"They don't just drink goat blood. They just can't drink pure human blood." Rose explained in a groan.

"So if I cut open my arm and dropped in-" Forest began, but Rose cut her off.

"No Bianchi. Normally I'd laugh, but it's a bit stressful. How much longer do you want to poke fun at this?"

"I don't know. How long do you Tom?" she said with a smirk.

"At least until we make it to the pitch."

Zeph sighed. She could see Sam was easily blocking it all out, but Rose was still struggling. She was happy about one thing thought. Forest was happier than she'd been in a while. She was a bit down and quiet lately, so the annoyance meant she was feeling good.

They were about to turn out of the hallway and onto the grounds when Zeph saw a flash of bright pink.

"Where's everyone going?" Adeline asked appearing out of nowhere. Next to her stood a girl with short spiky blonde hair. She was as tall as Adeline, or as pretty, but she was cute. She had big round green eyes and a small mouth. She was even shorter than Forest.

"There's a quidditch match today between Slytherin and Hufflepuff!" Rose answered. She seemed happy enough to see Adeline. "Want to join us?"

"Sure!" Adeline exclaimed "Oh and this is Celestine."

The girl waved. "Hello."

They all seemed mostly fine with the addition of Adeline and Celestine, all but Forest. She seemed fine to everyone else, but Zeph noticed how quiet she became as soon as she appeared.

Albus took Zeph's hand and began to slow down. Once they were in the back of the group and out of ear shot he came closer to her.

"Am I an idiot or is there something wrong with Forest?" he whispered to her.

"You know my friends!" she exclaimed, but Albus hushed her.

"Some of them." he answered softly "Tom is still a complete mystery to me…"

"Tom's gay."

"Really? That helps... when we were talking about students… never mind." Albus mumbled embarrassed now.. Zeph shook her head. "Yes I am an idiot still, but is she upset right now?"

"Yes, she's trying to hide it." Albus nodded.

"Do you think it's because of… you know who?"

"If you mean our friend Adeline then yes" she answered.

"It's funny. They seem like they should get along. They both dye their hair, they're both athletic, they're both talkative and loud" Albus explained looking between the two of them as if comparing. "She's just taller... and nicer."

"I think the similar part is the problem." Zeph argued.

"Do you think it's because of your brother?" Albus asked.

"More likely because of all the time he's spent with her. She's always around."

"What do you think he think, he thinks?" Albus pushed.

Zeph shrugged. "I don't know."

Down at the pitch, the stand were all crowded. Zeph was a bit squeezed into Albus, but that was okay with her. However Forest looked very uncomfortable. She didn't like stranger pressed agsinat her, and there were new people everywhere. She moved in next to Zeph.

"Thought of any new ways for Rose to fight a chupacabra?" Albus asked Forest. Zeph could tell he was trying to get her talking again, but she merely shook her head.

It was only a few moments later when the teams flew out. First came hufflepuff, hoping for a win for once. They smiled and waved and swerved around. A few moments later green and silver joined them. Scorpius was a keeper, but he was thin and quick, the opposite of his opponent.

Hufflepuff was feeling confident with their new keeper. Zack Jones. He was a thick brutal looking 4th year with broad shoulders and beady eyes. If he couldn't block the goal, his body could surely do the job for him.

The game started with a rush, Huffelpuffs with charged on Scorpius but he deflected it. Nothing got by him. Every toss, every shot, from no matter what angle did not get through any of the hoops. He was playing his best today, fast, quick and smart.

Jones on the other hand was intimidated, and began to copy Scorpius' style, a style not meant for burly 14 year olds. He slid around and was clumsy, frequently forgetting multiple goal posts and only guarding one. He struggled, letting balls get past him, unable to match the fancy fly work Scorpius was achieving.

"Well," Forest finally said shocking both Albus and Zeph "All that time we practiced didn't only help me." She said with a smile. "He's playing brilliantly today."

By the end of the game Jones did not know what to do with himself. They had scored on him 28 times, and Scorpius only once. Even when Jessica Smith finally caught the snitch for Hufflepuff the 250 points they gained from catching it were no use. The game had clearly gone to Slytherin.

They rushed down to congratulate him, the Slytherins surrounding him and cheering. Forest and Zeph let them have their fun with him as they waited on the outskirts for him. When he finally slid out of the crowd so they could attack their chasers with glee, a blur of pink ran by.

Adeline ran up and kissed Scorpius.

**What will happen! What will ensue because of this kiss! Until next time! Please REVIEW! I hope you all liked it, or not liked it because of what has occurred. Just review! PLEASE! LOVE, ME.**


	41. The Yule Ball

**And BAM! Another chapter. We took long enough to get here. Please read and review and such!**

She pulled away, her cheeks light pink as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry," she said a smile faintly forming, "I just, I just wanted to know…" she stumbled over her words, but saw he was looking in another direction. He couldn't concentrate on what was going on. Everything was happening in a single blur of moment.

Adeline looked back at where Forest was and then back to Scorpius. Slowly the faint smile on her face began to disappear as she realized what was happening, what the consequences of her irrational and what she saw as romantic actions. Damn muggle movies.

Now she felt it. She was just that girl in the middle, messing everything up. Her eyes began to water, and now she wanted to cry. She took in a deep breath. This was no time to feel sorry for herself. Scorpius stepped away from her. She'd screwed it all up, and all because she was a little bit…well very attracted to him. Now she wouldn't even be able to keep her friend.

Forest was gone. Scorpius remained silent as the crowds passing by began to thin. Adeline wasn't sure if she should say anything. She had run up and kissed him, not really even knowing him. It was all so stupid when she looked back on it.

"Scorpius" she finally managed to say, overcoming her own embarrassment. "I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what me… doing…this, or I didn't consider how you felt or…how it could…affect you." Scorpius said nothing. He clenched his fist and nodded in acknowledgement before beginning to walk away. She had done it again, Adeline screwed up a friendship. She started to follow him. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? I can talk to-"

"You've done enough!" Scorpius turned and snapped, his normally calm demeanor burning away in the heat of his anger. His eyes were intense and watery, his face tight, his body rigid. He took in a deep breath and recomposed himself. "I apologize for my outbursts, but unintentionally you've been making life a bit difficult at times, and that's fine but I am emotionally compromised at the moment, and would like to be left alone" he tried to say neutrally but his voice gave away his frustration.

He continued to walk away, saying nothing more. Adeline stood alone, the cold air blowing the snow around her feet. She watched him trudge up through the snow up to the castle. It sucked, being in a place that didn't belong to her, in foreign school, filled with strangers.

She felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Zeph said releasing Adeline's shoulder.

"Wait, where did Fore-"

"She wouldn't want me to follow her" Zeph answered. "She doesn't like people seeing her upset." Adeline didn't say anything. She felt very uncomfortable now, Scorpius' sister, Forest's best friend, attempting to comfort her.

"Want to get something to eat?" Zeph asked. "Tom was going to sneak down to the kitchens, and I was thinking of joining him." Adeline weighed the possibilities for a moment. "There will be butter beer."

"What's butter beer?" Adeline asked.

"Come try it."

Adeline followed Zeph up to the castle where they met up with Tom who led them down to the kitchens. She was a bit taken aback by the sight of the kitchen after long dark silent hallways they were in a room bustling with house elves. They ran through the kitchen crying bread, food and rolls chattering amongst themselves until a loud squeal was heard.

"The champion!" a small one with great blue eyes said "and Tom! And Friend!" A few looked up with big smiles. "Can we be of service sir and missus?"

"Yes! Can we have four butter beers and… do you guys have garlic bread?"

Forest took in a deep breath as Zeph tied her dress. She looked in the mirror and forced herself to stand up straight. The dress was a chocolate brown that loosely clung to her body but t her hips fell gently like a waterfall. She wasn't on for dresses, but she liked it.

"When's Albus coming around?" she asked Zeph as she slipped on her heels.

"Pretty soon" Zeph answered fixing her own dress. It was a brilliant icy blue that matched her eyes perfectly, making them pop. Forest nodded, looking at her own braid. It was odd doing her hair. It was a side braid the traveled down her right side with a small flower in it. "You're coming with us you know."

"No that's just too weird" Forest complained.

"It's not you can walk down with us. I think Rose and Sam are going walking down with them too."

"Oh joy." Forest said sarcastically. It wasn't that she didn't like Albus' friends. She was just embarrassed. Besides, what if Adeline was there? That would be unbearably embarrassing, seeing Scorpius and Adeline together.

She had avoided them in person and conversation all week and had no desire to see them. How stupid she felt, she had never done anything, Scorpius had never know how she'd felt, they'd never been anything more than just close friends, and she had been nothing more than a stupid girl with a stupid crush. She deserved for this to happen, she had felt this way for almost eleven years, and done nothing. She sighed and tried to smile. She couldn't let feeling bad for herself keep her from the Yule Ball. Besides, they could still be friends. She was just embarrassed about how she acted. How selfish of her to cry.

"Have you charmed your heels yet?" Zeph asked Forest.

"Nope" Forest answered. Zeph sighed pointing her wand at Forest's heels. Immediately Forest felt the relief in her feet and smiled.

"See what happens when you prepare" Zeph lectured bringing her wand to her hair and casting another charm.

"Zeph!" they heard Tom holler from down the stairs "Your boyfriend and his friends re hanging around outside and I want them gone before my new hot date shows up!" Zeph rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go."

Outside Albus, Sam and Rose were waiting. Forest smiled. No Adeline yet. Sam wore dark blue dress robes and combed his hair somewhat. Albus' were a deep black. He smiled when seeing Zeph who wrapped her arms around him smiling. They linked hands. Rose looked wonderful, her red hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, completely reveling her face. She looked gorgeous, her round solid brown eyes glittering with only a touch of makeup. He dress was a deep green that hung closely to her tall lean frame. She smiled.

"You look fantastic Forest" she said.

"Thanks, and you look beautiful." Forest responded "Looking forward to the opening dance."

"Don't remind me" Sam groaned receiving an elbow jab from Rose.

"I'm taking you. We practiced, you'll be fine."

"Yeah we only practiced about 2 billion times." Rose glared at him "I'm just saying." Her glare continued.

"Don't step on my feet" she answered. She looked away and Sam smiled as he followed her down to the Great Hall, which was once again the ballroom.

Forest gasped on entering. The Hall was nothing like the ball from last year. Instead it was frosted with crystals and snow, almost a magical winter wonderland. Glittering icicles adorned the ceiling, and the windows glittered with frost. Forest was happy she had left the common room. This was beautiful. She took in deep breath of cool air and entered. Rose and Sam were gone now, they were going to be entering in a moment for the first dance. She saw Tom and his date across the room. He was tall thin Asian boy. Very attractive. Everyone was gathered round when the music began and the four champions entered.

First was Rose who walked arm and arm with Sam to the center of the room. Gautier followed with his date, a girl from Beauxbatons entered. She had short golden hair and glittering green eyes, with light pink dress robes. Next was Alaric and his date, none other than Jillian McLaggen. She wore a short red number and her hair was curled to perfection. Finally, Forest knew who was next, Adeline. She entered, but not with Scorpius. Instead a boy she didn't recognize entered. He was tall, and handsome, very dark with thick black hair. He was from Earlington. He smiled dazedly as he walked arm and arm with Adeline. Her pink hair was in a bun, and she wore a dark purple dress that fit like corset until it hit her hips and puffed out. She made eye contact with Forest, and then shot a friendly smile.

Forest smiled back, unsurely. The music grew louder and the champions began dancing. She laughed as she watched Sam struggle to follow Rose. Gautier moved smoothly and gracefully. Occasionally he'd look up and smile at the audience and shrill giggles would be heard. Forest recognized one was from Tom. So far, coming hadn't been such a bad idea. Towards the middle of the dance more couples began to join on the dance floor. Forest saw Zeph and Albus join the dancing. She always looked so happy when she was with him, nd he looked happy with her. She saw Tom join the dance floor. Then Hagrid and the headmistress of beaxbatons.

She sighed and rocked back and forth to the beat. Soon almost half the people were dancing. There was a light tap on her shoulder.

"Could I have this dance?" a voice she knew too well asked. Scorpius took her hand and looked at her apologetically. She avoided eye contact for a moment. _Friends_ she said to herself _friends friends friends friends._

"Yes" He lead her onto the dance floor and pulled her close his hand resting along her waist as they spun in slow circles. Forest tried to look at anything, anything but his eyes.

"Forest," he began "I've barely seen you lately."

"I know" she answered "We've all been busy." He nodded looking away shortly. Not exactly the answer he wanted.

"I've missed you, a lot" he said softly. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Forest answered. He had no reason to be sorry. It wasn't like he'd done anything wrong.

"For never doing what I should have done years ago." He pulled her close and kissed her lightly and then pulled away, but only an inch from her face as they fell back into the turning of the dance.

"Forest, I've been in love with you since I can remember and Adeline made me realize what could happen if I never told you."

She didn't say anything, but instead laid her head against his chest. "I feel exactly the same way. I just never thought you felt the same." He pressed his cheek against the top of her head.

They danced like that for a while until the music sped up and the dancing became faster and more jaunty, the people meshed together and Forest and Scorpius stayed together. Forest smiled and felt what she knew Zeph felt.

**I've missed Forest for a while… I'm so glad she's back! And hurrah they're together. PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Were you happy with how they got together, or did you think Adeline was better. *I personally love them both, but Forest and Scorpius is just supposed to be as said by me the writer in my own opinion.* I talk too much. Review. (My dream is to have more reviews than chapters HINT HINT**


	42. A Starting Point in the Kitchen

**Short chapter, I know, but it's prepping us for some REAL excitement! Read, enjoy and review please!**

December 26 Albus walked down to the library to look for Sam. He had woken up late after meeting up with Zeph late the night before and giving her her gift. He had thought long and hard about gift, a white gold bracelet. Simple, but elegant. It was chain link with on small plate that hung off of it that he had charmed. He had a silver coin that was magically connected so that they could send messages between the bracelet and the coin. His dad had taught him how to do it. Albus felt like it was a good gift to give her since he forgot to get a gift for their one year anniversary, and she had really liked it. So when he had woken up, he had successful.

It was almost afternoon, so normally Albus would have gone to the Great Hall, but Sam had left a note that he'd be in the library with Rose.

The halls were mostly empty, void of students. Most were out in the snow, or enjoying lunch, or simply enjoying sleeping in. When Albus got to the library he almost spotted them immediately.

They were the only ones in the library, but that wasn't what caught Albus' attention. They were literally surrounded by towers of book. Some were thin, some were thick, some were old, and they laid on the table and the floor and the chairs.

Rose was diligently taking notes from one. Sam sat across from her at the table. Using books he blocked Rose's view of him and slept. Albus sighed happily she sat down to join them.

"What's all this about?" he said to Sam giving him a slight kick under the table. He sat up sleepily.

"Preparing for the second task" he answered.

"Don't you have a while before that?" Albus asked Rose. She shook her head angrily.

"Does that matter! I know nothing about chupacabras! This library is SERIOUSLY lacking." She shot back. Albus took a moment to look at all the books she had around her.

"…Then where did all of these come from?" He lifted one up. It said _The Californians' Guide to Chupacabras._"

"Yesterday was Christmas."

"Yea," Albus retorted "and I didn't see you open any of these."

"My mum and dad sent them late last night, and your mum and dad in the evening, and your brother this morning."

"For the challenge?"

"Yeah owled my mum as soon as I found out in case she could help." Albus knew he would have owled his Aunt Hermione. She knew almost everything about anything. "And she didn't know much so she got everyone to send me these books."

"Have they been helpful?" Albus asked. Sam glared sleepily at Albus.

"Chupacabra's can't drink pure human blood. When they attack their victims they puncture three holes in their chest, and afterwards use their tongue to suction out the blood. They are native to the Southern United States, Central America, and South America. They are invisible until seen. They are nocturnal. They are cousins to the vampire family" he mumbled to the shock of everyone "We know everything EXCEPT how to fight one!"

Rose stared at Sam astonished. "I had NO idea you retained that much!" she gasped.

"You know I was actually trying to help at first, until all the books began to repeat each other." Sam complained.

"So you haven't found out anything helpful yet?" Albus asked.

Rose pressed her forehead into her hands. "Not really, and we've been up since seven researching." There was a loud grumble and Sam looked up, his face filled with despair.

"I know she's not giving up anytime soon" Sam said as he pushed his chair out and stood up "So I'm at least going to get us something to eat." He slumped off, defeated.

Rose sighed as she put down one book and reached for another, cracking it open.

It was almost dinner when Albus helped Rose move all her books back to the dormitory. It was tiring, but he was going to help her in any way that he could, since he really was no help in the chupacabra area. She became more and more agitated as the search seemed hopeless.

They settled themselves on the couch when a large crash was heard. Sam ran into the room. He leaned into the wall and looked up at them smiling widely.

"ALBUS! ROSE!" he exclaimed. "I know at least one thing we can do!" The two stared at him waiting for Sam to continue. "Garlic!"

"And how did you come to realize that?" Rose said, her voice filled with annoyance. "Because it's so helpful. I love your jokes."

"No, no, no!" Sam said shoving some books off the couch. He looked happy now, nourished and rested. He sat down next to her as she picked up a few angrily. "I went down to the kitchens to cook, calm down. So I was in there, and Adeline came down by herself and she asked for a bag of garlic, and honestly who asks for a bag of garlic? I mean cooking wise, it doesn't make any sense unless you are cooking Italian or Korean for a large group of people, but even then-"

"Enough with the cooking lesson, go back to why you are telling me this." Rose interrupted before Sam could get carried away.

"Right!" Sam answered catching himself. "So I ask her what she's doing with it, and she said she's feeding it to her goat. And I said for the challenge, and she said yeah, and so I asked why and then she said that-"

"Can we go over this without the dialogue."

"You know," began Sam "your taking all the fun out of telling my story."

"Look, I'm a bit stressed" she retorted. He nodded.

"Some of Adeline's friends cousins have a farm in Southern Texas and they have a chupacabra problem, and while it's not proven they believe that feeding the animals garlic keeps the chupcabras at bay, they still think it's mostly effective. It's not fool proof, but it's a place to star-"

"OH!" Rose exclaimed "Thank you! Oh God! Finally a starting point!" Sam's face was entirely red as he pulled away. Albus smirked.

"Really Rose, it was nothing, just keeping my eyes out."

"No! It was everything! A starting point is absolutely necessary when creating a strategy! I better owl Scorpius to see if he can help!"

Sam's blush began to fade, as he turned green with envy. Rose yawned placing her hand on Sam's knee, his face began to redden again. "I need to sleep, but thanks again." She said with a smile, something they rarely saw on her face. "You too Albus"


	43. The Second Task

**Hurray! It's the second task! First, I'd really like to thank everyone who reviews, without you guys I wouldn't be writing this story! Please enjoy and review!**

Rose sat alone in a tent with her goat. It was the day of the second task. From outside the wind blew in the strong scent of sulfur. If she had ever doubted Adeline's thoughts that the challenge contained a chupacabra, she didn't any more. There was no denying the heavy scent. She breathed it in and pet her goat. Hopefully everyone would be able to defend their goat, she couldn't imagine how awful it would be if someone couldn't…. a live bloodsucking. Of course, in nature it happened all the time. She sighed and re-centered herself. Remember the plan, remember the plan.

Professor Neona peered through the curtains.

"Miss Weasley," she said with a smile " It is time, bring your goat." Rose nodded, picking up her goat and carrying it with her. It stank of goat, and garlic. Lots of garlic. She smiled. Her goat would be fine. When she exited the tent, she walked through a small tunnel, and then into a small arena.

She was inside a large fenced cage inside the arena, and crowds the cage. Then she could see, in the closest seats, sat the judges, along with someone she didn't expect. The minister of magic, Mr. Kingsley. He hadn't been at the last challenge. It was a bit unnerving to see him. At the end of the judges table sat Adeline, and Alaric.

They had numbers in front of them. Adeline had a 13, while Alaric had a 6. She smiled and waved while he grimaced.

Beneath them was a door.

Rose stared at the door. Professor McGonagall announced something that was only a blur at Rose. She stared at the door. It opened. It shut. She could hear something. Foot steps, breathing, another heart beat, and Rose knew she wasn't alone. The crowd was entirely silent, but if they hadn't been it wouldn't have mattered. All that mattered to Rose now was the third quickly beating heart.

She dug her feet into the ground. Just as Scorpius had expected, dirt. This was what she had needed, the changing variable, the base of her strategy.

There was a sudden noise. Standing in front of her goat she pointed her wand in the sounds direction.

"Vetnus!" she shouted, her wand emitting a jet of wind, throwing clouds of dirt into the air. The dirt whirled and spun, but when it settled there was nothing. Either it wasn't working or she missed. She gritted her teeth, just glancing at the goat behind her. It was fine for now, but not long if her plan didn't work. She heard something behind her.

Rose flipped around and pointed her wand at the dirt. "Ventus!" she cast dirt rising into the air, before it settled again on the ground. It didn't work again. She could feel her heart speeding. She tried to keep herself together.

Something brushed by her, causing Rose to jump back. This fight was hopeless if she couldn't see her opponent. She stepped over her goat. Suddenly she felt something rushing at her and she knew she was running out of time.

"Reducto!" she cast. She couldn't see it make contact, but she could hear it slam against the cage. Before it could move far she cast again. "Ventus!" The dirt was blown into the air again. For safe measure she cast once more. "Ventus!" the entire cage was almost on huge whirl of dirt and as it settled the monster became more and more clear.

_They are invisible until seen._

Finally one of the stupid books was making sense. Now that she knew where it was, and had seen it, it would reveal itself.

When the dirt had completely settled, Rose could see the chupacabra. It was hunched over, it's fore arms thin On rested on the ground while the other was raised and bent with claw like fingers and a thumb. Overall it was a thin beast, a small bony waist, it's spinal cord visible, with back legs like a dog without fur. It had a long bony tail that whipped around it angrily.

It turned and glared at her. It had a narrow head, with tiny beady eyes on the side of its face, and a long muzzle with no nose, but instead a small mouth surrounded in serrated teeth. From the heavily toothed mouth flickered a long pointy pink tongue.

It hissed at Rose at it scaled the edges of the cage, not wanting to attempt I direct attack again. She watched as it tongue flickered around in the air as its head darted from side to side She realized what was happening. It used its sense of smell but with the goats smell smothered in garlic, and the dirt particles in the air it was having trouble seeing…well smelling.

It sprinted out around the edge of the cage. "Reducto!" The chupacabra was blasted backwards. It whimpered before it hissed, with an angry glare. It paced, glancing up at Rose. It twisted around and then charged at Rose, no longer attempting to get around her. "Inciendo!" Fire blasted at the cupcabra and it dove back to the opposite side of the cage.

There was a loud noise and Rose and her goat were outside of the cage. The sound of clapping took over, and Roe realized the task was over.

"Well done Miss Weasley" Kingsley announced with a smile.

The judges murmured among themselves. "10" they announced.

Rose took her seat next to Alaric and Adeline, holding her 10.

There was silence as Gautier entered the cage. Rose hadn't even noticed them remove the chupacabra from the arena.

"Good job!" Adeline whispered to Rose in the tension.

"Thanks" she whispered back.

The door opened and closed.

"Gautier Gerladene, the Beauxbatons champion, now must protect his goat from the chupacabra for five minutes, starting now!" Everyone fell silent.

Gautier shot smoke out of his wand. Same idea as Rose, but it wasn't working out so well for him. There was no movement through the smoke toward the goat. No attempts toward his goat at all.

His arm ripped open and he jumped aside. He was bleeding. The audience gasped. This was the first attack made on a champion. Another deep cut appeared on Gauiter's arm as he limped to the left and pointed his wand in the left direction. "Stupefy!" he cast, then pointed to the other direction "Stupefy!" Rose felt worried. Wasn't this supposed to be safe? Couldn't chupacabras not drink pure human blood. Then it dawned on Rose.

"Gautier!" she shouted standing up "Gautier run! It can and will kill you!" The audience gasped and murmured. Gautier dove to the other side of the cage abandoning his goat, as a forced attempted to attack again.

"That's ridiculous." Alaric said in his thick accent "Chupacabras can't drink human blood."

"But he's part veela!" Rose argued, her voice panicked. Alaric's eyes widened as he turned back to Gautier who was struggling in the cage.

"Someone needs to get him out of there!" Rose shouted as Kingsley looked to the judges for assistance, but Rose couldn't wait any longer. "Ventus!" she pointed at the cage. She cast more wind than ever before dirt flying through the air, making everything impossible to see. When it settled, the chupacabra was visible, as it dove at Gautier again, it's sharp tone prepared to pierce his chest. In a moment Gautier was out of the cage, bleeding heavily. Several teachers ran up to him to take him to the infirmary.

The chupacabra was angry though, and wild, blood dripping from its mouth as it climbed up with sides of the cage and screamed in fury.

So far, this hadn't been safe, not at all.

**I've had this chapter in my head for so long… it's good to be able to finally write it. PLEASE REVIEW**


	44. Muggle Born Relocation Program

Albus had gotten a message from Zeph to meet up with her, and Scorpius in the room of requirement. It was early in the morning. Only he and Rose walked to the room. Sam had been missing that morning, and Albus couldn't find him anywhere. He had seen him when he had woken up, but after that Albus couldn't recall seeing Sam again.

The four sat silently in the room, tension from the last task in the air.

"Why was the minister of magic at the last task?" Albus asked breaking the silence.

"I heard that after the last…" Zeph began "accident, he insisted on coming." There room became more tense as they all thought, because each one knew what the last two 'accidents' meant. After Rose shouted that Gautier was part veela it all fit.

"McGonagall's getting hell for this one" Scorpius mumbled, opening up The Daily Prophet.

"I think we're all aware of who's behind this." Albus said as he waited for them to respond. "Professor Donovan."

"What?" Forest chimed in. "He may be an arse, but that's no reason to think he's…."

"It's not just that." Rose said softly. "We saw something… something we should have told you guys a long time ago…"

Scorpius raised his hand. "I'm aware, and it's reasonable. Rose with all the stress you've been under, and the tournament…" he looked back down to the Daily Prophet "But I don't think he's behind it all."

"What are you all babbling about?" Forest demanded "Details" Zeph nodded.

"Rose and I…" Albus began with a deep breath " We saw the dark mark on Professor Donovan's arm. Afterwards we searched through all the known death eaters and he wasn't on the list."

"You've known half the year that Professor Donovan was a death eater and you didn't bother to tell us? Tell me!" Zeph exclaimed angrily. "Would you like to tell me why?"

Albus swallowed. He was hoping Zeph wouldn't react this way.

Scorpius turned to her. "Zeph, don't take it out on him, he just didn't want to worry-"

"Worry me?" Zeph retorted "Don't treat me like I'm a child! I'm just as old and mature and rational as you! I'm not some girl on the sidelines!"

She stood up quickly and stormed out of the room. Albus followed her out. "Zeph!" he called as they abandoned the room.

When she was out the room she stopped angrily. He had followed her silently for ten minutes, knowing that she didn't want their quarrel to be a show for their friends to see. "Do you not trust me?" she whispered harshly.

"It's not that… I just…" he wasn't sure why he hadn't. "Things just became such a whirlwind afterwards. The triwizard tournament began that morning, and then Rose was chosen… it was just.."

"Then why does Scorpius know if it was just such a whirlwind?" she snapped.

"I ran into him that night… I was pacing the halls…and we talked. The next morning the triwizard tournament was announced." Zeph didn't turn around at look at him, but he could see her nodding.

"Albus," she sighed turning around. "I need you to trust me." He took her hands softly. "I don't want you to hide things from me, even if you think I'll be better off." Albus nodded.

"I do trust you, entirely" he answered "And I'm sorry, I didn't want…"

"It's ok" she said "It just scares me, not knowing things like that. I don't want you, or anyone else I love getting hurt."

"I don't either" he replied. She smiled.

"Your intentions always mean well" she squeezed his hand and kissed him.

The door slammed shut as Albus followed Zeph out of the room of requirement, leaving only Forest, Scorpius and her in the room.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Scorpius asked Forest, looking up from the Daily Prophet.. Rose felt uncomfortable. She was very aware they were together now, and she was really hoping they wouldn't have a lovers' quarrel in front of her. She could get up and leave, but that would be rude, so Rose sat where she was.

"Not at all." Forest answered nonchalantly. He sat on the arm of the couch and she leaned on his leg. "You aren't Albus, and I'm not Zeph. Besides…. I don't get stressed in the same way Zeph does." Scorpius nodded returning back to his reading. Forest's eyes fell on Rose as the group began to feel uncomfortable. How long were the willing to wait for Zeph and Albus to return?

"Where's Sam?" Forest asked.

"I haven't seen him all morning." Rose answered, puzzled by her own answer. It was unlike him just to disappear. She didn't even see him at breakfast, and he loved breakfast. "You don't think…" Rose's voice began to strain as she panicked. Did they know? Were they disposing of him? Her mind began racing when Scorpius cut off her thoughts.

"No, he's most likely fine physically" Scorpius said over the prophet.

"What do you mean physically?" Rose retorted, her voice controlled. Scorpius sighed sadly. "You might want to read this" he said tossing her the paper.

"What is it?" Forest asked as she moved so Scorpius could sit on the couch as well.

"Muggle Born Relocation Program?" Rose read, her voice filled with shock. She looked up at Scorpius and back at what he had just handed her.

"It's a program some people are pushing on the ministry" he said while Rose looked over the article. "The idea is to remove muggle borns from their muggle families and integrate them into wizarding families. You could see how that could upset Sam."

Rose was too stunned to answer at the moment as she went over the reasonings and call for a vote in the ministry of magic. How could anyone let them do this? To take children away from their families, and place them with new ones, muggle or wizard. No wonder she hadn't seen Sam, he was probably upset. What would it have been like if he was taken from his family and put into a new one? She couldn't bare to think of it.

"They've tried it." Scorpius said receiving a gasp from Forest.

"How?" she shot back.

Rose looked up. "14 years ago ten muggle borns were released by their families and placed into wizarding families. They just received letters this morning filling them in on the whole situation. Four of them are in Slytherin."

Rose returned to the article, absorbing every detail. Finally she put it down. "I've got to go check on Sam" she said before she disappeared, leaving Scorpius and Forest alone.

"That meeting was altogether unsuccessful." Forest concluded as she rested her head on Scorpius' shoulder.

They sat silently a little bit, Scorpius sensing that Forest was mulling something over in her head.

"Isn't it all somewhat sad?" she asked.

"Isn't what?" Albus asked.

"It's already March, and next year" she paused "we won't be coming back."

**I'm kind of sad…. The Malfoy's Legacy is nearing an end. I've grown so attached to my characters… Especially… all of them. Please review! Well when I say almost ending I mean like the end part with all the action and such! I don't mean in the next 2 chapters, more like… the next… 7? Hahaha. And I know this one was a little… well it was all talk, but BIG CHANGES ARE COMING! And to the review, sorry I meant George. **


	45. Proposing a Proposal

Albus looked out the window at the Boar's Head. He only had two Hogsmeade trips left that year. He would have rather spent it with Zeph, but he knew he'd have plenty of time with her later. He sighed, and nervously squeezed the box deep in his pocket. His heart was racing, his stomach twisted, he felt numb and nervous.

He watched the people outside, the Hogwarts students enjoying their Saturday, filled with simple ease. Albus took in a few shallow breathes. He stared, looking for two people that might try to change his mind.

Albus ordered a butter beer as he sat alone. He sipped it quietly, not drinking too much, just enough to keep him occupied. He had been mulling this over for a long time, even spoken with Sam about it. And now here he was, putting it into action.

Two figures moved out of place towards the bar. Albus tried not to look up. He recognized them immediately. Sipping the butter beer, he tried to calm himself down.

"Albus Potter?" he heard his mother say. His father entered shortly after. She turned and looked at her son. "Al? What's going on? The owl you sent us a few nights ago… it was so vague." She sat down at the table with his father who nodded in agreement.

"Your mum is right Al," his father said "You literally wrote nothing, we had no idea what to expect. An owl out of the blue to meet you at The Boar's Head on Saturday. Then you wrote it was urgent… so I moved around some appointments…" his mother nudged his father, to let him know he was moving away from the subject.

"Al, what is this all about?" his mother asked. Albus swallowed and raised his eyes from the table. He looked at his mother and then his father.

"Remember," he began quietly "remember when you used to tell us about how you met mum?" His father nodded. "You told me, you knew that you were going to marry her for certain when you started dating. Then in her 7th year, you purposed to her, and afterwards you two were married."

His parents stared at him. His mother began to tear up.

"At the end of this year, I'm going to purpose to Zeph." Albus said it strongly now, standing behind his words. His mother's eyes began to tear up, which shocked him. His mother never ever cried, or even came close.

"Al, you're still young and…" his father began, but Albus cut him off.

"Dad I'm legally an adult!" He took a calming breath "Dad, why did you propose to mom when you were my age?"

"Because I loved her, but…"

"I love Zeph."

"Do you have a plan?" his father asked, the stress in his voice rising. "You can't just jump into this without thinking! It's a huge commitment!"

Albus nodded. "After I get my N.E.W.T. scores I'm sending them into the ministry so I can start as an auror-in-training. It doesn't pay much, but I can put a down payment on a wizard flat in London, and I know she wants to go into her music, so she'll be able to do that in the city, but really it all depends on whether or not she says yes." He took a breath.

At first his parents didn't look at him. His mother seemed to not be looking at anything, while his father stared down at the ground. Then she smiled lightly.

"Well you certainly are your father's son" she said happily "Determined and stubborn." She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it just a bit. "I'm so happy for you."

Albus' eyes fell on his father. After a few moments he looked up. "Al," he paused "I'm happy for you to." He smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks" Albus said as his parents stood up. He knew his father was busy. They hugged and he walked with them out of The Boar's Head.

As soon as they apparated, Albus quickly went back to The Boar's Head. He had one more person to talk to, and he wasn't sure it was going to go the same way. The small box in his pocket grew heavier and heavier as he got to his table. He sat down, and could practically feel it burning against his leg. He ordered another butter beer as he waited, but this time he didn't drink, he didn't even sip. Instead he swirled the contents while holding the handle, watching the drink slosh and spin.

Was this even necessary? It seemed pointless, but at the same time it seemed entirely right.

Then he saw him out of the corner of his eye and took a brave breath. The tall blonde man walked into the Boar's Head. He looked around for a moment, but his eye fell on Albus. He walked silently to the table and sat across from him, where his parents sat only moments ago.

"Morning Albus. I got your owl, but it was a bit vague. Since it was a bit last minute Mrs. Malfoy couldn't make it." He said putting out his hand. Albus reached out and shook it.

"That's fine. And sorry Mr. Malfoy, I didn't mean to send it so late notice."

"So," his voice suddenly became cold and sharp "What _is_ this all about?" The ease Albus felt momentarily evaporated as he met Mr. Malfoy's icy eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy," Albus began shakily, trying to find the strength in his voice "After my N.E.W.T. scores arrive, I'm sending them into the ministry so I can begin as an auror-in-training. I know it doesn't pay much, but I can put a down payment on a wizard flat in London, I know some people, and I know she wants to go into her music, so she'll be able to do that in the city, but if she didn't want that, then it could all change, it's a firm, but moveable plan and really, I want your approval."

There was a paused as he saw Mr. Malfoy mull it over in his head. Albus could feel himself becoming more and more tense as the seconds pass. What would he do if Zeph's father didn't approve. Do it anyway?

Mr. Malfoy looked up "How long have you been thinking about this?" he asked, his eyes icy and hard.

"Three months" Albus lied.

"Tell the truth" he said.

"Seven" Albus retorted nervously and quickly, choosing not to lie. His heart was racing.

There was a long pause after Albus' answer. Mr. Malfoy had looked surprised for a moment, but now, now Albus couldn't pin an emotion on him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He should have stuck with the lie. 7 months? He sounded desperate, no one wants their daughter to marry someone desperate. How could he have messed up? He should have spoken with his own father first about what to say, or James. They would have predicted this. Sam surely didn't. Albus stewed in his worries.

"So it was my approval you wanted right?"Mr. Malfoy finally said. Albus' face lit up. "But it's not really mine that matters, its Zeph's isn't it?"

Albus swallowed. Now that he was past speaking with her father, this only seemed like a mole hill, compared to the mountain of actually proposing.

"Have you asked yet?" he said.

"Not yet Mr. Malfoy" Albus answered, his palms sweaty. Mr. Malfoy laughed to himself.

"You really have gone about this in a traditional sense. Very… honorable. Did you talk to your parents too?"

"Not long ago." Albus answered. Mr. Malfoy smiled, and nodded.

"You are a Potter" he said lightly. It was strange, hearing 'potter' being said in such a friendly tone. Almost new. "Well," Mr. Malfoy said as he got up. "Good luck". He put out his hand for Albus to shake. Albus shook it.

"Thank you." Albus answered.

Camilla returned late that night to the Malfoy home. Draco had been dealing with conflicting feelings since that afternoon. The news had been not bad, but yet it was unsettling. Of course, his daughter could be getting married, and so early. When he had told Camilla though, she hadn't had the same reaction.

"But, they're just so young Camilla" Draco said to his wife as she poured herself some coffee. She sipped it, nodding slightly.

"We were that young" Camilla argued.

"We were not!"

Camilla laughed lightly to herself "What are you talking about?" She drank some more of her coffee, her eyes widening with each sip.

"We were engaged after seventh year" he replied "But we didn't get married for a while."

"We lived together!" she said happily.

"It's not the same, we had different circumstances" Draco said quietly.

Camilla sighed, reaching across the table and putting her hand on Draco's. "We like Albus, a lot. He's a good guy. I'm happy. I mean, would I have liked it to happen a little bit later, yes, but what's right for them, will be what's right for them."

"Scorpius isn't settling down so early…" Draco said softly.

Camilla shook her head, squeezing her husband's hand lightly "Scorpius is Scorpius, and Zeph is Zeph. I know it's sad but, it's happy too." Draco smiled at his wife.

"You're right."

"I know I'm right" she said happily. "Now all we have to do is wait for the letter confirming it Then we can make a withdrawal from Gringotts."

"A withdrawal?" Draco asked. Camilla smiled to herself. "I think we can have a combined graduation and wedding gift."


	46. The Third Task

Ron Weasley followed his wife into the stands for the last task, the task they were invited to see that night. It was strange, knowing his daughter was a champion. When he had received the letter he had been stunned. She was smart, and quick, but a champion?

Champions were supposed to be old. But then again, Rose was old. She was an adult already. Hermione took his hand pulling him close and pointing.

"There they are!" she shouted over the chattering crowds, pointing out Hugo, Sam, and Albus. They made their way through the students and spectators, each talking and cheering, filled with excitement for the last task.

When they finally made it to Hugo, Albus and Sam, Ron noticed something. There were four other people with them. It didn't take Ron long to put together the puzzle pieces together. Two of the kids were Malfoy's. He spotted one immediately. Scorpius. He certainly had his father's pale skin and white blonde hair. He was tall and lean, wearing a suit, a deep green Slytherin scarf, and a faint smile on his lips. Not cruel, just reserved. But he knew there were two. Next to him was an energetic girl, laughing and arguing with someone named 'Tom' who she kept shouting at. Her brown, and blue hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a blue Ravenclaw sweater, and she was short. Very short compared to Scorpius. And tan. And loud. And by the way that her hand flirted with Scorpius' hand as they fell together, he knew that this was not the other Malfoy.

He glanced over the boy Tom, knowing that he was not Malfoy's daughter. He was searching for the same pale blonde hair when he saw a girl with deep black hair in a Ravenclaw scarf standing next to Albus. He couldn't quite place her, but then she turned toward him for just a second and he saw her eyes, her icy blue eyes and knew that this, this was Malfoy's daughter.

She had long black hair, and heavy side bangs that hung loosely around her pale face. Her features though were unlike her father's, resembling a Ravenclaw girl he remembered back from Hogwarts. Someone he had played quidditch against. She was thin, and tall like Scorpius, but much less reserved. Albus' arm fell around her, and he was sure this was the girl. He looked at his wife, who he noticed already had puzzled all this out.

She hugged her son tight. "Dad!" he said hugging Ron. "This is great! I actually think Rose has a chance at winning this!" he laughed. "Maybe her time reading wasn't time wasted afterall" he laughed receiving a playful tap on the head from his mother.

"You really think so?" Ron asked. Besides Rose's letter, and the blurbs in the papers, Ron and Hermione knew very little about the tasks.

"Yeah!" Albus chimed in, turning to join the conversation with the Malfoy girl. "She's actually kicked arse in the last two tasks." Sam nodded in agreement, but he looked stressed. He bit his lip.

"Really?" Ron retorted. His wife lightly elbowed him, and glared. "I mean of course she is." Hugo, Albus and the Malfoy girl laughed.

"Well, personally, surviving the challenges is a big deal, and she's doing way more than surviving, she's winning!" the Malfoy girl said.

Hugo smiled "Yeah mum! You should have seen her with the chupacabra! The Durmstrang kid sucked, and she just blew everyone away! I thought she did the best, but she got second place…" his voice became quieter as he reached the end. Ron could see how excited his son was for their daughter, and who knew maybe she had a chance at winning.

"Hugo," Hermione began, her voice switching to her lecturing tone. "The triwizard tournament isn't about winning and losing, it's about making friends, and making wizarding schools stronger through the friendship."

"That doesn't mean winning isn't good too…" Ron teased his wife. He remembered the last tournament. What a tumult that had been.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we don't know anyone here…" his wife began, lightly placing her hand on Hugo's shoulder. Ron could tell from her voice that she was lying, but he kept quiet. He knew she wanted to be introduced to the Malfoy kids.

"Well," Hugo started "You know Sam."

"Obviously we know Sam, how could we not?" Hermione answered "He's almost at every family event."

Hugo pointing at the row below them. "There's Scorpius, and Forest and…." he stared down at the third boy.

"Tom" the boy said.

"Right!" Hugo smiled "Tom, and obviously you now Mr. and Mrs. Potter behind us" he said, a smirk on his face. The Malfoy girl laughed, faintly blushing, but Albus didn't laugh, his face entirely red. So Harry hadn't lied. Albus had proposed, or at least was going to.

The Malfoy girl jumped into what should have been an awkward moment. "I'm Zeph Malfoy, Albus' girlfriend" she said putting out her hand toward Hermione who shook it, and then Ron. So he hadn't proposed yet, but he could tell by the look on Albus' face he was getting ready too. Soon.

After surpassing the bump in the conversation, the group went on to talk about the competitors. Soon his brothers arrived, all excited to see their niece compete. Fleur disappeared shortly to see her great nephew, or something. Both his and Hermione's parents arrived shortly after, his own mother buzzing about how proud she was of her gran daughter, and how well she turned out. Turned out, Ron thought to himself, she was not even done yet. She was still a child, or so he told himself. His sister and Harry came with James excited to see Rose in action. As the night became darker, Lily appeared with a tall tan boy, with an undeniably attractive face. As she arrived, Ron could hear Professor, well Headmaster McGonagall, announcing the task.

"Welcome, everyone to the third and final task!" McGonagall said "We have seen our champions tame and race griffins! We have seen them battle with chupacabras, and now we will see them duel with one another!" There were cheers from the crowd as she finished her sentence. "In the final task, each champion shall be randomly paired with another. These two champions will duel to disarm, and only to disarm. The winners of the two duels shall move on to the final battle and duel one another. The winner of the final duel, will be crowned the victor of the triwizard tournament, and receive the triwizard cup!"

Even louder cheers erupted from the crowd. Ron swallowed nervously as he waited to Professor McGonagall to speak again.

"Let the final task begin!"

Rose was completely stressed out, for a multitude of reasons. Firstly, the second task had dulled her. Having time to prepare for the second task, left her unprepared to be unprepared for the last task, and the stress kept her from being able to enjoy the irony of it.

Secondly, it was the last task, and she was in a situation she was (again) unprepared to deal with; Rose actually had a chance at winning it. Everything was so different from when she first dropped her name into the Goblet of Fire, light heartedly, not even thinking to be chosen. Here she was now, in the final task, with a chance of winning.

And thirdly, Rose had just discovered that she would be dueling someone. In a way, this was entirely different from every other task. Each task before had been individual. While they were competing against each other, they never were really against each other, just against whatever obstacle had been placed before them. Now they had to duel.

Immediately Rose began to think about who she didn't want to duel. She came to the conclusion that she did not want to duel anyone.

Not Adeline first of all, it wouldn't be bad, but she sincerely liked Adeline and didn't want it t be the two of them fighting against each other. Not only was she fond of Adeline, but didn't understand her. She had a strange unpredictable quality about her, similar to Forest, just with more composure Rose felt that the mixture of being unpredictable while being composed was what troubled her the most.

Then she wouldn't want to battle Gautier, mainly because she had no idea what she was up against. Seeing as she knew that some how Gauiter was being sabotaged every task, she knew she had never seen him perform to his true potential. Knowing that, she also knew that the Goblet of Fire chose who was most worthy, and there had to be something that made him worthy. Dueling Gauiter would be like dueling a wild card.

Lastly she wouldn't want to duel Alaric. Alaric was brute, strong, and silent. He seemed he would have the most force in a duel. There was something about him that made Rose uncomfortable. Something that didn't make her afraid, but then again something that made him seen devious and merciless that lay dormant in his eyes.

She clutched her wand tightly when Professor Longbottom peered through the curtain into her small tent.

"Miss Weasley!" he smiled "I'm so excited for you! It's fantastic it is… got a letter from your parents! We're all estatic! Are you ready to head on out?"

Rose nodded solemnly but that didn't appear to affect Mr. Longbottom who was elated for her.

"Just think about it!" he said "Rose Weasley the Hogwarts Champion, winter of the Twiwizard tournament! I remember Harry was the Hogwarts champion."

"Really?" Rose replied. Her uncle never said much about when he was in the tournament.

"Yeah," Mr. Longbottom begins, his voice quiet like he's reminiscing "I thought I killed him" He laughs at the statement that doesn't quiet help Rose calm down.

Outside the four students have been ushered in by Hogwarts staff members, the headmasters all sitting together with the Minister of Magic.

Alaric is escorted by Professor Neona, Gautier by Professor Hagrid, and Adeline by Professor Azalia. The four of us all walked to the center of the platform, and shake hands.

Alaric's was firm. "Good luck" he said, his eyes emotionless, not revealing whether he is sincere or not.

"Thanks, and to you to" Rose replied, trying to be just as firm and unmoving.

"Rose Weasley, I weesh you luck too!" Gauiter said next. He smiled, but Rose could see that he was nervous in his movements. Of course, she found it reasonable for him to be nervous, seeing as he almost died in the last two tasks. However, at the same time there was a bit of relief in his eyes. Maybe he was happy that they were dueling each other instead of having him fight a hungry dragon with a diet of blonde veelas.

Rose was friendly when she smiled, trying to put him at ease. "Thank you! And good luck!" she said lightly, however he doesn't seem moved.

Last was Adeline. "Adeline! We've made it!" Rose says to her putting out her hand. "Good luck!" Adeline simply put out hand. Confusion began to arise in Rose. "Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine" Adeline answered, her hand still out. Rose took it, unhappily, in fact a bit angry. So that was what their friendship turned to? Fine, Rose thought, she didn't care. She was going to win this.

As they lined up a large hat floated up to the Minister of Magic. Everyone fell silent. He reached into the hat and pulled out a small slip of paper.

"The first duel will be Alaric Taurean," he announced before reaching back into the hat. "And…" he paused to read the name "Rose Weasley!"

Rose froze. He had said her name.

"Adeline Kaida and Gautier Geraldene, please follow Professor Longbottom to your seats."

There was cheering as the two took their places at either side of the Platform. Rose knew everyone was watching. Her mom, her dad, her uncles and aunts, her cousins, her friends, her teachers and the Minister of Magic! Rose tried to ignore it all and stay focused on the task at hand, defeating Alaric.

They walked to the center, and bowed, then turning back around and facing each other, once again at either side of the platform.

Alaric stood still, as if he was waiting for Rose to make the first move. She stood still, unwilling to make the first move. If that was his plan, she wanted to make sure it wasn't working.

The standoff continued longer than she expected, but she could see him falter. He was getting agitated, as if he hadn't thought past this point. His fingers shook slightly. He bit his lip. His foot tapped. He was getting antsy.

Rose quickly lifted up her wand, and Alaric's arm shot up. "Protego!" he shouted, protecting nothing, and suddenly confusion over took his face.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose cast, but he twisted around, the spell just missing him, and instead being absorbed by the magical barrier between the them and the crowd. He charged now.

Wildly he lifted up his wand and pointed it as Rose, unleashing a giant burst of water that shot out like giant wave.

Rose reacted quickly "Ventus!" she retaliated instead of using protego. The wind crushed into the water, shielding Rose, and causing the water to fly and fall all over the platform. It landed in great puddles, surrounding them.

Rose quickly touched her wand to the water, and all around them it became icy. Alaric smiled, it was the first time Rose had seen his smile, and she knew she had made a mistake. He'd grown up surrounded by ice and snow. This was just like being at home.

Then a gust of wind his her square in the chest, and she lost her breath, falling backwards onto the ice. She still held her wand firm, not yet disarmed, but unable to get up Maybe she should have gone outside more during the winter, she thought as she struggled to get up on the ice, and Alaric marched towards her, a wild look in his eye as he came closer, raising his wand high into the air. She knew getting up was going to be hopeless, as she slipped again.

He was just in front of her when she realized what she should do. He brought his wand down, preparing to cast a spell when Rose beat him to it, pointing her wand directly at his face.

"Serpensortia!" a snake flew through the air at Alaric who jumped back unprepared. Rose held her breath hoping not to be disqualified seeing as her spell _could_ be considered lethal. She smiled. The duel continued.

"Levicorpus!" Alaric flew into the air as he wrestled with the snake and crashed to the ground. Disoriented, Rose took her chance.

"Expelliarmus!" the spell was so strong that it sent her backwards from her sitting on the ice position into a laying on the ice position. From there, she struggled to sit back up and see if she had disarmed him. Her own wand was firmly in hand, but she slipped and fell. A great hand hoisted her into the air.

"The winner!" announced the Minister of Magic. He dropped her back on her feet on steady ground. Alaric looked up, the snake now gone, and the ice melting. He glared at her, but at the same time, she saw a certain amount of admiration. He bowed his head.

"Cutting it close Miss Weasley," Mr. Kinglsey said "The judges decided that because the snake wasn't poisonous your actions were not lethal." Rose swallowed. She'd have to be more careful.

But still, she'd won, and she couldn't help but smile.

She and Alaric took the seats in the crowd that Gautier and Adeline had sat in only moments ago. It was time for the second duel. Gautier and Adeline took the platform and the duel began.

Gautier was fast, faster than Rose had expected. He twisted around shooting out spells that Rose didn't even recognize, and expertly dodging Adeline's curses.

Adeline on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Her normal cool nature was gone, and she was angry and sloppy, her movements slower and clumsier, her spells simpler, and her defense weak. She was a mess, much to the surprise of the crowd. Was it only yesterday everyone had thought her an amazing competitor?

"This isn't at all like her… she's really messing up under all this pressure" Rose mumbled quietly, but Alaric shook his head.

"No," he said to her, the fact that he was even conversing shocking. "She does not move like vat… it can't be…"he didn't say much more, but as if offended rose from his seat and disappeared into the crowds behind them.

Suddenly Adeline placed her wand against the ground and traced a giant circle, barley missing the spells cast by Gautier. With the flick of his wand great roots grew through the arena, just missing Adeline, but only a second, but then, the roots began to catch fire. Adeline had left a giant circle of wild green fire around them.

"Stop!" Kingsley shouted "Stop the duel!" There was panic as Professor Azalia ran to lift the barrier.

"No!" Professor Neona said, yanking down Professor Azalia's arm. "It's cursed fire, we can't just open the barrier!" and at the Professor Neona dove into the barrier, the duel still in action.

"Avada Kedevra!" Adeline cast, gasps spreading through out the crowds as the duel became deadly, but it just missed Gautier.

Professor Neona grabbed Gautier by the wrist, and deflected the fire, yanking him out of the bubble into safety, and for once he wasn't closing in on death. Not far behind, Professor Azalia was pulling an unconscious Adeline from the barrier.

"I'll take her-" Professor Neona started, but before she could do anything else three aurors were down there. One of them was Rose's Uncle Harry.

"We've got it Professor" said her uncle. "We're going to take her up to the castle, for investigation-"

"But she needs medical attention!" Professor Azalia argued, and Mr. Potter nodded.

"We know where to take her" another auror said, and the three aurors and Adeline disappeared. Meanwhile the crowd was in panic. They were all shouting, and whispering, and arguing, confused, shocked, and anxious.

The judges met together in whispers with the ministers and three of the head masters. Earlington's head master up at the castle.

The minister of Magic approached the crowd. "The winner is Gautier!" he declared, the crowd falling back into order. "We will now continue onto the final duel, and finish the final task! Rose Weasley and Gautier Geraldene, please come to the platform!"


	47. The Triwizard Champion

Rose and Gautier bowed and then returned to their opposing spots on the platform. After removing Adeline and Gautier, the professors had shrunk the barrier, and the fire with in it, until the fire died. The platform had been returned to how it had been before the second duel, and now the final duel had begun. The duel for the triwizard cup.

Rose no longer felt so opposed to Gautier now that she had seen him duel. He was fast, and shot quick spells, and was amazing, but at least now she knew.

Unlike Alaric, he didn't seem like he was going to wait for her to make the first move. Instead he silently cast a stunning jynx. Luckily, Rose was ready.

"Protego!" she cast and the spell rebounded, but she didn't have long to think as Gautier was already running to her left.

"Reducto!" she cast, but he ducked, and the spell was absorbed. "Expelliarmus!" Instead of casting a protection charm he jumped to his left, the spell being absorbed into barrier once again. His wand touched the ground, and something wrapped around Rose's foot. She looked down to see a root wrapped around her foot.

It began to tighten, and she saw another one rise from the ground. She pointed her wand at the root and blasted off her foot as she ran from the spot, but he was already on the move.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, but she silently blocked it. Before she could cast he was on the move again.

"Expelliarmus!" she cast but he was gone. He was fast, it was so far what he was relying on the most, his legs. Then it came to Rose. If it was his speed that made him strong, then that was what she was going to have to stop. And in order so slow him down she knew what she was going to have to do.

"Reducto!" he cast and the spell hit her hard, as she flew through the air, but she kept control of herself. She knew that this would be her only chance.

_Tarantallegra_ she thought, aiming her wand at him. All of the sudden, shock over came him, his eyes widening with confusion and he crashed into the ground, his legs out of his control as he flopped on the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose finally cast, the wand flying from his hand.

She finally released a tense breath. It was all over.

"The winner of the triwizard tournament!" Kingsley announced. Suddenly, Rose was on a podium, the cup in her hand, and everyone cheering. It was all over, everything was over, and she felt herself become calm. Calm until she remembered, Adeline.

Albus ran up with Zeph, Rose, Scorpius, and Forest after Rose had won the tournament. They had decided to wait for Rose to finish being congratulated, pictures to be taken, and hugs given from her parents and family, but once it had calmed down, and it was near midnight they all rushed to the infirmary. It was where they hoped she'd be.

Albus knew his dad would know what was going on, at least some level. His uncle after the congratulations had disappeared as well to go help with the investigation.

However, Albus flung open the infirmary door, ending up seeing someone he wasn't expecting. Alaric was standing in the infirmary against the wall, silently. Adeline was lying in bed still, not moving, but from the rising and falling in her chest they knew she was alive. Next to her bed, sat the headmaster of Earlington, his face buried deep in his hands.

They filed in awkwardly. Alaric looked up at them and then looked back down.

It was a long tense time as they stood in the infirmary, no one saying anything, unsure of what to feel or think about the whole situation, seeing as they didn't know the whole situation. People had been whispering outside. Had Adeline snapped? Was the pressure too much? Is America a good place to have a wizarding school? Gossip buzzed on the outside, almost hiding the news that Rose was the new triwizard champion.

That was when commotion was heard outside. Then as suddenly as it started, it ended. The door to the infirmary opened.

"Thank you Mr. Taurean" said Albus's dad. Mr. Potter looked grim, but relieved.

"It was no problem. Shve is no killer, or lousy in a fight, so I thought to go look...-underneath the stands."

"But how did you know?" asked Albus' uncle as he entered the room.

"Wve see the unforgivable curses and their castors" Alaric explained "It wvas most simple to spot, and he, like his casting, was sloppy."

"Imperious curse…" breathed Scorpius unconsciously, grabbing the attention of Mr. Potter who had been, until now, ignorant to their arrival.

"Albus… wait, what are all of you doing here?" Mr. Potter asked the five as they stood still some what confused.

"We, um…" Albus fumbled over his words for a moment "We wanted to see what was going on with Adeline. She's our friend."

"It doesn't mean you just go-" Mr. Potter began, but he was interrupted from a look from Albus' uncle Mr. Weasley.

"Remind you of anyone?" he asked Mr. Potter, half comically, half seriously. "Barging into rooms, searching for information, uninvited" Mr. Potter sighed with a smile.

"Alright, but this room is supposed to be off limits. How did you…" Albus decided to let his father's question trail off into nothing as the invisibility cloak was heavily scrunched into his pocket. Scorpius said they might not be able to in because of guards, and well, Albus had merely fixed the problem.

"We're about to go inform the other headmasters, and the Minister of Magic as well as some parents and officials" Mr. Potter began "But I guess we can tell you, instead of having you read it in the media…" He paused. "Why don't we all sit down?"

"The Magic Regime, that last year, you five had a run in with" Mr. Potter started with a deep breath "We've found more evidence of. And we've even found evidence that there is a strong connection to Death Eaters. It's been very quiet, just small things we have discovered, but this is the largest of all. Your friend Adeline was underneath the imperius curse this last task. Mr. Taurean noticed it and looked through the stands for the castor." Mr. Potter turned to Alaric. "While I do thank you for your admirable actions, Mr. Taurean, I do press that next time you find an official, or an auror, or an adult of some sort. It's dangerous dealing with dark wizards."

Alaric nodded, but scoffed underneath his breath. "I am an adult…"

Albus wasn't sure if his father had heard it, but he continued as if he hadn't. "When we brought Adeline up here to be interrogated we noticed that among being unconscious her pupils were dilated, which is a common effect of the imperious curse, however, we had no more proof than that, until Mr. Taurean appeared, with a few other Durmstrang students, dragging in an unconscious wizard, a teacher hear actually-" Albus waited for it, and he knew, he knew it had to be. Why hadn't he told his father before? Why had he allowed Headmistress McGonagall to calm him?

"Professor Donovan." Mr. Potter continued. "We reanimated him, and then put him under questioning, all of which he fought, but once we gave him the truth serum it was all over. There were moments where he would sputter, or he would go blank, but then he'd continued. When we tested his wand, we found the last spell was the imperius curse. That along with the confessions are enough to condemn him, and save you friend Adeline."

"So she's been under the imperius curse the entire task?" Rose asked. Mr. Potter nodded.

"We think so, but we won't be sure until we receive her testimony" he answered.

"Dad, can we talk for a moment?" Albus asked his father. He glanced back to Mr. Weasley, who shurrged. Mr. Potter nodded.

"But, um…" Albus felt awkward about asking for somewhere private, and luckily, his father understood what his son was saying before he actually had to.

Mr. Potter turned to the other four. "Excuse us" he said as he and Albus left the room.

"Dad, can we go somewhere, we know no one will hear us?" Even the Donovan caught, Albus didn't want to take any chances.

"Al," his father laughed, but then saw the seriousness in his son's eyes. "Yeah, I can get us somewhere."

They sat in a small empty classroom, that Mr. Potter had put a sound sealing spell on upon entering. Once safe, Albus began to tell his father everything, from suspecting Professor Donovan, to the naivety of McGonagall, to the accidents with Gautier, and then to the concern that he wasn't sure if anything was happening at all, and the fear of the continued existence of Jim Benson's threat, all of it finally concluding to some how, this was all his fault.

"Al," Mr. Potter began as he squeezed Albus' shoulder "This isn't your fault, and you can't take the blame. It's not your job to figure all this out, nor does anyone expect it to be. You may be becoming adults, but your still young." He paused "And to Jim Benson's threat there's no need to worry about it, you told interviewers and friends and teachers and nothing happened." Albus swallowed accepting the truth in his father's words.

"Thanks Dad." There was a knock on the door, and Mr. Potter dissolved all the charms with the flick was his wand.

"Adeline is up," his Uncle Ron said as he poked through the door. "We've got to head to the interrogation room."-

Scorpius felt the puzzle pieces fall into place when he had heard imperius. It made sense now, and Donovan, more or less fit, but Scorpius felt that it still wasn't complete. Maybe it never would be, but the unanswered questions still buzzed in his head.

His hand was squeezed, pulling him back to reality. Forest's hand lay softly within his. He looked down to see a worried expression on her face, but not because of the Magic Regime, this concern was centered around him. She would have been louder if she was worried about the magic regime. Instead she was quiet, and didn't move much. Not composure, just worry overtook her.

He knew he wouldn't be calm enough for her until he at least tried to get some answers. He turned to Alaric.

"Alaric," he said grabbing the boys attention. Besides the four of them, Alaric was the only other person in the room. "How did you know she was under the imperius curse?"

"Where I come from, many more wizards break the law, and we fight them, but from being young we see what the curse looks like on people, and what it looks like when people cast the spell."

Scorpius nodded. It made sense.

"When I saw it, I went to other students to confirm, and they see it too. We Went searching underneath the stands. That was where we found him." Alaric ended.

"Wait," Scorpius began "You didn't head there by yourself?"

"No, I was with other students" Alaric answered. Scorpius sighed.

"That makes more sense. I know you're a great wizard and all but it worried me how easily you took on Donovan." Scorpius sighed. For a moment he had thought Alaric was maybe part of the Magic Regime, but the thought died with in him.

"I did not take on anyone" Alaric answered.

"What?" Forest shot, now joining the conversation. Zeph and Rose seemed to fall into the conversation as well, their interest growing.

"I did not fight anyone" he clarified.

"So he just submitted?" Zeph and Scorpius said at the same time. Twin moment.

"No" Alaric answered.

"Then what?" Rose retorted. Alaric looked confused.

"Professor was unconscious when we found him."


	48. Seventh Year Comes to an End

**Sorry about the mix up on Chapter 45. If you read it and it was the same one as 46, go back and read it, because, you'll have missed some crucial stuff. Anyways, I hope you've liked the past couple of chapters! It's getting sad for me, because we're getting to the end of the story. BUT I AM EXCITED TO FINISH THINGS WITH A BANG! By the way, this isnt' the last chapter. You've got at least 7 more. Please review!**

After the final task Earlington, Beauxbatons, and Durstrang returned home, and school fell back into its normal rhythm. The stress of the tasks and the Magic Regime faded, it was funneled into stress for the N.E.W.T.S.

Almost all of the seventh years crammed themselves into the library for two weeks. Rose and Scorpius practically lived there. Sam was also there with Rose most the time, studying or sleeping. Albus tried to spend as much time as the other two in the library, absorbing as much as he could about everything he had ever learned. He wanted to get the best possible scores to send to the ministry. Zeph often came in with him or Tom, trying to get prepared herself. Forest was rarely in there though, she was often flying on the quidditch pitch.

She ran in one evening, flailing her arms, a sheet of paper in hand. "Zeph!" she whisper screamed. "Zeph!" She ran into the table. Rose let out a huffy breath, revealing her annoyance, but it didn't seem to affect Forest who was still smiling giddily.

"Guess what's in my hand?" she asked, her smile wide. "Guess!"

"Not anything related to your N.E.W.T.S." she teased, receiving a playful frown from Forest which disappeared almost as suddenly as it had appeared.

"I'll just tell you!" she said, now catching Scorpius' attention who also looked up. "It's a contract!"

"A contract…?" Albus answered, but Scorpius and Zeph already understood.

"Three years guaranteed as the seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps!" Forest exclaimed. "I just met

with John Shellock and I tried out and I'm on the team! I'm on!" Zeph ran up and hugged her friend.

"Congratulations" Albus said. It was a big deal getting picked up by a professional quidditch team right out of high school. Any worry that had existed in Forest seemed to disappear, and be replaced with pure happiness. However, when she announced it, Scorpius didn't quite have the same reaction. For a second he looked worried, but he quickly drowned it with a smile. He got up and hugged Forest.

"That's amazing!" he said.

"I know, I know, I know!" she speeded "I never actually thought it would happen and now…now… it's all so real!"

There was a bit more excitement and then Forest decided to buckle down and attempt studying for the last week before N.E.W.T.S. Rose seemed relieved that it was all over as she burrowed herself back into her book. Zeph was also glued to her book, but Albus couldn't help, but look up at Scorpius. He seemed more detached from his studying after the announcement, almost antsy. He twisted uncomfortably and finally got up and left, leaving his books and quills behind.

Albus looked back down at his potions book. It wasn't his business, it wasn't his business, he told himself, but finally his curiosity got the best of him and Albus stood up, leaving his books behind as well.

He walked in the direction he had seen Scorpius walking, out into the hallway, and then into an empty classroom. Scorpius sat on a desk alone.

"Crap…" he breathed. Albus silently walked into the room, and sat down at the desk across from him. Albus didn't say anything, but he knew Scorpius knew he was there.

"I'm happy for her," he started "Really, I'm elated. It's just, I waited so long to tell her, and we've been together for only half a year, and now, now she's already got her job. And now I'm thinking that she'll be busy, and we'll drift apart, and she'll find someone else. You know how it feels. It's that feeling that everything here in Hogwarts is ending, and trying to struggle to keep you relationship past that. I've seen so many end just after Hogwarts when people leave to start their new lives."

"What if she wants to start her new life…" his voice trailed off "I don't want to be the one to stop her…" He stops. "But I'd be too selfish not too…"

Albus didn't say anything for a moment, Scorpius' words hitting him hard. What if Zeph had other plans for when school ended? What if she wanted to end? What if she didn't want to be with him and go start her new life? What if she no longer wanted to be with him?

Albus heard a laugh from Scorpius and looked up.

"Potter," he laughed, seeming slightly cheered up "you guys have been together for almost two years. If she was going to dump you she would have done it already."

Albus sighed, a small smile growing "I guess."

"You know. It's different for you. Forest and I haven't been dating all that long, I don't want to rush into anything or scare her…" his voice trailed off.

Albus caught his eyes again. "Why don't you just talk to her about it?"

"And kill her buzz?" Scorpius answered "Did you see her out there? She's so excited she's practically having a seizure."

"I don't think that it'll mess anything up, but it's a time for planning, and being open and honest…well it's all part of a functioning relationship."

There was silence, and Albus wondered again how he had come into this situation. In his fifth year, he wouldn't have dreamed that he'd be sitting in a room alone with Scorpius, having a meaningful conversation. He didn't even think he'd speak to him without disdain and now, they were something, something like friends. Not exactly friends, but something like it.

"I know what you plan on doing." Scorpius said.

"What do you mean…"

"I'm not stupid Albus. I can see what's going on." Scorpius began. Albus could feel his face turn red. "I'm not all that upset about it either, like brothers are supposed to be. I'm actually…" he paused. "You're okay."

They sat there a moment in strange acceptance. Albus felt a certain amount of comfort in Scorpius' words. They were just words, there was honesty behind them, and that was what comforted Albus.

"Good luck" Scorpius said.

"You too" Albus said as he left Scorpius alone in the room.

Scorpius laid on his bed after his N.E.W.T.s. His hand was cramped, but it didn't rival the relief he now felt that the tests were over.

He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep but he couldn't. Even though his tests were done there was still so much to do. What was he to do? Everyone was applying for jobs, work, Forest even already had a job! What was he doing? He pressed his eyes tightly closed.

Where was he going? Zeph would be out of the house in no time. He couldn't just stay there. He wanted to help, go into amending laws, fighting for causes, politics in its own way, but he sure as hell didn't want to join the ministry. That much was certain. Wherever there was too much power, there was also corruption.

His friends were applying all around, preparing to send out their scores, get jobs, and then get flats.

He opened his eyes and rolled to the right. He could see them, his graduation robes hanging on the wall next to him. They were black, with a silver and green tie, and a pointy black hat.

Only another sign that it was time to move forward, to get ready, to be an adult. In a way he was entirely ready, and at the same time not at all. He had worked so hard all his life, and he didn't want now, his moment of truth, when everyone showed all that they had become, to show himself as a failure. It was his greatest nightmare. To fail.

It was why now was his moment to choose. He could take a chance right now, and it could all be worth his while. He turned to his left now, his eyes falling on a small white envelope addressed to

-_ Mr. Scorpius Serverus Malfoy -_

It was Sunday, the seventh day of the week, seven at night. The Great Hall's ceiling was lit by candles, the same ones she could remember from her first year.

Instead of being filled with students, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and more. The music played lightly as everyone walked up, all the houses united as one, intermixed in their lines up to the front of the Hall. They stood facing everyone as the music slowed and Professor McGonagall gave her speech about the graduating class. Then the head boy, Scorpius Malfoy, and head girl, Rose Weasley, went up and gave their respective speeches.

Zeph stood still and straight, blinking away the tears. She had sent seven years of her life here. She had met people who she would love forever, and who had changed her for the better. She looked down the hall and thought that this was the place that helped her become who she was today. The teachers, the students, the families, they all contributed to who she was. Zeph didn't cry too often out of sadness, and even less often out of happiness, and yet here she stood, tears in her eyes because of both.

As they called up names for diplomas, she waited. Each person going up and receiving a short round of applause, and every time someone went up she would feel happiness for them rise in her.

"Zephyr Zelopium Malfoy" Professor McGonagall finally called. She walked to the front and was handed her diploma, and then turned to the audience. There was the round of applause, and then Zeph felt it, a few tears escaping. She held the rest of them back, and held her head high as she returned to her place and one by one each of her classmates graduated from Hogwarts.

**Thank you for reading! And yea, I've always imagined Scorpius and Rose as head girl and boy I just never mentioned it… sorry . Anyways about the last names, well Let Go Draco (the unfinished story) are where those come from. PLEASE REVIEW **


	49. The Big Step

**Now that this has happened….we're almost to the end :'(. We only have about four more chapters left. Maybe 5. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Zeph was on stage again, her hair hanging down loosely. It was a small wizard restaurant, her first real show after Hogwarts. It wasn't with the band, just her, alone on stage, singing. It was dimly lit. She could see Albus at a table in the back, along with Forest and Scorpius. It was weird, acting as if they were adults now. The restaurant was thinking about making her a regular, and well, a job was a job, especially when it came to singing. If she wanted to ever leave home, she'd have to start somewhere.

And she liked it, being able to sing in front of people, without have too much attention on her. She could just sing.

It was simple really, she would charm the piano to play songs and she would sing. It was her second time singing at the restaurant, her first being earlier in the week. Out of school already, and saving to leave home.

The four of them were all on their way.

When Zeph had finished singing she sat down at the table with Forest, Scorpius and Albus. They had a few drinks, and once it got later, Zeph and Albus left the two at the table to head home.

"Do you mind if we make a few pit stops?" Albus asked if we were leaving. "Before I drop you off back at home"

"It's not even eleven yet" she answered.

"So…"

"That's a yes Albus" she said with a dry humor, "Where are we stopping anyways?" she asked, but Albus didn't answer. Instead he took her hand an apparated, the world spinning around them. The streets lights began to fade into the twinkle of stars, and the smell of smog was quickly replaced by the strong sent of salt. She opened her eyes. They were at the beach.

Albus sat on the sand, and Zeph joined him. The sand was cool and smooth, covering her fingers, and falling into her heels.

"So why are we here?" Zeph asked Albus. He was looking out at the ocean. The water was black as the night, and the moon shone brightly on the tide as it rolled in.

Albus shrugged. "Just wanted to be" he responded "When I was little I used to come here during the summer."

Zeph nodded. A cold breeze fell over her and she leaned into Albus, sharing his heat. It was beautifully cold here.

"We're getting older" Albus said softly, still staring out at the ocean.

"Really? We are?" Zeph teased.

"I'm serious" Albus answered with a smile "I mean, we're adults now, or we're supposed to be, or be acting like adults."

"I don't feel like an adult" Zeph replied. "I just feel like me" she paused. "Are you worried?" His hand tensed up on her shoulder.

"Kind of" he breathed "But not entirely." His hand relaxed. "I've been thinking a lot lately"

"About?" Zeph asked. With her head near his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. It was fast now, and his body was warm.

"Plans. Steps. It's like, everything is becoming so much more real." Albus said, Zeph frowned annoyed with how vague he was being.

"Like what Albus?" she asked.

"Well first, the ministry accepted me. I'll be starting training this summer…" his voice trailed off.

"That's great!" Zeph beamed, but she could tell he was still nervous. "What else? What other things are you thinking about?" she said, trying to be comforting, something she didn't try often, and by extension wasn't very good at.

He stood up, and reached for her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something" Zeph took his hand, and he pulled her up into his arms, apparting from the beach.

Once again the world was a swirl, and suddenly it stopped. They were on a street. A busy street. A London street. Cars flew buy, and bright lights lit the night.

Albus lead her forward, his hand almost shaking.

"What are you so excited about?" she half laughed. His expression changed from nervous to happy and back to nervous in seconds. She hadn't seen him like this before as he lead her through the busy city, and then to a wall.

It was an old brick wall, on the side of a small building. He walked forward and pulled out his wand, releasing her hand. He tapped three bricks and the wall began to shake and pull apart, revealing an elevator. The door opened.

Albus took Zeph's hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"You'll see…" he said softly as they walked into the elevator. It was a small elevator with a black tile floor, and about thirty buttons. Albus reached forward and pressed button 14. The doors slid close, and the elevator show into the air. It was fast, and strong and the two struggled to keep their balance. When it stopped Albus seemed prepared, but Zeph stumbled a little bit. The doors opened to a small flat. Without waiting for Albus she stepped out. It was a little room.

There was no furniture, but it was still a beautiful room. The walls were a pale blue, and the wooden floor had an old feel to it. She walked forward, unaware or Albus for the moment. To her right were two doors. The first door, as an empty room, and the second was a larger empty room with a bathroom.

To her right was a small pathway to a kitchen, and a small room. The kitchen was beautiful. It was all simply peach tile on the floor, that crawled up to the counter and the walls, and the island. She left the bathroom and walked back into the main room. She had been so interested in the doors and the kitchen, that she hadn't noticed the curtain at the end of the room. It was an old dusty curtain. She pointed her wand and charmed the curtains open.

She gasped. It was a window, as big as the wall, a window that viewed over all of London. The city lights were amazing from this high above. Albus took her hand.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"This," she stuttered in a soft breath "It's beautiful" His thumb rubbed the back of her hand lightly.

"Do you want it?" he said even softer.

"What?" Zeph retorted, confused now.

"I haven't made an offer yet, because I didn't want to decide without you. James said it would be romantic if I just made a payment and surprised you, and that would be great if you liked it, but if you didn't it would be awful, and what if you thought that I was-" he sputtered nervously, but Zeph turned to him and squeezed his hand.

"Summarize" she said. He took a deep breath, dropping her gaze, and holding her hand tightly. She knew he was a gathering himself, but Zeph wasn't prepared for what.

Albus got down on one knee, and suddenly everything clicked. Zeph bit her lip, and felt her eyes beginning to water.

"Zeph, I love you, and always will. I want to be with you, I want to support you, I want to live with you, here, or anywhere, and most importantly" Albus let go of her hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He lifted it up and opened it. "I want to marry you."

Zeph felt her heart racing. She breathed in unevenly, and tried to blink back the tears, and suppress the smile that was growing on her face, but she just couldn't control herself.

"Zephyr Malfoy," he said "Will you marry me."

Her voice was gone. It was as if it had fled. Her arms wouldn't move. Her legs were frozen. She couldn't move her lips. She was crying, she was shaking, she was smiling.

"Yes." She finally managed to answer. "Of course I will!" Albus fit the ring onto her finger and got up. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in and kissed her. She kissed back hard, tears streaming from her eyes. His fingers ran through her hair and it fell wildly. His hands traced down her back, and lifted her into the air. Her hands traced up his shoulders and around his neck and finally ran through his hair. Albus pressed her against the window and the kissing became wilder, and out of control, as they fell into a rhythm. Zeph pressed herself against him, and suddenly, he stopped. She looked back at him confused.

He set her on the ground. "Let's just keep this our engagement night" he whispered, inches away from her face. She smiled lightly.

"Engaged" she said "So this was the big step you were talking about" she pulled away and took his hand. They left the flat, and he apparated to her front door.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said before apparating.


	50. Letters

**I'M SO SAD…. It's going to be very sad, parting with these stories, and these characters. I've grown to love them so much. This isn't a longer chapter, but it's a transition, and oh goodness. A lot is going to happen soon, and then it will end. Until then please enjoy and review!**

Draco was flipping through the Daily Prophet early that morning while drinking his coffee. He was trying not to focus too much on the event at hand.

"Did you see it?" his wife said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "That boy has some taste! I mean after you told me he would, I thought about it, but that was a nice ring!" she exclaimed. "I thought he would have bought a yellow gold, with some big jewels going on, but he impressed me! White gold! With little sapphires! Who knew a teenage boy could be so elegant!"

"I'm not sure his ring choices are something we should be fretting over, or impressed by" Draco answered. He was happy for his daughter, but he just wasn't ready to acknowledge it yet.

"She's so young! And he's so young! But he has such taste! Last night when Zeph got home, I made her take me to the pensieve and show me the flat. From what I saw, it's fantastic! She was so tired and excited that the memory was blurry on occasion, but-"

"Are you sure it wasn't intentional Mum?" Scorpius teased as he entered the kitchen. Camilla rolled her eyes and gave her son a light shove.

"What're you doing up so early?" Draco asked as his son went for the unread mail pile. Scorpius flipped through them quickly, dividing them into small piles.

"Dad, you got something from Hogwarts" he mumbled as he dropped it into a pile. Finally he stopped. "Mine." He said holding up a letter.

"Your what?" Camilla asked.

"My letter." Scorpius answered.

"Obviously" Draco said dryly "Now, what're you doing up so early? You just got out of school."

"I've got a meeting!" Scorpius answered, more cheerily than usual. "And I needed the letter for the password." He hugged his mom, and picked up her coffee taking a drink.

"Good luck" Draco said to his son as he left.

"Thanks." Scorpius said as he quickly left the room. A few moments later they heard a loud crack, and they knew he was gone.

Draco took a deep breath. They weren't little kids anymore, there was no more sleeping in, or anymore late days. They were growing up, having meetings, getting jobs, getting _married._

He looked up from the Daily Prophet, to see his wife going through the mail Scorpius has tossed aside. It was a Sunday morning, and it was highly unlikely that any payments would be sent.

"What's that?" he asked as Camilla opened a letter.

"A letter" Camilla answered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And we wondered where Scorpius got it from." She didn't answer as her eyes ran down the paper.

"It's an invitation" she paused. "They're holding a memorial, at Hogwarts and" she stopped now.

"And what?" Draco said after he felt he had waited long enough. Her brown eyes were wide, a smile starting.

"They're honor you as part of the special resistance against Voldemort" she said as she looked up. Draco didn't register. "Did you hear that? You're being honored!" Camilla repeated. "I thought no one but Professor Snape knew?"

Draco didn't answer her, a tumult of emotions flying inside of him, but nothing he could hold onto for long, for as soon as he recognized the feeling it would disappear only to be replaced by a new emotions. Happiness? Sadness? Pride? Excitement? Anger? Ashamed? Confusion?

He wrestled with himself for a moment, his feelings, how to react.

A soft hand on his own brought him out of his inner turmoil.

"Honey," Camilla said sternly "We should go." Draco didn't answer, but he knew she knew what he was feeling. "You've come a long way since then." She reached out for his face to gently make him look at her. "It's time people know that. You can't avoid it forever. We have kids out there, who don't even really know. The whole family is invited." He looked into her warm brown eyes.

"You're right…" he replied. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I know" she teased.

Scorpius walked down the street, papers in hand. He had received the letters. They were basically offering him a job. It was a big deal. A big step. The next step.

_1300 2/3 Wardour Street_. That was the address on the letter. 1298, 1299, 1300, 1301.

He stopped. Two large brick buildings stood side by side. 1300, and 1301. He tried to eye ball 2/3 between the buildings. He looked around. Muggles busily strode up and down the street, not paying attention t the pale boy in the suit, staring at a wall. There was supposed to be a charm to prevent anyone from seeing what was about to happen.

He knocked three times as the letter had instructed. At first nothing happened, but words began to form on the bricks.

_O.R.W.C._

_Name please_

"Scorpius Malfoy" he announced. The words faded away into the bricks, and the bricks began to reform themselves, weaving in and out until there was an archway. Through the archway there was a staircase going down. Scorpius stepped in and began walking down the stairs, when the light trickled away. The bricks were closing up the archway behind him, and then balls of light began to appear above his head relighting the staircase.

He walked until he reached a waiting room at the end of the hall. It was small, with only a few chairs, a window, and one door. He looked around for a moment, when he heard a cough. He turned to the window to see a woman with deep red hair in a tight bun, and round blue glasses. Her cheek bones were practically ripping out of her cheeks, and her lips were thin, long and pink.

"Excuse me," Scorpius began "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I have an appointment at-" She raised her hand.

"Mam, don't raise your voice" she said, her words dragged out in a nazily voice. "The President has no intention of speaking with the press." She looked to Scorpius and rolled her eyes. "Yes. We'll try again. Ok. Thank you." She clicked a small blue object in her ear. "Sorry hun. Mr. Malfoy right?"

He nodded. She hummed looking through a book in front of her. "Change the switch to Meeting Room 3" she mumbled, pointing towards the door.

Scorpius walked to the door. There was knob, and a label that read Offices 1-4. "Turn it twice to the left and three times to the left" she shouted.

"Thank you" he said as he followed her instructions, turning the knob. As he turned it the label changed. The offices, changes to meeting rooms, and the numbers one through four turned to three.

"Have a nice day!" she called out.

"You too" he replied softly as he opened the door. He walked into the room and shut the door. It was a small room, with a desk, and a few chairs on one side, and a few on the other. It was empty. After a few moments he decided to sit and wait. He tapped his foot.

He heard a clicking and turned around to see the label on the door changing from Waiting Room to President's Office.

A tall man walked through with thick curly black hair, and small brown eyes. His skin was tanned olive, and he was tall and thick. Not fat. Just thick. Scorpius immediately stood up and shoved his hand forward.

"Mr. Scorpius Malfoy," he said in a voice thick like syrup as he took Scorpius' hand "When we saw your transcripts we were quite impressed, and then when we got your letters of recommendation" he released Scorpius' hand. "Let's just say, we think we can get some use out of you" His smile was strong and warm. "Please sit."

"Thank you sir" Scorpius said as he sat down, the president, Mr. Lonado.

"We're a small, the Organization for the Reestablishment of the Wizarding Community, but we have a goal."

"I've read about your work. Changing wizarding laws for non-wizards, redefining the word beast, and our connections with muggle society." Scorpius answered.

"I can tell. Mr. Malfoy." He leaned back in his chair "We would be delighted if you would join us Mr. Malfoy. If you did we would start you in the department for the changing of wizard laws"

They conversed for an hour or so. It was warm and pleasant business talk, strange to Scorpius, as if he was an adult. He was an adult.

When he left and once again walked Wardour Street Scorpius had taken the next step. He had a job.

**Oh, goodness. It's almost over. Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	51. At Hogwarts Again

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN AGES- Seriously, with college apps and school I've been really busy, so I apologize. But…we're at the end. This isn't the last chapter, but… I just want to thank everyone who's been reading this, whether you were here since the beginning or you only started yesterday. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the few to follow. It's been a pleasure getting my story out there for people to read. Please review!**

Lily practically choked Albus with his tie as she helped him put it on. He and Zeph hadn't moved into their flat yet, so he was still stuck at home, with his sister helping him get ready.

"So Zeph's going?" she half asked when she released him from her grips. He struggled to loosen it, and made a mental note to ask Zeph for help as he took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, she's going with her family" he answered his sister. She sighed.

"Too bad James isn't here. He would have loved to tease you about your _fiancé_" She smiled to herself as Albus' face began to turn a shade of red. He shook his head as if his embarrassment would shake off.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, you're an adult now, stop being an idiot. Disgruntled teen can no longer be your label."

"Whatever," he mumbled as he pulled on his jacket.

"So who else that we know is going?" she asked as she clipped on a bracelet.

"Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione, the Malfoy's… I think Professor Longbottom" his voice trailed off.

"And?" Lily snapped.

"I'm not sure… I didn't ask."

"Why didn't you?" she demanded.

"Why didn't you?" he retorted. She huffed and rolled her eyes. Albus smiled at his sister's frustration.

"I don't get it, the Battle wasn't even in the summer, so why is the memorial in the summer?" Lily complained, pulling up her hair into a bun.

"Probably because of the Triwizard Tournament…" Albus answered as they walked down the stairs.

"Are you ready yet?" Their mother called from the living room. "Because we are leaving _now."_

They hurried down stairs to find their mother and father waiting. She looked tense, her orange hair pulled back into a low bun, dressed in all black, standing next to their father.

"We apparating to Hogsmead right?" Albus asked as they turned the corner down the stairs.

"Yes, right now!" their mother exclaimed.

"Why are you so stressed out Mum?" Lily retorted unable to hold her tongue any longer. "We're early as it is." She shook her head slightly. Their mother rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you listening to me last night?" she said looking over at the clock.

"No" Lily snapped. Her father gave her a stern glance.

"We have to get there early" he said. "Now come on, we don't want your mother's head to explode"

She glared at their father, but he smiled and quickly she lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. He reached up and held her hand in his own. The hands swung lightly between them, and the tension eased.

The two children joined their parents and they apparated.

Zeph could sense the uneasiness among her parents. She and Scorpius sat across from them on the carriage from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. They were silent after the clunky appearance and meeting with the other families. The Potters had been there, as had the Weasleys, Professor Longbottom and his family, along with a few other groups of people that Zeph didn't recognize.

The carriage was silent except for the occasional noises caused by bumps in the road and the clatter of hooves.

"So Forest couldn't come?" their mother asked. Their father sat quietly next to her. Both Zeph and Scorpius shook their heads. Their mother nodded awkwardly and then the silence rose again. "Did you talk to Albus?"

"Shortly" Zeph answered "He had to get in the carriage with his family."

"He looked nice today" she said, trying to keep up the conversation.

"I liked his dress robes" Scorpius replied catching his mother off guard. Their father smirked as he said this. He had been very quiet most of the trip. Scorpius seemed to lighten up a bit. "Well he did."

"I'm not saying he didn't." Mr. Mafloy answered.

"He's been getting tall too," Mrs. Malfoy began, "He's beginning to look a lot more like a-"

"New subject" Zeph interrupted, her face a light shade of pink. She felt embarrassed for a moment, that is until she looked up at her mother. Mrs. Malfoy's eyes were brimming with tears.

"All my children are growing up…" she said softly, tears forming in her eyes "I mean look at them Draco! They aren't babies anymore! They're all g-growing up at l-leaving!"

Mr. Malfoy took her hand, but Scorpius couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Mum what did you expect you had one set of twins."

For the rest of the trip her mother composed herself. She had been pretty emotional about their leaving, but this being the first time they witnessed said emotions. She had even see her father grow watery eyed.

The Castle was beautiful in the summer. The leaves on the trees were brilliant green, as was the grass and the sky a deep blue. A few clouds lay lazily in the sky, and the sun shone down brightly.

Zeph stood outside the Great Hall, just along a balcony over looking the grounds. This was the last time she'd be here, at least for a long time when she had kids who attended. _Kids _she thought to herself glancing down at her engagement ring. Then a hand covered it. She looked up to see Albus.

"What're you up to out here by yourself?" he asked. He looked nice in his dress robes with his tie.

"What're you?" she retorted with a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Looking for you of course" he replied "But it's not like you're missing anything. I don't know why we got here early. Everyone is just gawkily wandering around talking in the Great Hall." He took a deep breath. "Your turn."

"Just looking around at this place one last time…" Zeph answered her voice trailing off into the summer breeze.

"It's not the last time" he laughed "When our ki-" he stopped abruptly his whole face turning bright red. "I mean- um- that… if or when because- well" he started to stutter, his words coming out in awkward mumbles. Zeph smiles and squeezed his hand.

"It's weird isn't it" she said, her cutting off his thought calming him down.

"Really weird…" he answered "But a good weird, right?" he added quickly.

She laid her head against his arm. "It most definitely is a good weird" He sighed in relief. "We should head back in soon shouldn't we?" Zeph said. Albus put her arm around her.

"Not if you don't want to." Albus answered "I mean it's not like…"

"HEY YOU GUYS!" They heard a small voice shout behind them.

"Speak of the devil…" Zeph said as she turned around to see a small round boy with big blue eyes. It was Professor Longbottom's son Jim Longbottom. He was only about seven with a big goofy smile.

"Your mums are looking for you down stairs!" he exclaimed with a stomp. "You're worrying them sick!"

Zeph doubted that but she smiled, and tried to look concerned anyway. "Oh sorry, we didn't know… we'll come back down now." Jim didn't budge. Instead he stared at the two.

"You guys are getting married right?"

"Yes…" Albus answered, his voice revealing that he was unsure of where exactly Jim was going with this.

"Good." Jim stated. "So you guys don't need your mums worrying sick over you anymore, right?"

"I guess so…" Albus and Zeph said in unison. Jim nodded very seriously as if he was really processing this.

"Then you are grown ups! Come down when you want to!" he exclaimed flipping around and marching off. For a moment Zeph and Albus stood their staring, and then they fell into short fits of laughter.

"I'm guessing we couldn't have asked for a better cue…" Zeph laughed taking hold of Albus' hand and leading him down stairs.

"Agreed" he chuckled. "I love you" he said with a wide smile as they walked down the stairs.

"That's nice" Zeph teased. Albus rolled his eyes. "Was that not the desired response?"

"No that's exactly what I wanted to hear" he replied sarcasticly.

"Good" she answered as they walked down the stairs "That's why I love you"

Downstairs Zeph realized Albus was right. She hadn't been paying attention long enough to see how gawkily everyone moved around. She attributed it to the fact that all these people were here early to be honored, and had no idea what was going on. Nothing had even started yet. It was all odd, but then again it had been a busy year with the triwizard tournament. The school deserved a chance to take a breather, but then why get here early?

She walked hand in hand with Albus when they were stopped by a tall woman with long white blonde hair, and strange purple robes with to large wings coming out the back.

"Albus Potter is that you!" she exclaimed "Oh you're so big now I haven't seen you in ages! I'm your Dad's friend, Ms. Lovegood. Well, Luna Lovegood! You're so tall! How old are you now?"

"Seventeen" Albus answered.

"So you've graduated!" she turned to Zeph "I heard you were seeing a Malfoy…" a smile grew on her face "But I didn't know you were engaged! Oh this is so exciting. Calix!" she called out, and suddenly the smile on Albus' face dropped into a frown as Calix Lovegood approached them.

"You two should know Calix," Ms. Lovegood began "He was only in the year above you." Calix looked confused as to the reason he was summoned, but was respectful to his mother none the less.

"Yeah, we're friends," Zeph began "Nice to see you Calix."

"Nice to see you too Zeph," he responded with a smirk "That dress looks great on you. Of course anything would look great on you"

"Thanks" Zeph said elbowing Albus in the stomach in order to get him to grunt a 'hello'.

"So I see you and Albus are still dating" he said in a confident manner.

"Dating?" Ms. Lovegood laughed "Dear, they're engaged!"

As rapidly as it had appeared the smirk on Calix's face disappeared.

"Engaged?" he blurted in confusion.

"Yes Calix" Ms. Lovegood said calmly, ignoring the alarm in her son's voice, and the shock splayed over his face. "We'll have to send them a brerstunkle be gone!"

"A brerstunkle be gone?" Zeph repeated.

"To ward off the brerstunkles" Calix answered her causally "But engaged to be _married_? Really?"

"That's what engaged means dear" Ms. Lovegood explained with a smile.

"I know what it means, but-" Ms. Lovegood interrupted Calix.

"Calix, dear, I can see this is taking some time to digest, and I think you're making them uncomfortable. Let's just talk to them later." Calix, now stumped followed his mother away.

"Let's try to avoid something like that happening again…" Albus began, finally speaking. Zeph chuckled.

"I don't know it was kind of fun."

"For you" Albus retorted. "Imagine if we ran into Jillian… except for… that would suck for both of us…"

"Yeah, she's a little bit" Zeph stopped. "Hey there are more people arriving, but" she stopped confused as she watch wizards and witches dressed entirely in black enter the room. Her eyes focused, and she realized she couldn't see any of their faces. She went to turn, but she soon realized she couldn't. Her eyes moved to see that Albus was also frozen. She wanted to panic, but she couldn't move.

"Glad you've all made it" a familiar voice began, and Zeph gasped.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I'm unsure of how soon because of apps! But please review!**

**The next chapter is 'The Last Death Eater'**

**:D**


	52. At Hogwarts Again Continued

**This chapter is not the last Death Eater. This is last chapter from Rose's point of view. I meant to add it to the end of the last chapter but I forgot… sorry. Please enjoy and review!**

Rose was walking around with Hugo, looking around for her cousin, and avoiding talking to people. She just wasn't in the mood. Her mother and father were somewhere with her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

She looked through the people hoping to find Albus, and most likely Zeph. A blur of messily black hair moved to the other side of the room, and she knew where he was. She began to make her way across the room when she was cut off by Scorpius. He looked rather panicked, his eyes darting around the room.

"Rose," he breathed shakily "Have you seen Professor Neona?"

She stared at him for a moment, confused, before answering. "No," she chuckled "But you hardly need to worry about Professor's anymore. We graduated remember."

"Yeah," he started drifting off, not really paying attention as he looked around her.

"Anyways, have you seen Albus anywhere?" Rose asked, but she wasn't answered by Scorpius. She felt a tug on her skirt and she glanced down at him. It was Jim Longbottom.

"He's upstairs out on the balcony" he stated seriously.

"Oh…" Rose began "But I thought I saw him over-" she pointed in the opposite direction but Jim fervently shook his head.

"No he's with Zephyr Malfoy. It's privacy."

"Maybe I'll go outside and... find them" Scorpius mumbled before walking off, leaving just Hugo, Rose and Jim.

"It's privacy?" Rose asked. He nodded.

"Yup" he answered before screaming and running off, another small child chasing after him. Rose smiled.

"He's a weird kid" Hugo said as they walked around.

"But funny" Rose corrected him as they stumbled around, and finally back into Scorpius.

"Did you find them?" Hugo asked, causing Scorpius to turn around.

"Find who?" he answered.

"Professor Neona, or Albus, or Zeph" Hugo listed. Rose rolled her eyes. Of course he wasn't asking for a list, he meant specifically.

"I was looking for them?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." Rose began "we just talked about it…"her voice trailed off but Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. What are you guys pulling?" he said with a lighthearted smile that threw off Rose even more. His demeanor had changed entirely in almost moments.

"Nothing" she replied quietly as if trying to process. "It's obviously you who's…" and then suddenly Rose couldn't move. She looked at Scorpius as if to get angry for freezing her, but soon she realized that this wasn't Scorpius' doing.

"Glad you've all made it"


	53. The Last Death Eater

**The last Death Eater! However it's not the last chapter, we've got a few more, but only a few. I hope you guys like it! Please comment and review!**

Albus couldn't move, but it didn't take him long to figure out why.

"Glad you've all made it" said a woman with black hair pulled into a bun, an angular but beautiful face, and sharp menacing eyes that Albus immediately recognized. "It's just absolutely lovely to have everyone here tonight. Such important people, but I've forgotten my manners. For those of you who don't know me I'm Professor Bella Neona…" she smiled "The only child of Lestranges." She walked about the room "My mother had me before the second fall of the Dark Lord" her smile grew even wider "My father. Oh yes and what parents were they" she sighed "I wouldn't know since they were killed, and myself barley four was put into foster care. No one really knew though, it was that first year of escape, and she hardly showed. So I grew up, alone, in a world of muggles." She looked almost sad for just a moment.

"What did the ministry do? How stupid were they to stick me in some halfblood's witch and wizard foster care" she grimaced "But I think you all know what part you played in this…" she glanced around as if waiting for a response, but then laughed.

"I forgot none of you can move. That's right. Well my friends here, the Magic Keepers" she said gesturing to the wizards and witches all in black who surrounded the perimeter of the room "They know who all of you are." She continued to walk through the frozen wizards.

"Professor Longbottom" she began " How could we not know who you are? Such a brave wizard, such a waste" she walked very close to him and then passed to the next group "Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, oh, Mrs. Hermione Weasley, proof of wasting precious young muggle borns." She said brushing back his Aunt Weasley's hair. "The things you could have done with us" she paused "Well still could."

She walked away. "And there they are! Mrs. Granny Weasley- you killed my mum." Her eyes turned wild "You'll be especially fun" She continued on and now hovered around Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy "Oh and look!" she exclaimed "It's the traitor! Barley three and I knew it!" she pointed Mr. Malfoy "You should have recognized me, I did you. Don't you remember the little girl around the Manor. I'm sure you do" he turned to Mrs. Malfoy "And look, it's who I've come to understand is the reason for betrayal!" She now just turned around the room "And the Lovegoods, the giant man, more Weasleys. So many damn Weasleys, and all of your children I've come to know so well" her eyes flickered over Albus "Too bad McGonagall couldn't join us, she's too old and weary, I don't think she can even make it down the stairs anymore, but it's too late for her." She released a fake gasp.

"And last, but never least, the boy-who-lived. The boy who ruined everything they tried so hard for, even if they did need a little bit of redirection."

She stepped away an walked toward the center of everyone "The rest of you though, have one last chance, one chance to help us, the Magic Regime, work towards a better tomorrow. Together we will make sure that magic, ad magic alone rules supreme. We will free the muggle born from their muggle bonds, and destroy that which could destroy magic blood." She scoffed "The halfbreeds, the mermaids, the giants, the trolls, _the beasts" _ she sighed. "It's impossible for you to unfreeze yourself." Professor Leona lifted up her arm "Dark Mark only. That was something I thought should be kept." She put back down her arm. "But now I offer some of you the chance to open your eyes. I'll unfreeze you and brand you with our mark, and then you'll be our ally. If you want to you'll be unfrozen now"

No one moved, and then Professor Neona's eyes scanned the room. "Really now…" she said half intrigued. Her eyes lay on Scorpius. "Robert, that one" With that there was a loud gasp and Scorpius moved. "Are you prepared to join us?"

Scorpius stepped forward, straight and tall. His hand flipped around behind him strangely. "Completely."

"Very well come forward" Scorpius walked through the people towards the woman, in his usual official manner. She took out her wand. "Arm…" she asked. Scorpius lifted his left arm slowly, but his right arm flew around wildly, and suddenly his wand was out.

"Reduc-" he began, but Professor Neona was too quick, too prepared. She'd expected this.

"Crucio!" she cast knocking back in the air and down to the ground. He cried out, his left arm flailing back as if trying to do something. It almost sounded as if there were two screams. Albus assumed it was from the pain. She laughed cruelly. "Oh Scorpius, I taught you for seven years! I know you better than that. But bravo knowing I'd search your minds, you thought that loudly"

She stood silently waiting. "No one?" She glanced around "No one at all?" She shook her head. "Very well. Then let's begin the execution…" she glanced around, waving her hand in ways that caused her Magic Keepers to reform around her. "…and let's start with the boy who started it all. Mr. Harry Potter" She raised her wand. "Avad-"

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew from her hand and was caught by a tall thin man in black. She cried out in anger. Then, from the frozen crowd Draco Malfoy walked forward, his wand out and pointed at Professor Neona.

"You!" she screamed.

"My wand" she demanded, but the man didn't give it to her. "My wand!" The man snapped the wand in half and red sparks flew out. Professor Neona cried out "Anyone's wand!" In a matter of seconds there was a wand in her hand.

"Reduc-" Mr. Malfoy began, but Professon Neona was too quick.

"Protego!" she cast, the shield momentarily protecting her, but she didn't stop. She whirled around and pointed her wand at the man in black, a red jet of light shooting out and suddenly he crumpled to the floor in eerie cries. The shield began to fade and Professor Neona flipped back around, her wand pointed at Mr. Malfoy who stood firm.

"How in the hell are you doing this!" Professor Neona exclaimed, disgruntled.

"You really don't know?" he retorted "You're the one who made it possible."

"What are you…" she began, but she gasped as Mr. Malfoy raised his arm into the air, as the last Death Eater, revealed his dark mark.

"You didn't really think this through did you?"

"No!" she snapped "I've thought for so long, but you… I thought you had it removed!"

"It makes sense, that you should ask seeing as you were so young. I just barley remember you, always being shoved off into the back rooms and shunned. Just a child. If you weren't you might have known that Dark Marks can't be removed. Ever. Not by any spell, or any magic. It's a cruel dark magic"

Professor Neona was too frustrated to attack as she stood calculating what had just happened.

"You arse! I guess I'll do away with the traitor first" They raised their arms in unison.

"Avada kedevra!" they cast at the same time, two beams of green light crashing at the center, and then a third blue beam flew into the middle, causing the green beams to explode in a blast of light, throwing both Mr. Malfoy and Professor Neona into the air, and back our through the windows.

Suddenly Albus could feel himself move again and he sucked in a deep breath. Tears were falling from Zeph's eyes.

"Dad, shit!" she mumbled, but she had no time to morn as the magic keepers began to attack. A red beam of light flew at Zeph, but Albus blocked it.

"Come on!" he shouted throwing her behind him "Cover my back!" She bit back her tears and began sparing with the magic keepers, as did the rest of the guests. Spells flew everywhere.

"Kreacher!" he thought he heard his father shout as he knocked at a Magic Keeper.

Moments later he saw Kreacher, arm in arm with a few wide eyed children. "Master Albus! Master Potter has demanded Kreacher…"

"Not now Kreacher" Kreacher went to object but stopped.

"Very well Master Albus" he answered before turning to the children. "All hands to Kreacher!" the children linked hands and they disapparated.

The fighting continued and the guests began to push the magic keepers back, taking them out one by one, and soon they began to flee in the direction that Professor Neona's body had flown.

"We've got them!" Mr. Potter shouted as a great horde of people followed him from the Great Hall, only leaving behind a few.

In the back he saw the Calix Lovegood had been injured, a tearing jinx ripping through his lover abdomen. He was wincing in pain. Zeph and Albus now safe fell back.

Rose was attending to Calix who was falling in and out of consciousness. "Crap…" Rose cursed as she tried to stop the bleeding. Zeph fell to the ground immediately and began working.

"Rose" Zeph said now calm "Get me bandages. Magic won't be able to cover all of this." Rose conjured bandages in the air, and Zeph started to work. Scoprius ran up to them, and saw Zeph's hands covered in blood. His eyes filled with panic, but Albus corrected his thoughts.

"She's just helping Calix" Albus said.

"Oh…" Scorpius sighed in relief. "I'm just making sure everyone is okay…" Zeph's head flipped around.

"Have you seen Dad?" she shot. He shook his head, and Zeph took in a deep breath, and bit her lips before continuing to address Calix's wound.

Albus watched her struggle and then felt a tug on his sleeve. Rose snapped in his face. She already had Scorpius' attention, and was now sifting through the front of her shirt. At first it was uncomfortable until she pulled out a small pendant attached to a chain.

"What's that?" Albus demanded, but Scorpius was a head of him.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"My mum gave it to me at the beginning of 7th year" she answered quickly shoving it into his hands. "You guys need to go back one and a half turns."

"Go back where?" Albus asked but he was ignored.

"You guys?" he questioned.

"You and Albus need to go back, and do whatever you can" she explained "I'll stay here with Zeph and help… I'll be prepared in case anyone unwanted comes back."

"Go back where!" Albus was frustrated with the two who finally acknowledged him.

"Explain it to him after" Rose told Scorpius who nodded taking the pendant in hand, as he turned the hour glass in it. Then he grabbed Albus' arm and everything spun around them.


	54. A Turn and A Half

**Here it is! I hope you like the chapter! We're getting to the end. I feel like I've been saying that for a while, but I mean the very end, not the end part. Please enjoy! AND Please please please review. Anything you have to say is desired.**

Suddenly the halls were empty. Albus glanced around, confused. Scorpius slipped the pendant into his pocket.

"Can you please explain to me," Albus began, clenching his fists. "What in the hell just happened." Scorpius sighed.

"Fine, but we don't have too much time to waste" Scorpius answered "Rose has a time turner, and she's lent it to us so that we can go back in time, and try to…fix things" His voice shook a bit for a moment, as if it almost betrayed emotion but he caught himself.

"Well you could have said that earlier" Albus complained.

"Rose wanted us to get out of there incase anything else…happened before we could go back" Scorpius had started to walk away towards the balcony, and Albus chased after him. Albus flinched. Anything else? He had left Zeph back there in a battle zone. They started up the stairs when Scorpius suddenly bent over, grasping his stomach.

"You okay?" Albus asked while he was still bent over. Scorpius stood up slowly.

"I'm fine" Scorpius snapped, but then paused. "Sorry"

"You don't seem fine…" Albus said, but Scorpius only stood straighter.

"Well right now that really isn't a point of concern" Scorpius charged up the stairs with Albus only shortly behind him. Albus thought back to the curse Professor Neona has cast on him.

"So we're…" Albus started to question but Scorpius cut him off.

"Figuring out exactly when's happening" Albus nodded as they made their way to the balcony. At the ledge, they could see the carriages just leaving Hogsmeade.

"I think we should try to find Neona and the other Magic Keepers" Albus suggested. Scorpius agreed.

"But we can't split up, and we can't be seen" Albus nodded as they descended the stairs and started to scour the school for someone, anyone, but they found no one. They searched the kitchens, the dormitories, the class rooms, the towers, and the halls but they found no one. Albus sighed as he walked a head of Scorpius back to the Great Hall.

"Albus" he heard Scorpius whisper sharply. "Albus!"

"What?" Albus responded as he flipped around, shifting to his left so that Jim didn't run into him. _Jim_. Albus panicked as he realized that he was in the throng of guests walking around. What if he was here? Well he as in past him, not the now him, that was in the past from the fututure. He stopped this train of thought, still feeling shaky on the whole time traveling issue. Suddenly desperation struck him. He and Scorpius still hadn't found Professor Neona and it was coming close to the time where she froze them. Glancing around to see if he saw anything different, he spotted Rose spotting him. Quickly he began to move through the crowd to try and leave the Great Hall. When he was finally free, he stopped, hearing footsteps. Quickly Albus dove around behind a tree, hoping they hadn't seen him, but he knew it was too late.

"Yea over there…" a voice said.

"But isn't there…" another voice argued.

"They're all supposed to be in the castle, not tramping around the grounds" the other voice snapped.

Albus braced himself, holding his wand sturdily. "You better come on ou-" but there was a grunt, followed by a "Hey!" Then there were a few momentss of silence and then some grunting.

"Well get one over here and help me Albus! Before more come!" Albus glanced around the tree and saw Scorpius struggling with two bodies.

"You killed them?" Albus gasped.

"No" Scorpius grunted as he began to push the bodies into the bushes. "They're unconscious, but we need to get them out of the way. They're probably surrounding the castle"

"If they're surrounding, then there won't be any others near here" Albus argued.

"Well, we can't really afford to take any chances" Scorpius mumbled as he rolled over the large man. The men were dressed head to toe in black robes with a silver mask that hid their identities.

"Wait, don't do that" Albus said, his mind running ahead of him as he dropped to the ground next to Scorpius and one of the unconscious men. Quickly he started to undress him, removing the mask first and then fudging with the robes. Immediately Scorpius caught on to what Albus was doing and began to undress the other man. After a few minutes both Albus and Scorpius were both fully hidden in the magic keepers' robes.

"It's perfect, now we can navigate around them" Albus said fitting the mask over his face. "We shou-"

"Shit!" Scorpius said grabbing Albus' arm. "When she charms the room we won't be able to move either" Scorpius thrust his left arm forward, revealing the lack of a dark mark. Albus groaned.

"If only she'd actually marked you…" he mumbled before stopping himself. "Wait your dad! He's got one!"

"What does that fix?" Scorpius shot back more sharply than Albus had expected.

"Her charm most only… there's… There's no connection" Albus stumbled over his words. Scorpius raised his eye brow.

"You've lost me"

Albus shook his head as if shaking it hard enough would make the words fall out "My dad explained it to me. They ended up using the dark marks to track death eaters"

"How'd they do that?" Scorpius asked. Albus could tell that it wasn't a heavily treaded upon subject.

"All the dark marks created by Voldemort are interconnected, but they weren't notified of any of these new dark marks…and your dad's can't e connected with theirs…. It only looks like it…So they must only be surface markings… and if they are then…" Scorpius followed the explanation shakily. "Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and a wrinkly old house elf appeared jumping back suddenly, confusion shown in his eyes. Albus realized what was happening and pulled off his mask. Scorpius did the same. Kreacher sighed as his mind came to somewhat comprehend the situation.

"Master Albus called Kreacher" he said eyeing Scorpius. "But Kreacher does not know… the boy looks like… Young Master Draco… but Young Master… is not young…"

"This is his son" Albus explained quickly. "And we need your help." He took in a deep breath. "I need you to put a dark mark on my arm"

Kreacher was stunned. "But Master Albus… Kreacher does not know such great mag-"

Albus cut him off "No I just need the look, I don't need the actual thing, I just need it to look it"

"To look it, Sir?" Kreacher began "Master wants Kreacher to make a fake dark mark on his arm?"

"Yes!" Albus shot "But quickly!" he thrust forward his left arm. Kreacher stared at it for a moment, as if sizing up a piece of wood to be carved.

"Very well…" Kreacher mumbled as he lifted his wrinkly small hands over Albus' arm. There was a slight pain for a moment, and then the lights around his arm faded, and a replica of the dark mark sat on his arm.

"Now Scorpius, please" Albus said, beckoning Scorpius to kneel with him so that his arm was in the house elf's reach.

Scorpius put out his arm, and only moments later he too had a dark mark.

"Is that all the Master needs of Kreacher?" Kreacher grumbled.

"Yes, thank you" Albus said, and Kreacher prepared to depart with a low bow "But be prepared in case…anything" Albus squeezed in before Kreacher disappeared with a loud crack.

"So do you think it will work?" Scorpius asked quietly as he placed the mask over his face. Albus adjusted his own.

"Honestly…" Albus started "It's better than nothing." Scorpius nodded. "When should we go in?" Albus asked. At that moment all the noise that was coming from the Great Hall ceased.

"Now" Scorpius said running to the entrance into the hall with Albus chasing behind him. Here was the moment as they ran into the Great Hall. If they froze he failed, but if they didn't… He stepped through the door. He continued moving. Momentarily relief washed over him.

They slipped into the circle of magic keepers, trying to appear aware. Albus thought back to earlier…well now… well it was then then. He could remember how they formed around Professor Neona. He went to look at Scorpius to see what they should do next, but he forgot that the mask shielded their facial expressions.

Professor Neona was just finishing her speech, and approaching Scorpius with her wand. It was the time when he'd attempt to fight back. Should Albus stop him? She cursed the then Scorpius, and the Scorpius next to him began to cry out in stifles, falling slightly. Albus grabbed his arm to help hold him up. Luckily enough everyone was too distracted by past Scorpius' pain to hear the cries of the future, the too cries combining. When she stopped the past Scorpius froze, and future Scorpius stumbled, but no one noticed.

Professor Neona continued on throughout the room as the Scorpiuses recovered. Albus could hear the breathes evening out next to him.

Professor Neona now began to draw near to Albus' father. Albus began to grow tense. "…and let's start with the boy who started it all. Mr. Harry Potter" She raised her wand. "Avad-"

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew from her hand. Scorpius rushed forward and caught it as she cried out in anger. Then, from the frozen crowd Draco Malfoy walked forward, his wand out and pointed at Professor Neona.

"You!" she screamed.

"My wand" she demanded, but Scorpius held it. "My wand!" Scorpius snapped the wand in half and red sparks flew out. Professor Neona cried out "Anyone's wand!" In a matter of seconds there was a wand in her hand.

"Reduc-" Mr. Malfoy began, but Professon Neona was too quick.

"Protego!" she cast, the shield momentarily protecting her, but she didn't stop. She whirled around and pointed her wand at the Scorpius, a red jet of light shooting out and suddenly he crumpled to the floor in eerie cries. The shield began to fade and Professor Neona flipped back around, her wand pointed at Mr. Malfoy who stood firm.

Albus' eyes fell down to Scorpius. That was what? He had been cursed how many times now? Albus began to worry as Scorpius didn't get up, but he didn't move. Time spun by.

"Avada kedevra!" Professor Neona and Mr. Malfoy cast at the same time, two beams of green light crashing at the center. Albus waited for one to repel the other, but nothing happened. He waited. The two green lights still hit each other. Something needed to happen. Albus pointed his wand between the two spells. _Protego_ he though and the blue light shot from his wand, the spells spinning around and shooting out from the center. Both Mr. Malfoy and Professor Neona were flung back through the windows.

That's when the fighting began, spells being shot left and right, and Scorpius was still on the floor. Albus began to pull Scorpius out from the Great Hall and away from the mess. Once they were outside, Albus pulled off Scorpius' mask. His eyes were closed. Albus lifted his wand to Scorpius' chest in an attempt to revive him. Nothing happened. He casted the reviving spell again. Scorpius eyes flutter open, and Albus sighed in relief.

"My Dad" Scorpius shot after he had come to assess the situation. "Where is he?" Albus didn't look him directly in the eyes.

"He…" Albus' voice trailed off "Flew out the back window." Scorpius bit back any emotion he was feeling. "But we're going to go find him" Albus stated. "Come on" he said helping Scorpius to his feet.

They trailed off to the other side of the school. Mr. Malfoy had flown out the opposite window of Professor Neona, and thus was furthest from the battle. They found him down the hill, laying across the grass. Scorpius pushed himself as they head down the hill, and Albus tried to keep him from falling. At the bottom, there Mr. Malfoy lay, eyes closed. The glass had torn and ripped at his body, blood leaking from his sides and his arm. Albus saw Scorpius struggling to bend over.

"I've got it" Albus said getting down onto the ground, his knees in the blood soaked grass. He brought his ear close to Mr. Malfoy's chest. It was silent. He was going to tell Scorpius, but he stopped. He pulled his ear closer to Mr. Malfoy's chest.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	55. They're Okay

Rose Weasly stood on guard as Zeph worked her way through those who were injured in the Great Hall. She had so far tended to Calix Lovegood, Teddy Lupin, and her grandmother, Mrs. Weasley. Teddy Lupin and Mrs. Weasley had just been nicked by curses, but Calix had some full blown tearing. He winced, propped up against the wall, tightly bandaged. Rose was sure that there were more injuries on the outside though, where most of the guests had managed to fight off the Magic Keepers. Her father and Uncle had lead them out, probably with hopes of finding Professor Neona. Rose had faith in them, they were some of the best aurors, but then again, Professon Neona was brilliant. However, she was not brilliant enough to add Draco Malfoy into the equation.

Mr. Malfoy. Rose bit her lip. She hoped he was still alive. She looked around. Where were Scorpius and Albus. What had gone wrong? Did her time turner malfunction? Where were they during the battle? Where were they now? I had been over a half an hour since she had sent them back. She glanced back at Zeph who was busily working. Albus told her that she did that when she was upset. She was wrapping something over Rose's grandmother's shoulder. That's when Rose heard footsteps. Multiple footsteps. At least three. She turned around to see The minster of Magic, her Uncle Percy, and a few aurors who ran through the seen.

"Hogwarts really needs to figure out some other way to get here, the not being able to apparate is too…" Uncle Percy began to complain, but was quiet after a glance from Kingsley.

"Do you know where the Head Mistress is Miss Weasley?" Kingsley asked. Rose shook her head no. "Percy, lead a search party through the castle. Percy nodded, running out of the Great Hall. Then there were more footsteps, coming through the other direction. It was a woman with long black hair, and big brown eyes.

"They've got Neona cornered" she explained "Down at the other end of the grounds, and most the Magic Keepers are stunned, or dead" Kingsley nodded to the woman.

"Thank you" he said before leaving the Great Hall with a few aurors. The woman looked around the room exasperatedly. She then broke into a sprint and wrapped her arms around Zeph who was reapplying bandages to Calix as they waited for transportation to be sent. She was crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay" the woman cried, her back facing Rose. Then, as if she couldn't hold it in anymore, Zeph began to cry. Small tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mum…" Zeph mumbled through her tears. So this was Zeph's mother, Rose thought to herself. Mrs. Mafloy pulled away, but her hands still firmly planted on her daughter. "Did you see Dad?" she asked softly. Mrs. Malfoy shook her head, and Zeph pulled away standing up straighter. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Where's your brother?" Mrs. Mafloy asked. The expression on Zeph's face changed.

"I don't know" she said. Rose bit her lip. They weren't back, and it could very well be her fault. Rose took in a deep breath. It was time to explain, explain that she had done this. She walked towards the Malfoys when deep tired breathes were heard in the hall. Albus walked in, wearing black robes, with blood all over the side of his face. Zeph saw him and ran towards him flinging her arms around him.

Albus looked directly at Mrs. Malfoy "There are some thestrals outside waiting to take us to St. Mungos" he said. Zeph was still holding onto him tightly. "They're okay"

"They?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

Harry was relieved when back up arrived and the entire situation became professional. The other aurors help disarm and stun Neona, and dementors flew onto the scene, scooping the woman up and taking her to Azkaban. As time passed more and more of the Magic Keepers were picked up and taken to Azkaban. During the process Harry and Ron had stayed on guard in case anything else had happened, and by the time the last Magic Keeper was picked up, they were all ready to head back to the castle.

When they re-entered the Great Hall, most of the guests had returned. Mr. Weasley was helping Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was with Rose and Hugo, holding them tightly to her. Harry understood completely. They had been in situations like this before, but never with their children at stake. As Ron ran to join them, Harry went to find his own family.

Kreacher had taken most of the small children back to the Potter residence and was now bringing them all back to their parents. He saw Neville, out of the corner of his eye, with Jim in his arms. Harry pushed through the people until he found Ginny. She was talking seriously with Lily, but there was no Albus. Where was Albus?

He pushed forward faster to them.

"Where's Albus?" he demanded.

"See," Lily began "I was just getting there." She sighed sassily, still very much herself. "Albus left for St. Mungo's just a bit ago"

"What?" Ginny snapped "And you took this long to say that? Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine" Lily explained. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Then who isn't?"


	56. Family

**One more chapter after this. Originally this chapter and the last were going to be one chapter, but I didn't want to end on the 56****th**** chapter, so I split. Thanks everyone. I hope you like it. Please review! Even if it's short, or if you go back to an old chapter you liked, or hated. Just review please!**

Harry, Ginny, and Lily rushed to the hospital with the Hermione and Rose. Ron and Hugo were taking Mrs. Weasley, who only had minor injuries, and Mr. Weasley back to the burrow.

They stood at the entrance of the hospital. Harry walked to the front desk, to check in when a whirl of wind almost knocked him over.

"No flying in the hospital!" someone shouted at the blur heading down the hallway. The flyer retorted with foul language that was distorted by the speed of the broom. Who the hell would fly that fast, or fly at all in a hospital?

"Dammit Forest!" a woman behind him said. Harry turned around, only to recognize the old Ravenclaw beater.

"You okay Shay?" Harry asked. The women released an angry breath.

"Just peachy" she snapped. She paused "Sorry Harry, I'm just trying to keep track of my daughter."

"Expected" Lily muttered without thought. Ginny shot her a look. "Sorry."

"No," Shay amended "You're right. When she got the owl she almost flew from home to here. That girl."

"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked "I mean, how bad it is?"

"Wish I did" Shay answered "Forest could barely speak on the way here" Harry nodded. During the conversation Lily had left to go check in.

"They're up on level three" she told them.

Harry followed his daughter up to level three, worry churning in his stomach, but he wasn't sure why. This was his enemy and his enemy's son, so why did he feel so concerned? As he fell into thought a voice grabbed him.

"Hi Harry" said Luna Lovegood.

"Oh hello," Harry said, glancing back at his daughter who was still looking for the Mafloy's room.

"You look distracted. Are you visiting someone?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I am kind of…."

"Kind of?" she retorted "I guess I'm kind of visiting my son. He's sleeping now, so I can't fully visit him"

"Oh…" Harry mumbled.

"That's ok. You should follow your daughter. I can tell you have a lot on your mind…" she waved at him as she walked down the hall.

Lily abruptly turned into a room, the three adults following her in. The room was cut in half. On the left side Scorpius lay in bed. He was conscious, but wincing. The right side, however, was curtained off. A girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and holding a broom sat at the left side of his bed. Zeph stood next to her, the three talking idly. Harry's stomach dropped. Where was Albus?

"Hey Dad" said a voice form behind him. He turned around to see Albus. "Forest" he said catching the brunettes attention. "I just talked to the authorities. They said you won't be escorted off the premises today, but next time you fly here you'll not only be escorted from the hospital but fined."

The girl smiled at him with a sigh of relief "Thanks Albus" she said. She was loosely holding Scorpius' hand.

Ginny grabbed her son. "How are you feeling?" she demanded.

"I'm fine mum" he answered. She smiled at him.

"Told you" Lily snapped.

"I got a bit worried after you two hadn't shown up…" Rose told him.

"So you explained it to them?" Albus asked, but Hermione answered for her.

"Yes she did. We're trying to decide between grounding her, and rewarding her" she said with a worried smile. "But what exactly is happening here?" Harry could tell what the question really was. _What are you doing here worrying us._

"Oh well, Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy both needed immediate attention from healers."

"Immediate?" Harry repeated. Albus nodded.

"Yeah, see Scorpius got hit with four full blows of the cruciatus curse, but if you include past him, and well… when the healers added it up it was equivalent to eight full blasts. By the last one he couldn't cope with it anymore. Professor Neona was so strong that remnants of the curse kept running through his body"

"What?" Rose gasped "He's still-"

"No," Albus cut her off "The healers are draining it from his system" Rose nodded idly walking over to the bed and conversing with Scorpius.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all looked to the curtain but said nothing. They weren't sure they wanted to know then. It was only a few moments later when a healer emerged from behind the curtain.

"He's going to be fine" the healer said with a smile "It was lucky you got him here when you did" the healer said to Albus. Zeph ran up and squeezed Albus' hand tenderly.

"Can we…" Zeph began, but the healer was already peeling back the curtain. On the other side Draco laid in bed fully intact. The healer summoned the bloody clothes at the foot of the bed, leaving the room, and by extension leaving them in private. Next to Draco's bed sat his wife Camilla, tears in her eyes, as she squeeze his hand and kissed his cheek. He smiled up at her and then at his daughter. He glanced over at the other bed where his son lay. They nodded in approval of each other.

Harry watched his son place his arm around Zeph as she cried very quietly. Draco had slight tears in his eyes.

"I thought that I might never see any of you again when I blasted through that window" he said. Albus' hold around Zeph tightened. On the left Rose, Forest, Hermione and Scorpius were all in deep conversation. Ginny took Harry's hand, and he finally understood himself.

These people, here and now, were now a part of his family.

A while alter the visiting had died down. Hermione and Rose had gone to the burrow to check on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Camilla Malfoy was out with Shay getting food to bring back for Scorpius and Draco. Ginny had offered to take Zeph and Albus back to their house for the next few nights seeing as Camilla would be staying at the hospital the next few. Forest was helping Scorpius down the hall and to the bathroom. Harry re-entered the room. Draco sat alone in bed reading, when he heard Harry enter. He glanced up from his book and a strange tension grew in the room. It was as if the air had thickened making it harder to breath, harder to move. Harry sat down in the chair across from Draco's bed. For a minute they were silent.

"Thanks Ma-" Harry stopped himself. "Thank you Draco." Draco smiled at him as if eased.

"You're welcome Potty" he answered causing Harry to fall back in his seat. And then he did the most unusual thing. He laughed. "Though you really shouldn't be thanking me. Our sons really saved everyone's arses today" Harry grinned.

"They did, didn't they?" In the stress of the day Harry had not stopped to contemplate that if Scorpius and Albus had never gone back Scorpius would have never broken Professor Neona's wand, which made her attacks weaker. Albus would have never intervened, which caused the initial blast that broke her curse. Draco might not even be sitting here right now. In fact, they might have all been dead.

"Quite a son you have there" Draco told Harry.

"You've got a great boy too" Harry responded. Draco's smile grew even wider.

"I know" he said, a certain humor, but a certain pride in his voice. Silence grew in the room again. "It's weird, right now. I don't think I ever pictured myself here"

"Neither did I" Harry agreed. "We're going to be family soon"

Draco laughed. "Imagine that"

**Oh no! I have more chapters than reviews! Please review!**


	57. 19 years later

**19 years later**

Albus heard a loud thump and cringed. He looked up at the ceiling, knowing that the noise had come up from there.

"No flying in the house!" Albus shouted at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence. Zeph walked into the room and glanced up at the ceiling.

"We're not!" answered two voices in unison. Zeph rolled her eyes and glanced at her husband as she pulled out her wand. She pointed up at the ceiling. With a smile, Albus nodded.

"Accio brooms" she said quietly, followed by two screams. Moments later two boys on brooms flew up to Zeph from the kitchen door.

The two smiled up at their mother, identical and awkward. "Surprise?" Zeph sighed rolling her eyes as the two boys floated in front of her and Albus on their brooms.

"Harry, Draco" she said to the two boys "Put away the brooms. Everyone's going to be arriving soon" The two boys leapt from their brooms with a groan.

"Okay…"they mumbled as they trudged away. There was a knock at the door.

"Dad!" a girl called. "Aunt Rose and Uncle Sam are here!"

Albus turned to Zeph. "Do you want to-"

Zeph nodded "I'll make sure the brooms get put away this time" She went to follow the twins up to the attic. Albus went into the entry way to see Rose, and Sam still standing there, with his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

"So this is…" Rose began. Albus' daughter Persephone gestured to the tall tan boy next to her.

"This is my boyfriend, Ty" she explained with a smile. She was tall like her mother, but hand her father's green eyes and her grandfather's blonde hair that she often twisted into a braid. Her looped his hand through hers.

"How's 7th year going?" Rose and Sam's son Nicholas asked. He had the red Weasley hair with freckles.

"Well…" Persephone began, but he was cut off by Aunt Hermione who fawned over her grandson.

"He's just nervous for next year" she said "A lot of school work a head"

"Where's Hugo?" Albus asked the group as they funneled to the living room.

"He's running late" Rose explained. Zeph came down the stairs with the twins. "Hey everyone" Zeph said to the group. "Merry Christmas!" the twins said together as they leapt past their mother down the stairs. There was another knock at the door and Albus went to answer it.

He was at the door when the twins appeared, yanking open to door. "Amber!" the boys shouted tackling down the short blue eyed brunette girl.

The 12 year olds started to fight on the ground, until Forest yanked them a part. "Not today!" she snapped. The three kids groaned, but their groans quickly evolved into chattering as they walked into the house.

"Amber," Scorpius said in a controlled voice, a two year old in his arms. The child was playing with his tie. "Did you-"

"Oh!" Amber exclaimed "Merry Christmas Uncle Albus! Thank you for having us!"

"We're always happy to have you," Albus answered "Just try not to break any limbs today" he half joked. The girl was almost as wild as her mother.

"Will do!" she answered before running inside with Harry and Draco. The little boy in Scorpius' arm squirmed around.

"Hold on Ladon" Scorpius said to his son. "You can't get down yet, you aren't even wearing shoes" The little boy quickly reached for his own tie and pointed to it. "No, those aren't shoes"

"Although in your eyes I'm sure they're equally important" Forest teased as they stepped in, the door shutting behind them. The child looked to his mother for help. She smiled at him.

"Shoes" she said, reaching into her baby bag and pulling out two tiny shoes.

"Shoes!" Ladon exclaimed reaching for his feet.

"Yes!" his parents cheered in unison. The boy giggled and reached for his feet again.

"Shoes!"

Scorpius was still smiling. "Let's get these on you…" he said as Forest handed him the shoes to fit onto Ladon's feet as the boy chimed shoes repeatedly. Scorpius reached down and set him on the ground.

"Abber! Abber!" the boy shouted running in the direction that Amber and the twins had run off.

"Congratulations on getting the bill passed" Albus said to Scorpius as they shook hands. "You must be ecstatic"

"I know I am," Forest laughed "He's been stressed for weeks about this bill, making sure it's advertised correctly, that the right people are supporting it…"

"It's just the next step towards equality" Scorpius argued his wife his laughed as she leaned into him. They walked to where everyone else was sitting when he felt a squeeze on his shoulder. Albus spun around to see his brother.

"How did-"

"I let myself in" James answered. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did…" James grinned.

"It was a great example to set for your daughter" a young girl snapped. James' daughter Elaine was only fourteen and already the opposite of her father. She was rule abiding and mostly reserved. James laughed.

"I don't think being lectured by my child is a great example either" he argued.

"How's Earlington?" Albus asked her.

"It's good, fourth year is pretty hard though. I think I took on too many extra courses" she explained. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, I can't really… sympathize" Albus grinned "But I know that your Aunt Rose and Great Aunt Hermione surely can"

"Can about what?" Rose snapped as she walked by.

"Too many classes" Elaine answered, and then as expected the too walked off discussing school work, classes, and getting work done. James sighed.

"Where's Celestine?" Albus asked as he looked around for his brother's wife.

"She's coming later tonight by plane with Jack and his family. Work problems."

"When will they connect the United States' floo network to ours?" Albus sighed sensing his brother's annoyance.

"Not soon enough" James complained.

There was another knock at the door. "You should get that" James said in his humorous rude tone "And I will go find my daughter before she physically starts to turn into her aunt"

The door opened to four older people. Mr. an Mrs. Malfoy along with Mr. and Mrs. Bianchi. They walked in and Zeph appeared.

"Mum! Dad!" she exclaimed "I'm so glad you could make it!" She took Albus' hand in her own.

"Why wouldn't we be able to?" Mrs. Malfoy smiled "We still haven't even congratulated you on the new album!" She hugged her daughter. Mr. Malfoy hugged her too.

"It was fantastic" Mr. Malfoy said "We even bought a muggle CD player so we could hear the muggle version as well!" Zeph smiled and they walked wither parents and Forest's, who were frustrated with Jack, to the living room. It was almost time to eat when the last knock on the door was heard.

Albus answered the door. "Merry Christmas!" he said as his mother ran up and hugged him. She let go.

"Sorry we're late" she sighed. "Lily was having troubles" His father laughed.

"She really was…"

Lily looked frustrated, her husband smirking behind her. "Look," she said "Jo had an accident before we left, and… it just, got all over the place" Albus smirked.

"Oh shut up" she snapped. "We're here now"

Soon they were all socializing as they waited to go into dinner. When dinner was almost ready, Rose and Sam pulled Albus aside.

"Is it okay if I make an announcement?" Rose asked. Sam stood behind her with his hand steady on her shoulder.

"About what?" Albus replied, but Rose just smiled.

"I'll take that as yes" Rose said disappearing, but Sam stayed behind.

"What is it about?" Albus asked Sam. A small smile grew on his face as he lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on" he said to his friend as the re-entered the room. Am rejoined Rose as she stood up.

"So, we have a small announcement" she said, glowing. "We're pregnant." The room roared in excitement. The twins chattered wildly with Amber and pestered Rose with questions. Sam, his dad, Mr. Malfoy and Uncle Ron talked about the baby. Scorpius and Forest explained the baby to Ladon. Zeph and Albus spoke with Aunt Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy and his mum. The conversation bled into the dining room with laughter, tears, and shouts.

Albus looked down the dining room table, and caught his father's eye. He smiled at Albus, and Albus smiled back, because this was their family.

**Wow, I really want to thank everyone who read this. And this story is over. I can't believe I finished it, and it's just so sad. I've grown to love these characters so much….and now it's over. Thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing, (and you can always review more!) **

**It's funny that this all started because my friend jokingly said I should right a fanfiction about Draco Malfoy (let go draco) and it grew into this. Now I know a lot of people don't like OCs but in my head the characters I made weren't really OC's they felt as if they were very much part of the story.**

**I'm going to miss Scorpius so much. I don't know, he just grew into what I felt Draco would have been if his father didn't suck. And then Albus was a great character too. I loved developing their awkward friendship.**

**And Zeph. She was kind of derived from her mother Camilla, as was Forest. Calix Lovegood is one of my favorites too. I love how he's a womanizer with complete respect for his mother.**

**I didn't want to travel down the Rose and Scorpius root. For some reason in my head I could see them as friends, but not lovers…haha lovers. A lot of the names I carefully picked out to reflect their character. For example Ladon is a dragon but a dragon of cleansing so I thought that fit the whole Draco/ Scorpius trend. I named Lily's daughter Jo (short for Johanna ) because I strongly based Lily on my sister.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
